Conséquences (tome 1) : L'Arbre de vie
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Conséquences – L'Arbre de Vie traduction de "Aftermath – The Tree of Life" : L'action de cette histoire se déroule à la suite d'Armageddon, l'épisode présenté par HTLJ. Cela signifie qu'il n'y avait aucun Hercule, donc Xena ne s'est pas réformé et elle et Gabrielle ne sont pas des amies… du moins pas encore. (Femslash - Xena/Gabrielle)
1. Chapter 1

Conséquences – L'Arbre de Vie

Aftermath – The Tree of Life

Auteur : XWP Fanatic

Traduction : Athena

Date de création : Juillet 1998

COPYRIGHT: Xena et Gabrielle appartiennent à beaucoup de gens autres que moi. Ce travail a entièrement été écrit pour le plaisir et parce que j'avais trop de temps libre.

VIOLENCE ET AVERTISSEMENT: Xena, les Seigneurs de Guerre et les Dieux de la mythologie sont rarement des pacifistes. Si vous cherchez une histoire où personne n'est blessé impunément, ce n'est pas le cas ici.

SUBTEXT : Xena et Gabrielle sont mature (la plupart du temps), des adultes consentantes (tout le temps) et impliqués - entre elles - dans une sorte de relation romantique. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où nos héroïnes sont par conséquent des objets mutuelle de désir, vous passer votre chemin.

XENAVERSE APPROXIMATION : L'action de cette histoire se déroule à la suite d'Armageddon, l'épisode présenté par HTLJ. Cela signifie qu'il n'y avait aucun Hercule, donc Xena ne s'est pas réformé et elle et Gabrielle ne sont pas des amies… du moins pas encore.

Chapitre 1

La Conquérante aux cheveux ailes de corbeau se recala dans les confortables coussins de velours de son trône, écoutant à demi les rapports de ses vassaux Macédoniens, Thraciens et Illyriens. La lumière éclatante du soleil entrait par les fenêtres et cette tâche mortellement ennuyeuse la faisait dodeliner de la tête. Une brise pénétra apportant avec elle un doux parfum printanier, ce qui lui rappela les saisons qu'elle avait passées à conquérir la Grèce; Conquérir était la partie amusante, régner ne l'était pas.

"…et, bien sûr, toute cette partie de la Grèce vous reste loyale Majesté, la prospérité …"

Xena étouffa un bâillement, elle aurait pu prédire chacun des mots qui sortaient de leurs bouches. Bien sûr, ils lui déclarèrent que tout allait rondement dans les territoires qui avaient été placés sous leur tutelle. Le contraire aurait de toute façon signé leur arrêt de mort. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la dérangeait.

Fronçant les sourcils elle changea de position, croisant une longue jambe par-dessus l'autre, elle savoura la douce caresse de la soie contre sa peau. La Maîtresse de la Garde-robe Royale avait été chargée de la conception de chaque vêtement stylisé à l'orientale selon les préférences de la Conquérante. Sa robe bleue nuit - d'une teinte un peu plus sombre que ses yeux - avait des manches bouffantes, une taille ajustée et une jupe à longue fente. Son insigne, une épée transperçant un chakram, était brodé de fil d'or sur son cœur.

Les trois vassaux regardèrent la robe bouger sur sa forme lisse avec des yeux avides. Chacun d'entre eux manifestant intérieurement bon nombre de pensées à ce que ce serait que de conquérir une telle femme.

Cela n'échappa pas à Xena, qui roula les yeux au plafond, souhaitant mentalement qu'ils soient aussi assidus sur leurs fiefs qu'ils ne l'étaient sur son corps. Elle leva son index en direction d'Orpheus, le vassal de Thrace, "Parle-moi d'Amphipolis."

Ce dernier sentit des perles de sueur se former sur son front. Maudit soit ma chance d'avoir hérité de la ville natale de la Conquérante. Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Quand on la lui avait assignée, il avait pris cela comme un gage d'honneur, s'attendant à de fréquentes visites et à des faveurs royales. C'était une idée ridicule maintenant qu'il y repensait, puisque pas une seule fois durant ses cinq années de règne, elle n'avait daignée visiter Amphipolis. Pas qu'elle y aurait été la bienvenue… Dieux, qu'ils la détestent là-bas, tout spécialement la tenancière de l'auberge qui se plaît à la surnommer 'La Démone En Rut'. Se dit-il encore à lui-même. "Tout va bien Conquérante. La ville prospère sous l'égide du commerce que vous avez instauré entre elle et Troie."

Un sourcil se souleva légèrement. "Aucune dissension de la paix ?"

"Aucune, Majesté." Orpheus résista tout juste à l'envie d'essuyer son front avec le travers de sa main, cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur son mensonge. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas prudent de mentionner l'effigie de la Conquérante qui avait été brûlée à l'extérieur de l'auberge dernièrement. "C'est une ville calme, qui aime la prospérité que lui prodigue votre règne. Comme toute la Thrace et la Grèce à vrai dire."

Elle soupira et tambourina le bras de son trône de ses doigts. Il y avait cinq printemps elle avait établi trois règles fondamentales pour maintenir l'ordre à l'extérieur de Corinthe. Les vassaux qu'elle avait assujettit, n'avaient pas été ses premiers choix, mais elle s'était laissée convaincre sur les conseils de Menticlès… Son précédent Secrétaire Royale qui servait aujourd'hui d'engrais à jardin et de nourriture aux vers. Elle aurait dû prendre des dispositions supplémentaires et nommé à ces postes des hommes de sa propre armée quand son règne s'était affirmé. Elle passa une main oisive dans ses longs cheveux et réarrangea distraitement quelques mèches tandis qu'une idée lui vint. Mais je peux changer cela, pas vrai.

Ces trois hommes avaient volontairement adoubé son règne, malgré la richesse et les honneurs que leur avait octroyés son prédécesseur. Une fois que sa puissante armée avait renversé la couronne, ils avaient capitulés. Leurs seuls désirs dans la vie étaient de protéger leur richesse au même titre que leur statut. Cela faisait d'eux des hommes dangereux. S'ils pouvaient l'accepter comme souveraine, ils en accepteraient un autre tout aussi facilement. Ils croyaient ne rien lui devoir.

Elle avait besoin de vassaux qui lui seraient redevables. On l'avait déjà trahit par le passé. Cela devint évident pour elle et tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient, elle entrevit clairement l'avenir: Orpheus s'allierait avec quiconque lui promettait un titre plus glorieux. Les deux autres en feraient autant, ils étaient encore plus ambitieux que lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait la vision d'une Grèce unifiée. Une Grèce qui pourrait gouverner le monde, avec elle à sa tête.

Ces hommes représentaient une menace tout compte fait.

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres, aucun d'eux ne la connaissaient assez bien pour prendre note que ce sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux. "Vous m'avez bien servi… Et je veux vous récompenser pour cela." Elle claqua des doigts et fit un geste vers le scribe qui quitta sa position contre le mur et se précipita vers son trône.

"Écris ça : la Conquérante s'entretiendra avec ses vassaux à la prochaine pleine lune. Eux et tous les membres de leurs familles sont conviés à Corinthe pour le bon plaisir de la Conquérante et pour ainsi être présenté à toute la Grèce. Les trois hommes tressaillirent à la perspective d'un tel honneur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

"Je ne peux pas le croire! Orpheus. Timmon. Titus. Crucifiés! Tous les trois! Ainsi que leurs femmes, et leurs enfants… même les bébés! J'en ai vu un qui n'avait même pas trois étés. Et cette sorcière était là, debout, montant la garde pour s'assurer que personne ne tenterait de les sauver." La voix d'Arrol trembla de colère, s'il avait pu faire quelque chose… N'importe quoi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'il décrivait cette scène, qui, il en était certain, lui donnerait des cauchemars pour des années à venir. Plus de cinquante croix avaient été plantées sur la colline de Corinthe ce matin là, tandis que le soleil entreprenait sa course à travers le ciel.

Il était en ville pour affaires quand il avait entendu un tumulte surréaliste. Cela l'avait attiré vers cette colline à l'extérieur des portes de la ville. D'autres l'avaient entendu, aussi, et pour cette raison il y avait eu bon nombre de personne à parcourir le même chemin que lui. Une fois qu'il avait été assez près, il avait entendu ce que c'était vraiment - les cris d'horreur et les supplications des vassaux, de leurs familles et de leurs domestiques.

Se rappelant la scène, l'affliction d'Arrol redoubla.

Une grande foule s'était réunie pour observer le macabre spectacle, un fait qui effraya le jeune marchand, presqu'autant que les exécutions elles-mêmes.

Cette acceptation passive de la barbarie et du règne de la Conquérante était au cœur des problèmes de la Grèce. Personne n'avait osé protester, ni même tenter de leur porter secours. Sans doute les spectateurs se lavaient-ils les mains du sang de ces pauvres victimes sans se rendre compte qu'elles seraient à jamais souillées.

Et la Conquérante…

Dès la première fois où il avait vu cette femme il l'avait détesté au-delà de toute mesure. Elle devait toujours être là, assise là au milieu des croix. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de combat, la même qu'elle portait le jour de son entrée triomphale dans Corinthe - cuirs noirs, armure noire, cape noire. Le vent qui soulevait ses cheveux et sa cape d'une manière extravagante, la faisait paraître encore plus spectrale qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'était ce même vent qui avait porté l'écho funeste des cris aux oreilles d'Arrol.

"Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était là, Arrol." Dit doucement Gabrielle en posant la main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

Il fit une pause, ses yeux toujours brillants de hargne face aux dernières atrocités du royaume. "Non? Pourquoi était-elle là alors?"

La jeune femme ferma les yeux aux souvenirs de sa propre expérience sur la croix. Ces souvenirs provoquèrent une onde de douleur dans ses membres inférieurs malgré les quatre lunes qui s'étaient écoulé depuis. En effet, la Conquérante l'avait fait crucifiée pour s'être soulevé contre le royaume, cette harpie lui avait fait briser les jambes sans même sourciller. "Personne ne serait assez idiot pour tenter de les secourir et elle le sait. Elle était là pour s'assurer que personne ne soulage prématurément leurs souffrances."

"Quoi? Comment?"

À son regard confus, elle expliqua. "Il y a des soldats charitables… enfin je crois… qui se promènent parmi les crucifiés et mettent fin à la souffrance de ceux qui le demandent. J'ai vu plusieurs d'entre eux transpercer de leur lance le cœur des condamnés. J'ai considéré le demander moi aussi... mais j'étais trop proche des gardes."

"J'en remercie les Dieux!" Arrol tomba à genoux et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes. Lui et quelques autres avaient soudoyé un garde, qui croyait qu'elle était déjà morte, pour qu'il la décroche de la croix. Ils l'avaient porté chez lui dans l'espoir de guérir ses blessures et ses jambes cassées, miraculeusement, elle avait survécue… malgré les marques que la Conquérante avait à jamais imprégné sur elle.

"Je sais, qu'il ne faut jamais renoncer à l'espoir. C'est ce qui nous garde en vie." Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage et elle continua. "Ça, et la faveur de la Conquérante."

"Tu as de nouveau écouté sa propagande."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Comme si j'avais le choix." Chaque midi la ville faisait une pause pour écouter le message que la Conquérante faisait délivrer dans les divers quartiers de la cité par les Crieurs Royaux. Ceux qui se faisaient prendre à ne pas écouter étaient battus… ou pire… "Mais il est toujours bon de connaître les états d'âme de sa Majesté. Je regrette de ne pas comprendre les raisons qui ont motivées la mort de ces trois hommes. Était-ce du mécontentement? Ou bien une autre lubie?"

Une idée se formait sur la façon de le découvrir, quand elle repensa au message d'hier, mais elle n'osa pas la révéler à Arrol. Il essaierait seulement de l'arrêter.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et commença frénétiquement à marcher à grands pas. "Ça va, je sais. C'est une sorcière, une harpie folle à liée, une gorgone..."

Gabrielle rit, malgré le sérieux de la situation. "Gorgone? Même les enfants savent que les Gorgones ont des ailes."

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas être soumit à sa bonne humeur, mais au lieu de ça il fut capturé par la brume de ses yeux verts. Son cœur avait été sien depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois où elle était arrivée à Corinthe. Elle était toujours comme un baume sur n'importe laquelle de ses plaies, physiques ou émotionnelles. "Qui sait ce qu'elle cache sous cette cape?" Murmura t-il avec un effort en tentant de rester fâché.

"C'est une bonne chose que tu sois un marchand et non un barde, Arrol. Tu déformerais tout les récits." Elle pu constater que sa tentative pour le distraire avait fonctionné puisqu'il ralentit le pas et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Eh bien, viens t'asseoir un peu et je te raconte tout ce qu'i savoir sur les gorgones et sur la façon de les reconnaître." À contrecœur il prit place à ses côtés en se penchant un peu vers elle. Il en profita pour inhaler le parfum d'eau de pluie qui émanait de ses cheveux. "Comme tu sais, le monde a été affublé d'une malédiction, ce qui engendra trois gorgones. Deux d'entre elles sont immortelles. La troisième..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La première fois, les visiteurs étaient toujours étonnés et effarouchés à la vue de cette immense salle. Située derrière un hall en pierre, deux énormes portes s'ouvraient sur ce qui aurait pu être une prairie dénudée d'herbes et d'arbres. Plus de la moitié d'un furlong (201 mètres) en longueur et deux chaînes (20 mètres) de larges, la pièce était assez grande pour accueillir des joutes. Cette salle possédait quatre entrées: l'entrée principale, placée dans le centre Est, donnait sur le hall; l'entrée cavaliers, dans le mur nord-ouest, où on avait taillé une voûte pour permettre aux jouteurs montés sur leurs chevaux d'entrer; l'entrée de la petite salle située dans le coin opposé menait quant à elle à une pièce employée pour les entretiens privées avec la Conquérante; et dernièrement l'entrée des quartiers privés de cette dernière, située juste en face de l'entrée principale, celle-là était toujours lourdement gardé.

La pièce formait un rectangle parfait à part un recoupement au centre du mur nord - là le trône de la Conquérante était encastré pour la protéger contre d'éventuelles et - irraisonnés - attentats à l'arme de jet. Le recoupement était de marbre, tandis que le reste du mur alternait entre des sections de pierres et de fenêtres. Ces dernières faisaient la hauteur de la salle et fournissaient suffisamment d'éclairage pour les activités qui s'y tenaient.

Partout sur les murs on pouvait apercevoir des drapées de soie vivement colorée ainsi que des tapisseries, tous des cadeaux de l'Impératrice de Chine. Le sol était de planches en bois incrustées sur la pierre, usée par le passage du temps, des pieds et des sabots. En ce moment, la pièce sentait la sueur et les seuls sons audibles étaient ceux de lourdes respirations.

Deux formes, épées tirées, tournaient lentement l'une autour de l'autre au centre de la grande salle. Comme c'était l'habitude de Xena, Palaemon, le Capitaine de la Garde Royale, l'avait rejoint pour leurs exercices quotidiens. Elle ne voulait pas que lui ou aucuns autres n'oublient qu'elle régnait parce qu'elle en avait gagné le droit. Les officiers de diverses cours étaient debout sur les côtés de la salle, silencieux, observant et attendant que l'événement diurnal ait lieu. Personne n'oserait partir durant l'affrontement car un tel manque de respect n'était pas toléré.

La Conquérante balança son épée en un cercle paresseux autour d'elle, "Allez, Palaemon, montres-moi quels parades tu as en réserve."

Palaemon avala difficilement, il n'aimait pas le sourire qu'elle venait de lui jeter; ses sourires pendant le combat étaient primitifs, barbares et surtout un signe avant coureur de danger. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardée de cette façon, elle lui avait donnée cette balafre qui courait du centre de son front à travers l'arête de son nez pour se terminer au bas de sa joue gauche. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revivre.

N'obtenant aucune réponse elle arrêta de se déplacer, laissa tomber la pointe de son arme et balança ses hanches de façon suggestive. "Tu me montres la tienne, et je te montre la mienne na na nère..."

Il savait qu'il était préférable de répondre autrement que par un frivole commentaire. Le dernier homme qui l'avait fait avait été décapité. Assez d'idiotie; ne la laisse pas se lasser de toi. Et elle en est presque à ce point, ses yeux sont à demi clos, on dirait presque qu'elle a sommeil. Se tança-t-il. Avec un cri, il plongea, en pointant son épée sur sa poitrine.

Elle fit facilement dévier le coup. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça." Elle lui montra les dents tel un chien sauvage qui grogne.

Il inclina la tête et essaya à nouveau. Cette fois il feinta à droite, enchaîna par un tournoiement rapide et fit un brusque mouvement vers l'avant gauche.

La Conquérante écarta l'épée de Palaemon comme si celle-ci avait été un insecte. Cette fois ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Palaemon, étais-tu dehors à boire avec les autres soldats la nuit dernière? Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement de la part du Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Mais ça tu le sais déjà." Elle secoua la tête imperceptiblement.

"Non, bien sûr que non, Majesté." Mais cette protestation un peu hésitante fut accompagnée par une série prévisible de mouvements qui jamais ne furent même près d'atteindre leurs buts. Maintenant irritée, Xena commença sa propre attaque, prête à lui donner une leçon. Elle trouva son épée bloquée, maintes et maintes fois. Elle rit, un peu déçue, mais fière de lui. "Essaierais-tu de ruser? De me rendre trop confiante?"

"Ça ... n'a jamais ... rien coûté ... d'essayer que d'obtenir ... un petit avantage ..." Haleta Palaemon en effectuant une série de mouvements offensifs. Agréablement étonné, il se retrouva dans une position favorable et elle recula vers le mur sud. Peut-être sa stratégie allait-elle portée fruit. Il redoubla d'ardeur, employant chaque once d'habileté qu'il possédait. Bourrade, poussée, parade, mouvement brusque en avant, tournoiement, poussée.

La Conquérante jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit le mur qui approchait. Avec quelques pas rapides elle mit une distance complémentaire entre elle et son Capitaine. Comme elle l'avait espéré, Palaemon interpréta ses mouvements comme une ouverture et se précipita vers elle. En hurlant son cri de guerre, elle s'élança contre le mur et courut sur celui-ci, employant son élan pour se propulser puis sauta par-dessus sa tête. Elle atterrit proprement derrière lui, lui tapota l'épaule par espièglerie, puis plaça son épée contre sa gorge. Palaemon laissa tomber la sienne en guise de reddition.

"Les femmes sont toujours plus dangereuses quand elles semblent effectuer une retraite, Palaemon. N'oublis jamais ça." Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

La chaleur de son souffle envoya une onde de choc ricocher jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Malgré sa position, Palaemon sourit. "Une autre leçon apprise de votre main, Majesté." Comme il aimerait qu'elle lui montre une toute autre sorte de leçon… plus intime… mais il était assez sage pour savoir que le demander le raccourcirait d'une tête.

Xena abaissa son arme et s'éloigna. Elle marcha vers la serviette que lui tendait un de ses valets. Négligemment, elle essuya les gouttelettes de sueur sur son front et sa nuque. "Quelle est notre programme aujourd'hui, Nestor? Quelles nouvelles distractions sont prévues pour me délasser?" Avec la grâce des félins, Xena prit place sur son trône.

Nestor, le Secrétaire Royal, un grand homme mince qui ressemblait à un épouvantail, avec en plus des cheveux qui avaient la texture et la couleur des pousses de maïs, consulta son parchemin. "Le Concours de Vérité, Majesté." Sa voix était nasillarde et sonnait comme si quelqu'un lui avait pincé le nez tandis qu'il parlait.

De sa main gauche, Xena balaya ses longs cheveux, les brossant grossièrement vers l'arrière pour les remettre en place. "Ahh … j'avais presque oublié." En réalité, elle avait oublié. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de se souvenir pourquoi elle avait annoncé ce concours hier, seulement que cela lui avait semblé une idée amusante à ce moment. "Rappelles-moi les règles de ce concours, Nestor."

L'homme regarda au-delà de la longueur de son nez, qui en vérité était vraiment pointu et lu le parchemin, "Chaque concurrent donnera une définition de la vérité. Un juré de trois philosophes décidera quelle est la meilleure... et si vous êtes en accord avec leur décision... le gagnant sera récompensé comme il vous conviendra."

"Et les perdants?"

Nestor passa en revue le parchemin et nota qu'aucune disposition n'avait été prise en ce sens. "Majesté, j'attends votre ordonnance."

Xena retroussa les lèvres en réfléchissant. "Il me semble que la vérité, si elle existe, ne devrait pas être laissé en liberté. Pas plus que le processus qui amène à la vérité ne devrait se faire sans… heurte… Tous les philosophes ne se plaignent-ils pas de l'angoisse qu'ils endurent pour venir à bout de leurs savantes pensées?" La Conquérante rit ne feignant pas de cacher son mépris pour de tels hommes. N'importe quel homme bien constitué qui ne choisissait pas les plaisirs de la guerre avant toutes autres choses était un lâche.

"Ils le font, Majesté." Le Secrétaire attendit avec inquiétude pour découvrir de quelle sentence les perdants se verraient affligés. La Conquérante pouvait être si... si... créative… parfois.

"Que vaut la vérité? Une main? Un pied? Une jambe? Une vie?" Une pensée soudaine lui vint. "Nestor, cet oracle qui m'a rendu visite l'année dernière, celui qui m'a avisé de ne pas faire confiance à mes… anciens… vassaux. Te souviens-tu pourquoi il avait avoué qu'il pouvait concevoir la vérité de ce qui serait?"

Nestor inclina lentement la tête, un sourire joua aux bords de ses minces lèvres, "Oui, Majesté, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir la vérité du moment présent."

Ce serait la sentence réalisa-t-elle en se recalant confortablement dans son trône. "Ce sera alors mon présent à ceux qui seront incapables de voir la vérité du moment présent : je ne leur permettrai pas de voir la vérité des moments à venir." Elle claqua ses doigts. "Écris ça, tous ceux qui ne disent pas la vérité seront énucléé." En aparté elle murmura. "Peut-être cela diminuera-t-il le nombre d'imbéciles qu'il me faudra entendre aujourd'hui."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quand la Conquérante revint de son bain elle portait des vêtements frais. Nestor ordonna alors qu'on apporte de la nourriture qui fût placée sur la table à ses côtés. Mitrus, son goûteur s'avança pour déguster un échantillon du repas constitué de cailles rôties, de légumes bouillis et de fines pâtisseries tandis qu'elle l'observait.

Les philosophes de l'Académie de Corinthe furent amenés de force par les membres de la Garde Royale et poussés sans vergogne dans des sièges à la gauche de la Conquérante. Rougeauds par l'effort de cette cadence forcé, les trois hommes haletèrent avant de reprendre leurs souffles.

Xena inclina la tête et rapidement Nestor fut à ses côtés pour attendre ses instructions. "Je ne veux pas voir ces 'hommes'... La lumière éblouissante de leurs peaux claires et de leurs têtes brillantes me fait déjà souffrir." Elle se passa la main devant les yeux comme pour faire dévier une lumière trop vive. "Hors de ma vue."

"Oui, Majesté." Nestor fit signe à Palaemon, qui fit signe aux trois gardes qui venaient d'amener les hommes dans la grande salle. Immédiatement, les philosophes furent traînés hors de sa vue.

Xena, la Conquérante de la Grèce, serait l'arbitre de l'essence même de la vérité.

Elle aimait ça : un Autre ajout dans sa liste d'accomplissements. Mais le titre qu'elle désirait le plus, celui dont elle rêvait jour après jour, celui qu'elle convoitait plus que tout autres était toujours hors de sa portée : Conquérante de Rome et Bourreau de César.

César, l'homme qui l'avait défait, qui l'avait utilisée d'une façon dont elle avait elle-même utilisé d'innombrables ennemis. L'homme qui lui avait brisé les jambes et qui avait presque voler son âme. L'homme qui gouvernait Rome et son empire. Celui qui connaissait quelle était sa seule faiblesse.

"Un jour, César. Je te soumettrai."

"Majesté?"

Xena ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle fronça les sourcils vers son Secrétaire qui était planté là et l'écarta d'un geste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mitrus qui était toujours vivant et prit une des fines pâtisseries à ses côtés. Elle se demanda oisivement pourquoi tous les goûteurs ressemblaient à des rats.

"Faites lire la proclamation et faites-nous savoir si nous avons des braves qui osent instruire le trône sur ce qu'est la vérité."

Palaemon, avait observé la scène qui se déroulait avec un intérêt masqué, doutant sérieusement que quelqu'un se présente. Encore que la promesse d'une récompense soit très tentante pour certains. Je me demande ce qu'elle donnera au gagnant. Vaut-il la peine de risquer ses yeux? Et lui faire connaître son nom par la même occasion. Bien sûr, chaque jour je joue ma vie, j'espère qu'elle ne se lassera pas de moi. Si je vis assez longtemps, je sais qu'un jour mon destin m'octroiera la gloire. Je serai le Capitaine le plus décoré de sa Garde Royale. Peut-être même aurais-je l'honneur de la sauver lors d'une bataille contre les forces romaines. Ou même lui livré son César sur un plateau d'argent. Ou tuer la dernière de ces brutes de Centaures si inhumains. Dieux, tout ce que je rêve de faire et ça depuis que je suis en âge de tenir une épée. Être couvert du sang de ses ennemis dans une bataille que je livrerai à ses côtés. Et peut-être juste une fois voir quelque chose pour moi dans ces yeux aux quels je rêve nuit après nuit.

Son attention revint au présent quand le premier concurrent marcha d'un pas assuré dans la grande salle. Voici un futur aveugle. Se dit Palaemon. L'homme, un plus âgé que vingt étés, s'approcha de la Conquérante, la tête haute sans jamais baisser les yeux. Il ne fit pas de révérence, ne se mit pas à genoux et n'inclina même pas la tête. Palaemon avait vu des chiens avec cette espèce de regard fou juste avant qu'ils ne soient abattus.

En l'observant approcher, la Conquérante s'amusa elle-même en essayant de déterminer la façon dont elle allait l'énucléé. Avec un tisonnier? Un couteau? Une cuillère? Je pari que ça ferait un bruit intéressant. Pensa-t-elle.

"Je suis Sitacles d'Agara."

Les yeux de Xena se rétrécirent et elle s'avança sur son trône en étudiant l'homme attentivement. Il lui avait adressé la parole avant qu'on lui en donne la permission. Aucune prosternation devant le trône. Son manque d'éthique et son manque de frayeur en sa présence était remarquable. "Ainsi quelle est la vérité?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, paraissant faire fit de chacune de ces disgrâces.

L'homme parla durement, il aboya chaque mot pareil à un chien enragé.

Palaemon fut certain qu'il l'était.

"La Vérité était sur les lèvres d'un homme à l'agonie. Je l'ai entendu de mon frère, Telos, pendant qu'il rendait l'âme sur votre champ de bataille." Encouragé par sa propre voix, il cria, "la vérité est que vous êtes une malédiction sur notre terre! La vérité est que vous avez détruit tout ce qui faisait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu! La vérité est que vous méritez de mourir !" d'un mouvement rapide, il tira un poignard de sa manche et le projeta vers son cœur.

Malédictions! Malédictions! Malédictions! Palaemon rompit sa position près de la Conquérante et plongea sur l'homme. Il était trop tard pour bloquer le tir, mais il réussit à frapper l'homme. Avec un bruit sourd d'os brisé, il fit basculer Sitacles et le maintint de force sur le sol, son avant-bras juste en travers de sa gorge lui écrasait la trachée.

La Conquérante étendit rapidement le bras et stoppa net le couteau avant qu'il n'ait trouvé sa cible dans le corps de Mitrus. Le goûteur regarda le bout de la lame à un cheveu de sa gorge et perdit conscience. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre Mitrus," lui dit-elle comme il défaillait.

En silence, Xena se souleva de son trône, ressemblant farouchement à un grand chat qui traque sa proie. Elle s'accroupit sur l'homme. "Tu me défi? Tu viens dans mon Palais et ose m'attaquer? Évidemment que la vérité se tient sur les lèvres de ceux qui agonisent." Sûr ce elle plongea son poignard dans les intestins de l'homme et le gratifia d'une longue entaille. La chair se découpa facilement et le sang coula librement sur le sol. Elle observa impartialement pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur, il se tenait le ventre et essayait de tout retenir en dedans. "Dis-moi, Sitacles, est-ce que tu agonise?"

"Vous… savez… oui." Pour quelque raison il fut incapable mentir et aussi incapable de détacher ses yeux de cet hypnotique regard bleu glacier qui était fixé sur lui.

"Et est-ce que je meurs?" Elle fit glisser la lame sanglante tout au long de son corps, indéniablement fort et vigoureux. Même ses vêtements avaient échappés à l'attentat - pas même une goutte de sang ne les souillaient.

Un spasme sortit de son corps en convulsion. "Non".

Xena mit ses lèvres près de son oreille, imitant railleusement le chuchotement d'une amante, "Alors tu as échoué. Ta vie toute entière a été un échec, n'est-ce pas? Tu as laissé la mémoire de ton frère se perdre. Un homme qui était meilleur que toi. Ce n'est pas vrai? Ne trouves-tu pas ça … ne trouves-tu pas ça… pathétique?"

L'esprit rebelle et combatif de Sitacles se résigna. "Oui". Et ensuite son corps suivit.

Xena essuya la lame sanglante sur la chemise de sa victime et l'a laissa tomber sur le sol. "La Vérité se trouve sur les lèvres des mourants."

Nestor avança pour superviser les activités de nettoyage. C'était une procédure à laquelle il était bien familier.

La Conquérante, reprit place sur son trône et fit signe à Palaemon pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés. "Fais décapiter le garde qui a fait entrer cet homme sans le fouiller."

"Oui, Majesté." Il avait horreur de perdre un membre de sa garde, mais il aurait encore plus eu horreur de perdre sa propre vie. Tournant brusquement les talons, il partit pour faire appliquer les ordres de la Conquérante.

Comme il disparaissait dans le hall une paire de servantes entraient en portant des seaux de sels, d'eau, et de produits spéciaux pour nettoyer le plancher souillé. Les deux filles semblaient peser seulement un peu plus que les fardeaux qu'elles transportaient. S'agenouillant, elles aspergèrent de sel le sang et commencèrent à nettoyer à fond avec des éponges de mer. Cela leur prit plusieurs tentatives avant que le nettoyage ne soit complété.

Xena nota avec un intérêt mitigé que tout ce qui restait de Sitacles était une petite tache humide sur son plancher. Idiot.

Pendant ce temps, Nestor passa une espèce de pastille odorante sous le nez de Mitrus. Ses yeux bruns foncés, louchèrent et se rétrécirent tandis qu'il essayait de revenir à lui. "Lèves-toi maintenant, Mitrus, c'est fini."

Xena tapa son talon et déplia un doigt vers son Secrétaire Royal. "Que se poursuivre le concours. Je veux en avoir fini avant la tombée du jour."

"Oui, Majesté." Le Secrétaire marcha rapidement vers le hall et disparut pendant un moment. Quand il revint, il affichait un demi-sourire. "Majesté, il ne reste seulement que deux concurrents."

Beaucoup mieux, pensa Xena. "Qu'on envoi le suivant."

Un vaillant jeune homme entra et se dirigea rapidement dans le cercle des pétitionnaires devant le trône. Là il se mit un genou en terre et porta son front contre ce dernier, il prit soin de garder les yeux baissés et attendit ses instructions.

Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux; il connaît son rang. Maintenant s'il peut seulement user d'une langue civilisée et des mots perspicaces…

"Lèves-toi et répond."

Le visage qui la salua était bronzé par bien des heures passées à travailler sous le soleil, il avait aussi de grandes mains, parfaites pour le maniement des animaux et des outils. D'un seul regard, Xena conclu qu'il était fermier.

"Majesté, la vérité n'est pas celle qui est vraiment, mais ce que chaque homme persuade un autre de croire. Un mensonge, répété assez souvent, devient une vérité." Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, n'oubliant pas qu'il les risquait pour avoir l'occasion de parler devant elle.

Il est plutôt bon. Se dit Xena. Reconnaitrait-il un mensonge considéré comme une vérité, soit celle qui veut que César ne puisse être défait par exemple. Par Hadès, même ma propre armée croit cette ineptie et craint d'affronter César et ses légions. Mais sa Rome sera mienne. Bientôt. C'est la vérité, et ça je le jure sur la tombe de Lycéus.

Nestor sentit que la Conquérante était sur le point de déclarer ce jeune homme vainqueur. Prudemment il s'approcha et lui parla. "Admettrais-je le dernier concurrent?"

Impatiente d'en finir avec cet ennuyeux concours elle fit un petit geste de la main. Tandis qu'elle attendait, elle se pencha sur le confortable accoudoir de son trône et attrapa une grappe de raisin. Ses longs doigts les retiraient agilement de la tige, et un à un elle jetait les petits fruits dans sa bouche. Elle aimait l'éclaboussure qu'ils provoquaient quand de ses étincelantes dents blanches elle les croquait avidement. Elle aimait leur saveur, leur texture et adorait sentir leur pulpe contre sa langue.

En levant les yeux, Xena vit la femme qui traversait la salle. Elle portait un manteau sombre fait de laine brute, avec un capuchon redressé sur sa tête, ce qui obscurcissait les traits de son visage. Dans sa main droite elle portait un bâton sur lequel elle s'appuyait lourdement tandis qu'elle progressait. Elle l'utilisa pour se remettre sur ses pieds après s'être agenouillé devant le trône. Sa posture la faisait ressembler à une vieille dame. Quand elle entendit la voix d'une jeune femme, la Conquérante en fut étonnée. "Majesté, ce n'est pas avec la raison que nous reconnaissons la vérité, mais avec notre cœur."

La Conquérante roula les yeux au plafond, encore une pleine de notions romanesque. Expulsant un profond soupir, elle répondit, d'un ton amèrement soyeux. "Tu as échoué, le débat est sur ce qu'est la vérité et non sur les affaires de cœur."

Au lieu d'être effrayé par la réponse de Xena, la femme se tint debout plus droite, ce qui fit glisser un peu sa capuche et révéla une mèche de cheveux blonds roux. "Toute vérité est dangereuse," répondit-elle d'un ton égal.

Alors je suis la vérité, pensa la Conquérante. "Pour qui? Pour ceux qui la prodigue? Parce qu'ils pourraient se faire couper la langue?" Siffla-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Gabrielle décida d'ignorer la menace impliquée. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Elle secoua la tête partiellement pour chasser sa peur. "Non, à ceux qui la dénie."

Xena pouvait voir où cette conversation allait la mener et elle ressentit un regain de respect pour cette femme. Peu de gens osaient lui dire ce genre de chose, lui dire qu'elle niait la vérité et se voir condamné à perdre ainsi leur vie. Intrigué, elle décida de poser la question, "Y a-t-il une vérité que je réfute?"

Gabrielle avala difficilement pendant qu'elle préparait sa réponse. Du moment où je suis venu ici je savais que la sentence à priori pouvait être la mort. Et cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'Arrol sera capable de soudoyé qui que ce soit pour reprendre mon corps. Finalement, elle retrouva sa voix et répondit. "Que vous avez peur."

La Conquérante se leva de son trône et se tint debout sur la plate-forme, imposant son ombre sur Gabrielle. "De toi?" Sa voix s'était abaissée jusqu'à son registre le plus bas, là où elle était plus sentie qu'entendu. Elle entendit rire ses sujets face à cette réplique. Personne n'aurait peur du débris femelle qui se tenait devant la Conquérante. Apparemment, cette femme pensa aussi que c'était drôle. Xena l'entendit rire, elle aussi et reconnut quelque chose de familier dans ce rire.

"Pas de moi. Mais de cette même vérité dont vous aurez toujours peur."

Lycéus. Son rire sonne comme celui de Lycéus. Elle sentit tressaillir ses genoux au souvenir de son petit frère. Forgé par des années de bataille, Xena stabilisa ses jambes et sa voix. "Nous verrons… Donc, tu es du genre à prétendre dire toujours la vérité?" Un plan prit forme dans son esprit pour qu'enfin elle trouve quelque chose d'amusant à ce satané concours.

"J'essais."

Xena s'approcha de la jeune femme et retira la capuche qui lui couvrait la tête. Oui, c'était le visage de cet insurgé qu'elle avait condamné, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle avait été très bavarde lors de son procès. "Alors tu admets que j'ai ordonné que tu sois crucifié voilà moins de cinq lunes?"

Gabrielle haleta, elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir fait si grande impression auprès de la Conquérante. N'en a-t-elle pas envoyé des centaines à la croix avant et après moi? "Je l'admets."

Xena passa ses doigts dans les cheveux qui reposaient maintenant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Tu dois être plus rusé que la mort, puisque tu es là."

La tête de Gabrielle s'abaissa. "Je le suis." J'étais stupide de penser que je pourrais gagner ce concours et arriver à discuter avec la Conquérante. Qui suis-je pour faire entendre raison à la Souveraine de la Grèce ?

La Conquérante saisit son menton et l'a força à effectuer un contact visuel. Pendant un instant des yeux bleus et verts se regardèrent.

Xena ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis hésita un moment. "Voici mon verdict... je vais te laisser vivre tant que tu me diras la vérité. Nous pourrons ainsi voir si j'ai peur de quoi que ce soit." Sa main laissa tomber le menton de la jeune femme, mais leurs yeux restèrent en contact. "Mais écoutes-moi bien, si je t'attrape à mentir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois, une seule dissimulation et tu retournes sur la croix… et je te promets que ce sera un arrangement plus permanent cette fois." Elle fit signe à Nestor. "Qu'on la baigne et qu'on la fasse voir par les guérisseurs pour ses jambes. Elle dînera en ma présence. Voyons combien de temps, notre oracle de vérité, vivra."

"Oui, Majesté." Il prit une Gabrielle effrayée par le bras et la mena aux salles de bains du palais. Le bruit de son bâton qui frappait le plancher de bois à chacun de ses pas se répercuta dans toute la salle tandis qu'ils prenaient congé.

Vivante... pensa Gabrielle étonnée, comme tous ceux présents dans la salle d'ailleurs... vivante et capable de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Tant qu'elle ne se compromettrait pas, elle resterait vivante.

"Toi." Xena s'adressa à l'homme qui avait failli gagner le concours. "Ta récompense est que tu me serviras d'orateur. Fais-nous voir quelles vérités me concernant tu peux répandre."

Avec un sourire Xena se retira, avide de visiter son armée avant de rejoindre son invitée pour le dîner de ce soir. Elle doutait que la jeune femme ne se rende jusqu'au dessert. Il lui semblait que tout le monde finissait par lui mentir à un moment ou à un autre. Pourquoi cette femme ferait-elle exception?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Gabrielle était sans voix face à l'opulence des quartiers privés de la Conquérante. Elle pensait que les tapisseries dans la Grande Salle étaient impressionnantes, mais elles n'étaient rien comparées avec celles qui étaient accroché ici. En les regardants de plus près Gabrielle se rendit compte que plusieurs d'entre elles dépeignaient les événements significatifs de la vie de la Conquérante - l'une d'elle, la plus près de l'embrasure, représentait clairement son entrée triomphale dans Corinthe voilà cinq ans, celle juste à côté représentait la bataille d'Athènes, et encore à côté, celle de la bataille contre les Centaures. Elle vit que d'autres représentaient aussi des moments de la vie de la Conquérante, mais elle ne reconnut pas les événements.

Le plancher était couvert de tapis Persans. Cette surface matelassé n'avait pas aidé à son équilibre et elle s'était tordu le genou deux fois déjà; pire encore, elle avait presque cassé une des possessions de la Conquérante. Son bâton lui avait été confisqué, l'équipe de sécurité de la Conquérante croyait évidemment que c'était une arme. Gabrielle émit un rire sombre, comme si elle avait pu lui en donner un seul coup

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les trophées des diverses victoires de Xena. Les plus exquis étaient les pièces de porcelaine provenant de Chine. Chacune d'entre elles était délicate et peinte à la main. Comment des choses si délicates peuvent-elles partager la même pièce qu'elle ?

Nerveusement, Gabrielle lissa la soie de la robe qu'une des servantes de corps de la Reine lui avait fait revêtir en insistant. Avec tristesse, elle nota que les fentes de la robe dévoilaient ses jambes blessées. La servante, quant à elle remarqua comment le vert profond du tissu faisait ressortir la couleur des yeux de Gabrielle. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux auparavant … sauf Arrol... Qui, pensa-t-elle, devait être mort d'inquiétude pour elle depuis le moment où il avait découvert la note qu'elle lui avait laissée.

Dis la vérité. Ne la laisse pas t'usurper.

Après avoir obtenu congé de la Conquérante cet après-midi, Gabrielle avait été menée aux bains, nettoyé et présenté au guérisseur. Le guérisseur, un vieil homme qui lui rappelait son père, avait été étonnamment compatissant. Il avait grimacé et secoué la tête quand il avait vu comment ses jambes avaient été endommagées. Il lui avait dit qu'avec le temps, un traitement agressif et de l'exercice, il pensait qu'il pourrait redresser ses jambes et diminuer la douleur.

Gabrielle remarqua que le guérisseur ne semblait pas aussi optimiste, quant à la longueur de sa survie auprès de la Conquérante. Je vais te survivre, tout comme j'ai survécu à tes tortures. Trop de choses en dépendent.

Puisqu'elle ne savait pas si c'était approprié pour elle de s'asseoir sans la Conquérante, Gabrielle erra dans la salle. Ses jambes douloureuses lui confirmèrent une autre réalité - celle-ci était en retard.

Le laquais ouvrit la porte et admit la Conquérante qui était maintenant paré dans une robe rouge vin. Elle fit un geste de la main et renvoya les Gardes qui allèrent reprendre leurs positions de chaque côté de la porte. "Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous ici." Elle jeta un regard vers la jeune femme vacillante. Elle n'est pas très menaçante. La seule chose qui pourrait arriver c'est une tache de sang sur un de mes tapis. Xena fut heureuse quand elle vit la femme essayer d'étouffer un halètement. "Comment t'appellent-ils ?" Demanda La Conquérante. Elle les mena devant la salle à manger.

Gabrielle fut de nouveau impressionné par la richesse de la pièce - autour d'une table de teck était disposé dix chaises à hauts dossiers, chacun était recouvert de coussins bleus en velours. "Gabrielle". Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient fixés sur les couverts en or qui ornaient la table recouverte d'une nappe de lin blanc.

Xena inclina la tête face à l'absence de titre honorifique.

"Majes..."

Une main se leva. "Ne te sens pas contrainte de m'honorer si tu n'es pas sincère, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle comprit immédiatement l'avertissement. "Donc le manque de sincérité est considéré comme un mensonge ?"

Xena haussa les épaules, "je suis entouré par des lèches bottes toute la journée. Il est agréable d'entendre quelqu'un dire ce qu'il pense." Avec fluidité, Xena prit place dans son siège à la tête de la table. Elle fit signe à la petite femme de s'asseoir, elle aussi.

Avec reconnaissance, Gabrielle prit place à gauche de la Conquérante, se laissant choir dans les coussins avec un plaisir non masqué, elle expira doucement de soulagement. C'est ce que cela signifie que de gouverner le monde... ou du moins la Grèce… Pas mal. "Peut-être qu'il y en aurait plus s'ils ne craignaient pas votre colère," Elle avait parlé doucement, mais avec assurance. Si je suis pour mourir, au moins cela ne sera pas en vain.

Xena secoua la tête. Personne ne comprend ce que ça prend pour diriger des centaines de milliers de gens. "Ce n'est pas juste la haine des mots qui sont dits, mais plutôt ce qu'ils inspirent les gens à faire."

Comme par magie, des servantes apparurent et commencèrent à servir le dîner. Les riches odeurs de canard fumé, d'espadon grillé, de légumes rôtis et de pains récemment cuits envahirent l'air ambiant ce qui atteignit directement l'estomac de Gabrielle. En guise de réponse, celui-ci libéra un fort grondement, faisant du même coup rougir la jeune femme qui étudiait le plat devant elle.

Xena, qui avait clairement entendu le son, rit sous cape. Rien ne semble faux chez cette femme, chaque réaction rebondit immédiatement à la surface. Ce n'est pas une qualité que je qualifierai de sage, nota-t-elle tristement. Mais c'est tout de même rafraîchissant. Comme Lycéus. "Je vois que tu approuves le menu."

"Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas vu autant de nourriture et un tel faste depuis votre..." elle s'arrêta immédiatement en réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Un vieil homme qui versait le vin tressaillit quand elle cessa de parler, mettant son erreur encore plus en évidence. Il n'osa pas regarder le visage de la Conquérante. Il savait que sa vue ne serait pas plaisante. Une fois il l'avait vu alors qu'il était tordu de colère, cette vision hantait toujours ses cauchemars. Silencieusement, il s'arrangea pour faire couler le liquide plus rapidement, comme ça il pourrait prendre congé plus vite.

La voix de Xena devint comme une obsidienne, "Finis ce que tu étais en train de dire," ordonna-t-elle.

"Depuis..." Gabrielle commença à essayer de trouver une explication convaincante et comprit qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Dis la vérité. "Avant votre couronnement," chuchota-t-elle..

Le porteur de vin fit une sortie hâtive. Il fut certain que le prochain son qui sortirait de la pièce serait celui du cadavre de la jeune femme quand il s'écraserait sur le sol. C'était dommage, elle était une petite chose très agréable à regarder. Gabrielle crut voir passer un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la Conquérante avant que le masque de marbre qu'elle portait ne revienne à nouveau. "Ça été de dures années. L'effort de guerre pour consolider notre pays a coûté très cher. Mais ça en valait le prix. Et... il y a aussi... même si je ne suis pas a blâmé pour ça… la sécheresse qui c'est abattu sur notre pays l'année dernière. Ou peut-être le suis-je ?"

Gabrielle n'osa pas répondre, et préféra au lieu de cela secouer la tête et attendre de voir si la Conquérante allait ajouter autre chose.

Mitrus entra dans la pièce et pris des petites portions de viande et de poisson. Il les plaça soigneusement dans sa bouche, comme si ce geste pouvait lui sauver la vie si celles-ci contenaient du poison. Après avoir avalé et attendu quelques instants, il s'étira pour goûter le reste des aliments. Il prit un échantillon de chaque nutriment, et les mâcha délicatement. Toujours vivant, il but du vin. Il ne remarqua pas que ce vin était une excellente cuvée, puisqu'il était trop occupé à continuer de respirer. Il détestait son travail, mais les esclaves n'avait pas le loisir de dicter leurs désirs.

La Conquérante lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il était libre de partir. "Ce vin est excellent," reprit aimablement Xena après en avoir prit une gorgée, "tu devrais essayer.".

"Merci." Pas seulement pour le vin, pensa-t-elle. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle étira le bras et amena le gobelet à ses lèvres.

Xena prit ses ustensiles et commença à manger le repas devant elle. Avec un geste de sa fourchette elle pressa Gabrielle d'en faire de même. Son invité aux cheveux blonds était tout à fait pâle et elle s'inquiéta que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse bientôt si elle ne mangeait pas. "Après que tu ai réussi à réchapper de la crucifixion, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fuis Corinthe ? Je ne l'aurais jamais su."

"Je n'ai nulle part où aller désormais."

"D'où es-tu ? Je peux dire par ton accent que tu n'es pas d'ici."

Son accent avait, en vérité, toujours été un peu rustique. "Un petit village qui se nomme Poteidia."

"C'est en Thrace.".

"C'est exact." Elle prit une bouchée de son espadon et se pâma presque de plaisir. Si c'était son dernier repas, il était parfait. "Mon village à été anéanti par un chef militaire du nom de Draco. Un certain nombre d'entre-nous ont été capturé pour être vendu comme esclaves."

"Tu es une esclave?"

"Non. J'ai échappé à la capture. Mais pas ma sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. Et le village a été complètement brûlé par les hommes de Draco. Ma mère et mon père sont morts dans ce raid. Je suis partie vers le sud. Et en fin de compte je suis venu à Corinthe. Je suis professeur maintenant." Elle récita tout ça en un assaut rapide, elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de croire qu'elle était une esclave en fuite... pas en plus de tout le reste : insurgée, survivante d'une crucifixion et oracle de vérité à plein temps.

Il doit y avoir plus à cette histoire que n'en dit cette fille, pensa Xena. Personne 'n'échappe aussi simplement' aux hommes de Draco. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais ce n'est pas non plus toute la vérité. Je laisse passer - pour cette fois. "Qu'enseignes-tu ?"

"La lecture et l'écriture à certains de vos soldats. Mais quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais devenir barde," elle sourit mélancoliquement, se rappelant les heures passées dans le grenier à foin avec sa sœur, Lila, parlant de héros, de monstres et d'histoire d'amour.

Juste ce dont le monde à besoin, un autre conteur pour bourrer leur esprit populaire d'histoires fantaisistes. "Tu sers le royaume alors. Nous avons besoin d'hommes qui peuvent communiquer facilement avec moi si nous sommes pour gouverner le monde," conclu Xena.

Le sourcil de Gabrielle s'arqua, elle n'avait jamais considéré sa position comme une aide à l'effort de guerre. "Et s'ils veulent être de meilleurs hommes. Parfois les gens écrivent simplement pour apprendre et partager… pas seulement pour conquérir."

Le visage de Xena se fronça à une telle pensée, "Ça aussi," murmura-t-elle, avec un peu de sarcasme.

Normalement se faire rabrouer de la sorte exaspérait Gabrielle, mais cette fois elle ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un léger regain d'affection pour la guerrière aux cheveux noirs. Elle n'est pas si épouvantable que ça une fois qu'elle n'est plus sur son trône. Et elle m'a laissé dire ma façon de penser jusqu'à maintenant. N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi j'étais venu ici ? Parce que je croyais que d'une façon ou d'une autre je pourrais faire une différence dans sa vie. Une personne ne peut pas être si cruelle, si elle ce souci, au moins d'une personne.

Ou encore si quelqu'un ce souci d'elle, corrigea-t-elle. Peut-être est-ce la clé.

Quand ils apportèrent le dessert, les domestiques furent étonnés de trouver Gabrielle toujours en vie. Une des femmes, la plus vieille, celle avec des cheveux grisonnant et qui avait des taches de vieillesse sur les mains, fit un timide sourire d'encouragement à Gabrielle tandis qu'elle posait un plat devant elle. Celle-ci doit être exceptionnelle pour encore respirer. Particulièrement après ce qu'elle a dit plutôt. Gabrielle lui renvoya un sourire, excité par les framboises et la crème fraîche.

La Conquérante observa avec amusement la jeune femme qui attaquait son plat. Gabrielle avait déjà engloutit deux grandes platées de nourriture, mais mangeait toujours comme si elle n'avait encore rien eut à manger que son désert … comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des semaines en fait. Certains de mes soldats ne mangent pas tant en une seule fois. Pas Xena en tout cas, car elle n'aimait pas la sensation de lourdeur qui l'assaillait après un grand repas. Et, en tant que guerrière, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se laisser aller, et ce, en toutes circonstances.

Avant que Palaemon ait atteint le couloir menant à ses quartiers privés, la Conquérante l'entendit venir. Son horloge interne lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus en avance que d'habitude. Xena prit son gobelet et vida d'un trait le reste du vin, appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusa dans sa gorge.

On cogna à la massive porte, "Entre," ordonna Xena.

Palaemon entra et salua la Conquérante. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme silencieuse qui prenait place à côté d'elle et il inclina la tête. Il fut charmé de voir son teint se coloré en réponse à son salut. Pendant un instant il crut que sa cicatrice le rendait plus attirant en lui donnant un air mystérieux. Quand la Conquérante se racla doucement la gorge, il reporta son attention là où elle devait être, "Majesté."

"Assois-toi, Palaemon, sers-toi…" dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main vers l'abondance de la table.

Gabrielle était sur le point de lui offrir quelques-unes de ses baies mais il n'y avait que deux assiettes sur la table. À cet instant un domestique entra avec une platée pour le Capitaine. Palaemon remarqua la générosité de Gabrielle et sourit légèrement.

Je vais m'assurer que Palaemon sortes du palais plus souvent. "Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ?" Demanda Xena, cachant un petit sourire satisfait.

De nouveau, il se concentra sur la question qui lui avait été posé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, et répondit, "Majesté, j'ai un important message de notre poste à Éphèse." Son silence encouragea Palaemon à continuer. "Il semble que César projette d'expédier une grande quantité d'armes par cette ville à la prochaine lunaison."

César. Les années de bataille l'aidèrent à garder son calme. "Hmm… pour réarmer ses hommes dans la campagne Syrienne ?".

"C'est ce que je crois, Majesté."

Xena sourit de la même façon que si elle avait défait Palaemon. Soudainement la pièce devint grouillante de l'énergie que dégageait la femme aux cheveux noirs qui se leva de son siège. "Ce serait une telle honte de laisser de bonnes armes se faire rançonner par les pauvres soldats romains. Peut-être devrais-je les libérer." Continua-t-elle en parlant des armes.

Les yeux bleus de la Conquérante pâlirent à un point tel que Gabrielle ne fut plus certaine qu'il y avait eut une couleur auparavant. Elle avait vu ce même regard juste avant que celle-ci ne la condamne à la crucifixion.

"J'attends vos ordres, Majesté.".

Ahh… cela énervera César. Peut-être cela le tirera-t-il de sa confortable résidence à Rome et daignera-t-il enfin m'affronter sur le champ de bataille. Tu t'es suffisamment caché dans Ta Rome, César. Sort de là et vient jouer un peu. Mais si tu ne le fais pas… et que je ne peux pas couper la tête du serpent que tu es… cela sera quand même amusant de lui couper la queue. Presque aussi amusant en vérité. Et je le trancherai ce serpent, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que j'en arrive à la tête si besoin est.

"Nous partirons à l'aube. Cela nous prendra presque jusqu'à la prochaine lune pour atteindre le port. Envois un messager au devant à Athos, nous naviguerons de là à Éphèse. Fais préparer le contingent macédonien ils nous accompagneront. Et nous prendrons cent soldats de la Garde Royale avec nous." L'esprit de Xena était emballé par les préparatifs nécessaires à cette campagne, son sang se mit à bouillir à la pensée que César perdrait ses armes… enfin.

Palaemon sentit un picotement excité dévaler sur sa peau. Les yeux de Xena étaient brillants, ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire dément, même ses cheveux semblaient émettre de l'énergie. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce regard, la Conquérante venait de conquérir Corinthe et presque toute la Grèce. Cela l'avait rendu riche et il avait obtenu un statut. Il se demanda ce que serait sa récompense pour ça. "Je m'en occupe immédiatement Majesté."

"Et envoie-moi Nestor. Il y a tant de chose à faire.".

Dans ses préparatifs de départ, la Conquérante avait complètement oublié sa jeune compagne de table qui s'était endormi dans sa chaise. Ce n'est seulement que quand Nestor partit avec un parchemin remplit d'instructions pour régenter la ville en son absence que Xena entrevit le visage serein de la jeune femme qui ronflait doucement. Je l'ai complètement oublié. Xena secoua la tête amusée. Elle n'oubliait jamais quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en sa compagnie, les années de combats avaient contribué à ce qu'elle ait toujours les sens en alertes, pour anticiper un danger quelconque. Hé bien, cette fille n'est certainement pas un danger pour moi.

"Gabrielle…" dit-elle doucement pour éveiller la jeune femme, pour que celle-ci puisse au moins rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée, et allonger ces jambes qui semblait-il étaient fort douloureuse. Xena se rappela comment les jambes de Lycéus l'avaient fait souffrir pendant des mois après sa chute de l'arbre quand ils étaient enfants. Dieux … nous avions grimpé de plus en plus haut, parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Et Lycéus ne disait jamais non à aucune de mes idées. Pas seulement quand nous étions gosses, mais aussi plus tard quand Cortese est venu. "Gabrielle …"

Pas de réponse.

"Gabrielle …" Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Un doux ronflement sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme.

"Gabrielle …" Soupirant, Xena se pencha et prit doucement la jeune femme de sa chaise. Elle était petite et se moulait parfaitement aux bras de la Conquérante. Elle était étonnamment légère si on pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait mangé, nota mentalement Xena. Le progrès régulier de Xena amena les deux femmes à la porte de ses quartiers privés. De son pied, elle poussa celle-ci partiellement ouverte puis alla déposer son oracle de vérité sur le grand lit. Quelqu'un va au moins en profiter ce soir, pensa Xena. En ce qui me concerne j'ai d'autres plans.

Gabrielle se réveilla de bonne heure le matin suivant, et étira lentement ses muscles, en s'abandonnant à la luxuriante sensation des draps de lin frais sous elle. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé hier soir ? Le dîner, Palaemon, envahir Éphèse… oh par les Dieux… je me suis endormi. Et je suis … dans son lit ? Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine et jura que le reste du palais pouvait aussi l'entendre. Gabrielle jeta la couverture et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elles ne font pas si mal ce matin. Non, Gabrielle, elles font mal… c'est juste que, tu es trop terrifié pour sentir la douleur en ce moment.

Un regard rapide par la fenêtre lui confirma que la nuit se terminait, une nuance rose glissait sur l'horizon et elle était reconnaissante pour la lumière à venir. Elle pouvait dire que la Conquérante ne l'avait pas rejointe dans le lit cette nuit, parce que seulement son côté du lit était défait. Gabrielle supposa que la Conquérante avait passé une nuit blanche à préparer son voyage. Elle prit conscience du son rythmique de la pierre à aiguiser contre le métal. La Conquérante aiguisait son épée. En passant une petite main dans ses cheveux d'or rouges, Gabrielle essaya de se défroisser avant de se montrer à l'autre femme.

"Bonjour, Majesté."

Xena accorda un regard à la jeune femme, mais ne changea pas son rythme. "Tu t'es réveillé tôt."

Gabrielle rougit et haussa les épaules, "Apparemment je me suis endormi tôt. Je vous fais mes excuses."

La Conquérante exhorta un petit rire, "je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'est endormi devant moi. Normalement mes invités sont trop terrifiés par ma présence pour fermer les yeux même pour un clignement." Cette pensé lui fit arrêter son travail et elle porta ses yeux bleus intense sur Gabrielle, "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ?"

Le cœur de Gabrielle s'arrêta sous ce regard intense et soupçonneux qu'elle recevait de la Conquérante. J'ai peur là, tout de suite. Mais je suppose que ça m'aiderait pas de l'admettre… Cela la rendrait encore plus méfiante… comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose. Gabrielle s'efforça de paraître calme et de maintenir une voix neutre, "Ma vie est déjà à l'amende, Majesté. Que devrais-je craindre de plus ?"

La réponse sembla convenir à Xena et elle retourna à sa tâche. "Nous partons dans deux marques de chandelles. Va voir Hélèna pour tes bagages."

Nous ? Mes bagages ? Aller ? À Éphèse ? "Majesté ?"

Xena ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas à expliquer ses décisions à cette jeune femme.

"Majesté ? Vous voulez que j'aille en mission militaire avec vous ?" Gabrielle était embarrassée, elle serait inutile sur un champ de bataille. Elle fit un geste vers ses jambes blessées comme si c'était possible pour quelqu'un de les oublier.

"Pas pour te battre," dit impatiemment Xena, expliquant l'évidence. "Je ne peux pas prendre Nestor avec moi. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un reste ici pour s'occuper des affaires d'état. Alors, tu seras ma servante attitrée. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, qui, je sais, ne me mentira pas."

Alors là, tu viens de t'embarquer dans toute une affaire, Gabrielle. "Je crois que c'est notre marché : ma vie contre la vérité."

"Allez va maintenant. Nous partons dans moins de deux marques de chandelles. Ne me fais pas attendre."

Gabrielle inclina la tête en vitesse, ses cheveux clairs virevoltèrent autour de ses épaules. "Bien sûr. Excusez-moi alors." Elle quitta la pièce si rapidement qu'elle oublia d'avoir peur de trébucher. Elle savait que cela prendrait un petit miracle pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer l'échéance de la Conquérante.

Exactement deux marques de chandelles plus tard Xena était debout parmi ses Gardes Royaux - les plus compétents - et circulait à pas mesurés devant eux, inspectant chaque homme et femme, s'assurant qu'ils avaient bien été choisis pour cet honneur. Ils étaient debout, le corps rigide, regardaient droit devant, le regard aussi glaciale que celui de leur leader. Ils l'avaient suivi dans de nombreuses batailles auparavant. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu.

Gabrielle observa tout cela de sa place sur un des chariots de provision. Remarquant pour la première fois que ceux-ci étaient totalement différents des autres soldats qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Ils étaient propres, parés de cuirs bien huilés, leurs armures de métal reluisaient et, étonnamment, ils n'arboraient aucunes cicatrices. Personne ne devait jamais avoir été assez près pour lacérer leur peau, du moins pas trop sévèrement, à l'exception notable de Palaemon.

Ils étaient le summum que le royaume puisse offrir. Chacun observait Xena tandis qu'elle marchait à grands pas parmi eux, serrant des ceintures, ajustant des gantelets, inspectant des lames. Gabrielle ne douta pas un instant qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir volontairement pour elle.

Comment devait t'ont se sentir ? Savoir que des gens échangeraient leurs vies contre la vôtre ? Est-ce que ça t'effraie autant que moi ? Gabrielle ne perçue aucune crainte dans l'attitude de Xena.

Satisfaite de ses soldats, Xena marcha vers les chariots de provisions. Elle inspecta ceux-ci rapidement, s'assurant simplement que tout le nécessaire était bien là. Quand elle s'approcha du chariot où Gabrielle était assise, Xena l'examina soigneusement et nota avec approbation les survêtements que la maîtresse de la Garde-Robe lui avait procuré : Des bottes de cuir hautes jusqu'aux genoux, une jupe de coton indigo qui couvrait tout juste le sommet de ses bottes et un chemisier de coton blanc couvert par une cape grise. "As-tu tout ce dont tu as besoin ?"

La femme aux cheveux blonds sourit doucement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question, "Oui, merci." La Conquérante regarda de façon significative le conducteur du chariot, celui qu'elle avait si méticuleusement choisi, en se basant sur son âge avancé. "Ceci est ma servante attitrée. Veille sagement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien."

Le vieil homme inclina la tête rigoureusement et tapota chastement la main de Gabrielle. "Majesté, elle sera traitée comme si c'était ma très chère fille."

"C'est ça, veilles-y." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un moment avant que la Conquérante ne retourne à ses troupes. Palaemon s'approcha d'elle.

"Tout est à votre convenance, Majesté ?"

La Conquérante inclina la tête un peu crispée. "Tu as bien travaillé, Palaemon." Elle émit un sifflement perçant et un garçon d'étable s'approcha avec son cheval de guerre. Une jument dorée comme le soleil sous son sombre cavalier. La jument renifla la poitrine de Xena juste avant que celle-ci ne saute sur son dos.

C'était la seule marque d'affection qu'aucun n'avait montrée à la Conquérante, nota Gabrielle. Placé sur son grand cheval, Xena s'adressa à ses troupes. "Nous voyagerons jusqu'à Éphèse. De là nous ferons saigner le nez de César." Elle marqua volontairement une pause, "Faites qu'il s'habitue à goûter son propre sang. Car aussi sûrement que nous marcherons sur Éphèse, nous marcherons sur Rome. Et vous serez de ceux qui marcheront triomphant avec moi dans le Colisée."

"À Éphèse!" Cria Palaemon.

"À Éphèse!" Répondirent Cent voix.

"À Xena!"

"À Xena!"

"Pour la Conquérante!".

"Pour la Conquérante!".

Tandis que l'acclamation finale envoyait des frissons dans le dos de Gabrielle, Xena inclina la tête et passa devant par les portes de la ville. Les gens s'agglutinèrent de chaque côté et observèrent la progression de son armée avec crainte. Cela ressemblait plus à la célébration d'une victoire qu'au début d'un voyage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Cette nuit là l'armée monta le camp à l'extérieur de Nexus célèbre pour son temple consacré à Arès. Le temple de marbre noir n'était pas le plus majestueux des temples du Dieu de la Guerre mais il se distinguait par le nombre d'apparitions qu'y avait fait le Dieu en personne. La plupart des gens supposaient que s'était parce que son prêtre était un de ses favoris; Xena savait que c'était surtout parce que c'était le temple le plus près de l'endroit où son armée avait campé quand elle avait assiégé Corinthe.

À minuit la Conquérante entra dans le temple et attendit son mentor.

"Xena," la voix d'Arès ressemblait à une caresse. Le Dieu se matérialisa dans un flash de lumière devant elle, et ouvrit large ses bras pour la saluer.

"Salut, Arès." Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'incliner face au Dieu aux cheveux bruns. Cependant elle inclina légèrement la tête, pour donner une impression de déférence.

"Comment va ma protégée préférée, hmm ?" Il tourna autour de la guerrière, en la déshabillant des yeux, il aimait manifestement ce qu'il voyait. La Conquérante supporta l'examen minutieux, sachant que cela faisait partie du prix a payé pour avoir son appui. Il satisfaisait sa soif de combat, elle satisfaisait sa soif de luxure.

"Je suis en chemin pour Éphèse."

Arès aimait l'insolence de cette femme. Elle défiait régulièrement les Dieux de l'Olympe, lui inclut, à ses yeux cela ne la rendait que plus délicieuse. "Hé bien, alors, c'est gentil de passé."

Une dose de compréhension passa entre les deux.

Arès tira pensivement sur sa barbe. "César ne saura jamais ce qui l'a frappé, hein?"

Xena n'aimait pas qu'il sache que sa mission était plutôt une vendetta personnelle. Cela ne serait pas bien si le Dieu s'impliquait trop dans la situation; Arès aimait rendre les choses intéressantes et ne se gênait pas pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ne voulait pas le tenter de quelque façon que ce soit. "Éphèse ne saura jamais ce qui l'a frappé". J'ai l'intention de me porter au secours de certaines armes qui passeront par-là. Et un trésor dans le temple d'Artémis que je sais être devenu un peu trop gros."

Cela le distrait. "Oh chiche, tu vas apprivoiser le mauvais côté d'Artémis, huh ? C'est ce que j'aime de toi, Xena, tu ne fais jamais de favoritisme."

Son visage se crispa à la façon de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre un citron, "Artémis a-t-elle jamais fait quelque chose pour moi ?"

Il haussa les épaules, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de Xena, "Beaucoup de gens pensent que tu lui appartiens à elle… et pas à moi."

Xena s'étrangla presque, "Quoi ? Comme si j'étais une Amazone ? Je pensais que le simple fait d'anéantir leur nation convaincrait les gens du contraire."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Tu es une femme …" le dos de sa main frôla son sein "… guerrière. Les gens s'y perdent. C'est compréhensible."

"Je ferai de mon mieux pour clarifier la situation."

"Fais donc cela." Arès lui fit un vague salut de la main et la laissa seule. Cela allait être amusant. Artémis n'allait pas être contente d'apprendre les plans de la Conquérante. Maintenant Arès devait juste trouver une façon de le faire savoir à Artémis… sans la rendre trop méfiante.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quand Xena revint au campement, elle trouva Gabrielle dans sa tente, parmi le désordre, accroupi et appuyé contre un des poteaux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'abaissa et mit son genou droit par terre devant la jeune femme, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?"

Gabrielle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés avec sa main, "je pensais que vous pourriez avoir besoin de quelque chose quand vous reviendriez. Je n'étais pas certaine …" Voyant le regard irrité sur le visage de la Conquérante, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Je suis désolée."

"À l'avenir, si je veux quelque chose, je te réveillerai." Répondit Xena, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle n'en avait eut l'intention. Quand elle vit l'expression triste de la jeune femme s'intensifier, Xena se retrouva à donner des explications, "Vois-tu, ces quinze jours de voyage seront un peu difficiles pour toi. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas des soldats formés et habitués à ce train d'enfer, à bivouaquer jour après jour, et à être tout le temps au grand air…" pourquoi je babille ? "… Vas te coucher."

Gabrielle inclina la tête et marcha vers l'autre bout de la tente où elle avait disposé les couvertures qu'on lui avait données. Avec reconnaissance, elle s'allongea, massa les muscles de ses jambes, tira une couverture sur son corps, et glissa rapidement dans le monde des rêves.

Xena observa Gabrielle pendant quelques minutes avant de s'allonger, elle aussi… Ses rêves furent remplis de souvenir d'enfance - avant que tout ne tourne mal.

Le matin suivant Xena était debout avant que les dernières étoiles ne deviennent invisibles dans le ciel. Elle erra dans le campement, s'assurant que les sentinelles étaient alertes, que les cuisiniers préparaient le repas du matin, et que tout était comme il se devait d'être. Exhalant le parfum frais des champs et de la rosée du matin, elle permit à un sourire de traverser son visage. Une inspiration plus profonde lui apporta les riches fragrances de terre noire et des quelques fleurs printanières qui avaient germées ici et là. Se faisant une implacable énergie monta en elle, secouant ses membres, elle se mit à courir vers l'horizon pour saluer le soleil.

Palaemon, ayant vu la Conquérante quitter sa tente, traversa le camp et y entra. Bien qu'il soit peu probable qu'ils guerroient pendant ce voyage, celle-ci avait apporté sa tente de campagne. Elle était assez grande pour contenir une large table, une chaise confortable pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et quatre chaises plus ordinaires pour ses officiers. Les fourrures de couchage étaient d'un côté, au-dessous de son sac de voyage. Pendant que ses yeux embrassaient le tout, Palaemon découvrit la personne qu'il cherchait quand il aperçut des cheveux d'or rouges qui sortaient de sous une couverture de laine.

Se mettant à genoux à ses côtés, il lui toucha doucement l'épaule. "Réveilles-toi."

"Non, je ne veux pas…" vint une réponse grincheuse.

Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de rire. Je suis heureux d'avoir décidé de venir réveiller cette jeune femme; la Conquérante n'a aucune tolérance pour les lève-tard. Et c'était sa responsabilité de s'employer à ce que rien n'incommode celle-ci. "Réveilles-toi," répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort cette fois tandis qu'il tirait sur son épaule.

"Hé…" protesta Gabrielle à demi endormi, il introduisit sa main tel un serpent sous les couvertures. "Oh…" soupira-t-elle, en voyant le Capitaine et en se rappelant rapidement qu'elle n'était plus à Corinthe, et encore moins dans sa propre maison. "Bonjour," dit-elle finalement en baillant.

"Il est temps de te lever. La Conquérante est partit courir, comme à chaque matin d'ailleurs, et je dois t'instruire de tes tâches."

"Courir?" Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité, "qui voudrait gâcher un si céleste matin en courant aux quatre vents?"

"La Conquérante. Lèves-toi, il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne reviennes." Il quitta la tente pour lui donner un peu d'intimité pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller.

Quand Gabrielle réapparut, Palaemon commença à lui dépeindre en quoi consisteraient ses tâches pendant le voyage : comment empaqueter les bagages de la Conquérante, comment préparer la tente pour que les porteurs puissent la démonter plus rapidement, où visiter le cuisinier et surveiller la préparation des repas de celle-ci. Cela, souligna Palaemon, était la partie la plus importante de ses tâches. Bien qu'il sache que Xena avait confiance en sa Garde Royale, elle n'était pas naïve. Gabrielle devrait s'assurer que les aliments de la Conquérante n'étaient altérés d'aucune façon, elle servirait donc de goûteur.

"Je suppose que j'ai un rôle à jouer maintenant, huh ?"

Le Capitaine hocha la tête, "On peut dire ça."

"Y a-t-il déjà eu des morts parmi ses goûteurs ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, en haussant ses larges épaules. Quand il vit la jeune femme blanchir, il ajouta rapidement, "Mais jamais d'intoxication alimentaire. La plupart du temps c'était parce qu'ils avaient déplu à la Conquérante."

Avalant avec difficulté elle demanda, "Tu as des trucs à me donner?"

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé ce matin. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tout ira bien." Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit la Conquérante revenir au campement. "Elle est de retour. Je dois m'occuper de mes hommes." À cela, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Gabrielle put voir que la Conquérante était couverte d'une légère sueur probablement due à sa course, elle plongea donc une tasse dans le baril d'eau près du cuisinier et retourna à la tente. On lui avait rendu son bâton pour l'aider à marcher et elle en était reconnaissante car cela soulageait la tension sur ses jambes toujours en réhabilitation.

Quand elle entra, elle trouva la Conquérante en train de se changer… elle détourna promptement les yeux. Xena remarqua la réaction de la jeune femme et un sourire se diffusa à travers ses lèvres. Se raclant la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de Gabrielle, elle se tourna un peu en tenant un chemisier, sa poitrine complètement dénudé. Cela permettait d'avoir une vue prenante sur ses seins.

"Enfin, quelque chose à boire. Donnes-m'en." Se tournant afin de faire entièrement face à Gabrielle, elle fit un léger signe de la main.

Obligée de regarder la Conquérante, Gabrielle résolu de concentrer son regard seulement sur le cou de celle-ci. Et essaya désespérément d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'étendait à travers son visage. "Si c'est ce que tu veux," chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant la tasse.

À ces mots, Xena cru entendre la voix de Lycéus. C'est ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire quand j'étais trop agressive pour lui; cela signifiait toujours qu'il était fâché contre moi. Xena retint sa main, "Donnes-moi un instant." Elle revint à ses sacoches de selle pour donner l'impression qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle glissa alors le chemisier par-dessus sa tête et le fit glisser sur son corps musclé. Une fois habillée, Xena fit de nouveau face à Gabrielle. "Bois en premier."

"Désolé, j'avais oublié que cela faisait partie de mon nouveau travail." Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en avala quelques gorgées. Elle haussa les épaules, reconnaissante de pouvoir maintenant regarder une Conquérante habillée, "Elle a aussi bon goût, que de l'eau de source."

Elle tendit la tasse vers la main de Xena. La Conquérante but l'eau d'un trait, notant qu'elle goûtait exceptionnellement bonne. "Occupes-toi de préparer la tente pour qu'elle soit démontée…" elle fit un geste de la main vers les conteneurs.

Gabrielle inclina la tête avec impatience, "je sais, Palaemon m'a instruit de mes tâches ce matin. Tout sera comme vous le souhaitez."

"Bien." Xena commença à enfiler ses cuirs et son armure tandis que Gabrielle s'occupait des sacs de couchages et des autres articles de la tente. La jeune femme fredonnait tandis qu'elle travaillait et Xena tressaillit en l'écoutant - c'était absolument mélodieux. Quand Xena fut sur le point de quitter la tente pour allez trouver Palaemon, elle s'arrêta devant les pans de la tente et observa Gabrielle. Elle est heureuse. "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Gabrielle arrêta immédiatement de s'activer en reconnaissant le ton menaçant de la voix de la Conquérante. Elle stoppa net et regarda directement dans les yeux bleu glacier qui la scrutait. "Parce que vous m'avez ordonné de venir."

Xena secoua la tête, et revint dans la tente afin d'imposer sa stature sur la petite femme. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Pourquoi as-tu participé au concours de vérité ? Tu n'as jamais répondu à la question que je t'avais posée lors de notre dîner à savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas fuis Corinthe, du moins pas clairement."

Son cœur battait la chamade et Gabrielle se demanda si la Conquérante pouvait l'entendre. "C'est que nous avons commencé à parler de ma ville natale. Je n'essayais pas d'éviter de vous répondre, Majesté. Souvenez-vous, je dois toujours dire la vérité."

"Alors quelle est la vérité? Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Elle appuya chaque syllabe clairement.

La vérité, dis-lui la vérité. "Parce que je veux l'être. Je voulais vous rencontrer, vous parler, même si ce n'était seulement qu'une seule fois."

Xena regarda fixement dans les yeux verts qui soutenaient son regard et essaya d'y détecter n'importe quel mensonge. Des années de négociation avec ses ennemis, des chefs militaires et des rois, lui avaient appris à découvrir même la plus subtile des tromperies. En fait, tout ce qu'elle put voir, fut la couleur de l'herbe qui avait l'habitude de pousser sur sa colline préférée près d'Amphipolis. Xena se permit d'afficher un sourire narquois, "c'est de loin la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu, Gabrielle. Sans équivoque, la plus ridicule."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

L'humeur de l'armée était contagieuse, observa Gabrielle. Partout où ils passaient, les peuplades de la Grèce répondaient avec enthousiasme à l'expédition de la Conquérante. Même si voilà cinq ans, la plupart d'entre eux, étaient réfractaires à l'autorité de celle-ci. Ces mêmes peuplades voulaient tout de même que la Grèce gagne une position légitime en tant que leader du monde. Et si celles-ci prenaient la Conquérante pour accomplir cet exploit, alors il en serait ainsi.

Au bout du sixième jour à passer de villes en villages où la populace applaudissait sans retenue la dirigeante et ses troupes, Gabrielle réalisa la portée du pouvoir que la Conquérante détenait.

J'ai toujours pensé que le seul réel pouvoir de Xena était sa capacité à commander la mort des gens. Mais maintenant je vois ce qu'est son vrai pouvoir - sa capacité d'inspirer l'espoir autant que celle de démoraliser les gens en général. C'est une tragédie quand une vie s'éteint… mais une catastrophe encore plus grande quand ils perdent la volonté de vivre.

En regardant la Conquérante interagir avec ses troupes, Gabrielle comprit pourquoi la confiance qu'ils avaient en ses capacités était inébranlable. Xena chevauchait toujours à l'avant du cortège. Cette position indiquait sa volonté d'être la première à confronter la destinée qui les attendait. Elle n'était pas le genre de général qui se terrait derrière les lignes en envoyant des messages au front. Elle menait.

Voyageant de chaque côté de la Conquérante, Palaemon son lieutenant et Cefanelwai-timbukili, une femme guerrière Égyptienne. Gabrielle sourit en se rappelant comment on lui avait présenté la femme à la peau noire. Tout le monde dans la compagnie l'appelait Cefan en raison de leur incapacité à prononcer correctement son nom. Après ne l'avoir entendu qu'une seule fois, Gabrielle l'avait répété correctement, au grand plaisir de l'intraitable guerrière.

Chaque jour, la Conquérante, Palaemon et Cefan discutaient stratégies. Comme ils approchaient d'une vallée, Xena avait interrogé ses deux meilleurs soldats, "Et si en ce moment même, une armée apparaissait sur cette arête là ? Qu'elle serait la meilleure façon de nous défendre ?" Et quand une pluie fine s'était abattue sur le contingent, elle avait demandé, "Comment pourrions-nous employer ceci à notre avantage ? Que savez-vous des averses dans cette région ?" Sans arrêt, elle les interrogeait et tous les trois évaluaient les réponses.

De temps en temps, la Conquérante se satisfaisait de leurs solutions. La plupart du temps, elle démontrait exactement comment elle ferait si elle était le commandant ennemi. Chaque soir, la Conquérante tenait des séances d'exercices de combat. Peu importe combien de lieux ses soldats avaient parcouru ou à quoi ressemblait le temps. Elle n'avait aucune estime pour les fainéants. Certains soirs, ses troupes courraient avec leurs besaces bourrées de pierres pour développer leur endurance. Alors que d'autres soirs, ils devaient se soumettre à une série de mouvements qui ressemblait à une danse compliquée, mené par la Conquérante ou Cefan.

Chaque soir, ils avaient des entraînements à l'épée et parfois ils devaient alterner avec d'autres armes. Le sommeil était un item de valeur, qui venait après un jour de marche, l'entraînement et le soin quotidien de leur équipement. Cinq marques de chandelles de sommeil semblaient être un luxe. Ils étaient propres ; leurs armes et armures étaient bien entretenues ; et ils croyaient qu'ils pourraient vaincre n'importe quel ennemi qui s'opposerait à eux. Gabrielle le croyait aussi.

Assise autour du feu de camp central avec la Conquérante, Palaemon, Cefan et trois autres officiers, Gabrielle observait les flammes qui projetaient des ombres intéressantes sur leur visage. La cicatrice dentelée sur le faciès du Capitaine semblait moins sinistre et plus engageante chaque jour. Elle aimait la façon dont elle relevait le coin de sa bouche quand il souriait, lui donnant l'air de se moquer de tout. Pas que Palaemon souriait très souvent. Mais elle avait raconté des histoires chaque soir et chaque soir, il semblait un peu plus détendu en sa présence. Ce soir, il lui avait même demandé de raconter une histoire en particulier.

"Bien sûr, je connais l'histoire du Général Sinos." Gabrielle sourit vivement et poussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. "Comme tous les autres Généraux ambitieux, il a cru qu'il pourrait réunir sous sa bannière la plus grande armée jamais vue dans le monde." Se penchant en avant, elle posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et examina les yeux de son auditoire captivé.

Même la Conquérante semble s'intéresser à ce conte… elle s'attend probablement à une tuerie et à une effusion de sang. Gabrielle sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Quand le Général Sinos et ses soldats entrèrent dans la ville de Methades, ils remarquèrent que des centaines de cibles avaient été disposées dans un champ de pratique près de la ville. Chaque cible était percée en son centre par une flèche. Pas une ne déviait du mile, elles avaient atteint leurs cibles et démontraient une précision parfaite."

Cefan, qui était connu pour ses prouesses à l'arc, tira brusquement un pouce vers sa propre poitrine, "Ça ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais." Les autres officiers poussèrent de grands éclats de rires entendus.

Gabrielle essaya non sans difficulté de ne pas rire, connaissant la fin de son histoire et se demandant comment la guerrière se sentirait après qu'elle l'aurait entendu. "Le Général arriva à un raisonnement, 'Avec de tels hommes dans mon armée, je ne pourrai jamais être défait.' Il commença donc à demander partout dans la ville, qui étaient ces archers. Chaque citoyen à qui il posa la question lui répondait que s'était le travail de trois frères, les fils d'Euronae. Mais ils l'avertirent aussi que les frères étaient les idiots du village. 'Je me fous qu'ils se pissent dessus et sentent le putois, tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils peuvent atteindre la cible.'" La voix de Gabrielle était descendue d'une octave en imitant celle du Général, sa bouche avait même pris une forme différente.

"Ils ne feraient pas long feu dans cette armée," s'écria un des officiers. Il baissa la tête et renifla son aisselle, "Nous sentons tous aussi frais que des pâquerettes."

Un officier féminin rit sous cape, "Hmm… j'aime l'odeur de transpiration au petit matin." Plus d'un officier lui offrit de satisfaire sa requête. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit signe d'une main impérieuse à l'attention de tous. Mais Gabrielle la vit cligner de l'œil d'une façon rusée au guerrier qui était assis à ses côtés.

Gabrielle attendit que son audience soit prête avant de continuer. "Le général Sinos se rendit à la maison des trois frères où il fut reçu par leur mère, une femme au visage joviale qui connaissait le désagrément d'élever trois imbéciles. Quand le Général lui expliqua qu'il voulait ses fils pour son armée, elle éclata de rire, à s'en tenir les côtes. Le Général furieux, trouva cette paysanne fort insultante. Il leva alors la main dans l'intention de la frapper, quand elle réussit enfin à dire, 'Général… Général vous ne comprenez pas. Mes garçons ne dessinent pas les cibles pour tirer ensuite. Ils tirent d'abord et dessinent ensuite les cibles.'"

Gabrielle haussa dramatiquement les épaules, "Ainsi les rêves du Général Sinos de posséder la plus grande armée jamais connue en ce monde prirent fin." Tous les soldats autour du feu de camp se mirent de nouveau à rire.

Cefan reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Palaemon. "Est-ce cela ton secret, Cefan ?" Lui demanda-t-il en esquivant le coup qu'elle lui rendit.

La Conquérante, qui avait été assise silencieusement au cours du récit, avait incliné sa tête pour saluer Gabrielle. Elle a ensorcelé mes officiers. En moins d'un cycle lunaire. Déjà ils se battent pour avoir une place autour de notre feu, et l'entendre raconter ses histoires. Et je suis soulagée qu'on me garantisse une place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La prêtresse coucha le cerf sur l'autel, étayant son cou pour que le sang se draine plus rapidement dans le bol cérémonial. Observant le liquide sombre remplir le bassin d'or, elle concentra ses pensées sur sa déesse. "Artémis… s'il te plaît… j'ai désespérément besoin de tes conseils. Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis ta dernière visite. S'il te plaît, mets fin à ton silence au plus vite."

Placé à l'embouchure du port d'Éphèse, le temple d'Artémis était la première chose que les visiteurs voyaient en entrant dans la ville. Construit sur une terre marécageuse, une génération de tailleur de pierres avait travaillé pour construire les fondations qui maintenaient le temple en sécurité au-dessus de l'eau. Englobant un secteur rectangulaire de deux tiers d'un furlong par quatre chaînes, l'édifice religieux était souvent cité comme étant un endroit vraiment extraordinaire par les citoyens et les visiteurs.

Cent vingt-sept colonnes s'alignaient sur le portique, chacune d'elles était le cadeau d'un roi. Les colonnes supportaient le toit d'une hauteur d'environ une chaîne et permettaient à la lumière et à l'air de circuler librement dans la structure. Le bâtiment était fait de marbre pâle avec des veines vert foncée et rouges, prêtant ses couleurs à la construction. La décoration intérieure était agrémentée de piliers d'or, de statuettes d'argents et de peintures exquises.

Au centre du temple, surnommé "la Maison de la Déesse", était disposée une statue, la dépeignant comme la protectrice des foyers et de la chasse. Le temple était tout autant un musée qu'un marché, en plus d'être un temple d'adoration. La prêtresse Clymera servait Artémis depuis que sa mère l'avait consacrée à la déesse de la chasse, quand elle était enfant. Maintenant, avec ses cheveux gris clair et son visage gravé par les rides d'une vie entière, elle adressa une pétition à Artémis pour connaître qui serait la prochaine Élue. Ses nuits étaient peuplées par la vision d'une femme qui rétablirait et redonnerait son ancien statut à la Nation Amazone. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas discerner le visage de la femme, ni même si elle faisait partie des Amazones. La seule chose qui était claire était ses yeux; ils étaient d'une couleur verte et douce comme les premières pousses du printemps.

S'arrêtant dans le centre du portique, Clymera regarda les statues massives de quatre guerrières Amazones. Pendant que celle-ci observait fixement les femmes de bronze, un grand frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale. De ces quatre là, celle que l'on appelait 'Tana' était sa favorite. Tana représentait une femme guerrière qui s'élevait de terre, prête à frapper son adversaire. Les muscles de ses jambes se distendaient hardiment et, certaines nuits de pleine lune, Clymera avait cru voir la statue se détacher de sa base. Elle aimait aussi le regard de pure détermination dans les yeux de l'Amazone, sachant qu'indépendamment de la proie sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu, celle-ci serait sienne.

C'était le pouvoir de la nation Amazone : la volonté de survivre. Méprisée par les hommes, mal comprise par les femmes et autrefois craintes par tous, les guerrières n'avaient seulement que l'une et l'autre sur qui s'appuyer ainsi que la protection de leur déesse sur laquelle elles pouvaient compter. Xena, la Conquérante, la Destructrice des Nations, la Princesse Guerrière, avait démontré à quel point tout ça était futile. Dans sa conquête systématique de la Grèce, elle avait évincé ces femmes de leurs terres sacrées, avait brûlé leurs villages et avait détruit la plupart de leurs armées.

Celles qui avaient réussi à échapper à ce fléau s'étaient enfuies à Éphèse, la maison d'Artémis, pour prier la délivrance et la vengeance contre le plus grand ennemi que la Nation ait connu. Le fait que ce soit une femme qui leur avait infligé tout ça faisait paraître ce crime encore plus grand.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Clymera croyait que bientôt, l'Élue d'Artémis serait connue. Et elle déposerait le corps de la Conquérante à ses pieds. "Laisse-moi vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour glorieux, ma déesse," pria-t-elle.

"Tu vivras," dit Artémis comme elle apparaissait dans un flash de lumière. La déesse aux yeux gris était là, debout, parée pour la chasse en forêt, drapée d'une courte robe verte, portant des bottes de cuirs bruns à mi-cuisse et arborant son arc d'argent et ses flèches dans un carquois attaché à son dos. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur d'une traînée de poudre et sa peau aussi blanche que la neige.

"Ma déesse," soupira Clymera, en tombant à ses genoux et en appuyant son front contre le granit frais. "Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ta venue."

Touchée par la sincérité contenue dans la voix de sa prêtresse, la déesse dit, "Relève-toi, Clymera." Elle mit le bout de ses doigts chauds sur l'épaule de celle-ci. "J'ai reçu un mot m'indiquant que Xena a l'intention de venir nous visiter. Et je veux que la Nation soit prête pour -l'accueillir - si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Le cœur de Clymera battit plus rapidement à cette perspective. "Mes prières seront-elles exhaussées ?" Artémis inclina lentement la tête. Elle était incapable de supprimer le sourire qui lui barrait le visage, "Il est temps que le chasseur devienne la proie."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Athos trépigna d'excitation tandis que les troupes de la Conquérante faisaient leurs entrées dans la ville. Son intendant avait déjà choisi la meilleure auberge pour loger la Conquérante et ses officiers supérieurs. Le reste des hommes camperait à l'extérieur du port, préparant le matériel pour le voyage à Éphèse. Le contingent macédonien ferait aussi le voyage, et les rejoindrait bientôt.

Les aubergistes étaient un homme d'un certain âge, à qui il manquait quelques dents et sa jeune femme, qui faisait moins que la moitié de son âge. Gabrielle ressentit de la compassion envers la fille qui semblait à peine assez vieille pour avoir eut ses règles, mais qui avait malencontreusement été mariée à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle.

L'auberge était agréable, et était décorée de couleurs primaires joyeuses, que Gabrielle soupçonnait être le choix de la jeune fille. Le rez-de-chaussée logeait un espace approprié pour la salle à manger ainsi qu'un bar, adjacent les quartiers privés de l'aubergiste. Le deuxième étage comprenait six chambres et une salle de bain. Les pièces n'étaient pas plus grandes que le plus petit cabinet dans le palais de la Conquérante, mais Gabrielle était heureuse de ne pas dormir sur le sol raboteux.

En réalité, cela n'a pas été si pire. La Conquérante m'a montré comment lisser la terre et comment disposer ma couche et mes couvertures pour que ce soit plus confortable. Elle a dit qu'elle avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à dormir à même le sol, dans la saleté. Berk! Alors cette deuxième nuit où je me suis étendu et où j'ai senti tout mon dos se remettre en place. Dieux… que cela a fait du bien ! Mes jambes semblent un peu mieux depuis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gabrielle n'entendit pas la Conquérante qui l'appelait. Une grande main se referma autour de son bras, "Gabrielle", gronda faiblement Xena.

La jeune femme sursauta, rougit, puis leva les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux bleus vaguement amusés. "Désolé, j'étais dans la lune."

"Ça j'avais remarqué. Viens." Avec cet ordre, Xena tourna les talons et quitta l'auberge, laissant le soin à Gabrielle de se dépêcher pour la rattraper.

Utilisant son bâton comme d'un levier pour se donner plus de force et de vitesse, Gabrielle parvint à suivre l'allure de la Conquérante. "Puis-je demander où nous allons ?"

"Tu peux toujours," répondit Xena, la réponse préférée qu'elle donnait à Lycéus, lui était venu immédiatement aux lèvres. Son ouïe aiguisée perçue le soupir à peine audible derrière elle. Elle se débattit pour s'empêcher de rire. "Je veux examiner la ville. Je ne viens pas dans ce secteur très souvent."

"D'accord." Gabrielle se demanda pourquoi la Conquérante l'avait amenée, puis se rendit ensuite compte que se devait être pour l'empêcher d'essayé de s'échapper. "Je ne serais pas parti, vous savez."

La Conquérante fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'arrêta. Elle a l'impression d'être une esclave. Et tu pense qu'elle est une espèce de petite sœur. Merveilleux. Arrête de te mentir. Elle est comme toutes les autres … rien de différent. "Ça ne m'inquiète pas, Gabrielle. Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai posté aucun garde autour de toi. Retourne à l'auberge."

La Conquérante se retourna brusquement et marcha rapidement au loin, ne se mélangeant pas tout à fait à la foule.

Gabrielle lâcha un profond soupir. Se prodiguant une petite tape sur le front elle murmura, "Fantastique. Je pense que tu as blessé son orgueil. Imagine ça."

Le chahut du marché était considérable. Une nouvelle caravane de commerçant venait d'arrivée dans la ville avec une réserve de marchandise fraîche. La rumeur de l'arrivée menaçante de la Conquérante s'était rapidement répandue. Cela se traduisait par une pluie de dinars qui allait tomber sur la cité étant donné que les soldats allaient boire, manger et passer du bon temps avant leur traversé.

Comme la plupart des marchés, celui-ci était situé au centre de la ville. Des rangées de chariots étaient alignées sur la place centrale, chaque chariot logeait au minimum un marchand fort en voix. La plupart étaient debout sur des caisses aux côtés de leurs marchandises et clamaient leurs aubaines. Entre leurs annonces publiques, ils marchandaient avec les clients en les encerclant et en récoltant leurs dinars. Le marché semblait être arrangé par type de marchandise - les articles de ménage, et les substances alimentaires d'un côté; le métal et le cuir d'un autre. Les autres marchandises étaient placées au centre, à part la vente d'animaux qui se tenait près de l'étable publique. La ville était clairement prospère, et bénéficiait de la richesse du commerce maritime tout autant que celles des terres fertiles avoisinantes.

Xena se rappela la négociation des traités qui avait permis le commerce sans restriction entre Athos et Chios. Cela avait été une négociation typique : elle avait fixé les termes, l'autre partie avait deux choix soit consentir soit faire face à la destruction. Je me demande comment se porte Chios conformément à notre accord. Pas trop bien j'espère. Ou je devrai renégocier. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que je me suis amolli.

La Conquérante regardait oisivement une nouvelle bride pour Argo, quand Cefan vint à elle en courant.

"Majesté," elle plaça son poing droit sur son cœur et la salua.

Xena nota la poitrine de son Lieutenant qui se soulevait à chaque respiration pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Majesté, un des hommes du contingent macédonien est mort et il y a une émeute de commençants dans le quartier Nord."

"La Garde est-elle là ?" La colère déferla dans le corps de Xena comme une crue subite. Le responsable de tout ceci mourra. Lentement. Très lentement.

"Palaemon a appelé la Garde et s'occupe à réprimer le tout. Il m'a envoyé pour vous trouver."

"Conduis-moi là, Cefan. Ne permettons pas à mon Capitaine de s'amuser tout seul."

Gabrielle s'était occupée elle-même de préparer la chambre de la Conquérante.

L'aubergiste avait fait un travail respectable et enlever la saleté, mais n'avait fait aucun effort pour ajouter des articles superflus. Gabrielle était incertaine de l'humeur de la Conquérante et ne voulait pas risquer de l'irriter davantage.

Quand elle avait reconnu un des officiers qu'elle avait souvent vu près du feu de camp alors qu'elle racontait ses histoires, elle lui avait demandé de l'escorter au marché. Entre le charme de Gabrielle et sa contenance magnanime, elle avait réquisitionné des tapis persans, du lin égyptien, de la verrerie babylonienne et des huiles turques. C'est un premier round seulement, juste les produits les plus raffinés. J'espère que la Conquérante sera ravie.

Quand ils conclurent leur dernière transaction, Gabrielle et son escorte entendirent des cris venir du quartier Nord. Le choc distinct du métal contre le métal se répercuta par les rues de pierre et la femme aux cheveux blonds commença à se déplacer dans cette direction.

Un essaim de gens déferla autour d'elle comme ils s'enfuyaient de l'affrontement. Deux fois Gabrielle fut presque renversée, seule sa solide poigne sur son bâton l'a maintint debout. La foule la sépara de son escorte, qui criait son nom de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle revienne. Il voulait s'assurer que rien n'arrive à la jeune femme; il adorait ses histoires et craignait la Conquérante.

Atteignant finalement la scène, Gabrielle fut inquiète par ce qu'elle y découvrit. Au bout d'une petite cour un soldat, un membre du contingent macédonien, était mort, la poitrine béatement ouverte et les vêtements trempés de sang. À quelques pieds de lui, dans l'embrasure d'une porte, une jeune fille était assise pelotonné en boule serrée, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Les cheveux défait cachaient plus de la moitié du visage de la jeune fille, mais Gabrielle put voir qu'elle avait été sauvagement battue. Par une voûte, Gabrielle put aussi voir et entendre les derniers soubresauts du combat. Elle vit Palaemon et Cefan qui mataient ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. Très peu de gens étaient en réalité aussi imprudents.

Gabrielle revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la fille, en faisant attention pour déposer son bâton très doucement afin de ne pas faire aucun bruit brusque. Gabrielle se laissa glissé par terre à côté d'elle, mais fut incapable de réprimer un petit gémissement quand elle plia les jambes avec effort. À ce son, la fille la regarda avec des yeux terrifiés et plongea sur elle.

Sur le coup, Gabrielle crut que la fille l'attaquait. Mais elle sentit les minces bras de la fille entourer ses épaules et son visage s'enfouir dans la cavité de son épaule. Une vague de compassion traversa la conteuse et elle referma ses propres bras autour de la fille qui sanglotait. Caressant ses cheveux emmêlés de sang, Gabrielle fit de petits bruits et essaya de transmettre un peu de sa force à la jeune fille. Par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille, Gabrielle put voir le cadavre du soldat.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur une autre flaque de sang ailleurs sur l'homme et elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. "Shh, shh, il ne peut plus te faire de mal désormais. Ça va aller." Et Gabrielle pria Athéna pour que se soit la vérité.

"Tuez-les !"

"Poursuivez-les!"

"Achevez-les comme ils ont achevé Nilos!"

Les cris sauvages emplirent soudainement la cour comme la Conquérante arrivait sur la scène du meurtre, suivi par ses troupes et trois hommes.

Elle marcha vers le cadavre et se tint debout devant lui, faisant face aux hommes qu'on lui avait livrés pour qu'elle rende un jugement. Palaemon et Cefan les poussèrent et ils tombèrent à genoux devant Xena, le sang sur le pantalon du cadavre continuait de s'épancher et de s'étendre.

Les yeux de la Conquérante se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle méditait sur quel serait leur châtiment. Sa lèvre supérieure se souleva férocement et elle commença à parler, "Vous avez osé lever la main sur une de mes troupes ?"

Lentement, en savourant la frayeur dans leurs yeux, elle tira son épée de son fourreau, le métal poli brilla en un éclat quand le soleil de l'après-midi vint y refléter sa lumière. "Présentez-moi vos mains."

Un des hommes blanchit et tenta de reculer en comprenant l'implication de ses mots. Un autre commença à sangloter. Mais le troisième, le plus vieux des hommes, leva les yeux sur la Conquérante, nullement intimidé et étendit ses bras. Palaemon fit le tour de l'homme qui avait reculé et prit ses poignets pour soutenir grossièrement les bras de l'homme en avant pour qu'ils soient étendus devant son corps. Je remercie d'avance les Dieux que la Conquérante ait la main stable sinon je pourrais perdre quelque chose moi aussi.

Gabrielle qui avait observé la scène avec une horreur perplexe, avait soudainement compris ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Avec une force inattendue, elle s'évada violemment de l'emprise de la jeune fille et se jeta devant l'épée de la Conquérante qui avait entamé sa descente. "Non! Majesté, non!"

La lame s'arrêta à un cheveu de sa tempe. Avec un grondement, la Conquérante attrapa Gabrielle par sa tunique, et la repoussa violemment en arrière. "Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard!" Elle commença à pousser la jeune femme, mais Gabrielle s'accrocha à son avant-bras.

"Non, s'il vous plaît, Majesté." Ses yeux supplièrent la femme certaine que celle-ci ordonnerait à nouveau sa mise à mort. Dieux, laissé moi au moins sauver ces hommes. Ils ne méritent pas cela. "Regardez le cadavre, Majesté. Regardez où il a été frappé."

Xena se surprit à regarder le corps à la demande de Gabrielle. Elle vit qu'il avait été émasculé. Les yeux de celle-ci se portèrent alors vers la jeune fille dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle remarqua le sang qui souillait sa jupe.

"Oui, votre porc de soldat a posé ses sales pattes sur ma fille !" Cracha le vieil homme. "Il l'a prise, contre sa volonté et un de ses amis m'a retenu tandis qu'il le faisait. Mon seul regret est que vous me coupiez les mains et me priviez du plaisir de tuer aussi cet homme."

Xena fit face à la troupe de soldats qui avait été témoin de la scène. "Qui est le Commandant?"

Un officier du contingent macédonien fit un pas en avant, plaça un poing sur son cœur et salua, "Moi Majesté."

Xena lui trancha proprement la tête. Celle-ci rebondit dans la cour de pierre et atterrit à l'intérieur du ventre ouvert de Nilos. Le corps de l'officier tomba lourdement sur le sol, éclaboussant les captifs de sang chaud.

Gabrielle haleta et détourna les yeux, elle n'avait même pas vu la Conquérante bouger.

"Je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement parmi mes troupes !" Explosa la Conquérante, plantant les yeux dans le regard courroucé des trois hommes. Tournant ensuite son regard glacial vers la foule, elle continua, "je ne permettrai pas à un officier de vivre s'il m'apporte la disgrâce par sa conduite méprisante. Le soldat qui a participé à cet acte odieux en tenant cet homme me sera livré avant la tombée de la nuit ou j'exécuterai la troupe toute entière."

Lentement, Gabrielle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir le père de la jeune fille lécher le sang de l'officier qui avait giclé sur ses lèvres. Elle chancela, des myriades de petits points argentés valsèrent devant ses yeux, puis tout à coup elle ne vit plus rien du tout.

La Conquérante attrapa Gabrielle juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le pavé. Un bras solidement passé autour de sa taille, Xena tapota doucement la joue de Gabrielle, pour tenter de la réveiller. N'obtenant aucun résultat, elle prit carrément la jeune femme dans ses bras en la soulevant de terre. "Palaemon", appela-t-elle, "ramènes-la à l'auberge. Reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour."

"Oui, Majesté." Il étendit les bras vers la Conquérante et elle y déposa Gabrielle. Elle a le cœur d'un lion. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi courageux. Elle se bat même quand elle n'a rien à gagner mais plutôt tout à perdre. Résistant à la forte envie de lui flatter les cheveux, Palaemon se mit en route vers l'auberge.

Xena tourna son attention vers son Lieutenant, "Cefan, dit à mon guérisseur de s'occuper de cette fille." Comme le Lieutenant s'éclipsait pour aller effectuer les ordres, la Conquérante porta la main à sa ceinture et y prit un sac de pièces de monnaie. Elle les jeta au père, qui était toujours agenouillé devant elle. "Tiens, prends ça."

L'escarcelle rebondit sur la poitrine de l'homme qui referma instinctivement ses mains dessus. Juste par son poids, il savait qu'il y avait là au moins deux cents dinars. "Vous pensez que ça va arranger les choses ?"

La Conquérante haussa les épaules, "Considère ça comme sa dot. Aucun homme ne voudra payer pour elle désormais." Elle avisa dans la foule un homme de régiment qui portait les insignes d'un officier et pointa un long doigt vers lui, "Toi. Dis à Paxius de venir au rapport dans mes quartiers immédiatement."

Considérant qu'elle en avait terminé avec tout ceci, la Conquérante franchit le cadavre et les captifs maintenant libres. Le père laissa tomber l'escarcelle d'un air hébété et ses doigts se portèrent au couteau planté dans la poitrine de l'officier mort devant lui. Rapidement il l'arracha et la projeta vers le flanc de la Conquérante qui passait devant lui en l'ignorant.

Seul les réflexes de Xena la sauvèrent d'une blessure sérieuse. Elle regarda fixement l'entaille dans ses cuirs là où la lame avait eut le temps de pénétrer avant qu'elle ne l'attrape avec sa main et une fine entaille laissa échappé une petite gouttelette de sa paume. C'était une blessure superficielle, mais elle savait néanmoins qu'elle aurait besoin de points. Soupirant, elle éloigna son poignet et repoussa ensuite ses cheveux noirs de devant ses yeux, ignorant le sang qui lui macula le front. "Occupes-toi de ta fille. Et fais en sorte que je ne revois jamais ton visage. La prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas aussi charitable."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Gabrielle se réveilla dans les bras de Palaemon au moment où il grimpait l'escalier de l'auberge. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise. En sursautant, Palaemon la laissa presque tomber.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

L'officier atteignit le haut de l'escalier et la déposa doucement. Les yeux de la jeune conteuse étaient agrandis par la crainte et la confusion. "Tu t'es évanoui, Gabrielle. La Conquérante m'a ordonné de te ramener ici."

Les événements qui s'étaient déroulé depuis la dernière marque de chandelle lui revint en mémoire. Gabrielle ressentit à nouveau un vertige et saisit le bras de Palaemon pour se stabiliser.

Elle revit le père de la petite victime lécher le sang sur ses lèvres, et savourer son goût métallique. "A-t-elle ? Ces hommes ?" Cette fois, les mots lui avaient échappé.

"Non, tu l'as arrêté."

Son estomac se calma, mais pas son esprit. "Pourquoi a-t-elle tué cet homme... je veux dire ce soldat ?"

Les yeux de Palaemon se durcirent, ses sourcils se rapprochèrent, et même sa cicatrice sembla ressortir. "Les officiers ont juré allégeance à la Conquérante, ils doivent se faire un devoir de soutenir son honneur. Le viol de villageoises est un acte méprisant et un déshonneur pour elle."

"Mais il n'a pas touché à cette fille. Son père était déjà vengé."

"Mais pas la Conquérante. Elle a été directement atteinte par ce geste." Sa main se referma autour du coude de Gabrielle, et il la guida vers la chambre de la Conquérante. "Tu es encore pâle tu devrais te reposer."

Au contact de sa main, les pensées de Gabrielle retournèrent au jour de son crucifiement.

"Gabrielle, il est temps," avait doucement dit Kaiphus en entrant dans sa cellule.

Il avait remarqué les larmes sur le visage de son professeur, cette femme qui lui avait appris à lire au moyen de sa propre condamnation à mort.

"Oh, c'est toi," avait-elle soupiré, en esquissant un sourire et en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle savait que c'était une tâche ardue pour lui. "Je suis contente."

Il avait laissé échappé un cri étranglé, ne se souciant pas que les autres garde l'entendent. Cette condamnation était injuste, tuer cette fille n'accomplirait rien. À part briser son cœur. "Pas moi. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais."

Gabrielle avait fermé les yeux pendant un long moment en essayant de ne pas considérer que c'était sa dernière conversation avec un ami. "Je le sais, Kai. Mais, je n'aurai pas le sang de ta famille sur les mains quand je rencontrerai Hadès."

"Non," avait acquiescé le garde, "mais j'aurai le tiens." Il avait porté la main à sa ceinture et retiré un petit sachet remplit d'une poudre blanche. "Voilà", il avait pris sa gourde et y avait versé le contenu, pour ensuite l'agiter doucement en mélangeant la poudre et le liquide, "bois ça."

Soudainement incapable de soulever ses bras pour prendre la gourde, Gabrielle l'avait regardé prudemment. "Est-ce que c'est ?" Elle n'avait pu formuler la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres et demander si la boisson mettrait un terme prématurément à sa vie. Elle était condamnée à mort, mais elle voulait profiter de chacun des moments qu'il lui restait à vivre.

"Non, non." S'était-il pressé de répondre en serrant la gourde. "Cela atténuera la douleur. La Conquérante a ordonné que tes jambes soient brisées."

Exhalant un profond soupir, Gabrielle avait fait son choix. "Non, Kai. Je ne peux pas. Je ne ferai pas cela." Elle avait vu l'interrogation dans les yeux de son ami. "Je ne peux t'expliquer, c'est vraiment stupide. Mais, je ne peux pas me laisser vaincre de cette façon. Engourdir ma douleur équivaudrait pour moi à un acte de lâcheté."

Il avait voulu argumenter, et la convaincre qu'elle était folle, mais il n'avait pas osé dire un mot en apercevant la détermination dans ses yeux. "Peux-tu me pardonner ?" Lui avait-il demandé enfin.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Me… Me mèneras-tu à la croix ?" Ce ne serait pas long, juste un peu plus de temps avec un ami; ami qui ne pouvait pas même reconnaître son amitié en public par crainte d'y laisser sa propre vie. Mais être en sa présence, lui suffirait.

"Ce sera pour moi une honte et un honneur, Gabrielle." Avait-il répondu en lui passant les chaînes avec lesquelles il était entrer. Il lui avait pris gracieusement le coude et l'avait mené à la croix à laquelle elle était destinée.

Elle s'arrêta et fit face à Palaemon, "Elle va me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Capitaine fut déconcerté par sa question. Il n'avait pas même considéré que la Conquérante puisse faire du mal à cette fille, pas après cette quinzaine de jours à voyager ensemble. "Je ne pense pas, Gabrielle. Si elle avait souhaité ta mort, elle ne m'aurait pas ordonné de te ramener ici. Elle t'a elle-même mit dans mes bras. " Et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire une telle chose. Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

"Oh," Gabrielle se rappela le son du sang qui affluait à ses oreilles pendant qu'elle tombait lentement vers le sol avant d'être attrapé par de solides et chaleureux bras. "Je suppose que je ferai mieux de terminer les préparatifs de sa chambre alors."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Paxius sentit de fines gouttelettes de sueurs descendre le long de son dos. Il aurait vraiment aimé essuyer cet excès d'eau et se mettre au sec, mais il pressentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger.

La Conquérante s'étira de tout son long sur la chaise que Gabrielle avait disposée en guise de trône provisoire. Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et regarda le leader du contingent macédonien avec des yeux à demi clos. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas supposaient sans doute qu'elle était sur le point de succomber au sommeil. Ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que tel un cobra elle était sur le point de frapper. "Je suis vraiment contrarié, Paxius."

"Majesté," Paxius ne trouva rien de mieux à dire. "Uh, la fille est en vie… Nilos est... mort et son commandant… est mort… Il semble qu'il ne reste aucune offense."

Le froncement de sourcils de Xena s'approfondit. "Je suis offensé, Paxius."

Son regard bifurqua sur son côté, où il put voir une tache rosâtre teinter le bandage de celle-ci. "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été attaqué. Je …"

Elle fit un geste vague de sa main, "Une simple éraflure. Je suis offensé parce que tes hommes ne savent pas ce qu'est la discipline. Je suis offensé parce que maintenant mon nom est associé aux violeurs et voyous de la rue. Je suis offensé parce que je ne sais pas si je peux te permettre à toi ou à tes hommes de voyager à mes côtés. Je suis offensé, Paxius. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

"Majesté, mes hommes et moi sommes prêts à vous servir. Nilos était différent de nous."

"Et tu lui as permis de rester au sein de mon armée ?"

"Je ne le connaissais pas," répondit le Commandant, sans réfléchir.

Xena jeta un œil à Palaemon, qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Palaemon, dis-moi, qui de ma Garde Royale est le soldat le plus prometteur d'entre tous ?"

"Espirith, Majesté."

"Non, non. J'ai dit soldat, pas Officier."

Palaemon pensa aux Gardes qui voyageaient avec eux. Finalement, son choix s'arrêta sur quelqu'un, "Alors ça serait Charis, Majesté."

La Reine sourit, heureuse que Palaemon ait choisi une femme. "Fait venir Charis immédiatement. Je dois discuter stratégie avec le nouveau Commandant du contingent macédonien."

"Majesté !" Protesta Paxius.

Xena se pencha en avant, ses yeux capturèrent ceux de Paxius, "Soit reconnaissant que tout ce que je te prenne soit ton commandement. Maintenant sort d'ici avant que je ne change d'idée."

La main de Palaemon se referma sur le bras de l'ancien commandant et il le tira hors de la pièce.

Gabrielle parla doucement d'où elle avait été assise pendant cet échange. "Ce n'est pas juste une éraflure. J'ai dû recoudre votre plaie pour la refermer."

"Attention, Oracle, j'aurais horreur de t'entendre colporter un mensonge." La Conquérante se tourna et considéra entièrement Gabrielle. Xena répéta ce qu'elle prétendait être la vérité : "ce n'est qu'une simple éraflure, rien de plus. N'as-tu pas assez risqué ta vie pour aujourd'hui ?"

La couleur se retira du visage de Gabrielle tandis qu'elle se remémorait les événements de l'après-midi. "Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces hommes se faire mutiler. Ils protégeaient seulement la jeune fille."

"C'était idiot de te jeter devant mon épée. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Et après qui oserait me parler comme tu le fais ?" Xena sourit d'un air mécontent, considérant sa propre question. "Tu dis que j'ai peur de la vérité, que je ne peux pas supporter les mots que l'on chuchote en secret dans mon dos. Ainsi, je vais te permettre d'employer les talents de juristes qui semblent innés chez toi, ou est-ce de la charité malavisée ? Mais pour ce faire, tu dois rester en vie. Parce que je ne ferai pas un voyage spécial au royaume des Enfers pour te voir les mettre en pratique."

Gabrielle étudia pensivement la Conquérante. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue, cette femme était intrigante. J'étais si certaine de la connaître... Si certaine qu'elle m'avait révélé ses pensées les plus profondes durant ces dernières semaines. Maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'ai seulement vu la surface, sans parler de ce qui se trouve en dessous. "Comment dois-je procéder pour m'acquitter de ma nouvelle tâche, très chère Souveraine ?"

Pour un changement c'est tout un changement, pensa Xena en remarquant que Gabrielle avait utilisé un titre plus qu'honorifique pour s'adresser à elle, je me demande pourquoi elle a choisi d'employer ce titre maintenant. "J'ai un pays à diriger. Je dois être forte devant les gens, ou bien ils perdront le respect qu'ils ont pour moi. Je ne peux pas te permettre de remettre mon jugement en cause" la Conquérante leva une main pour empêcher Gabrielle de s'objecter. "et tu l'as fais." La Conquérante observa avec amusement comme la jeune femme refermait la bouche. "Mais je vais te donner la capacité d'agir en tant qu'avocate pour ce que tu crois être la vérité dans de telles situations. À vrai dire, tu seras l'avocate du diable… Tu pourras me parler en priver avant que je ne rende mes sentences. Si c'est possible bien sûr."

"Merci. Ne me déçois pas, Gabrielle. Tes histoires me manqueraient beaucoup."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le premier jour à bord, tandis qu'elle était encore pleine d'excitation et d'anticipation face à cette nouvelle expérience, Gabrielle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, pour observer l'eau. Elle pouvait toujours voir la côte de Corinthe à l'horizon et était impatiente de voir les rivages d'Éphèse. Cela prendrait trois jours pour y arriver et déjà elle avait hâte. L'eau éclaboussa le côté du bateau, envoyant une bruine d'eau salée sur sa peau. Dans la mer Égée aux eaux limpides elle pouvait voir les bancs de poisson suivre les sillons du navire. Un poisson peut-il se faire assommer si nous devions le frapper avec le bateau ? Un poisson peut-il se noyer en fait ?

"Un Dinar pour tes pensées," dit la Conquérante comme elle la rejoint à la rambarde.

Gabrielle rougit, ne voulant pas partager ses pensées absurdes, elle exposa donc l'évidence. "C'est magnifique."

La Conquérante hocha la tête brièvement et pointa ensuite son index en direction du Nord-Ouest. "J'avais l'habitude de naviguer dans ces eaux avec mon bateau la plupart du temps."

"Tu avais un bateau ?" Gabrielle essaya de s'imaginer la Conquérante en marin. "Je ne le savais pas."

Xena haussa les épaules, les muscles de ses épaules bougèrent sous sa peau, "Je devrais faire transcrire ma Biographie Royale." Elle permit à un sourire ironique de jouer sur ses lèvres et ses yeux redevinrent distants, comme si elle pouvait revoir les événements qu'elle était sur le point de décrire. "Après m'être assuré qu'Amphipolis était à l'abri de Cortese, j'ai voulu veiller à ce que nous ne subissions plus jamais une telle chose de la part de Cortese ou tout autre Seigneur de Guerre aux ambitions malveillantes. J'ai réuni un équipage et nous avons patrouillé les secteurs du Nord et au sud d'Amphipolis."

"Aimais-tu cette vie ?"

La Conquérante respira à fond, remplissant ses poumons avec les odeurs de la mer. "J'aime naviguer : aucun mur, aucun plafond, de l'air frais, du calme. C'est une vie idéale."

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu quitté?"

César, hurla la voix intérieure de la Conquérante. Mes jambes brisées et mon esprit presque anéantit. M'Lila. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en mer sans elle. Même aujourd'hui je m'attends encore à la voir. Même aujourd'hui je me surprends à espérer la revoir. Et César me l'a prise, m'a prit mon équipage, a emporté ma fierté avec lui. Comme je lui prendrai la sienne en même temps que sa vie. D'abord ses armes, puis sa vie.

Pendant un long moment, Gabrielle cru que la Conquérante ne répondrait pas à sa question. Elle observa les émotions jouer sur les traits de son visage, habituellement si stoïque, fasciné par le mélange de colère, de crainte, de chaleur et de détermination. Finalement, elle parla doucement, "Il est difficile de conquérir la Grèce à partir d'un bateau."

Gabrielle put dire que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, mais elle savait également qu'il était plus sage de ne pas forcer la vérité. Le fait que la Conquérante lui ait révélé tout ça était significatif pour elle. Gabrielle se résolu à ne pas traiter cette confiance à la légère. "J'aime l'eau," chuchota-t-elle, amenant la conversation vers un sujet plus sûr. "Elle est si pleine de mystère."

Xena gratifia la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds d'un sourire indulgent. "Tu sais, durant tout ce temps que j'aie passé à naviguer dans ces eaux, la seule chose que j'ai pu constater c'est qu'elle était… pleine de poisson."

"Tch, quelle chose ennuyeuse à dire," la taquina Gabrielle en retour, quand elle comprit que c'était ce que faisait la Conquérante à ses dépends. "Dis-moi, as-tu jamais vu une sirène tandis que tu naviguais ?"

"Une sirène ? Par tous les Dieux du mont Olympe, de quoi parles-tu ?"

Gabrielle passa en mode barde, "on ne t'as jamais parlé des sirènes auparavant ? Elles faisaient autrefois partie…"

La nuit suivante dans la cale du bateau, la Conquérante, Palaemon, Cefan, Charis et Gabrielle étaient resté assis autour d'une grande table ronde. L'équipage avait débarrassé les couverts du repas de la soirée qui était constitué - sans surprise - de poissons dans un léger bouillon. Maintenant, les coudes et les chopes de thé chaud étaient tout ce qui reposait sur la surface en bois.

Xena observa attentivement son nouvel officier. Charis semblait avoir très bien intégré sa rapide promotion, faisant fit du comportement arrogant qui accompagnait normalement une telle ascension. Xena se rappela du moment où Charis avait été nommé comme Garde Royale. Espirith avait trouvé Charis parmi un groupe de soldats Athéniens ; Elle était meilleure que la plupart des hommes de son équipe, bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de seulement dix-neuf hivers. Six ans plus tard, Charis était le soldat en chef des Gardes de la Conquérante et aurait bientôt été promu commandant.

"Le Contingent devra rester à l'extérieur d'Éphèse jusqu'à ce que je sache où l'expédition romaine passera. Alors je te donnerai des ordres quant à où mener tes troupes."

Charis inclina vigoureusement la tête, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils repassaient les plans. "Je comprends, Majesté, il sera fait comme vous le souhaiter. Et tandis que j'attendrai, je nommerai de nouveaux officiers et des chefs d'équipe."

"Conquérante," Gabrielle souhaita que cela soit le moment approprié pour poser sa question, "puis-je demander pourquoi vous avez laissé Paxius et tous ses officiers derrière nous à Athos ?"

En prenant une longue gorgée de sa tasse, la Conquérante fit un geste vers Cefan pour qu'elle réponde à la question. Voyons si Cefan comprend pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision.

L'Égyptienne se leva pour se montrer à la hauteur du défi qu'on lui offrait, "Je crois que sa Majesté sait qu'un mauvais leader crée de mauvais officiers. Retirer Paxius n'était pas suffisant. La Conquérante a aussi retiré ceux qu'il avait le plus influencé."

Xena sourit, "Exactement. Gabrielle, tu ne donne jamais de promotion à ceux qui obéissent à un leader incompétent. Cela aggrave seulement le problème et le moral des troupes n'en sont que diminuer parce que rien n'a changé."

"Donc, Cefan, espère que je ne m'embrouille jamais," plaisanta Palaemon. "Ou nous chercherons tous les deux de nouveaux emplois."

"Peut-être," se permis la Conquérante, en souriant de façon rusée à son Capitaine. Elle aima la réaction nerveuse qu'elle provoqua. "Palaemon, tu sais en quoi consiste tes ordres quand nous débarquerons à Éphèse ?"

"Oui, Majesté. Je dois aller au conseil Éphésien et leur donner vos salutations les plus sincères. Je dois les informer que vous êtes là pour visiter le marché, allez faire un pèlerinage au temple, allez faire un tour à la bibliothèque, allez au théâtre et profiter des commodités et agréments de la ville. Que vous aimeriez également faire une visite officielle de la ville avec le Proconsul, mais que vous êtes surtout là par loisir, et non pour affaire."

"J'aime particulièrement la partie qui parle de votre intention de faire un pèlerinage au temple d'Artémis, Majesté," rétorqua Cefan, connaissant bien le dédain que la Conquérante avait pour la déesse.

Xena inclina la tête, "j'espère qu'ils trouveront cela intrigant eux aussi. Mon asservissement des Amazones est bien connu et était nécessaire," ajouta-t-elle après coup. "S'ils sont le moindrement soupçonneux à mon égard, ils concluront que je suis ici pour voler le trésor d'Artémis, et ainsi ajouter une insulte finale aux Amazones qu'elle a si gentiment adoptée comme disciple quand elles se sont réfugiées ici. Pendant qu'ils regarderont d'un côté, je frapperai de l'autre."

"Comment découvrirez-vous où sont les armes, Majesté ?" Demanda Charis, constatant que les autres officiers donnaient librement leurs avis ou posaient des questions. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle liberté et ne voulait pas gâcher une occasion d'apprendre.

"J'ai de multiples talents, Charis, de multiple." Posant les mains à plat sur la table, la Conquérante se leva à sa pleine hauteur. "Assurez-vous que les hommes soient prêts. Je veux qu'ils soient concentrés sur notre mission, et non sur les Éphésiennes quand nous apponterons."

Gabrielle ne réussit pas à s'endormir. La Conquérante lui avait affirmé que le bateau la bercerait pour l'endormir comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Après deux jours en haute mer, Gabrielle doutait sérieusement que l'eau ait un quelconque instinct maternel. Elle se sentait bousculé, agité, balancé … pas du tout apaiser. Son amour pour le sol Grec augmentait rapidement. Je regrette de ne pas avoir apporter une poignée de terre avec moi. Au moins je pourrais dire qu'une partie de moi est sur la terre. Comment les gens font-ils pour vivre comme ça ? Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais de dormir à même le sol dure, non plus jamais.

Le seul endroit que Gabrielle trouvait apaisant sur le bateau tout entier était dans les filets qui montaient jusqu'aux voiles. La première nuit elle était lentement montée à mi-chemin du mât et s'était empêtrée dans le cordage. Le mouvement ne l'a dérangeait pas trop et ses yeux pouvaient se concentrer sur l'horizon, la stabilisant ainsi.

Les marins qui montaient la garde la saluèrent silencieusement. La Conquérante avait donné un cours assez intense à l'équipage en ce qui concernait la conduite qu'il devait avoir envers la jeune blonde. Par conséquent, Gabrielle crue que les marins étaient des chevaliers servants et leur répondait avec encore plus de chaleur, rendant inconsciemment la tâche de demeurer galant encore plus difficile pour les hommes.

En montant sur son perchoir préféré, Gabrielle soupira de contentement tandis que ses yeux dérivaient jusqu'aux étoiles accrochées dans le ciel nocturne. Rapidement elle traça ses constellations préférées, le fait de s'assurer elle-même qu'elles étaient toujours là, lui rappelait le temps où sa sœur se joignait à elle dans cette expectative.

"Là, Lila, par-dessus l'arbre, un peu à gauche… celle-ci est la plus brillante. Est-ce que tu la vois?"

"Comment pourrais-je la manquer, Rie ? Tu la pointe à chaque nuit. Je sais que c'est ta favorite."

Gabrielle soupirait profondément, se retournait sur le ventre et arrachait nonchalamment une pincé d'herbe. Lentement ses yeux remontaient pour rencontrer ceux de sa sœur, "je vais suivre cette étoile un jour, Lila et elle me conduira dans des contrées lointaines." Chuchotait-elle doucement, "Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie ici. Je ne veux pas. Je ne le ferai pas."

Lila haussait les épaules, sa sœur aînée avait toujours des idées étranges. Pourquoi quelqu'un partirait-il de Poteideia ? Ce n'était pas une grande ville, mais leur famille avait toujours vécu ici ; Plus de la moitié de la ville était des parents. Et les hommes à qui on les avait promis étaient ici. Gabrielle n'irait nulle part - sauf dans ses rêves. "Pour sûr, Rie. Tu… - oh! Regarde! Une étoile filante! Là!"

En se retournant, Gabrielle put voir la traînée lumineuse comme elle suivait son cours à travers le ciel noir de la nuit. "Hé bien, Lil, je suppose que tu ne seras pas de corvée de ménage demain."

Lila sourit triomphalement, heureuse qu'elles aient fait ce pari.

Avec le sentiment qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Lila roula sur le dos et trouva de nouveau l'étoile préférée de sa sœur. J'espère que tu ne me laisseras jamais seule ici; je ne pense pas que je pourrais en réchapper.

Les yeux de Gabrielle se concentrèrent de nouveau sur cette même étoile qui montrait maintenant la voie vers Éphèse. Tu m'as emporté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas oublié après tout. Si seulement Lila avaient voulu nous suivre. Dieux, je m'ennuie de toi, Lil. J'espère que tu es toujours sous ces mêmes étoiles avec moi.

Absorbé dans ses souvenirs, elle ne nota pas la forme debout au-dessous d'elle avant que la chaleur d'une voix ne dérive jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui rappelant le temps où sa mère chantait pour endormir ses filles. Cela prit à Gabrielle quelques moments pour comprendre qu'en réalité quelqu'un chantait vraiment, et que ce quelqu'un était la Conquérante.

Regardant en bas, elle vit la Conquérante appuyée contre le mât, ses mains croisées derrière le dos. Les cheveux de celle-ci se soulevaient au rythme de la brise et reflétaient le clair de lune. Quoiqu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, Gabrielle savait qu'ils étaient du même bleu soyeux que les vêtements de nuit dont la Conquérante s'affublait. Et la voix qu'elle entendit lui rappela un rêve qu'elle avait fait une fois, il y a longtemps.

"Lying here on the boards

One with the flow

With blue sky overhead

The great depths down below

No matter the way I look

Blue's all I see

And the tranquillity

Comes awash over me"

Gabrielle ne reconnue pas la chanson, mais l'aima immédiatement. Se blottissant un peu plus dans les cordes, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix de la Conquérante, la laissant l'envahir.

"A vessel strong, a moonlit night

Stars up above

The brisk salted air

Drenches my lungs

No place to go, no time to meet

Freedom at sea

And the tranquillity

Comes awash over me

I understand the sailor's choice

Romance alive

Sailing ships and dreaming dreams

Needing water to thrive

No place on land holds a home for me

I'm cast out to sea

And the tranquillity

Comes awash over me"

"Take not my ship, take not the sail

They are part of my soul

Without the wind, the sea and air

I have no where to go

No matter the way I look

Blue's all I see

And the tranquillity

Comes awash over me"

Gabrielle s'endormit dans le doux bercement de la mer. Et rêva.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Elle émergea lentement du sommeil, le rythme du battement de cœur sous son oreille la ramena doucement à la conscience. La peau soyeuse sous sa joue était chaude et souple et elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner en resserrant sa prise sur la femme au-dessous d'elle. Comment par Artémis avons-nous abouti ici ? Je me rappelle le chant … la danse … et puis nous avons bu … et bu, voilà ce qui explique tout. En essayant de ne pas rire et ainsi éveiller sa compagne, elle enleva quelques brindilles de pailles qui s'étaient logées dans les endroits les plus inopportuns et qui la grattait par conséquent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" Murmura Terreis, qui s'était éveillée dès le tout premier grognement.

"Que s'est-il passé pour que nous terminions ainsi dans cette étable ?" Demanda Éphiny. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler clairement les événements de la nuit précédente.

"Ahh … ça c'était ton idée, mon amour." La main de Terreis glissa sur le dos de la guerrière blonde blottie à ses côtés. "Tu t'es fait assez explicite sur certains besoins et tu n'as pas voulu que je te ramène à la maison."

"Notre hutte est seulement à deux cents pas d'ici," gémit Éphiny, incrédule.

"Je sais." Sourit Terreis à sa compagne qui avait pris une teinte rouge profond . "J'ai été plutôt flattée ; vraiment, tu n'as pas à être embarrassée. C'est bon pour la réputation d'une Reine d'être à ce point désirée par sa championne. Mais… je pense que nous avons effrayé les animaux."

Éphiny souleva la tête et regarda les animaux au bas du grenier. "Le mouton semble un peu pâle, Ter."

En riant chaleureusement, la Reine des Amazones amena ses mains jusqu'aux joues d'Éphiny et l'embrassa. "Ils ont toujours cette couleur, chérie." Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle pinça le nez d'Éphiny. "Maintenant rentrons à la maison. J'ai de la paille dans tous les recoins."

Plusieurs marques de chandelle plus tard, une Terreis beaucoup plus présentable monta les marches du Temple et se dirigea vers l'alcôve de la Déesse. Se mettant à genoux devant la statue de bronze d'Artémis, elle appuya son front et ses paumes contre le granit frais. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lever les yeux vers la réplique de la déesse.

Clymera, qui était en train d'allumer un des braseros voisins, remarqua la jeune femme rousse qui semblait souffrir de façon évidente. "Douce Artémis," chuchota Clymera en se dépêchant de se rendre aux côtés de Terreis. "Ma Reine ?"

Terreis tressaillit quand elle entendit le titre, c'était comme si une épée lui avait transpercé le cœur. "Clymera, tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour la réunion du Conseil en ce moment ?"

La prêtresse haussa les épaules, tendant ses paumes vides devant elle. "Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seule, ma Reine ?"

"S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Surtout pas si Artémis a finalement arrêté son choix sur une autre Élue que moi."

Clymera regarda la gorge de la jeune femme se serrer plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle combattait contre l'émotion. "Peut-être que ce choix est temporaire." Mais Clymera savait que c'était un pieu mensonge; Artémis n'aurait seulement qu'une Élue. Traditionnellement c'était la Reine de la Nation Amazone. Puisqu'il en était autrement, Terreis devrait mourir pour céder sa place à l'autre femme.

"N'as-tu jamais eu tort auparavant ?" Terreis secoua la tête en réponse à sa propre question. "Peut-être qu'au fond je suis chanceuse. Au moins, j'aurai le temps et la capacité de mettre mes affaires en ordre." Et dire au revoir à ma façon. Dieux, Éphiny … je me languis déjà de toi. Pensa Terreis. Éphiny… elle ne s'en remettra pas. Terreis ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser ses craintes. "Est-ce que l'Élue vient avec la Destructrice ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, effectuant des calculs mentaux.

Clymera serra doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme, "Je ne sais pas, ma Reine. Je sais seulement qu'elle approche."

"Un quart de lune ? Deux ? Une pleine lune ?" Et ensuite la question qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander l'assaillit : Combien me reste-t-il de temps à vivre, Clymera ? Artémis, comment ai-je pu te déplaire ainsi ? Suis-je une si piètre dirigeante qui ne vaut pas même l'ombre de sa sœur ?

"Reine Terreis, vous devez vivre au jour le jour. C'est tout ce que nous savons toutes les deux. Le Destin tisse ses toiles d'une bien mystérieuse façon, aucune de nous ne connaît exactement l'heure où notre fil de vie sera coupé." La vieille femme étendit sa main et prit le menton de la reine dans sa main ridée. "Vous avez bien servi Artémis. Vous avez réuni le reste de la Nation ensemble ici à Éphèse. Nous avons à nouveau des guerrières, grâce à vous. La Nation croit de nouveau en sa destinée."

"Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer à régner ? Qu'ai-je fait de … mal ?"

"Mon enfant, peut-être est-ce la façon qu'a trouvé Artémis pour te récompenser. Tu seras éternellement jeune dans les Champs Élysées et dans le cœur de notre Nation."

Terreis frotta une main rêche contre ses yeux, "Pourquoi cela ne réussit-il pas à me consoler ?"

"Parce que ton cœur veut rester." Clymera sourit tristement à la femme qui avait récemment été liée à sa championne. "Si ça peut être une consolation pour vous, je soupçonne que je vous rejoindrai bientôt de l'autre côté. En fait, je pourrais même vous accueillir là-bas."

À cette déclaration, Terreis fixa ses yeux sur la prêtresse. "As-tu à nouveau ressenti ces douleurs ?"

Un regard désabusé répondit à sa question, "A cet âge, tout que je ressens c'est de la douleur. Je peux seulement espérer ne pas en être une moi-même, au point où ça en est."

À la plaisanterie de la prêtresse, Terreis rit doucement. "Eh bien, Clymera, nous avons une réunion du Conseil à préparer. Et une Destructrice dont nous devons nous occuper." La Reine se remit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à la vieille dame. La Nation est plus importante que n'importe quel individu, y compris moi. Particulièrement moi. Je suis sensée être prête à sacrifier ma vie pour la Nation. Je déteste juste qu'Artémis me demande de le faire.

"Quand parlerez-vous aux autres de la vision de l'Élue, ma Reine ?" Demanda Clymera comme celle-ci l'a tira sur ses pieds.

Terreis devint songeuse, "Quand je lui donnerai mon Droit de Caste; je suppose que se sera évident pour tout le monde alors."

Entrant dans la Hutte du Conseil, Terreis et Clymera saluèrent les cinq autres femmes chargées de la sécurité de la Nation. Une d'entre elles, une grande guerrière aux yeux mielleux ne fit aucune tentative pour cacher son amusement. "Bonjour. Comme ça, toi et Eph êtes la raison pour laquelle mon cheval est si capricieux ce matin ?"

Terreis remua un doigt en direction de sa meilleure amie, "Éponin, les poissons ne sont toujours pas revenus dans un certain étang depuis un incident antérieur impliquant certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas. Je ne voudrais pas paraître suffisante." La reine prit sa place au bout de la table et prit une attitude majestueuse. "Quels préparatifs ont été faits au Temple ?"

Éponin sortit un rouleau qui détaillait les dispositions qui avaient été prises. Indiquant plusieurs points, elle commença son récit, "J'ai ajouté des gardes ici. Les sentinelles chevauchent maintenant par marque de chandelle. Et j'ai également élargi le périmètre de nos rondes. Si la Destructrice vient à un furlong près du Temple sans que nous le sachions, ça sera seulement parce qu'Arès y est pour quelque chose."

"Et le trésor ? Le marché ?" Demanda Clymera.

La guerrière fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais cru que le temple serait employé à des fins lucratives. Elle augmenterait ses gardes pour protéger la Maison de la Déesse et les objets qui y étaient confinés, mais cela l'irritait de surveiller avec vigilance l'argent de ceux qui n'adoraient pas Artémis. "Ils seront aussi sous bonne garde."

Clymera roula les yeux, sa querelle avec la jeune femme à ce propos était de longue date. "S'ils ne le sont pas, le Proconsul voudra probablement reprendre l'administration du temple. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voudrais ? Lui remettre notre site sacré pour satisfaire tes petits préjudices ?"

Un rouge profond obscurci le visage de la guerrière. Tremblant de colère, elle se leva à sa pleine hauteur et saisit le bord de la table du Conseil. "Ce que je veux c'est que notre Nation survive et devienne prospère, Clymera. Pas continuer à se mettre à plat ventre devant ces chiens de romains qui osent défier notre déesse. La Destructrice peut avoir leur or, je m'en fiche totalement."

"Ep, cela déplairait à Artémis de se faire dérober toutes les possessions de son temple. Et cela inclut l'argent des commerçants," Terreis parla doucement et fit un geste vers la guerrière peu encline à se rasseoir. "Toute la région ainsi que le temple est sous la protection d'Artémis et ça tant qu'elle n'en décidera pas autrement. Et nous comptons sur Clymera pour nous dicter ses désirs parce que notre Prêtresse a servi cette Nation pendant longtemps et mieux que quiconque. N'est-ce pas?"

Éponin commença à frotter le bois de la table avec son pouce. Elle ne voulait pas relever la tête et voir les reproches dans le regard de sa meilleure amie, ni dans les yeux de Clymera. "Elle a certainement servi pendant de longues années," se permit la guerrière. Le silence se fit. "Et de façon fidèle," termina-t-elle enfin.

Clymera se permit un bref sourire prudent, pour ne pas qu'Éponin le voit, de crainte de la froisser à nouveau. "Merci. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'Artémis nous a donné pour mission de chasser la Destructrice. C'est ce que nous devons faire pour le moment. Des plans de guerre, pas de protection. Elle est la cible que nous devons atteindre."

Énergiquement le Conseil, maintenant stimulé, se pencha en avant pour étudier le plan qui s'était déjà formé dans l'esprit de Terreis.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

"Le Proconsul d'Éphèse vous accueille, Xena, Conquérante de la Grèce et vous offre la paix tant que vous résiderez dans la ville sainte d'Artémis. Nous vous accueillerons à notre festival du printemps et vous invitons à jouir de l'hospitalité de vos voisins Éphésiens." Le messager du Proconsul se prosterna bien bas après la fin de son discours. Il avait été un peu inquiet de la partie "ville sainte d'Artémis." Ayant été mis au courant de l'aversion que la guerrière avait pour la déesse. Sa seule réaction avait été un léger plissement des yeux, elle n'avait pas dégainé son épée et il se considérait comme béni des Dieux.

Debout sur le pont de son bateau, entouré par sa Garde Royale, Xena était l'incarnation de tous les contes à jamais relatés sur elle. Portant sa signature, c'est à dire son armure de cuirasse noire, la Conquérante représentait tous les sombres cauchemars de ce monde. La seule allusion de lumière était le bleu pâle de ses yeux, bien qu'ils étaient presque sans couleur dans le brillant soleil d'après-midi. "Sincères salutations et paix au bon Proconsul et aux gens d'Éphèsus. La Grèce est heureuse d'effectuer cette visite et veut seulement profiter de vos bonnes faveurs durant son séjour ici." Répondit Xena d'une façon diplomatique assez standard.

Le messager atteint de calvitie inclina la tête, étonné du ton riche de la voix qui l'avait salué. Les contes concernant la brutalité de la Conquérante omettaient toujours les descriptions exubérantes de sa beauté, de son charme et de son charisme. Quelque peu encouragé par la réponse favorable qu'il avait obtenu, il continua d'une voix plus forte, "Le Proconsul vous transmet son désir le plus ardent d'avoir l'honneur de jouir de votre compagnie. Sa maison se verrait ravie si vous deviez consentir à un dîner avec lui ce soir et par le fait même vous joindre à lui pour proclamer l'ouverture du festival."

En plein ce que j'adore: des fonctions diplomatiques. Ils s'attendent toujours à ce que je mange de la viande crue à ces dîners. Peut-être devrais-je faire ça justement. "La Grèce serait heureuse de dîner avec le Proconsul et ainsi jouir de son hospitalité."

Le messager la salua bien bas et se retira, "le Proconsul attend votre venue avec impatience. Il vous offre de vous rafraîchir et prendre un peu de repos auparavant. Quand la lune aura atteint le quart de son voyage, le Proconsul vous accueillera dans ses quartiers."

"Parfait, messager. Dites à votre Proconsul que je viendrai." Xena observa tandis que le héraut se retourna vivement et disparut par où il était venu. Elle avait parlé à tant d'hommes comme ceux-ci auparavant, et chaque fois elle était ravie de les entendre tergiverser dans cette langue diplomatique pleine d'éloge prodigue et de compromis subtil. Après son siège à Corinthe, le seul membre de l'armée vaincu à qui elle avait permit de vivre était le héraut, car lui seul avait agi avec honneur. De tels hommes lui manquaient.

Elle claqua ses doigts, et Palaemon vint à ses côtés, en inclinant la tête. "Majesté ?"

"Vas transmettre les salutations de la Grèce au Proconsul. Impressionne le et rassure le sur les motifs de ma visite, dit lui bien qu'elle ne sera d'aucune conséquence pour lui ou sa cité." S'il me laisse botter les fesses de César en paix, je ne botterai pas les siennes.

La tête blonde de Palaemon s'inclina et ensuite il tourna les talons pour accomplir ses ordres. Passant près de Cefan il fit une pause et tira son lieutenant sur le côté, "Double le nombre de gardes autour de la Conquérante. Les citoyens d'Éphèse n'ont pas celle-ci en très haute estime. Et ce serait embarrassant pour nous si quelqu'un s'approchait assez d'elle pour lui porter préjudice."

L'Égyptienne étudia gravement son Capitaine, "Ce sera fait." En fait, elle avait déjà ordonné un tel changement. "Essai de ne pas traiter le Proconsul de chien ou de porc, ou quelque chose du genre."

La cicatrice sur le visage de Palaemon s'accrocha aux coins de sa bouche et un large sourire y apparut tandis qu'il se rappelait qu'une telle chose s'était déjà produite. "J'ai fais un petit accroc diplomatique et personne ne semblent l'avoir oublié. C'est un chien et un porc; tu te rappelles à quoi ressemblait son nez ?"

Cefan lâcha un grand rire, "je pense que c'était après que la Conquérante ait passé un moment avec lui." Échangeant une poignée de main à la façon des guerriers, Cefan poussa Palaemon vers la passerelle et se déplaça pour se tenir debout près de la Conquérante.

Xena regarda par delà les quatre collines qui entouraient la prospère métropole d'Éphèse, celles-ci créaient une zone de sécurité pour la cité. Peu importe les envahisseurs, ils devraient venir de cinq directions à la fois, et chacune de ses collines leur serait défavorable. Les quatre routes traversaient des pentes qui forceraient les troupes d'envahisseurs à lutter pour y monter, et seraient forcées de passer par la suite au travers d'étroits canyons, et s'ils avaient encore des hommes en vie pour se battre, ils devraient parcourir une vallée ouverte où ils seraient exposés aux embuscades et aux archers. Tenter de conquérir la cité en passant par la mer, était tant qu'à elle une stratégie moins qu'idéale. Le port d'Éphèse était peu profond et devait être continuellement dragué pour que les bateaux soient capables de se rendre en haute mer.

Heureusement, je ne veux pas vaincre Éphèse. Artémis peut l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Xena fit un geste vers la troisième colline. "C'est la route de la Syrie, Cefan. Quand César essaiera de déplacer ses convois d'armes, il devra passer par-là."

"Je ferai partir vos éclaireurs à la première lueur du jour. Vous saurez le nom de chaque caillou qui se trouve sur cette route."

"Assures-toi qu'il en soit ainsi. Et envoies quelques éclaireurs au temple, dis leurs d'être discret, mais assure-toi que les Amazones les voient. Je veux qu'ils fournissent une distraction et écarte les vrais motifs de ma présence ici." Xena marcha au côté du bateau et regarda vers les docks en contrebas qui grouillaient de porteurs occupés à vider les marchandises du navire.

Comme Xena fut sur le point d'appeler son contremaître, Gabrielle vint vers elle en se dépêchant, son bâton la propulsant rapidement. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient en feu et sa peau perlait de petites gouttes de sueur. "Majesté! Cet endroit est merveilleux!"

Xena se trouva dans l'impossibilité de ne pas sourire en réponse à l'enthousiasme de Gabrielle. "Où as-tu été ? En bas sur les docks ?" Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de l'attirante jeune femme errant seule sans escorte autour de cette ville hostile. Et le secteur portuaire de n'importe quelle cité était toujours le moins recommandé de tous, sans compter sur ses résidants.

"En bas sur les docks et un peu vers le marché. Ils ont tout! Et les gens et les couleurs. Tout est si brillant. Je me suis senti … si fade, si petite." Elle fit un geste vers ses vêtements de voyages, qui étaient fonctionnel, mais pas conçus à des fins esthétiques. "Les femmes ici sont si belles. Elles portent des robes exquises. Je ne peux même pas les décrire." Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, "Êtes-vous déjà venue ici par le passé ?"

"Non, j'ai été un peu occupée pendant ces dix dernières années," répondit Xena, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. "Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me permettre de prendre des vacances."

Gabrielle fut incertaine de comment interpréter la réponse de la Conquérante. Elle semblait avoir prit un ton presque mélancolique, mais elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de n'y déceler aucun reproche. "Saviez-vous que cette lunaison est consacrée à Artémis ? La ville entière ainsi que les gens des environs viendront pour le festival. Il y a des artistes venus de Perse. J'ai parlé à cet homme qui a dit que le spectacle au théâtre serait incroyable. Il a dit que ces artistes devaient être vraiment fous pour accomplir les exploits qu'ils promettent de faire."

"Combien de temps as-tu passé au marché ?"

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Gabrielle espérait. "Je n'en suis pas certaine. Peut-être la moitié d'une marque de chandelle. Je n'ai pas été partie bien longtemps. Je voulais seulement marcher sur la terre ferme. "Gabrielle mit une main sur son estomac et se balança un peu, indiquant comment elle avait souffert de la vie en mer." Alors j'ai suivi la foule en bas dans la rue et j'ai trouvé ces magasins … Je suis désolé, Majesté. Je n'aurais pas dû partir sans votre permission."

"Hé bien, c'est vrai, Gabrielle, mais ce n'était pas le but de ma question." Mes officiers auraient découvert la moitié de ce qu'elle a fait en deux fois de temps. "Nous sommes dans une ville qui est possiblement une ennemie non déclarée. Éphèse est la cité d'Artémis. Et Artémis est toujours un peu fâchée contre moi pour avoir annihilé ses Amazones de la Grèce. Mais, il est vrai que je ne les ai pas détruits. Et puisque ces dernières ont trouvé refuge ici, cela fait que j'ai encore plus d'ennemis dans cette ville. Et, puisque tu es avec moi, ils sont aussi tes ennemis. Tu te dois d'être très prudente pendant notre séjour ici. Je ne serai pas capable de te protéger continuellement." Xena marqua une pause, étonnée de ses propres paroles. Quand suis-je devenu son protecteur ? "Alors plus d'escapade en douce."

"Bien sûr, Conquérante. Ça n'arrivera plus."

Xena détesta voir l'enthousiasme présent quelques moments auparavant quittés les yeux de la jeune femme. Lycéus était exactement comme elle, tout de feu ou tout de glace. Aucun milieu, jamais. "Parle-moi un peu plus de ces artistes Persiens."

Une étincelle revint rapidement dans les yeux verts qui se soulevèrent pour rencontrer son regard. "Cet homme a dit qu'ils peuvent voler dans les airs sans aide. Et qu'ils se pendent au plafond, s'enroulent dans des cordes et se laissent descendre par terre, seulement pour s'arrêter au dernier moment. Il y a une femme qui peut mettre ses pieds derrière ses oreilles."

Cette dernière déclaration laissa la Conquérante pas très impressionnée, "Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire ça ?"

Le nez de Gabrielle se plissa tandis qu'elle considérait la question. En frottant le bout de celui-ci avec hésitation, elle haussa les épaules, "je ne sais pas. Mais c'est intéressant de savoir qu'elle peut le faire."

"Des tas de gens peuvent faire des trucs intéressants, Gabrielle. Ça ne fait pas d'eux des héros."

Gabrielle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne parlait plus seulement que de contorsions corporelles. "C'est vrai. Avec qui demeurerons-nous pendant notre séjour ici, Majesté ?"

La Conquérante ajusta la cape sur ses épaules. "Un marchand grec, Salmoneus, que j'ai rendu riche au-delà de ses propres espérances. Et elles étaient déjà passablement grandioses au départ." La Conquérante secoua la tête en se rappelant le petit homme qui l'avait harcelée pour obtenir ses faveurs. Elle avait finalement cédé juste pour le faire partir. En vérité, il l'amusait; il avait été la première personne depuis qu'elle avait vaincu Corinthe qui n'avait pas semblé terrifiée par sa présence.

"Comment avez-vous fait ça ?" Gabrielle était intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais considéré que la Conquérante puisse augmenter la richesse de quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne.

Les yeux de Xena errèrent sur les docks, observant les activités et les marchandises qui y étaient empilées. "Ici à Éphèse il y a beaucoup de richesse, et beaucoup d'argent à faire pour les gens entreprenants. Je ne vois aucun mal à ce qu'un grec devienne prospère ici. En fait, il augmente mon prestige, puisque certaines personnes voient maintenant les Grecs comme des gens puissants et pleins de bon sens. De ce fait cela les rend plus loyales vis à vis moi, car il compte sur moi et ma réputation pour rester libre et intouchable à l'étranger. Alors ainsi, j'ai donné à Salmoneus les droits exclusifs d'affrètement d'ici à Corinthe. Tous ceux qui veulent importer ou exporter quelque chose doivent passer par lui."

"Pas étonnant qu'il soit riche."

La Conquérante sourit d'un air satisfait, se rappelant le marchand qu'elle avait heureusement envoyé à l'étranger il y a deux hivers; avec lui ici, loin d'elle, elle n'avait plus à écouter ses diverses transactions sur une base quotidienne. "Je pense que tu l'aimeras. Il parle même plus que toi."

Cefan s'approcha de la Conquérante et la salua. "Majesté, tout est prêt pour le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Salmoneus : les éclaireurs ont patrouillé la route et votre cheval est prêt."

Xena inclina la tête et fit un signe pour que la Garde Royale se réunisse autour d'elle. En attrapant le regard d'un des Gardes, elle l'appela. "Tu devras escorter mon oracle pendant notre trajet en ville. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Ou tu regretteras que ça ne te soit pas arrivé à toi. Je me fais bien comprendre ?"

"Oui, Majesté." Le grand soldat marcha au pas et se planta directement devant l'objet de son attention.

Gabrielle vit la Conquérante se mettre en tête du cortège, seule et majestueuse, Xena portait sur ses épaules la réputation et l'honneur de la Grèce. La majorité des gens qu'ils rencontreraiet sur la route ne verrait jamais la Grèce, ne connaîtraient jamais la splendeur de ces villes, ne rencontraient jamais sa population. La seule connaissance des Éphésiens à propos de leur pays voisin était basée sur cette femme qui allait marcher par ses rues.

Elle sait que tous les yeux seront tournés vers elle. Et, c'est loin de l'effrayer, au contraire ça l'excite. Je ne pourrais jamais être l'objet de tant d'attention. Je me prendrais probablement les pieds et trébucherais, ou quelque chose d'affreux dans ce genre là. Et encore elle n'a aucune appréhension. Ou, du moins, elle n'en a pas l'air. Gabrielle observa soigneusement la Conquérante tandis que le cortège commençait à avancer. Elle et son escorte étaient trente pieds derrière Xena et sa garde d'honneur. Gabrielle était la seule non-soldat dans la cohorte et elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place.

En jetant un coup d'œil de chaque côté, elle nota le comportement de la Garde Royale. Du moment qu'ils s'étaient mit en branle sur les docks et avaient commencé à marcher au pas vers la ville, les soldats avaient semblé devenir plus grands. Ils s'étaient redressés encore plus droits, avaient rejeté leurs épaules en arrière, et avaient levé leurs mentons bien hauts. Ils étaient l'exemple parfait d'une organisation militaire professionnelle, reflétant l'attitude et le charisme de la Conquérante. Les échos de leurs pas retentirent dans les rues étroites, ce qui fit paraître l'armée encore plus grande et effrayante. Si j'étais Artémis, je serais inquiète, pensa distraitement Gabrielle.

Son attention fut capturée par la beauté de la ville tandis qu'ils la traversaient. Le cortège descendit l'artère centrale, la Rue des Curetes et descendit la pente qui les mena à la zone opulente de la ville. En voyant la Bibliothèque de Celsus, le cœur de Gabrielle manqua quelques battements. Sa façade de marbre d'une exquise beauté. Les deux structures historiques comptaient quatorze colonnes ioniques. Huit des colonnes inférieures étaient entourées par les sculptures de quatre des Muses, mais ils se déplaçaient trop vite pour que Gabrielle puisse les identifier. De grandes marches menaient jusqu'aux trésors contenus dans le bâtiment. Elle espéra que la Conquérante lui permettrait d'y revenir plus tard.

Comme ils passèrent par la Porte de l'Agora, son regard se porta sur le tourbillon d'activité plus loin sur la route. Un groupe de femmes scandait des propos haineux à l'intention de la Conquérante. Leurs mots se confondaient pendant que chacune d'entre elles se débattait pour que sa voix prenne le dessus sur les autres. Puis le silence se fit, quand Xena maîtrisa son cheval et se retourna lentement dans sa selle pour faire face à ses accusateurs.

Gabrielle et la Garde Royale s'arrêtèrent. Cefan et le Garde d'honneur encerclèrent la Conquérante, faisant un rempart protecteur autour d'elle. De sa monture, les yeux de Xena rencontrèrent les yeux de la femme qu'elle jugea être leur leader et permit à un sourire de s'étendre à travers ses lèvres. S'adressant à cette femme rousse elle pencha la tête sur le côté, "je me souviens de toi." Elle remit ensuite le cortège en route, ne s'arrêtant pas de nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la maison de Salmoneus.

Gabrielle ne fut jamais consciente qu'une autre paire de yeux malveillants l'avait observée à chaque mouvement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

"O Puissante Conquérante!" Cria Salmoneus, en se précipitant aussi rapidement à ses côtés que son corps trapu le lui avait permit. "C'est un tel honneur de vous voir à nouveau! Vous avez bonne mine. Diriger vous sied à merveille. Cela doit avoir un lien direct avec le POUVOIR, pas vrai ?" Babilla-t-il ignorant le regard ennuyé qui vint de l'objet de sa sollicitude.

"Oui, en effet, j'adore l'opulence. Et penser que je pourrai me permettre de m'offrir encore plus de confort après que j'aurais reçu tes impôts." En voyant des yeux bleus se fixer sur lui, il sourit faiblement.

"Ce qui est plus que juste, ma Guerrière. Impôts que j'ai payés. Vous pouvez vérifier, si vous voulez."

"Je vais le faire."

"Bien, bien." Dit Salmoneus en caressant sa barbe pensivement, en notant mentalement qu'il devrait parler à son conseiller financier pour qu'il s'occupe de corriger quelques disparités comptables au plus vite. Se forçant à sourire, même en considérant la somme de dinars supplémentaire qu'il devrait envoyer à la Conquérante pour rectifier la situation, il concentra alors son attention sur Palaemon. "Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?" Dit-il à brûle-pourpoint, ne pensant pas à censurer sa réaction face à la cicatrice de celui-ci.

"J'ai la lui ai faite," répondit la Conquérante. "Palaemon a voulu me tuer avant qu'il ne décide rejoindre mes rangs. Je l'ai un peu aidé à prendre sa décision comme tu vois."

"C'est ce que vous avez fait, Majesté, et très bien." Dit Palaemon en affichant un sourire ironique.

Gabrielle fut estomaquée d'entendre dire que le Capitaine s'était déjà opposé à la Conquérante. Il a changé d'avis. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé. Je devrai harceler Palaemon pour qu'il me raconte ça plus tard. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise de sentir des lèvres se poser sur le dos de sa main.

"Et qui est cette belle fleur ?" Demanda Salmoneus, ne lâchant pas la main de celle-ci.

"Gabrielle."

Il sourit. "Un très joli prénom. Je peux vous montrer mes melons dans l'arrière boutique si ça vous chante ?"

Les yeux de Xena se rétrécirent, "Salmoneus. Gabrielle est 'mon' oracle. Je te suggère de ne pas trop t'approcher d'elle."

Immédiatement sa main fut abandonnée et l'homme émit un petit rire étouffé, faisant attention d'essuyer les paumes de ses mains sur sa tunique. "Bien sûr. Vous devez être fatiguées après un si long voyage. Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers." Avec un sourire convivial, il commença à les mener au travers l'énorme maison en fournissant des commentaires ininterrompus. "Cette pièce donne sur le port et offre une vue imprenable sur le temple. Je vends de jolies petites répliques miniatures de celui-ci," dit-il à l'attention de Gabrielle, croyant qu'elle serait une des acheteuses les plus potentielles pour de telles babioles. "Ils sont faits de véritables pierres Éphésienne."

La Conquérante se racla la gorge avec force et Salmoneus se hâta vers le bas de l'escalier en direction du vestibule. Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil vers Xena par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit, le petit homme était amusant.

"Voici la salle à manger. La verrerie a été importée de Babylone. J'ai payé une petite fortune pour ça ! Quand vous remplissez un de ces verres avec du vin, il change de couleur."

Xena rit sous cape, "Le verre ou le vin ?"

Salmoneus arrêta et considéra la dirigeante, "le verre, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr, Salmoneus. Continues." Elle fit un signe de la main vers le vestibule. Ouvrant en grand une porte, il leur montra une autre pièce. "C'est ma bibliothèque. Apparemment, c'est la mode d'en posséder une dans les grandes maisons d'Éphèse. J'ai fais choisir les parchemins par le bibliothécaire, c'est donc les meilleurs rouleaux."

"Pourrais-je revenir ici plus tard, Salmoneus ?" Demanda Gabrielle, la voix pleine d'émotion. Elle n'avait jamais vu tant de parchemins en un seul endroit auparavant.

Il haussa les épaules, "Certainement. Vous devrez épousseter les chaises par contre."

"Vous n'utiliser pas votre bibliothèque ?" Gabrielle fut choquée de cet aveu. "Je passerais ma vie ici."

"Hmm … bien … Laissez moi vous conduire à vos quartiers. Je suis sûr que vous êtes fatigués du voyage." Il se retourna et continua, en passant par une embrasure.

La Conquérante s'arrêta. "Montres-moi ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce, Salmoneus."

L'homme s'arrêta, rit et secoua la tête. "Majesté, c'est juste une pièce de rangement. Vraiment. Rien d'intéressant à voir."

"Ouvres."

"Puissante Conquérante, ce serait seulement une perte de votre précieux temps à-"

"-Salmoneus," gronda sinistrement Xena.

Avec un lourd soupir, l'homme replet ouvrit la porte, révélant trois ouvriers qui emballaient des caisses d'expéditions avec des assiettes de porcelaines. Ils semblèrent très étonnés de trouver un grand assortiment de gens debout dans l'embrasure de la porte à les observer travailler. "Vous, voyez juste une pièce de rangement," dit Salmoneus, saisissant la poignée pour refermer la porte.

Xena appuya une main contre la porte, la tenant entrebâillé. Avec un regard à son hôte, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et marcha vers les assiettes que les hommes empaquetaient. Elle en fixa une, pendant un long moment, se faisant violence pour se calmer, essayant de se rappeler tous les enseignements de Lao Ma. "Justifie ça, Salmoneus," dit-elle dangereusement.

Salmoneus souhaita à ce moment être n'importe ou ailleurs que dans ce monde. N'importe quel endroit serait mieux qu'ici. "Bien, vous voyez, votre Majesté, bien… les gens ici à Éphèse doivent voir à quoi vous ressemblez. Ils ont entendu tant de rumeurs. Aussi. Ai-je pensé que je pourrais vendre ces assiettes décoratives, commémoratives et de bon goût avec votre portrait peint à la main. J'espérais que vous pourriez signer une centaine d'entre elles pour les éditions limitées."

En entendant cette explication, Gabrielle et Palaemon se dirigèrent vers les caisses et prirent plusieurs assiettes. Celle qui se trouvait dans les mains de Gabrielle était un gros plan de la Conquérante, une description assez précise des traits lisses de son visage, de ses cheveux d'onyx et de ses yeux bleu ciel. "Pas mal," fit-elle remarquer. Pas autant que la vraie mais tout de même.

Palaemon lui montra le plat dans ses mains, une interprétation de la Conquérante à califourchon sur Argo - qui avait été laissé avec regrets derrière eux à Athos. Elle tenait une épée ensanglantée dans une main et son chakram dans l'autre. "Ils l'ont mal reproduit," dit-il en indiquant le chakram sur l'assiette puis celle engainée sur la taille de la Conquérante. "Et le design sur le ses cuirs n'est pas tout à fait exact non plus."

"Bien, bien, continuons, voulez-vous ?" Dit Salmoneus, en battant des mains nerveusement et en tentant de les pousser hors de la pièce.

Gabrielle ne bougea pas, elle était trop occupée à fouiller les caisses cherchant une autre interprétation. Quand elle en trouva une, elle renifla et se mit à rire en appliquant une main fermement contre sa bouche.

Salmoneus savait exactement quelle assiette Gabrielle avait trouvé et il commença à se tourner vers la porte. Il se retrouva stoppé net par un mur inflexible de chair, de cuir et en armure. "Reste avec nous, Salmoneus." Grogna Xena en commençant à se déplacer vers les caisses. "Fais-moi voir ça, Gabrielle."

En souriant avec regret, Gabrielle lui tendit l'assiette. Elle observa le rouge écarlate se frayer un chemin sur le cou et le visage de la Conquérante. Celle-ci était couchée sur un lit complètement dévêtu, son épée et son armure traînaient sur le plancher, et de plus on pouvait y lire un titre ' la Femme Guerrière.'

"Il est évidemment que c'est l'interprétation qu'un artiste à fait de vos… attributs… puisque je n'ai jamais eus le…" il s'arrêta quand il vit blanchir les articulations de la main qui tenait toujours l'assiette. "Nous ne sommes pas obligées de vendre celle-ci. J'essayais juste d'aider… à adoucir votre… image."

"Salmoneus, je m'attends à entendre des bruits de vaisselles qui se brise toute la nuit, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Ou tu regretteras ceci encore plus que tes impôts sous-payés."

"Comment avez-vous su - ?" Il s'arrêta, avant de complètement s'incriminer lui-même. "Oui, votre Impératrice, mais je crois que nous passons à côté d'une bonne opportunité ici."

Xena leva une main, bloquant la vue du visage du petit homme. "N'y pense même pas…" Se retournant brusquement, elle sortit dans le vestibule.

Tandis que Gabrielle la suivit, elle chuchota, "Garde-moi un exemplaire de chaque, tu veux bien Salmoneus ?"

Il inclina la tête, "Il y a une autre vraiment jolie, je crois que tu l'aimeras." Non repenti, il les rejoignit pour le reste de la visite dans le vestibule et continua le tour de sa maison.

Même beaucoup plus tard, debout dans la salle de réception de la maison du Proconsul, Gabrielle eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait eut ce problème tout du long de la visite chez Salmoneus et savait que cela la hanterait pendant encore un bon moment. Le regard sur le visage de la Conquérante avait été impayable.

Son comportement influençait Palaemon qui, en raison de la nature de sa cicatrice faciale, était incapable de complètement déguiser son propre amusement. Intentionnellement il refusait de rencontrer les yeux de la Conquérante, redoutant de s'effondrer de rire, s'il le faisait. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention qu'elle le défie à une session de combat vu l'humeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La Conquérante pour sa part essayait d'ignorer ses deux subalternes, ce qui était difficile parce que le Capitaine était debout à son côté et Gabrielle debout de l'autre. Elle savait ce qui les faisaient agir de cette façon; elle ne partageait cependant pas leur sens de l'humour. Peut-être cela avait-il été une erreur de vouloir demeurer chez Salmoneus.

Ils furent rejoints dans la salle de réception par le Proconsul et ses deux esclaves. Le Proconsul était un petit homme grassouillet. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, ce qui, accentuait la forme lunaire de son visage. Il portait un peignoir blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles ainsi que des manches qui se terminaient, un peu au-dessus de ses mains potelées.

La Conquérante examina l'épave devant elle avec un dédain à peine caché. C'est ce que les autorités romaines permettaient et encourageaient même. Maintenez-les obèses, idiots et bienheureux - au moins ceux de la classe supérieure - et enrayé la rébellion. Construire un empire avec des faibles n'est jamais une bonne idée.

Gabrielle huma l'air ambiant, relevant la forte odeur qui arriva dans la pièce au même moment que le Proconsul. Elle examina oisivement son peignoir et nota qu'il obtiendrait beaucoup plus de succès avec une couleur plus sombre. Je remercie les Dieux que la Conquérante ne se laisse pas aller à la décrépitude comme cet homme. Est-ce cela que provoque le pouvoir et la richesse sur certaines personnes ?

Un esclave déposa un grand bassin d'eau sur le sol et l'autre s'agenouilla devant la Conquérante. L'esclave étudia le bout des bottes de Xena tandis qu'il attendait l'ordre qui lui permettrait de les enlever et de lui laver les pieds.

La Conquérante comprit la signification de ce geste, "Procède."

"Attendez," s'écria puissamment Gabrielle, levant une main et stoppant les esclaves qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. "Majesté ?"

Xena se demanda ce qui contrariait tant Gabrielle. "Parles". La jeune femme sourit en la remerciant discrètement puis tourna son regard vers le Proconsul. La Conquérante était intriguée par la dureté qui s'était installée sur les traits normalement doucereux du visage de la jeune femme et du changement de son regard.

"Proconsul, désirez-vous discréditer la Dirigeante de la Grèce dans votre propre maison et apportez ainsi le déshonneur sur vous, votre demeure et tous Éphèse ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux de Palaemon se rétrécirent, sa main se porta instinctivement sur le pommeau de son épée. Il n'avait jamais aimé le Proconsul, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre et son affection pour lui ne grandissait pas. Si Gabrielle disait que cette belette insultait sa Reine, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

Le front du Proconsul se couvrit de sueur et il prit conscience du sérieux de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit. Xena n'avait pas bougé, ni même respirer, depuis que la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or rouge avait demandé la permission de parler. Il expulsa un souffle chevrotant et essaya de paraître calme, "je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. C'est notre tradition de laver les pieds de nos invités."

"Pas ceux des invités royaux." Des yeux verts le regardèrent avec défi, et audace dans l'expectative qu'il tente de la contredire. "Vos coutumes dictent que les pieds des invités royaux ne doivent pas être touchés par un esclave. Aucun invités royaux n'est contraints à se faire laver les pieds car ont présume, qu'ils apportent le sol de leur patrie dans votre maison, ce qui est un honneur. Ou dans le cas échéant le maître de la maison doit laver lui-même leurs pieds royaux, pour montrer sa déférence envers leurs souverains."

"Comment ?" Balbutia le Proconsul, étonné qu'elle sache tout ça. Il avait planifié que cela allait être son petit secret, quelque chose dont il pourrait se vanter au conseil Éphésien plus tard. Maintenant cela ne semblait pas être un si bon plan. Pas avec cette démone sombre qui le regardait fixement d'un air accusateur.

Gabrielle se tourna vers la Conquérante, "J'ai lu cela dans la bibliothèque de Salmoneus. J'ai alors demandé à son domestique si c'était une tradition courante. Il m'a assuré que oui. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez déshonoré, Majesté."

Des yeux bleus et très en colère se tournèrent vers le Proconsul qui était tout à fait pâle maintenant. "Mauvais choix." Dit-elle à Palaemon, "Rassemble la Garde, nous partons."

"Immédiatement, Majesté." Palaemon salua la Conquérante. Comme il se retourna, il rencontra les yeux du Proconsul, et lui jeta un regard froid et découvrit les dents, le châtiment promettait mais il savait que cela serait remit à plus tard.

L'attention de la Conquérante se concentra sur le Proconsul, qui la regardait comme s'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre. En secouant la tête, elle parla d'une voix doucereuse, "je ne t'aurais pas porté préjudice pendant mon séjour ici. Maintenant tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Cependant avant que je ne te tue, il reste peut-être une solution. Fais-toi coopératif durant mon séjour ici et je te récompenserai en préservant ta cité. De l'autre côté si tu persiste sur cette mauvaise pente, je détruirai ta ville. Et ni toi, ni ton armée, ni même Artémis ne serez capable de m'arrêter. Mais soit certain que tu seras puni, je te promets une mort rapide."

L'homme tomba à genoux devant la Conquérante, tirant sur l'ourlet de sa cape. "S'il vous plaît, Conquérante… ne faites pas ça."

Xena haussa les épaules, tirant sa cape. "Pourquoi pas ? Ne viens-tu pas de m'insulter, d'insulter la Grèce toute entière. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, ni te permettre de ne pas punir ton geste."

"C'était une erreur, Conquérante. Une abhéra …" Il s'arrêta, quand il l'a vit commencer à tirer son épée. Ne lui ment pas. "J'ai eu tort. J'ai été stupide."

Xena s'accroupit, et posa son coude sur son genou. "Toutes les actions ont des conséquences, Proconsul. Tu t'attendais à ce que ton action me fasse tomber en disgrâce. Mais, au lieu de cela, c'est toi qui es victime de cette disgrâce."

"Ayez, pitié." Pria-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes qui roulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues trempées se répandant partout sur son peignoir.

La Conquérante rit tandis qu'elle se levait à sa pleine hauteur. Elle secoua la tête, et se tourna pour le laisser à son triste sort et pour qu'il s'inquiète de son destin. Elle était presque certaine que seule cette attente le tuerait.

"Majesté ?" Dit doucement Gabrielle comme celle-ci passait à ses côtés en l'ignorant.

Autre chose ? "Oui, Gabrielle ?"

"La Pitié pourrait être une option envisageable." Gabrielle ignora le Proconsul comme il criait son accord. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu te ranges de mon côté espèce de crétin, pensa-t-elle en regardant en direction du Proconsul. "Un allié vivant vaut mieux qu'un ennemi mort."

Xena fronça les sourcils, en repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Cela dépend de l'allié."

Gabrielle dirigea son attention vers l'homme qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. "Que connaissez-vous des expéditions en dedans et en dehors de la ville ?"

Une étincelle d'espoir enflamma l'homme. "Tout! Je sais tout!" Il essaya d'ignorer l'engourdissement qui s'était emparé de ses jambes depuis qu'il était à genoux. Il n'osa pas se remettre sur ses pieds.

Se contraignant à être patiente et à ne pas imiter la colère de la Conquérante, Gabrielle demanda, "Quels genres de choses ? S'il vous plaît, soyez spécifique."

"Je sais tout. Ce qui entre dans le port. Ce qui quitte la cité. Que ce soit par la mer ou par les routes. Des permis sont exigés pour des raisons fiscales, je dois tous les approuver. Et cela m'aide à assigner nos gardes sur la route. Par exemple, je sais si une expédition très importante veut se rendre à Miletus alors je peux déployer une plus grande escorte sur notre territoire."

Les yeux de Gabrielle rencontrèrent significativement ceux de la Conquérante face à la réponse du Proconsul.

Xena accepta le plan proposé par Gabrielle. Gardant les yeux fermement fixés sur Gabrielle, elle s'adressa au Proconsul, "Palaemon viendra ici demain. Si tu réponds correctement à ses questions, tu auras la vie sauve." Xena fit un geste vers la porte, indiquant à Gabrielle que la conversation était terminée. Par-dessus son épaule, elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui, "Et ne pense pas pouvoir te sauver en courant ou bien filer en douce. Je laisserai un escadron ici pour m'assurer de ton intégrité."

À l'extérieur dans la cour, la Conquérante referma sa main autour du bras de Gabrielle, et tira la petite femme à l'écart. "Merci, Gabrielle."

Les traits de Gabrielle se détendirent et un large sourire apparut sur son visage comme elle examinait la Conquérante. "Ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il vous insulte." Non, plus maintenant. Pas quand je commence à te connaître. Et que je découvre une femme que je peux respecter, une femme à qui je peux maintenant parler librement.

"Je sais qu'on me prend pour une barbare, même en Grèce." Elle secoua la tête d'un air piteux, "Particulièrement en Grèce."

Dans les yeux de Xena, pour un bref instant, Gabrielle put entrevoir la douleur que la Conquérante ressentait face à son peuple qui la détestait. Cela fit battre son cœur inexplicablement pour cette femme, elle-même devrait la détester pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, plus maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus trouver cette haine en elle. "C'est seulement parce que la Grèce ne connaît pas la dirigeante que je connais."

Xena essaya de trouver n'importe quelle insincérité dans les yeux verts qui soutenaient les siens. Tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut le printemps à Amphipolis. Xena essaya de formuler une réplique appropriée, mais s'en trouva incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle commençait à répondre, sa gorge se resserrait et ses yeux la piquaient. Je ne me rappel même pas la dernière fois où un de mes sujets ne m'a pas regardé comme si j'étais un démon sortit des Enfers ? J'ai essayé de tuer cette fille pour avoir eut le culot de parler une fois auparavant et maintenant elle lève la voix pour me protéger. Finalement, elle réussit à dire quelque chose, "j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une troupe d'artistes qui venait…" Je peux à peine parler, et encore moins penser convenablement maintenant. D'où a-t-elle dit que cette damnée troupe venait ?

"Perse," fournit Gabrielle en guise de réponse, notant le malaise de la Conquérante.

Xena inclina la tête, en resserrant momentanément sa prise sur le bras de Gabrielle. "De Perse oui." Exhalant un profond soupir Xena continua, "je me demandais si tu aimerais les voir performer ce soir. Puisque nos autres plans ont été si grossièrement annulés."

"Pensez-vous que nous pourrons y avoir des places ?" Demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs pour ensuite être déçue.

Cette fois se fut Xena qui esquissa un de ses rarissimes sourires et qui alluma dans ses yeux une nuance bleue vibrante. "Je pense que je pourrais être en mesure de nous dénicher des billets. Ma réputation de barbare devrait être utile pour accomplir autre chose, qu'effrayer les femmes et les petits enfants." Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Gabrielle, elle fit signe à Palaemon.

"Majesté?"

"Une soirée au théâtre est à l'ordre du jour, Palaemon. Prends cinq hommes et prends des dispositions à cet effet je veux de bonnes places pour nous. Et une sécurité appropriée."

"Oui, Majesté. Ce sera fait." Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle pouvait reconnaître un théâtre, encore moins y aller. Il choisit rapidement quelques hommes pour l'accompagner et ils se mirent en route. Ce soir ça continue seulement à s'améliorer. Je me demande ce qui peut encore arriver d'intéressant ?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Gabrielle était complètement surexcitée. Rien dans son éducation à Poteideia, ni dans son temps passé à Corinthe, ne l'avait préparée pour le théâtre Éphésien. Situé à mi-chemin du Mont Prion, le théâtre pouvait accueillir plus de cinquante milles spectateurs et il était rempli à pleine capacité pour la performance de ce soir. Gabrielle essaya d'étudier les visages d'autant de gens qu'elle le put, intriguée par la multitude de nationalités différentes représentées. "D'où vient cet homme, Majesté ?" Demanda-t-elle, indiquant un homme portant un turban blanc.

Les yeux de la Conquérante se dirigèrent vers le bras de Gabrielle pour ensuite suivre la direction de son doigt avant de pouvoir discerner l'homme. "Je dirais qu'il est de Perse, comme les artistes."

"Hmm. Je me demandais à quoi ils ressemblaient," répondit la jeune femme. "Et la femme, trois - non - quatre personnes plus à gauche. D'où vient-elle ?"

Xena trouva la femme facilement. Elle portait une robe bleue saphir, qui accentuait la teinte olivâtre de sa peau, ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Une amulette d'or encerclait son biceps gauche. "Elle est Égyptienne. Comme Cefan."

Un sillon apparut entre les sourcils de Gabrielle, "Mais Cefan à la peau tellement plus foncée. Et ses cheveux sont bouclés."

"C'est vrai. Les parents de Cefan se sont installés en Égypte quand elle était enfant. Elle est de la nation plus au sud. De ce que Cefan m'a dit, ce sont des gens féroces. Mais elle se considère Égyptienne. C'est la seule maison qu'elle n'a jamais connue, en plus de la Grèce."

Hochant la tête en guise de compréhension, Gabrielle vit une autre personne et s'informa. "Et cet homme ?"

L'homme en question était grand, avec une longue barbe. Il portait une robe pourpre sous sa tunique blanche, les replis de ses manches étaient cousus de fils d'or. Sur sa tunique était gravé des symboles au niveau de son cœur - un dragon pareil à un serpent dévorant sa propre queue. Ses yeux semblaient errer sur la foule, s'arrêtant quand ils rencontrèrent le regard fixe de la Conquérante. "C'est un mage, Gabrielle. Il vaut mieux rester loin des hommes comme lui."

"Pourquoi, que font-ils ?"

"Ils vous trompent." La réponse s'échappa de ses lèvres avec plus d'amertume qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. En se raclant la gorge, elle continua, "Et toi, mon oracle, tu ne dis seulement que la vérité" Xena dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton léger, ne voulant pas gâcher l'humeur de la soirée.

"Toujours, Conquérante." Soupira-t-elle en se recalant dans son siège pour attendre que le spectacle commence. La Conquérante s'était à demi tournée dans son siège pour attirer l'attention de Palaemon. "Bon choix."

Le Capitaine inclina la tête, "Merci, Majesté. Mais en fait c'est votre influence qui m'a permis d'arranger ceci. Le manager du théâtre tenait à tout prix à vous loger et à ce que tout soit selon vos bons vœux."

Xena rit sous cape et regarda la première rangée, puis la section centrale dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Et les quatre rangées derrière elle qui avait été réservées pour ses gardes. "De quelle atrocité l'as-tu menacé s'il ne se soumettait pas volontairement ?"

"Majesté, je lui ai simplement fait comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt d'entretenir des relations favorables avec vous. Je suis heureux que cet Éphésien ne soit pas aussi stupide que celui que nous venons de quitter." Il inclina la tête, amenant sa bouche près de son oreille. "Tuerai-je le Proconsul demain, Majesté ?" Il savait que Gabrielle ne devait pas entendre sa question, la Conquérante ne le voudrait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

La bouche de Xena se rétracta en une mince ligne. "Laisse-le vivre, pour le moment. Mais … assure-toi qu'il soit incapable d'avertir les hommes de César. Cela me déplairait énormément."

"Oui, Majesté, comme vous voudrez." Palaemon commença à considérer les diverses façons de faire pour atteindre les objectifs de son Général.

Tout à coup, l'air de la nuit fut rempli de sons d'instruments peu familiers à Gabrielle. En jetant un coup d'œil en direction des musiciens, elle vit un certain nombre d'hommes et de femmes étrangement vêtus dans une alcôve en forme de coquillage. Ils manipulaient toutes sortes d'instruments à cordes et à vent, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Mais elle trouvait que les sons qu'ils produisaient étaient envoûtants. En fermant les yeux, elle permit à la musique de s'insinuer en elle et de s'emparer d'elle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sentit la fumée parfumée des torches qui embaumait l'air de la nuit, elle constata que tout était parfait. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi heureuse depuis Draco. Je parcours finalement des contrées lointaines. Je suis dans ce qui doit être le plus grand théâtre au monde Et je suis assise à côté de la femme la plus redoutée au monde.

Je ne pensais jamais finir comme ça.

La Conquérante réussit à m'étonner jour après jour et elle se montre au-dessus de toutes mes espérances. J'ai participé au concours de vérité pour pouvoir lui parler. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à être la dirigeante brutale qu'elle était, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire souffrir les gens pour les forcer à se conformer à ses exigences et accepter ses décrets. Je pensais qu'elle recourait à la violence parce qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour faire autrement. Maintenant, je sais que c'est faux. Elle est un des leaders les plus brillants que j'ai jamais rencontrés. C'est simplement sa douleur et son appréhension à être trahie qui font que ses premières pensées sont toujours enclines à la violence.

Je regrette de ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle devienne comme ça.

Inconsciemment, la main de Gabrielle se déplaça aux bas de ses jambes et elle massa légèrement ses muscles. Elles ne me font presque plus mal maintenant. Je n'ai plus autant besoin de mon bâton qu'auparavant quand je marche. Et l'huile que la Conquérante m'a donnée et dont elle fait usage pour me masser atténue l'engourdissement et la douleur de mes muscles. C'est stupéfiant comme je marche toujours mieux après une de ces séances. Le plus surprenant, c'est que je pense que tout ce voyage et toutes ces marches à pied ont été bénéfiques pour moi. Arrol me traitait comme si j'étais un objet fragile et cassant après l'épisode de la croix. Peut-être que cela a même ralenti ma guérison. Je pense que dans moins d'un autre quartier de lune, je n'aurai même plus besoin de mon bâton.

"Gabrielle," Chuchota Xena, notant le regard lointain dans les yeux de sa jeune oracle.

Gabrielle sursauta légèrement dans son siège et avec embarras ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la Conquérante. "Désolée, je réfléchissais."

"Le spectacle commence."

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la scène et elle vit un bouffon, paré dans un costume blanc. Une multitude de rubans rouge, vert, jaune et bleu étaient suspendus au costume. Le visage du bouffon était peint en blanc, à part ses lèvres qui étaient peintes en rouge. Même les cheveux bruns de l'homme avaient été recouverts de poudre pour correspondre au costume. Le bouffon prit une corde sur le plancher de la scène et commença à la faire tournoyer autour de son corps.

Gabrielle était fascinée, la corde semblait prendre vie dans les mains du bouffon. Elle observa pendant qu'il la laissa filer dans les airs, la faisant se tordre en des formes diverses. Il la jeta alors sur un des chevrons de l'auvent au-dessus de la scène. Elle vit encore deux hommes parés comme des bouffons apparaître sur le chevron, ils marchèrent sur le mince rebord comme s'ils avaient marché sur la terre ferme. Haletant, elle pointa son doigt vers un des bouffons qui venait d'effectuer un saut périlleux dans les airs et qui avait atterrit sans difficulté sur le même chevron d'où il s'était élancé.

Xena avait déjà vu des cirques comme celui-là auparavant. Les acrobates étaient toujours stupéfiants à regarder, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à les observer avec quelqu'un comme Gabrielle. La jeune oracle était emballée par toutes les nouvelles choses qu'elle voyait. C'est pourquoi Xena observait la femme aux cheveux blonds presque autant qu'elle observait les artistes.

Les bouffons qui se déplaçaient sur la poutre, garantirent la corde et en attachèrent deux autres. Bientôt les trois hommes montaient aux cordes. Employant l'élan de leurs corps, ils commencèrent à se balancer sur les cordes en faisant des cercles au-dessus de la scène. Alors, dans un mouvement rapide, ils lâchèrent leur corde respective et se lancèrent sur celle qui se trouvait devant eux se remplaçant mutuellement. Ils répétèrent cette manœuvre encore deux fois, afin que chaque bouffon se retrouve sur sa propre corde. Un murmure collectif monta de l'audience, les bouffons ne semblaient pas encore avoir atteint les limites de leurs talents. Ils s'élancèrent une fois de plus vers les poutres et exécutèrent un équilibre parfait sur les mains, pour ensuite se laisser glisser vers la scène.

Un autre murmure. Celui-là de soulagement quand les bouffons saisirent leurs cordes au dernier moment, stoppant leur chute à moins d'une tête de la scène.

Se laissant légèrement tomber par terre, les trois hommes saluèrent profondément et quittèrent la scène. Un homme passa à l'intérieur d'une grande roue. L'homme était paré dans un costume bleu foncé qui couvrait son corps tout entier, y compris sa tête, avec seulement des fentes étroites pour ses yeux et sa bouche.

La roue était faite de métal et son diamètre était à peine plus grand que l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La roue était modelée en deux cercles liés ensemble par six barres espacées de façon égale autour de sa circonférence. Il y avait aussi plusieurs courroies en cuir à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour que l'homme puisse s'y accrocher. En changeant son centre de gravité, l'homme pouvait propulser la roue à travers la scène.

"Je serais si étourdie," chuchota Gabrielle à la Conquérante, tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme se retourner à l'envers. À cette réplique, l'homme arrêta la roue quand il fut à l'horizontal par rapport au sol. D'un mouvement de ses hanches, il recommença à rouler dans l'autre sens jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'autre côté de la scène, l'homme renversa les épaules. À ce mouvement, la roue commença à rouler sur le rebord de la scène, pareille à un dinar qui tournoie sur la surface lisse d'une table. Chaque fois, il semblait que la roue viendrait se poser à plat sur la scène, mais à chaque fois l'homme courbait son dos et le cycle recommencerait à nouveau. L'audience applaudit à tout rompre, acclamant avec force l'homme qui faisait preuve d'une coordination hors du commun. Gabrielle se joignit à eux.

L'homme redressa alors la roue et commença à se déplacer à travers la scène. Pensant qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas d'autres numéros à venir, Gabrielle tourna les yeux vers sa compagne et découvrit que la Conquérante l'observait. Avant que l'une ou l'autre ne puisse parler, un balbutiement venant de l'auditoire attira leur attention à nouveau vers l'homme.

Il s'était propulsé sur la roue et replongeait à l'intérieur comme elle était sur le point de lui rouler dessus. Il refit ce mouvement plusieurs fois, plongeant dedans et dehors de la roue métallique, même pas une seule fois il ne dérapa, glissa ou s'arrêta. Il rappelait à Gabrielle les poissons qu'elle avait observés pendant leur traversée à Éphèse, ceux qui avaient suivi les sillons du bateau en sautant de temps à autre au-dessus de la surface.

L'homme dans la roue quitta la scène tandis que trois grands cerceaux suspendus s'abaissèrent des poutrelles. À l'intérieur de chaque cerceau se trouvait une fille, qui prenait des poses artistiques. Les cerceaux furent abaissés à des hauteurs différentes et les filles commencèrent leurs mouvements chorégraphiques. Elles tournoyaient, se roulant autour d'eux gracieusement, s'arrêtant quand leurs pieds s'accrochaient autour de ceux-ci et se tenaient là suspendues à l'envers dans les airs.

C'était une étrange vision, car elles portaient un costume blanc qui semblait souillé de sang au niveau des poignets et de la poitrine. Elles ressemblaient à des cadavres accrochés au-dessus de la terre, suspendus là, sans vie.

Un retour en arrière qui ramena Gabrielle vers la croix, elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement et ferma les yeux. Tu n'es plus là-bas désormais. Tu es en lieux sûrs. Tu es en sécurité. Respire, Gabrielle.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda la Conquérante contre son oreille.

Gabrielle secoua la tête vigoureusement pour chasser cette image de sa tête. "Oui, merci." Puis elle fixa des yeux résolus sur les acrobates.

Xena jeta un coup d'œil vers la scène essayant de discerner ce qui avait pu bouleverser sa compagne. Alors elle comprit - ceux qui lui avaient particulièrement déplu était toujours crucifiés à l'envers et on leur transperçait le flanc avec une épée. Ces trois filles avaient inconsciemment chorégraphié cette pose.

Ça lui rappelle la croix sur laquelle tu l'as toi-même mise. Tu peux prétendre qu'elle est seulement quelqu'un qui s'est par hasard présenté pour le concours, mais la vérité reste que tu as essayé de la tuer. Obligeant ses pensées à se calmer, Xena recommença à regarder le spectacle.

Une des filles se retourna et flotta ainsi au-dessus de la scène les bras enroulés à l'intérieur du cercle, sans rien d'autre. Tandis qu'elle se balançait et que son corps se tendit, une autre fille plongea et s'agrippa à celle-ci. Ensemble elles se balancèrent au-dessus de la scène, toutes les deux dépendantes de la force des bras de la première.

Une femme dans l'audience cria quand la fille lâcha son cerceau, ce qui les fit tomber à toute vitesse vers le sol, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol la troisième attrapa un autre cerceau et les agrippa de ses mains. Là, elle se balancèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une des filles effectue un saut périlleux et atterrisse en sécurité sur la scène. Les deux autres en firent de même et bientôt toutes les trois saluèrent la foule.

"WOW," s'écria Gabrielle, essayant de soulager le regard préoccupé que la Conquérante lui accordait. Les trois cerceaux remontèrent et trois rubans rouges s'abaissèrent. Une femme marcha sur la scène. Elle était parée de la même nuance rouge que les rubans. Elle s'avança encore et saisit le ruban du centre et se mit à grimper jusqu'en haut. Une fois là, elle commença à effectuer une série de mouvements en employant les trois rubans - s'y enroulant, s'y accrochant, et se glissant entre eux.

Cela ressemblait à une danse pensa Gabrielle, sauf que celle-ci était exécutée à environ cinq longueurs de corps du sol. La femme fit une pause et enroula un des rubans autour de sa cuisse droite. Une fois garantie, elle lâcha tous les rubans et commença à balancer son corps, qui était maintenant soutenu seulement par le ruban en place autour de sa cuisse. Elle exécuta une danse des voiles, en employant les rubans à cet effet. "C'est très beau, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda la Conquérante.

Gabrielle hocha la tête, "Elle a un parfait contrôle de son corps. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

La femme se plia et enroula maintenant un des rubans fermement autour de sa taille. Alors elle sembla glisser et partir à la renverse. Dégringolant vers la terre, les rubans semblaient s'être emmêlés autour d'elle, on aurait dit qu'une épouvantable erreur avait été commise.

L'audience retint son souffle attendant l'inévitable.

Gabrielle, incapable de se porter au secours de la femme, tendit la main et saisit celle de la Conquérante en fermant les yeux. Elle les ouvrit quand elle entendit les applaudissements sauvages de la foule. La femme avait arrêté sa chute à environ une main du plancher. Son corps était droit, planant sur sa surface, chaque muscle de son corps lui obéissant parfaitement.

Gabrielle pensa à applaudir et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'était emparée de la main de la Conquérante. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que la main de celle-ci était beaucoup plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cela doit être le résultat de toute l'huile qu'elle utilise pour son épée et ses cuirs. Ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée de travailler dur. Incapable de se retenir, un de ses doigts traça un chemin le long de la paume de la Conquérante.

Une paire de yeux très bleus captura les siens pour ensuite regarder en bas vers leurs mains entrelacées. Un petit sourire traversa les lèvres de Xena comme elle prit fermement la main plus petite de Gabrielle entièrement dans la sienne. Son pouce caressa doucement le dos de la main de la jeune femme, envoyant une intense sensation de chaleur entre elle et sa compagne. Peut-être peut-elle me pardonner pour le mal que je lui ai fait après tout.

Gabrielle décida qu'il y avait assez de gens dans l'auditoire qui applaudissait. Ses mains ne seraient pas nécessaires ; Elles pouvaient rester à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient pour tout le reste de la nuit.

De l'autre côté, Palaemon observa la Conquérante tenir la main de la jeune femme avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu démontrer auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et pour un court instant, il put presque sentir la chaleur de la main de Gabrielle comme si elle avait été dans la sienne. Et il sut à coup sûr que son cœur ne serait jamais plus tout à fait le même.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le matin suivant trouva la Conquérante éveillée avant l'aube, occupée à discuter avec Palaemon et Cefan. Xena s'était éveillée plus en forme et régénérée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. "A-t-on envoyé les sentinelles sur la route ?" La vie était belle. Elle allait humilier César, duper les Amazones et revenir à Corinthe avec une nouvelle amie. Un voyage très profitable après tout.

"Ils ont quitté voilà environ la moitié d'une marque de chandelle, Majesté. Nous aurons leur rapport avant la tombée de la nuit." Xena inclina la tête pensivement, "Vois à ce qu'ils se rapportent à moi directement. Palaemon, es-tu prêt pour ta petite visite à ton Proconsul Éphésien préféré ?"

"Majesté, vous saurez quand César projette de déplacer ses armes et quel itinéraire il empruntera."

"Assure-toi de la véracité de ses dires avant de le rendre incapable de répandre la nouvelle. Je ne voudrais pas me faire couper l'herbe sous les pieds. Et il doit savoir ce qu'implique la pénalité s'il raconte des mensonges." Son regard se durcit ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par pénalité.

Palaemon gronda, "Ce sera fait, Majesté." Il était toujours en rogne par le traitement qu'avait fomenté le Proconsul envers sa dirigeante. Il avait depuis longtemps décidé que son honneur était lié avec celui de son leader.

La Conquérante connaissait les sentiments que son capitaine nourrissait à son égard et cela lui donnait l'assurance que ses ordres seraient appliqués à la lettre. "Parfait. Cefan, as-tu détruit toutes ces insipides assiettes que Salmoneus avait fait faire ?"

La guerrière à la peau sombre rit et fléchit son biceps, "Elles ont été réduites en poussière, Majesté. Ça m'a rappelé mon enfance. Les fois où j'essayais d'aider ma mère à la cuisine, inévitablement je finissais toujours par casser quelque chose. Je me suis bien amusée cette nuit. Et mes hommes aussi."

Et moi donc, pensa la Conquérante se rappelant les moments passés en compagnie de Gabrielle. Secouant la tête, elle laissa son regard errer autour de la grande propriété de Salmoneus. "Où est notre hôte ? Il n'est pas encore venu me gratifier de ses flatteries. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ?"

Il était impossible de ne pas voir la teinte légèrement colorée que prirent les joues de Cefan. "J'ai peur d'avoir un rapport avec ça, Majesté." Le silence de Xena l'encouragea à continuer. "Je l'ai surpris pendant qu'il essayait de sauver certaines assiettes compromettantes de la destruction cette nuit. Je … uh … lui ai expliqué … que ce n'était pas une bonne idée."

"Tu ne l'as tout de même pas tué ?" Demanda la Conquérante, légèrement étonnée de se rendre compte qu'elle se faisait du souci pour ce jovial vendeur.

"Non, non, Majesté. Je pense que je lui ai fait peur. Il a décrété qu'il devait aller jeter un œil sur ses affaires quelque part à l'extérieur d'Éphèse."

Xena retint un rire, imaginant le petit homme costaud prendre la poudre d'escampette après avoir fait la rencontre de son intense lieutenant. "Bien, au moins ce sera plus tranquille par ici pendant quelque temps." Mais elle avait espéré que son hôte tiendrait compagnie à Gabrielle. Elle devrait trouver une alternative. "J'ai l'intention de faire une petite visite au temple d'Artémis aujourd'hui. Je dois fournir une distraction aux Amazones. Et éviter que les romains ne soupçonnent les vrais motifs de ma présence ici."

"Devrais-je vous escorter, Majesté ? Les Amazones ne prendront pas votre visite sur le site de leur temple sacré à la légère." Dit raisonnablement Cefan.

"Non." Une idée se forma dans son esprit. "Je veux que tu escortes Gabrielle aujourd'hui. Elle voudra visiter certains sites d'Éphèse et elle ne peut pas venir avec moi."

L'Égyptienne avala avec difficulté et employa chacune de ses ressources intérieures pour ne pas réagir. Sous la table, sa main se serra en un poing et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main. "Pardonnez-moi, Majesté ?"

La Conquérante fixa ses yeux bleus pâles sur son lieutenant. "Tu as un problème avec cet ordre, Cefan ?"

"Non, Majesté, bien-sûr que non."

Un sourire traversa les lèvres de la Conquérante, mais il était exempt de chaleur, "Bien". La Conquérante quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Palaemon se retourna vers son commandant en second et secoua la tête, "Quel est le problème?"

"C'est sa domestique. Quand suis-je devenue une bonne d'enfants pour fille estropiée ? Je suis un officier de la Garde Royale, je te seconde."

Une grande main se leva pour arrêter les protestations de la femme. "Gabrielle est son nom. Et si la Conquérante te dit que tu dois l'escorter, tu le fais."

Les yeux bruns de Cefan semblèrent s'obscurcir et plus encore quand elle se pencha en avant pour parler à l'oreille de son commandant. "Il ne te semble pas étrange qu'une femme que la Conquérante à condamner à la crucifixion soit toujours vivante et qui plus est, voyage avec nous ? Elle est tout miel, raconte des histoires et séduit même la Conquérante en personne. Je n'y crois pas. Pardonnerais-tu quelqu'un qui a essayé de te tuer ?"

Entendant cela Palaemon fut sur le point de protester, elle étendit la main et saisit son poignet, avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. "Et comment penses-tu qu'elle ait réussi à descendre de cette croix ? Quelqu'un doit l'avoir aidée. Probablement un membre du personnel de la Conquérante. Nous savons que celle-ci a des ennemis, même dans ses rangs, probablement même dans la Garde. Pourquoi devons-nous accepter cette fille sans rien dire et sans douter d'elle ? Et pourquoi dois-je lui servir de guide touristique ? "

Palaemon dut admettre qu'elle marquait un point. Gabrielle ne semble pas avoir une once d'hostilité envers la Conquérante, mais peut-être est-elle bonne actrice. C'est une conteuse vraiment hors pair. "Cefan, je suis certain que tu seras le meilleur guide touristique qu'Éphèse n'ait jamais connu. Je dois m'occuper de mes ordres. Et toi aussi."

Dans un souffle Cefan murmura, "Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'aimer ça."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

La Conquérante commença descendre vers le temple juste après l'aube. Accompagnée d'un escadron de Gardes Royales qui restait à une distance respectable, son approche semblait donc solitaire. C'était une déclaration ouverte qu'elle faisait aux Amazones : je vous ai défaits toute seule en Grèce et je peux faire la même chose ici à Éphèse. Elle entendit un cri d'oiseau tandis qu'elle approchait du site et reconnut le signal des sentinelles Amazones. Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis elle leva le bras derrière sa tête et défit le lacet qui retenait sa chevelure. La légère brise méditerranéenne souleva quelques mèches sombres, la faisant paraître encore plus primitive et dangereuse. C'était exactement l'image qu'elle voulait donner.

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais elle trouvait que le temple était magnifique, quoique ce soit une honte qu'il ait été consacré à Artémis. Bien-sûr, elle aurait encore moins voulu qu'il soit dédié à Arès.

Aucun des Dieux de l'Olympe n'était digne d'être adoré et elle le savait. Ils étaient aussi malléables que les mortels, et parfois même plus. Ils avaient aussi leurs petites querelles et leurs petits conflits et à vrai dire, elle les considérait comme des êtres pas très intelligents.

Tandis que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle frissonna instinctivement, ressentant la présence de son sombre mentor. "Hello, Arès."

Le Dieu de la Guerre se matérialisa à côté d'elle et se pencha en avant en laissant ses lèvres frôler sa joue. "Xena". Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin le long de son oreille jusqu'en bas de son épaule. "Tu t'es levée tôt."

Elle rencontra son regard fixe et fronça les sourcils, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Le Dieu se redressa à sa pleine hauteur et caressa sa barbe pensivement. "Toi". Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur son corps musclé et ses mains suivirent.

La Conquérante roula ses yeux, les hommes - Dieux ou pas - étaient si prévisibles. "Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment." Dit-elle en secouant la tête, puis elle reprit sa route vers le temple.

"Artémis sait que tu viens. Les Amazones sont prêtes à te recevoir."

Xena s'arrêta encore une fois et se tourna pour faire face au Dieu. "Je n'ai pas exactement caché mon arrivée à Éphèse, Arès. Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Il se pourrait qu'elles aient une ou deux surprises en réserve pour toi. Sois prudente. Je ne voudrais pas que mon Élue se fasse esquinter d'aucune façon que ce soit. Pas quand j'ai tant de projet pour elle." Il lui agrippa le menton et l'embrassa sauvagement, la revendiquant comme si elle était sienne. "N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens."

Xena planta ses yeux fermement dans les siens. "À moi-même. Toujours, à moi-même."

"Nous verrons," lui promit-il pour ensuite disparaître dans un flash de lumière.

Éponin postée aux côtés de Terreis devant le temple, avait observé l'approche de la Conquérante. "Pourquoi s'est-elle arrêtée, Ter ?"

La Reine des Amazones haussa les épaules, "Je n'en sais rien." Aucune des deux femmes n'avait vu Arès se matérialiser devant Xena, l'empêchant du coup de progresser. "Combien d'hommes sont avec elle ?"

Éponin se tourna vers la sentinelle pour leur soutirer cette information, "Vingt. Ils sont à trente pieds d'elle, dispersés ici et là. Nous pourrions les vaincre, ma Reine."

"Non, pas encore. Quand nous attaquerons, Éponin, ce sera pour tuer la Destructrice, et pas seulement pour la blesser."

Éponin détestait ne pas passer à l'action quand l'objet de sa haine était à portée de tir. Sa main se porta à la poignée de son épée, pour s'assurer encore une fois qu'elle était bien en place. Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à la grande guerrière que dégainer son épée à l'arête tranchante comme un rasoir, lâcher un cri de guerre et courir engager la Destructrice en combat singulier. Son épée avait appartenu à sa mère, qui avait aussi été une vaillante guerrière. C'était la même lame qu'elle avait utilisée pour défaire Fila, la dernière grande menace de la Nation. "Je prie Artémis pour que ce soit bientôt."

Terreis se rappela les mots de Clymera et les répéta, "Bientôt la Conquérante sera à genoux." Et bientôt je serai aux portes des Champs Élysées. J'espère que je verrai la Conquérante mourir d'abord.

"Que fait-elle maintenant ?" Demanda Éponin, exaspérée de ne rien faire, et n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre vue. La Reine souleva les épaules, "Assise. Elle est assise."

Xena étouffa un rire comme elle s'installa sur le banc près de l'entrée du temple. Elle savait que les Amazones se demanderaient ce qu'elle faisait, et pourquoi elle n'essayait pas d'entrer au temple. Négligemment elle se pencha en arrière contre la pierre et ferma les yeux, en se détendant dans la chaleur du soleil et l'odeur saline de la mer. Levant sa main droite, elle fit signe à un de ses hommes.

Le soldat se dépêcha de donner à la Conquérante les articles qu'elle lui avait précédemment confiés. "Autre chose, Majesté ?"

En secouant la tête, elle remercia le jeune soldat fraîchement rasé. Déroulant le parchemin, elle commença à esquisser la disposition du temple avec le bâton de charbon de bois qu'il lui avait remis. Elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis la fois ou elle s'était préparée à envahir Corinthe, quand elle s'était assise sur une colline voisine et avait personnellement esquissé une carte complète de la ville. Cela avait été très avantageux pour elle, elle avait mémorisé chaque allée, chaque bâtiment, chaque sortie et entrée. Mémoriser les détails l'avait toujours bien servie.

Elle savait aussi que cela rendrait les Amazones folles. Et Xena fut contente de s'être assise là et les tenir toute la journée occupée à garder leur attention fixée sur elle et non pas sur son vrai objectif. Les hommes de César, la Conquérante sentit qu'elle allait venir à bout de ce petit problème. Même si les Amazones devaient s'allier à eux, ce sera seulement un plus grand défi. Fais-leur croire que c'est après leur or que tu en as - ce qu'elle prendrait peut-être en guise de prime pour sa Garde Royale - et reste près de leur temple.

Éponin pouvait à peine se retenir. Trois marques de chandelles étaient déjà passées et rien n'était arrivé. "Est-ce que cette maudite démone va rester là toute la journée à faire des croquis ? Nourrit-elle le projet de vendre à gros prix ses portraits aux visiteurs du temple?" La guerrière dégaina à nouveau son épée.

La Reine des Amazones se pencha et retira l'épée des mains d'Éponin. "Tu me rends nerveuse, Ep." Reposant sa lame à travers ses genoux, Terreis fixa à nouveau la guerrière aux cheveux noirs qui était toujours assise en train de dessiner. "Avais-tu jamais pensé la revoir ?"

Un grognement se fit entendre. "J'avais espéré la revoir sur un champ de bataille, quand nous aurions repris nos terres légitimes en Grèce."

"Je me rappelle l'avoir regardée tuer Melosa et, pendant des années, tout ce à quoi j'ai pu rêver était de prendre ma revanche. Mais quand elle nous a conduits hors de la Grèce et nous a forcés à nous retrancher ici… je me suis surprise moi-même à espérer ne jamais la revoir."

Éponin fut étonnée. "Tu ne veux pas venger la mort de ta sœur ? Elle l'a tuée Varia sous le drapeau blanc de la trêve."

La Reine repoussa une mèche rousse de ses yeux et fit tout son possible pour se calmer et garder une attitude calme. "J'ai toujours su que sa présence signifierait ma mort."

"De quoi parles-tu, Ter ?" Dit la grande femme en poussant son épaule, essayant de changer les idées de son amie. "Il y a une centaine d'Amazones qui mourront avant qu'elle ne puisse te faire du mal."

"Si le souhait d'Artémis est que je meurs, alors cent Amazones auront perdu leur vie en vain. Et je ne suis pas plus importante que la Nation." Terreis s'empara de la main droite d'Éponin, l'étreignant fermement. "Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, promets-moi que tu t'occuperas d'Éphiny."

Éponin n'aimait pas la façon dont Terreis parlait ; elle savait que les soldats qui parlaient de leurs morts, avaient déjà un pied dans la tombe. "Rien ne t'arrivera. Je ne ferai pas de promesses que je ne pourrai pas tenir."

"J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes, mon amie. Éphiny a toujours été un peu-"

"Fragile." La coupa Éponin.

La Reine hocha la tête, sa sœur de sang n'avait jamais été de forte constitution et était la plus gentille personne qu'elle connaisse. Elle était une guerrière adéquate, mais n'avait pas l'esprit féroce qui était nécessaire pour exceller au combat, comme Éponin d'ailleurs. Sa plus grande force résidait en sa capacité à négocier des accords entre des parties disparates. Terreis s'inquiétait pour sa compagne, elle voulait s'assurer que l'on s'occupe d'Éphiny après sa mort. Elle était certaine que la Nation s'occuperait des besoins physiques d'Éphiny - Les Amazones s'occupaient toujours très bien de leur amie, tout particulièrement de la veuve de la Reine - mais Terreis voulait que quelqu'un se charge spécifiquement des besoins émotionnels de sa compagne. Il est temps d'obtenir quelques faveurs, Pensa Terreis. "Ouais, fragile. Et si je ne suis plus ici pour la protéger, je m'attends, à ce que toi, ma meilleure amie, le fasse."

Éponin la regarda avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, "Tu veux que je me lie à elle ? Ter… nous nous entre-tuerions … ça ne marcherait jamais …" bafouilla-t-elle.

Terreis était atterrée. Elle n'avait même pas pensé un seul instant à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se lie avec Éphiny. "J'espère qu'elle me pleurera un peu plus longtemps que ça tout de même," fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à formuler. C'était inévitable, Éphiny était trop sentimentale pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de nouveau, Terreis n'avait juste pas pensé à cela encore. En refoulant ses larmes, elle continua, "Non, tu n'es pas forcée de te lier à elle, Ep. Promets-moi seulement que tu veilleras sur elle. Comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi."

La guerrière vit le désespoir dans les yeux de Terreis et inclina lentement la tête, puis échangea une étreinte avec sa Reine, sa meilleure amie. "Je te le promets, mon amie. Et j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que cette promesse ne soit pas applicable avant cinquante bonnes années."

"Merci, Éponin."

Les deux Amazones retournèrent leur attention vers la figure sombre et silencieuse de l'autre côté de la route.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Gabrielle était debout au pied de la Bibliothèque de Celsus et laissait son regard vagabonder lentement sur l'étonnante façade. Dans sa brève marche vers la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas oublié la décoration qui ornait le bâtiment et avait été transportée quand Cefan lui avait annoncé qu'elles pourraient la visiter ce matin.

Elle avait été déçue que la Conquérante soit partie avant même qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais pas surprise puisqu'elle voyageait avec la dirigeante depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Xena se levait toujours avant l'aube. Comment fait-elle ? Ce n'est pas naturel. Mais, en fait, elle ne fait rien comme les autres. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle est la Conquérante et que le reste d'entre nous ne l'est pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Cefan n'avait pas l'air heureuse de l'accompagner. Cela surprit tout de même Gabrielle, parce qu'elle considérait la guerrière égyptienne comme une sorte d'amie. Elles avaient certes passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant le voyage depuis Corinthe, mais toujours en compagnie de la Conquérante ou de Palaemon.

Les quatre statues sur la plus haute marche représentaient quatre Muses. En montant sur celle-ci, Gabrielle fut bientôt devant Calliopé, la muse de la poésie épique. Sa main se porta involontairement sur la tablette à écrire qui se trouvait dans la main de la statue. "Je chante la chanson de Zeus, Roi des Dieux…" chuchota-t-elle, s'imaginant être un barde, choisie par la muse.

En arpentant le promontoire du bâtiment, elle remarqua que les trois autres muses dépeintes étaient Erato, Euterpe et Thalie. Elle trouva cela intéressant que les Éphésiens aient omis de représenter les muses de la tragédie, des hymnes sacrés, de l'astronomie et de la danse. C'était probablement une réflexion des valeurs de la communauté. En chassant cette pensée, elle entra par les grandes portes à deux battants et en eut le souffle coupé.

Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait vu autant de parchemins en un seul et même endroit. Il y avait des rangées et des rangées de casier à parchemin, où ceux-ci étaient soigneusement roulés et attachés, tous catégorisés et classés. Elle se sentit gênée à l'idée de se retrouver dans une salle avec tant d'érudit passionné. Plus que cela, elle se sentit indigne. Elle regarda le bâton qu'elle tenait à la main, celui qui soulageait la pression sur ses jambes fatiguées, et eut honte du bruit qu'il faisait sur le plancher de marbre pendant qu'elle essayait de se déplacer à travers les interminables rangées. Ses vêtements aussi affichaient clairement qu'elle était étrangère à cette communauté littéraire, elle était toujours parée de ses vêtements de voyage, les mêmes qu'elle portait depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Corinthe, tandis que les savants de la bibliothèque portaient des toges colorées.

Je ne cadre pas du tout avec cet environnement. Je ne suis plus la petite fille de Potidée, qui poursuivait les étoiles et qui rêvait d'aventures. Je ne suis plus le professeur de Corinthe, qui apprenait le Grec aux soldats sans instruction. Je ne suis même plus l'oracle de vérité que la Conquérante voit en moi. Je ne suis que Gabrielle. Et je pense que ce n'est pas assez. La voix rauque de Cefan la tira de ses pensées. "Est-ce que tu projettes de rester ici pendant un bon moment ?"

Gabrielle hocha la tête, se souvenant où elle était et comprenant qu'une telle opportunité ne se représenterait peut-être pas. "C'est ce que j'espérais, lieutenant." Instinctivement, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer trop familière avec la guerrière ce matin.

"Si cela ne te fait rien, je vais aller à l'extérieur prendre un peu d'air frais. Je n'ai jamais été très attirée par la lecture. Je préfère vivre des aventures plutôt que les lire."

À la surprise de Cefan, Gabrielle hocha vigoureusement la tête, "Je me sentirais comme ça si j'étais à votre place. Vous avez fait tant de choses que la plupart des gens ne rêvent même pas de faire. Je resterai à l'intérieur, juste ici. Je ne partirai pas sans vous, je le promets."

Gabrielle commença à se promener entre les rangées, lisant les cartes d'index pour savoir où certains types de rouleaux étaient placés. Elle trouva la section sur l'histoire et le folklore des Amazones et commença à dérouler certains parchemins pour les lire.

Convaincue de la sincérité de la jeune femme, Cefan grogna une réponse et alla attendre au grand air. Elle était toujours fâchée de la décision de la Conquérante, à savoir qu'elle surveille avec vigilance cette petite blonde. Un autre officier de la Garde aurait pu faire ce travail aussi bien. Elle était certaine que c'était une sorte de punition que lui infligeait la Conquérante.

À la mi-matinée, le soleil avait réchauffé sa peau et elle rajusta son armure de cuir. Un filet de sueur roula au bas de son dos et de son cou, elle s'essuya distraitement, puis tira le poignard qu'elle cachait dans sa botte. En donnant de petits coups négligeants à la lame, elle se débattit pour ne pas tomber raide morte d'ennui.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas de la Rue des Curètes, Cefan se rendit compte que le temple n'était pas à plus de dix toises à pied. L'oracle de la Conquérante semble absorbé dans sa lecture depuis déjà plusieurs marques de chandelles. Aussi je pense que cela ne ferait pas de mal si j'allais jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passe là-bas. Et peut-être pourrais-je trouver quelque chose de plus utile à faire.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Éponin éprouvait une extrême frustration vis à vis de la Destructrice des Nations. Elle pouvait à peine croire que la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde pouvait se contenter de simplement rester assise là, à ne rien faire de toute la matinée à part dessiner. "Elle doit préparer quelque chose, Ter. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'une de nous aille se placer un peu plus près d'elle. Juste au cas où elle tenterait une attaque sournoise." Cela sonna faux même à ses propres oreilles, mais elle était sur le point de perdre la raison.

Sa Reine et meilleure amie comprit exactement ce qui n'avait pas été dit. "Tu peux t'approcher, mais ne t'engage à rien d'autre sans ma permission explicite. Nous frapperons la Destructrice seulement sur mon ordre."

En se remettant gaiement sur ses pieds, la guerrière fut à mi-chemin de la pente avant même d'avoir entendu la fin des instructions de sa Reine. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle fit un signe de tête approbateur et continua.

Les yeux de la Conquérante se levèrent de son parchemin tandis que l'Amazone se rapprochait plus près d'elle. Elle se força à conserver un regard impassible. Son plan fonctionnait. Les Amazones étaient nerveuses et incertaines de ses plans. Cela en valait la peine et le temps, surtout si Palaemon obtenait les informations qu'elle voulait. Je vais te botter les fesses, César.

Cette Amazone était plus impressionnante que ceux dont elle se souvenait avoir chassé de son pays. Celle-ci était à l'évidence plus préparée à affronter une menace - elle semblait en meilleure forme, ses armes et armures étaient bien soignés et son visage ne dévoilait pas une once de peur. Peut-être que s'il y avait eu plus de guerrières comme celle-là il y a sept ans quand elle avait éliminé la menace Amazone, la Conquérante aurait eu plus de difficulté. Trop peu, trop tard.

Éponin s'arrêta à environ dix pas de la Destructrice et s'accroupit. Puis elle fixa son regard sur elle et attendit.

Cefan se déplaça prudemment par les rues, en se tenant dans l'ombre des bâtiments. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se faire repérer par la Conquérante ou encore par un membre de la Garde Royale. Désobéir à un ordre direct du général n'était pas une chose très sage à faire, surtout pour elle, mais elle estima que c'était sa seule option. Elle avait évidemment fait quelque chose pour déplaire à la Conquérante et seule une bonne action serait exigée pour regagner les bonnes grâces de son leader.

De sa place, elle pouvait voir la Conquérante sur le banc et la guerrière Amazone tout près de celle-ci qui l'observait fixement. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien être le plan de la Conquérante et s'empourpra une fois de plus quand elle comprit qu'elle n'y était pas impliquée. Un flash rouge attira son attention et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'Amazone postée sur les marches du temple.

Un regard et Cefan fut certaine que cette rousse était la Reine des Amazones. La femme avait un comportement majestueux et portait des cuirs plus décorés. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'Amazone avant sa visite à Éphèse, donc elle ne reconnaissait pas les symboles de rang dont celles-ci faisaient usage. Mais elle savait que c'était la femme pour laquelle la Conquérante s'était arrêtée, celle qui lui avait crié des injures lors de son entrée dans la cité. Si la Conquérante l'avait reconnue, c'est qu'elle devait être importante.

Cefan nota que la femme semblait être seule, elle commença à évaluer ses options.

Quelques minutes après que le lieutenant l'eut quittée, Gabrielle termina de lire son premier parchemin qu'elle roula avec soin. Celui-ci décrivait le temple d'Artémis et son importance pour la Nation Amazone. Maintenant la jeune femme avait le désir accablant d'aller au temple et comparer les splendeurs qu'elle venait de lire à son sujet. Après avoir soigneusement replacé le rouleau là où elle l'avait pris, Gabrielle quitta la bibliothèque.

Debout dans la rue bondée et esquivant la multitude de piétons, elle tourna sur elle-même dans le but de repérer son chaperon. "Cefan, où êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle distraitement. En regardant l'orientation du soleil, elle se rendit compte qu'il était à peu près midi. Gabrielle qui s'était éveillée seulement quelques marques de chandelles plus tôt, elle conclut donc que Cefan devait s'être éveillée en même temps que la Conquérante. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait prit son petit-déjeuner très tôt et que probablement elle devait être quelque part en train de manger.

Gabrielle regarda au haut puis au bas de la rue pour y trouver n'importe quel signe d'un marchand d'aliment, mais n'en vit pas. Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Sa curiosité avait atteint son apogée et elle voulait désespérément aller au temple. Cefan m'a demandé si j'avais projeté de rester ici pour quelques marques de chandelles. Elle est probablement allée quelque part et planifie de revenir me chercher plus tard. Elle ne le saura jamais si je vais y jeter un bref coup d'œil. Elle hocha la tête, contente de sa déduction, et commença à marcher vers le temple.

Xena se leva et appela de nouveau son jeune garde. Il vint vers elle en trottant, évitant de jeter un regard à l'Amazone stoïque qui était accroupie tout près. Il fit une révérence, et plaça son poing sur son cœur, "Oui, Majesté ?"

La Conquérante parcourut le jeune homme du regard plus soigneusement cette fois. Il avait récemment été promu dans ses rangs de Garde D'élite et elle était impressionnée par son comportement. Elle prit note mentalement de dire à Palaemon de commencer à passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme. "Occupe-toi à ce que ce dessin soit préservé et porte-le à mes quartiers."

"Oui, Majesté. Ça sera fait." Soigneusement, afin de ne pas déranger la gravure au charbon de bois, il roula et lia le parchemin, puis prit congé.

Xena se tourna lentement et laissa son regard se fixer sur l'Amazone accroupie près d'elle. Ses yeux bleus se durcirent et se rétrécirent. Dans un dialecte amazonien, elle s'adressa à la guerrière, "Une allégeance représente un vrai solide, plus solide qu'un tas de pierres. Peut-être Artémis devrait considérer cela et s'interroger à savoir si elle est digne d'un tel temple."

Laissant une Éponin abasourdi derrière elle, la Conquérante tourna les talons et partit. Ses hommes se regroupèrent en rang serré autour d'elle.

Tout devint clair pour Cefan quand elle vit la Conquérante se retirer. Xena n'avait pas attaqué le temple parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec les Amazones. Mais elle avait voulu que celles-ci soient appréhensives vis à vis de ses plans et ainsi détourner leur attention. Qu'est-ce qui détournerait irrémédiablement leur attention sinon le meurtre fortuit de leur Reine ? Personne ne m'a vue ici. La Conquérante est partie, avec son escorte. Ces Amazones doivent nécessairement avoir d'autres ennemis à part Xena. Si je peux terrasser leur Reine, elles n'en seront que plus affaiblies. Et rien ne pourra plus arrêter la Conquérante d'atteindre ses buts ici à Éphèse.

Se reculant encore un peu plus dans l'ombre, elle tira une flèche de son carquois qu'elle portait à l'épaule. Soigneusement elle l'encocha sur son arc qui craqua sous la pression. Cefan savaient qu'elle serait capable de décocher deux ou trois flèches avant de s'enfuir. Elle savait aussi que son habileté serait suffisante pour atteindre la Reine des Amazones.

Gabrielle était debout dans la cour, au pied de l'escalier du temple. Elle avait une vue époustouflante, plus encore que ce qu'elle avait eu à partir de la mer. Le marbre scintillait, les colonnes, les statues, tout enchantait ses yeux. Utilisant son bâton, elle grimpa les marches du temple et se retrouva debout à côté d'une femme extraordinaire. Avec ses cheveux roux de la couleur du coucher du soleil et ses yeux de la couleur de la terre fertile, elle ressemblait à l'image que Gabrielle se faisait d'Artémis.

"Excuse-moi," Dit Gabrielle en se rapprochant à une longueur de bras de la femme. "Pourrais-tu me dire où je pourrais trouver une offrande pour la déesse ?"

Des yeux bruns se tournèrent vers elle et se figèrent de surprise. Terreis lâcha un soupir loqueteux tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle.

En voyant la détresse évidente de la femme, Gabrielle s'approcha encore, "Est-ce que ça va ? Puis-je t'aider ?"

C'est elle. Ces yeux verts confirment mon destin. Tout est terminé pour moi. "Tu es l'Élue d'Artémis," Dit-elle au moment où la flèche s'empala dans sa poitrine.

Gabrielle cria quand la femme s'effondra par terre à ses pieds, une flèche saillait grossièrement de son corps. Craignant une nouvelle attaque, Gabrielle se laissa tomber et couvrit le corps de la femme rousse avec le sien. Elle ferma les yeux résolument et attendit qu'une autre flèche vienne la frapper.

Cefan jura quand elle vit Gabrielle sur les marches du temple, et encore, au moment où elle fit mouche avec sa flèche qui avait assurément atteint sa cible. "Je le savais !" S'écria-t-elle, ne tenant pas compte du danger encouru. "Espèce de fille de Centaure, c'est une traîtresse !" Elle encocha sa deuxième flèche et tira, visant Gabrielle.

Éponin vit Terreis s'effondrer et fit des pieds et des mains pour arriver jusqu'à elle quand la seconde flèche lui transperça le dos, juste au-dessous de l'épaule. Ignorant la douleur, la guerrière acheva sa course, appelant ses sœurs Amazones et protégeant la Reine en tentant de trouver l'assaillant.

Se repoussant de la femme, Gabrielle regarda sa propre poitrine qui était maintenant couverte de sang. Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues en voyant le résultat de cet acte insensé.

Terreis lutta pour rester consciente sachant qu'il lui restait peu de temps. Elle entendit le cri d'Éponin, bien qu'il semblait venir de loin et indistinct, puis elle sentit son contact. Éponin murmurait des paroles de réconforts que les trois femmes savaient sonner faux. La Reine concentra son attention sur la femme aux cheveux blonds qui prendrait bientôt sa place dans la Nation. Elle souleva sa main droite tremblante et la plaça sur l'épaule de Gabrielle. "Artémis t'a bénie. Tu es l'Élue." Terreis toussa et une mince couche de sang colora ses lèvres. "Je te donne mon droit de caste."

"Quoi ?" Bafouilla Gabrielle. "Je ne comprends pas. Droit de caste ?"

Les yeux furieux d'Éponin se fixèrent sur Terreis. "Ter, tu ne peux pas faire ça."

Tournant la tête pour voir Éponin, dans son champ de vision qui se rétrécissait à chaque seconde, elle inclina légèrement la tête. "Je le veux. C'est … l'Élue d'Artémis. Et, tu dois te rappeler ta promesse."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Éponin ne fit rien pour essayer de cacher les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle aurait volontiers échangé sa vie contre celle de son amie. "Je tiendrai parole, ma Reine. Nous, nous reverrons de l'autre côté."

Un dernier souffle chancelant remplit les poumons de Terreis. Tandis qu'elle exhalait, elle réussit à former ses dernières paroles, "Dis à Éphiny que je suis désolée de la quitter."

Éponin prit maladroitement la Reine dans ses bras, tenant son corps aussi fermement qu'elle le put malgré la flèche qui lui avait transpercé le dos. Elle caressa ses cheveux roux, puis ferma les yeux sans vie de Terreis.

Sept guerrières Amazones arrivèrent en courant sur la scène et l'une d'elles agrippa violemment le bras de Gabrielle pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Un couteau se plaqua sur la gorge de la jeune femme. L'Amazone supposa qu'elle devait être celle qui avait attaqué leur Reine.

D'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion Éponin réussi à aligner quelques mots. "Lâche-la. Elle a le droit de caste." À cette déclaration, qui troubla une fois de plus Gabrielle, les femmes qui venaient d'arriver commencèrent à protester à voix forte. "La ferme !" Tonna Éponin, les faisant toutes se taire. "Vous trois, cherchez celui qui a fait ça. Le reste, aidez-moi à porter le corps de notre Reine au village."

Les trois femmes descendirent les marches du temple et fouillèrent le secteur. Les autres obéirent à la guerrière, et soulevèrent doucement le corps de leur Reine. Éponin se redressa sur ses pieds et attrapa le bras de Gabrielle. "Tu viens avec moi."

Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse protester, on la tira dans le temple, loin de la lumière du soleil et de la vue de Cefan.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. On l'avait poussée et tirée et poussé et conduite plus profondément dans la terre. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses muscles et ses articulations avaient grand besoin de repos après avoir trop marché et trop peu utilisé le bâton dans sa main gauche.

Ces femmes féroces avaient refusé de la laisser s'en aller et l'avait poussée dans le temple où leur officier en chef avait rapidement expliqué la situation à une veille prêtresse. Ensemble la bande s'était rendu derrière l'autel et avait emprunté un escalier dissimulé, puis un autre.

Une fois là, elles étaient passées dans une pièce remplie d'or et de trésors. Gabrielle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie. Elle se demanda si même la Conquérante avait autant d'or dans les voûtes de son palais à Corinthe.

Le long du chemin, elles avaient été rejointes par une escorte armée de plus de trente femmes. À la fin des voûtes, une porte dérobée s'ouvrit. Avant qu'elles n'aient commencé leur voyage, une des guerrières s'était empressée de pourvoir la blessure d'Éponin, lui prodiguant les premiers soins avant qu'elles ne puissent atteindre la hutte de la guérisseuse.

Cinq guerrières passèrent les premières par l'entrée, suivie par celles qui portaient le corps de la morte, alors, la guerrière aux cheveux bruns qui avait saisi Gabrielle la tira en avant et dix autres guerrières les suivirent. Les autres restèrent en arrière pour garder la porte qu'elles verrouillèrent.

Gabrielle fut entraînée dans un long tunnel, avec pour seule lumière, les torches disposées sur le mur à chaque dix pas. Les premières guerrières allumaient les torches au fur et à mesure qu'elles les rencontraient, l'oracle n'avait aucune façon de savoir quelle était la longueur du couloir. Il sembla ne jamais se terminer et la douleur commença à nouveau à se faire sentir dans ses membres inférieurs l'empêchant de penser.

"S'il te plaît," Dit-elle à la guerrière qui avait toujours une poigne ferme sur son bras, "lâche-moi. Je ne pourrais même pas m'enfuir si je le voulais."

Éponin regarda la jeune femme qui allait devenir sa futur Reine et lâcha un grand soupir contrarié. Sa main se retira, mais elle ne dit rien.

Sa meilleure amie était morte et avait donné son droit de caste à quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas digne de cet honneur. Et il y avait toujours Éphiny dont elle devrait s'occuper une fois qu'elles auraient atteint le village.

"Où m'amenez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le silence d'Éponin demeura inchangé. Clymera nous expliquera tout ça plus tard. Elle n'avait pas semblé étonnée du tout de la mort de Terreis et ni non plus de l'aspect de cette fille.

Éponin ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette situation, qui ne faisait seulement qu'empirer. Elles avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse les mener en temps de crise. Pas de cette foutue fille.

Le niveau de frustration de Gabrielle atteignit une fois de plus son apogée. Cefan se demandait sûrement où elle était maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux, pour essayer de stopper les larmes qui menaçaient tout à coup de couler. S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas la Conquérante penser que je me suis enfuie comme une bonne à rien. Non pas maintenant. Nous venons à peine de devenir des amies … et je n'en ai pas eu depuis si longtemps. J'ai été stupide de vouloir voir ce satané temple. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Les larmes vinrent finalement laver sa frustration et furent bientôt remplacées par une douleur profonde tandis que Gabrielle regrettait ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant était de ne jamais avoir quitté la bibliothèque où elle avait promis de rester. Comment saura-t-elle où me trouver ? Pour tout ce qu'elle en sait, je me serai embarquée à bord du premier bateau en partance pour la Grèce ou pour n'importe quelle autre destination. Et ça si seulement elle s'en souciait ?

La marche forcée continua pendant une autre marque de chandelle et se termina au moment où Gabrielle fut certaine qu'elle allait s'effondrer de douleur. Elle put enfin sentir l'air doucereux de la surface et une lumière brillante apparut devant elle, lui faisant cligner les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient adaptés au changement.

Elles émergèrent d'une caverne et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un petit village. Deux des sentinelles étaient accourues et s'en étaient retournées pour rassembler le village. Éponin, tout comme la chef de l'armée Amazone, se rendit compte qu'elle allait hériter de la terrible tâche d'informer la Nation de la mort de Terreis. Elle espérait seulement pouvoir trouver Éphiny d'abord.

Les cris des femmes du village se firent entendre quand la garde d'honneur qui portait le corps de la Reine sortit de la forêt avoisinante et entra dans le village. Soigneusement, Terreis fut déposée sur une des longues tables de la salle à manger.

Éponin laissa Gabrielle et marcha à grands pas vers une des femmes. "Où est Éphiny ?" Demanda-t-elle. Un cri ressemblant à celui d'un animal blessé répondit à sa question.

Effrayés, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Éphiny, qui était debout à l'entrée d'une des huttes, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de sa compagne. "Non !" Cria-t-elle de nouveau, réussissant cette fois à former un mot intelligible. Son corps tremblait violemment et deux de ses sœurs Amazones marchèrent vers elle pour la soutenir, tandis que ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de la supporter. "Non", balbutia-t-elle.

Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette femme, mais néanmoins elle sentit des larmes de sympathie couler sur ses joues. La femme aux cheveux bouclés lui rappelait elle-même quand elle avait trouvé les restes fumants de la maison de ses parents. Elle regarda la femme qui était soutenue par ses amies se frayer un chemin et s'effondrer sur le cadavre.

"Quel était son nom ?" Demanda Gabrielle à la guerrière qui était debout à ses côtés et la surveillait tandis qu'Éponin s'était précipitée vers Éphiny pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil féroce vers l'oracle, démontrant son irritation et lui indiquant clairement qu'elle ne la considérait pas comme la Reine des Amazones. "Son nom était Terreis. Et elle était notre Reine."

"Et l'autre ?"

"Éphiny. Sa compagne."

Gabrielle inclina la tête solennellement. "Et la femme qui est avec elle maintenant ?"

Un autre regard exaspéré rencontra le sien. Comment cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas savoir ces choses et avoir été admis dans leur village ? "Sa sœur Éponin".

"Sa sœur ?"

Maintenant l'Amazone plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et parla d'un ton acide. "Nous sommes toutes des sœurs. Si tu as d'autres questions, tu devras les adresser au Conseil."

Gabrielle comprit l'allusion pas trop subtile et se tut.

Venant de l'Est, une autre femme entra dans le village, Gabrielle reconnut la prêtresse du temple.

La vieille femme vint immédiatement vers elle et referma ses deux mains sur celles de Gabrielle. Les mains de la prêtresse étaient froides, mais Gabrielle put sentir la force qui s'en dégageait.

Les yeux de la prêtresse rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme et elle la scruta pendant un long moment, découvrant apparemment quelque chose que Gabrielle ne pouvait pas discerner. Elle finit par lâcher un soupir de satisfaction. "Bienvenue à la maison."

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils quand la prêtresse termina sa phrase. "Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire."

La prêtresse esquissa un petit sourire, "Tu comprendras. Je te vois dans mes rêves depuis un bon moment déjà. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît." Avec une révérence, qui étonna Gabrielle, la prêtresse se dirigea vers Éphiny et Éponin.

"Terreis est en paix aux côtés d'Artémis maintenant, Éphiny," Dit-elle comme elle plaça la main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. "Elle connaissait sa destinée et l'avait acceptée."

Soudainement, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent et des yeux gris pâles se fixèrent sur la prêtresse. "Elle le savait ?" Murmura Éphiny. Éponin ferma les yeux, souhaitant que ce cauchemar se termine - la mort de Terreis et maintenant la révélation de Clymera. Son étreinte sur Éphiny se resserra comme elle se rappelait la promesse faite à son amie.

Clymera savait que cette vérité serait dure à encaisser pour Éphiny, mais il fallait qu'elle soit dite. La Nation devait accepter le passage du droit de caste de Terreis à cette étrangère. La seule façon de s'en assurer était de révéler que Terreis savait et que s'était la volonté d'Artémis. "Oui, elle le savait. Et cela lui a fait mal de laisser sa place à l'Élue d'Artémis.

"Elle était l'Élue d'Artémis," corrigea Éphiny, avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

"Oui, en tant que Reine des amazones elle l'était. Mais les visions m'ont révélé qui sera celle qui allait pourvoir à l'avenir de notre Nation. Elle est l'Élue d'Artémis et elle a reçu le droit de caste de Terreis."

"On n'est pas forcé de parler de tout cela maintenant," gronda Éponin.

"Tu as tort," répliqua Clymera, "maintenant est le meilleur moment d'entre tous."

Éphiny se retourna dans les bras d'Éponin et étudia le visage de la guerrière. "À qui Ter a-t-elle donné son droit de caste ? Toi ?" Elle cracha le dernier mot, dans le but de la blesser. Éphiny s'était toujours sentie jalouse du rapport que sa compagne partageait avec Éponin.

"Non. Elle." Dit Éponin en faisant un geste vers la jeune étrangère dont la bouche était grande ouverte et qui avait attentivement écouté cet échange.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Xena était tout à fait satisfaite du déroulement de sa journée. Cela avait été tellement amusant de rester assise là à torturer les Amazones. Le soleil était bon, l'air marin faisait toujours des miracles sur son humeur et elle n'avait pas dessiné depuis très longtemps. Elle était tout de même déçue que Gabrielle ne soit pas encore revenue de la bibliothèque quand elle arriva à la maison de Salmoneus, mais elle savait que sa jeune oracle ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Palaemon arriva peu après la Conquérante. Plaçant son poing sur son cœur, il la salua profondément, puis lui adressa un sourire sauvage. "C'est fait, Majesté."

"Bien. Donne-moi ton rapport, Palaemon." Répondit-elle en lui indiquant une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle se recalait dans les coussins de velours de sa propre chaise.

"Les armes de César seront expédiées demain. Son bras droit, Brutus, est en ville pour surveiller le convoi. Ils utiliseront la route sud et cela aura lieu à l'aube, Majesté."

La Conquérante découvrit ses dents, elle pouvait déjà goûter la victoire du lendemain. "Excellent. Tu as laissé le Proconsul en vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je l'ai fait, Majesté. Mais il sera incapable de communiquer pendant quelque temps. À part, quelques mots très basiques. J'ai peur que sa mâchoire ait été fracturée, ainsi que tous ses doigts et tous ses orteils."

Un regard amusé passa sur les traits du visage de la régente. "Ses orteils, Palaemon ?"

Il haussa les épaules, se rappelant les cris perçants du Proconsul quand il les lui avait cassés un à un. "Je ne voulais pas qu'il décide de devenir créatif avec une plume. Ou encore qu'il se sauve en courant si jamais il nous avait menti."

"Très bien anticipé."

"Puis-je demander comment cela est allé au temple, Majesté ?"

La Conquérante rit, "Parfaitement. Elles ont leur petite cervelle toute embrouillée maintenant, elles n'ont aucune idée de ce que je projette de faire. Elles sont si pitoyables et arrogantes de penser que je me soucie de leur petit village sans intérêt.

"Éphèse et Artémis peuvent les garder pour eux, je m'en moque complètement ; Tant qu'elles restent loin de la Grèce." Elle redressa le menton pensivement, "Pas que je m'objecterais à prendre une partie de l'or qui garnit leur coffre. Mais je crois que je me limiterai à voler seulement César. Les Amazones ne représentent aucun défi et je préférerais garder Éphèse en tant qu'associé au niveau commercial... Pour le moment du moins."

Pour sa question suivante, Palaemon essaya de dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait, mais sa tentative ne fut pas complètement couronnée de succès. "Avez-vous aimé le cirque hier soir, Majesté ?"

Le regard de Xena se fixa ardemment sur le sien, répondant à certaines de ses questions muettes. "Oui j'ai aimé, en fait."

"J'en suis heureux." Palaemon se demanda distraitement si Gabrielle n'avait pas une sœur pour lui quelque part.

Pas autant que moi. J'aime tellement l'avoir auprès de moi. Elle est la première personne depuis très longtemps, de laquelle je ne ressens aucune menace. Elle ne me regarde pas, non plus, comme si j'étais une hydre à deux têtes. En plus, elle n'est pas mal du tout : des cheveux d'or rouges, des yeux verts tendres, un mignon petit nez et son sourire, le plus joli que j'ai jamais vu. J'aime quand elle parle dans son sommeil - même si c'est surtout des mots insensés et des rires bébêtes. En fait, elle semble toujours parler; remerciez les Dieux que j'aime le son de sa voix. Quand est-elle devenue plus que mon oracle de vérité ? Plus que la remplaçante de Lycéus, plus qu'une famille pour moi. Quoique je n'en ai pas vraiment une avec qui la comparer ces derniers temps.

Palaemon regarda la douceur inondée le visage de la Conquérante et il bénit le jour où Gabrielle avait marché dans la salle du trône. Il s'était battu à côté de Xena pendant des années et n'avait jamais vu rien de tel sur son visage jusqu'à présent. Il désirait d'autant plus être debout à ses côtés pour combattre, et même s'il ne faisait que la protéger. Pour l'amour de Gabrielle.

Claquant la paume de ses mains sur ses cuisses, elle se remit sur ses pieds. "Assez de cela, Palaemon, nous avons un détournement à préparer. Allons jeter un coup d'œil à la carte que les sentinelles ont dessiné et décidons où tendre nos filets."

"Volontiers, Majesté. Demain sera un jour mémorable. Certainement une que César n'oubliera pas de si tôt en tout cas."

Elle sourit tandis qu'elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux noirs comme la nuit de ses yeux, "J'ai l'intention de le hanter jusque dans ses rêves, Palaemon." Paré dans ses cuirs noirs, ses yeux bleus perçants brillaient d'un feu ardent, elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

Xena expliqua son plan pour s'emparer des armes de César à Palaemon. Indiquant plusieurs points le long du chemin, elle indiqua où les soldats devraient être postés. Bien qu'ils aient l'itinéraire, elle savait qu'ils allaient probablement dévier de leur route. Les hommes de César ne feraient sûrement pas confiance à un gouvernement étranger pour protéger cette information. À la fin, Xena réfléchit ; elle tracerait un autre itinéraire que celui que le Proconsul lui avait donné, au cas où il aurait été dans le coup. Mais elle savait qu'un autre itinéraire était presque aussi valable que le vrai.

Elle appela un des gardes de rang inférieur et lui remit un parchemin scellé. "Porte ça à Charis. Dis-lui de venir me rejoindre ce soir, une marque de chandelle après le coucher du soleil, nous avons à discuter de nos préparatifs." Le soldat la salua et sortit rapidement. Une fois, un messager était sorti un peu plus lentement qu'il n'aurait dû, le pauvre s'était retrouvé avec le poignard de la Conquérante planté solidement dans la cuisse.

Xena et Palaemon discutaient des assignations de troupe quand Cefan fit irruption dans la pièce. La Conquérante n'avait jamais vu l'Égyptienne si affligée. Plaçant son poing sur son cœur, elle salua. "Majesté."

"Rapport." À ce moment, elle réalisa 'qui' manquait. "Où est Gabrielle ?"

Cefan sut qu'elle devrait agir prudemment en entendant le ton de la voix dangereux de la Conquérante. "Majesté, c'est ce pourquoi je suis ici."

"A-t-elle été blessée ? Où est-elle ?" Xena fit un pas en avant et se redressa à sa pleine hauteur.

"Majesté, elle est avec les Amazones."

"Quoi ?" S'étrangla Xena, saisissant son lieutenant par les épaules, elle la poussa violemment contre le mur de plâtre. "Comment au nom de tous les Dieux as-tu permis qu'elles la capturent ?"

"Elle n'a pas été capturée."

"Alors comment ? Explique-toi, soldat."

Cefan se lécha les lèvres et prit une inspiration aussi profonde que le poids de la Conquérante appuyée contre elle le lui permit. "Elle m'a demandé d'aller au temple, je l'ai donc amenée là-bas. Elle avait lu quelques parchemins dans la bibliothèque, j'ai donc supposé qu'elle voulait voir ce qu'ils avaient décrit. Quand nous sommes arrivées là, elle a grimpé les marches du temple et s'est précipitée dans les bras de plusieurs de leurs guerrières qui attendaient. Une d'entre elles, une grande femme, aux cheveux bruns, m'a attaquée, m'empêchant d'atteindre Gabrielle. Tandis que je me débattais, elle a disparu avec elles dans le temple. Une fois que j'ai été capable de prendre la clef des champs, je suis revenue directement ici." Pas tout à fait ce qui c'est passé, mais je ne peux pas dire à la Conquérante que je l'ai laissée seule ou encore ce que je faisais au temple.

La poigne de la Conquérante diminua et la colère dans ses yeux se transforma en douleur.

Cefan continua, "Majesté, je crains qu'elle ne soit une espionne pour le compte des Amazones et qu'elle ait l'intention de vous trahir." L'Égyptienne en avait déduit que ce devait être la vérité, incapable de voir aucune autre raison pour laquelle Gabrielle aurait risqué sa vie pour une étrangère.

Palaemon secoua la tête, pas convaincu. "Une espionne ? Je ne crois pas !"

L'Égyptienne fronça les sourcils, "Tu n'étais pas là, Palaemon. Tu ne l'as pas vue se jeter dans les bras des ennemis de notre dirigeante. Et, Majesté, la Reine des Amazones est morte. Elle a été atteinte par une flèche."

Les sourcils de Xena se froncèrent. "Je viens à peine de quitter le temple. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Qui l'a tuée ?" Tout à coup tout sembla lui filer entre les mains, elle perdait le contrôle.

Un autre mensonge, mais plus facile. "Personne ne sait, Majesté. Cela ressemblait à l'attaque d'un tireur isolé." Dit Cefan.

"Et Gabrielle, qu'a-t-elle fait ? A-t-elle été impliquée dans l'attaque ?"

"Non, Majesté, elle a tenté de sauver leur Reine. Et ensuite elle est partie avec les Amazones. Elle semblait être l'une d'entre elles."

Palaemon se tourna vers la Conquérante. Risquant sa vie, il plaça une main sur son bras. "Gabrielle ne ferait pas ça, Majesté. Elle a maintes fois eu l'occasion de partir et elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle a choisi de rester avec vous."

Xena se trouva incapable d'entendre clairement, son cœur sombrait dans la douleur.

"Elle n'a jamais eu de meilleure raison de partir," répliqua Cefan. "Elle connaît votre désir de vous emparer des armes de César, Majesté. Elle pourrait persuader les Amazones de former une alliance avec César."

César, le nom se répercuta dans la tête de la Conquérante. Elle est comme César.

"C'est insensé !" Répondit Palaemon.

La Conquérante libéra entièrement son lieutenant, recula, et amena ses mains à ses oreilles. "Assez ! Fermez-la tous les deux !"

Elle pouvait à peine entendre ce qui se disait, le son de son sang qui martelait ses tympans était assourdissant. Une douleur incroyable commença à s'insinuer dans ses tempes et se diffusa dans sa nuque et sa gorge. Elle avait la nausée et pouvait goûter la bile au fond de sa gorge.

Ne fais confiance à personne. Ne fais confiance à personne. Ne fais jamais confiance à personne. Souviens-toi de ça dorénavant, Xena, la Conquérante. Tu as été idiote de te soucier de cette fille. Idiote d'avoir fait confiance à ses yeux doux et à ses paroles mielleuses. Une idiote de la pire espèce - celle qui a mené tes hommes vers le danger en étant une imbécile. Pendant dix ans, depuis la mort de Lycéus, tu t'es concentrée sur ce qui importait. Tu as permis à une distraction d'entrer dans ta vie. C'est la façon qu'ont trouvé les Moires pour te punir d'avoir oublié ce qu'était vraiment ta destinée. Concentre-toi. Ne fais confiance à personne. Concentre-toi.

Quand elle releva les yeux, une dureté impassible apparaissait sur son visage et dans ses yeux, ceux-ci arboraient une couleur grise obscure. "Nous détruirons les Amazones une bonne fois pour toute," dit-elle lentement, en appuyant chaque syllabe. "Éphèse se rappellera mes deux plus sanglantes victoires - la destruction de la Nation Amazone et l'humiliation de César."

Palaemon sentit son cœur se briser, voir la douleur dans laquelle se trouvait sa dirigeante lui était insupportable, il avait bien vu de la joie dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt. "Majesté, envoyez-moi pour enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé. Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Je vous en apporterai la preuve, je le jure sur votre trône."

Cefan ne put pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son Capitaine. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a fait ? "Palaemon, sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu es amoureux de cette fille."

Xena et Palaemon reculèrent tous les deux, frappés par ses mots. "Tu n'y es pas du tout, Cefan !" Ragea Palaemon.

Cela devint soudainement très clair à l'Égyptienne. Les échos de la conversation qu'elle avait eue ce matin avec Palaemon lui revinrent en mémoire. Palaemon est la taupe ! Cefan se retourna vers la Conquérante et commença à exposer ses arguments. "Majesté, comment Gabrielle est-elle descendue de la croix sur laquelle vous l'aviez mise ? Comment aurait-elle pu retirer les clous et s'enfuir par ses propres moyens ? Ses jambes étaient cassées. Quelqu'un a dû l'aider à descendre. Quelqu'un a dû la sauver. Qui aurait pu se rendre aussi près des croix, à part un de vos hommes ? Et quelqu'un du rang de Palaemon ne se serait jamais fait questionner s'il avait permis à un prisonnier d'être décroché de la croix un peu plus tôt que prévu."

"Majesté !" Palaemon secoua la tête, pour démentir férocement le tout. Il n'avait pas le temps de dénier les accusations qui pesaient contre lui, parce que la Conquérante s'avançait vers lui. "Ce n'est pas vrai."

Étirant la main derrière ses épaules, Xena commença à tirer son épée. "J'ai remarqué que tu la surveillais avec intérêt depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Comment expliques-tu ça, Capitaine ?"

En reculant vers la porte, Palaemon savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que tirer son épée. Il savait qu'une fois sa lame dégainée, la Conquérante attaquerait. S'il pouvait se dégager, il pourrait sauver sa vie et celle de Gabrielle. S'il était très chanceux. "Je vous sers corps et âme, Majesté. Vous me connaissez. Vous connaissez tout de ma vie et vous savez que mon épée est vôtre."

La Conquérante inclina lentement la tête et un sourire sardonique gagna ses lèvres. "Ton épée ne suffit plus, je veux également ton cœur et ta tête." Elle fit tournoyer son épée de façon intimidante, cela indiquait également qu'elle ne jouait plus, elle allait le tuer.

"Vous pourrez les avoir, Majesté, une fois que j'aurai défait vos vrais ennemis. Si vous pouvez toujours trouver une faute en moi après cela." Palaemon sentit les talons de ses bottes touchées le seuil de la grande porte. Il avait maintenant une ligne directe pour battre en retraite, s'il était assez rapide.

Il balaya des yeux le secteur autour de lui dans l'espoir de créer une diversion, pour se gagner le temps dont il avait besoin pour atteindre la sortie. Sur la table basse tout près de lui, il avisa une urne, qui, l'espérait-il sincèrement, contenait les cendres d'un des parents morts de Salmoneus.

Tout un chacun sembla se déplacer au même moment. Xena avança vers sa cible. Cefan dégaina son épée, pour se joindre à elle. Et Palaemon saisit l'urne et lança son contenu au visage de la Conquérante en furie. Tournant les talons, il courut à en perdre haleine, ne tenant plus compte de rien d'autre que son objectif.

Xena toussa quand les cendres se répandirent sur son visage, l'aveuglant tandis que la poussière envahit ses yeux.

S'essuyant avec rage, elle se tourna vers Cefan. "Trouve-le et ramène-le moi. Mort ou Vif. Peu m'importe."

"Et la fille ?" Demanda Cefan.

"Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard. Ramène-moi d'abord Palaemon."

"Ce sera fait, Majesté." Une lueur rageuse s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle bomba le torse. "Mort à ceux qui vous ont trahis." Puis elle partit à la recherche de celui qui avait osé se soulever contre la Conquérante.

Xena ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, elle se laissa lourdement choir dans une chaise, sentant tout à coup le poids du monde entier peser sur ses épaules. Atlas ne connaît rien du fardeau que je porte en ce moment. "Oh, Gabrielle, j'aurais pu t'aimer."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

L'atmosphère était légèrement plus calme dans le village des Amazones. Éponin et Clymera avaient convoqué une réunion du Conseil et Gabrielle avait prit part à cette rencontre. Elle avait observé pendant que les autres membres étaient entrées et avaient pris place. Seul le siège au bout de la table était resté vide, personne ne désirait prendre la place de Terreis. Éponin et Clymera étaient assises de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Puis suivait une guerrière prénommée Solari, la guérisseuse prénommée Aria, la dresseuse de chevaux Rana et Éphiny.

Éphiny était toujours sous le choc, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa peau blafarde. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Gabrielle s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Les autres Amazones semblaient aller mieux et la jeune femme était heureuse que ce soit le cas.

Clymera, étant l'aînée des femmes, assuma la présidence de la réunion. "Je veux exprimer mes sympathies les plus sincères à Éphiny. Terreis était une Reine bonne et honorable. Elle a dirigé notre Nation avec diligence et son amitié me manquera. Je partage ta douleur, ayant moi-même perdu ma compagne il y a moins de trois hivers, je sais à quel point c'est épouvantable de subir une telle perte et mon cœur souffre pour toi."

Toutes les autres femmes murmurèrent leur approbation face à la déclaration de Clymera, et Solari mit doucement son bras autour des épaules d'Éphiny.

"Maintenant il est de notre devoir en tant que Conseil Dirigeant de la Nation d'annoncer le successeur trône de Terreis. Juste avant de trépasser, Terreis a donné son droit de caste à Gabrielle." Clymera marqua une pause pour laisser aux femmes le temps d'absorber ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer, sachant qu'à part Éponin et Éphiny, cette nouvelle serait un choc pour toutes les autres.

Solari jeta un regard furibond à la jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Une erreur." Remarquant que la femme était jeune, inexpérimentée, estropiée, et qu'elle n'était pas Amazone mais grecque. "Je ne peux pas le croire. Pourquoi Terreis aurait-elle donné son droit à une non-Amazone ?" Ce fut la question la plus aimable qu'elle put formuler à ce moment.

Éponin haussa les épaules, "je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été témoin, Sol."

"Peut-être," rétorqua Solari, "voulait-elle te le donner, mais au lieu de cela …"

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point je souhaiterais que tu ai raison." Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette que ce ne soit pas pour moi qu'on prépare le bûcher pour les obsèques.

La curiosité de Gabrielle prit une fois de plus le dessus. "Excusez-moi, mais je me demandais si quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qu'elle m'a donné au juste ? Parce que je suis un peu dans le noir en ce moment." La jeune femme était fatiguée d'entendre les gens parler d'elle et non pas à elle.

Rana soupira, "Par les Dieux, elle ne le sait même pas !"

"Je ne suis pas une Amazone," répliqua Gabrielle, ses joues s'empourprèrent d'irritation. Elle avait été plus que patiente et maintenant elle voulait des réponses. "Je n'ai pas demandé cette chose, quoi qu'elle soit. Je serais heureuse de la rendre."

"Tu ne peux pas," Dit doucement Clymera.

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est à moi maintenant, pas vrai ?" S'impatienta Gabrielle, prête à prouver à ces femmes qu'elle était aussi forte qu'elles l'étaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux firent le tour de la table et ne trouva aucune femme pour contredire que cette chose était sienne maintenant. "Pourquoi je ne m'en débarrasserais pas et une d'entre vous pourrait alors gentiment m'indiquer la route pour retourner à Éphèse ?"

"Gabrielle," répondit la vieille femme, "cette chose ne peut seulement se transmettre que par la mort."

"Oh." Tout espoir se draina hors de Gabrielle.

"Nous serions heureuses de…" murmura Aria.

Clymera jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à Aria qui se trémoussa mal à l'aise dans son siège, et fit face à la guérisseuse, "ce n'est certainement pas une façon de t'adresser à ta Nouvelle Reine, Aria."

"Reine ?" Balbutia Gabrielle en un écho. J'aurais vraiment dû rester à la bibliothèque.

La Prêtresse continua, "Vous n'auriez jamais toléré un tel manque de respect envers Terreis."

"Terreis était la Reine des Amazones. Elle était le vrai leader de notre Nation. Elle était bonne et forte et elle nous a sauvés de la Destructrice," répondit Aria avec passion. "Elle avait gagné notre respect, Clymera, et elle le méritait."

Éponin passa nonchalamment une main dans son épaisse chevelure, se détestant déjà pour les choses qu'elle allait dire. "Terreis a donné son droit de caste à cette fille. Ne devrions nous pas respecter Terreis autant dans la mort que dans la vie ?" Toutefois Ter, j'aurais apprécié discuter cette décision avec toi.

"Vous voulez que je sois votre Reine ?" S'exclama enfin Gabrielle, essayant de saisir le concept et n'y réussissant pas. La Conquérante ne va certainement pas aimer ça.

Trois 'non' et trois 'oui' résonnèrent dans la hutte. Clymera regarda fixement les femmes qui avaient protesté, réprimandant silencieusement chacune d'entre elles, heureuse qu'Éphiny ne soit pas l'une d'elles. "J'ai eu des visions de toi, Gabrielle. Des visions de toi nous menant contre notre plus grand ennemi et je nous ai vu, la vaincre, elle, et c'était toi qui étais à notre tête."

"Elle ?" Répéta Gabrielle, redoutant déjà de connaître l'identité de cet ennemi.

"Xena, Conquérante de la Grèce, Princesse Guerrière, Destructrice des Nations et Ennemie d'Artémis." Les petites mains de Gabrielle couvrirent son visage, tandis qu'elle tentait sans succès de dissimuler son choc et l'horreur de considérer la Conquérante comme une ennemie. C'est de pire en pire, cela ne fait juste qu'empirer et empirer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Palaemon passa en courant dans les rues d'Éphèse comme s'il avait été lui-même une harpie affolée avant d'atteindre la zone du marché centrale. Là, parmi la foule, il s'efforça de se calmer, et de se mêler à l'activité ambiante. Il essuya la sueur sur son front avec sa manche et se rendit compte qu'il devait absolument changer de vêtements. Son uniforme de Capitaine était reconnaissable de loin et beaucoup trop visible.

Il commença à chercher un vendeur de vêtements. Palaemon décida de se faire passer pour un Éphésien. La coloration de sa peau le trahirait, le rendant même encore plus suspect. Au lieu de ça, il chercha un marchand grec. Quand il en trouva un, il se glissa à l'intérieur de sa tente, essayant de disparaître de la circulation. Le marchand recula en voyant un officier de la Garde Royale. "Comment puis-je vous aider ?" Le ton insolent qu'avait employé l'homme indiquait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être d'aucune aide.

Palaemon fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas envie de négocier avec l'hostilité de cet homme en plus de tout le reste. "J'ai besoin de me trouver de nouveaux vêtements de voyage."

L'homme hésita, "Pourquoi ? La Conquérante ne vous autorise pas à porter autre chose que vos uniformes." Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un déserteur. Déjà que la Conquérante était assez terrifiante quand on était dans ses bonnes grâces, qu'est ce que se serait avec un inconnu qui ne l'était pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle d'aucune façon.

Palaemon appuya un couteau sur la gorge du marchand et lui envoya son souffle chaud sur le visage. "Ne m'oblige pas à te prendre tes propres vêtements."

Les mains du marchand se tendirent devant son corps, indiquant qu'il allait obtempérer. "Prenez tout ce que vous voulez et partez."

Palaemon hocha vivement la tête, rengaina son poignard et choisit une tunique qui semblait lui aller. Une fois son choix fait, il se déshabilla et se changea. S'assurant que ses armes étaient toujours clairement visibles, il passa un peignoir sur ses épaules et l'ajusta convenablement. Puis il partit aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé.

Le marchand lâcha un soupir de soulagement, très reconnaissant d'être toujours vivant. En se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un entra à nouveau dans sa tente. "Par les Dieux, ne me fais plus jamais ça," gronda-t-il à son visiteur.

L'autre grec inclina la tête avec bienveillance. "Est-ce que ça va, Arrol ?"

L'homme haussa les épaules, "je pense que oui."

Palaemon n'était pas certain de savoir comment faire pour retrouver Gabrielle, mais il savait que le temps pour les subtilités était depuis longtemps passé. La lueur démente dans les yeux de sa régente avait transformé son cœur en pierre, et il savait combien celui de Xena était devenu de glace en l'espace d'un instant.

Le seul point de départ logique pour sa recherche était le temple. Le dernier endroit où Gabrielle avait été vue, si Cefan disait vrai, corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui c'était passé avec son lieutenant. Pourquoi a-t-elle amené Gabrielle au temple pour commencer ? Cefan savait que la Conquérante projetait d'aller au temple pour embêter les Amazones. Pourquoi a-t-elle délibérément mit Gabrielle dans une situation dangereuse ? À moins de vouloir elle-même se rapprocher de l'action. Cefan n'était pas particulièrement enchantée de son assignation du jour.

Les rues et ruelles transversales fournirent un itinéraire un peu plus sûr pour le Capitaine. Éphèse était peuplé d'une grande quantité de résidants et les rues étaient bondées de gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. En se déplaçant avec assurance, mais pas trop rapidement, Palaemon réussit à se fondre dans la foule. Il regrettait ne pas avoir quelque chose pour couvrir sa tête, mais ce n'était pas la coutume chez les hommes Éphésiens et cela servirait seulement à attirer l'attention sur lui.

La culture multi-ethnique d'Éphèse servit bien au Capitaine. Un peu paniqué, il ne prêta pas attention aux vêtements colorés et brillants des hommes et des femmes. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus pour examiner la multitude de stands qui offraient de petites statuettes d'ivoires représentant Artémis et son temple. Un petit quartette de musiciens jouait des airs religieux près de la Porte d'Agora et il ne fit pas non plus de pause pour les écouter. Tout ce que fit Palaemon fut de se concentrer brièvement sur chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, pour déterminer s'ils représentaient une menace potentielle.

Il attendit que le crépuscule soit tombé avant de s'approcher du temple. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir vu ou même rencontrer n'importe laquelle des troupes de la Conquérante qui devait fouiller la ville à sa recherche. Peut-être, avait-elle décidé de le laisser faire. Palaemon secoua la tête, pour chasser cette idée ridicule. Il n'avait jamais vu Xena relâcher une proie. Et ceux qu'elle pourchassait, elle les retrouvait toujours. Le parcours à travers l'allée à découvert du temple serait le trajet le plus dangereux qu'il n'ait jamais emprunté.

Inspirant une longue bouffée d'air et se rappelant qu'il protégeait non seulement sa propre vie, mais aussi celle de Gabrielle, Palaemon emprunta la promenade à vive allure.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il entendit un rire insignifiant. "Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle voudra de toi maintenant qu'elle est retournée parmi ses Amazones ?"

Palaemon stoppa net et dégaina son épée, puis se retourna en direction de la voix. "Cefan, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

L'Égyptienne sortie des ombres au pied du temple. Elle avait attendu là pendant plusieurs marques de chandelles, sachant que s'était la seule destination logique pour Palaemon. "Juste à penser que je t'admirais. Maintenant je te méprise." Son épée se balança dans un arc paresseux devant elle.

"Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ceci, Cefan. Penses-y."

"Je l'ai fais. Et la Conquérante m'a demandé de lui apporter ta langue perfide." Sur ce, Cefan s'avança en balançant son épée et le visa à la tête.

Palaemon para rapidement son coup avec son épée. Il recula de quelques pas et nota que plusieurs Amazones étaient maintenant debout au sommet de l'escalier. Se rappelant que ce n'était pas un combat d'entraînement, il feinta et frappa sur la droite en tentant de la désarmer.

Son coup porta et le métal vibra dans les mains de Cefan, mais elle tint bon. Ils commencèrent à échanger des coups, le bruit du métal chantait dans l'air du soir créant une musique funeste pour leur danse mortelle.

Ils se tournèrent autour l'un et l'autre, évaluant les forces et les faiblesses qu'ils connaissaient bien pour avoir combattu côte à côte pendant plusieurs années. Elle savait qu'il préférait parachever un cycle rapide de coups, pour étourdir et fatiguer son adversaire. Il savait qu'elle aimait frapper bas et happer son ennemi, afin de pouvoir lui trancher la gorge. Pendant de longues minutes ils se battirent, n'obtenant ni l'un ni l'autre l'avantage.

Un heurt de métal et ils se retrouvèrent appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leur épée embrouillés. "Arrête cette folie, Cefan," plaida Palaemon.

"Jamais," elle jura, se débattit, se libéra enfin et lui donna un coup de pied derrière la jambe, essayant de lui faucher les pieds.

Le Capitaine sauta par-dessus sa jambe et abattit son épée à l'arrière de sa cuisse comme elle passait. Il sentit sa lame trancher sa chair et l'Égyptienne hurla de douleur. "Cefan, va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te tuer."

Elle réussit à se remettre debout, en mettant son poids sur sa jambe gauche et indemne. Le sang coula abondamment de la blessure, mais elle sembla ne pas remarquer le sable souillé au-dessous d'elle. "Allez Capitaine. Battons-nous." Cefan resta là sans bouger à attendre qu'il se déplace à sa portée.

Palaemon, comprit qu'il avait blessé son adversaire, et continua à s'éloigner d'elle, augmentant ainsi la distance entre eux. "Je ne te tuerai pas, Cefan. Pas tant que je n'y suis pas forcé."

"Sois damné, Palaemon ! Bats-toi !" Cefan se déplaça pour décroître la distance entre elle et le Capitaine, mais sa blessure était trop profonde et elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Sa jambe se déroba sous elle et elle tomba par terre.

En Atteignant l'escalier, il jeta un coup d'œil aux Amazones qui étaient toujours debout prêtes à attaquer. Il rengaina son épée et se retourna pour monter l'escalier.

Comme il se tourna, il sentit qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son bras. Hurlant de douleur, il stoppa son ascension. Il tomba à genoux sur la surface de marbre dure, gémit un peu puis retira la lame de sa chair. Déchirant une bande de tissu de sa tunique, il l'entoura autour de son bras blessé et l'attacha solidement.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il était entouré par un mur vivant d'Amazones. Et elles ne semblaient pas trop heureuses de le voir là, sur leur site sacré.

La Conquérante rencontra Charis et les sentinelles comme prévu pour revoir leur plan d'attaque du lendemain matin. Depuis la défection de Palaemon, Xena avait retravaillé les détails pour que ses connaissances soient inutiles aux Amazones ou aux Romains.

Elle avait attendu un mot sur la capture ou la mort de Palaemon pendant le reste de l'après-midi, mais rien de tel n'était venu. Quand le soleil glissa sur l'horizon rougeâtre, la Conquérante sut que le moment de faire quelque chose était venu. Elle convoqua ses Gardes Royales et elle se tint là debout devant eux, sa peau miroitant sous le soleil couchant. "Le temps est venu pour nous, de détruire la Nation Amazone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

La vue d'Éphiny est déchirante, pensa Gabrielle.

Assise sur le trône sur laquelle on l'avait proclamée comme étant la nouvelle Reine des Amazones, elle fit signe pour que débute la cérémonie funéraire… c'était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle se sentait comme au centre d'un tourbillon et était épouvantée de sa propre incapacité à s'en échapper. Elle regrettait la sécurité qu'elle avait ressentie auprès de la Conquérante et aussi la paix qu'elle avait connue à ses côtés. Comment peut-elle être mon ennemie quand tout ce que je veux c'est être avec elle ?

"Ma Reine," dit Éponin, s'inclinant devant la femme aux cheveux blonds.

Gabrielle se tourna vers la guerrière et attendit qu'elle continue. Elle rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'inviter à faire son rapport. "Oui ?"

"Nous avons capturé un homme au temple. Il prétend qu'il détient des informations importantes pour vous. Je ne vous aurais pas dérangés à un moment si inopportun, mais il dit que c'est à propos de la Destructrice."

Cela prit à la nouvelle Reine un moment pour se rappeler qui était la Destructrice pour ces femmes. "Est-il toujours au temple ?"

"Non, nos guerrières l'ont escorté ici, afin que vous puissiez l'interroger, si c'est ce que vous désirez bien sûr."

"C'est ce que je désire," Gabrielle se leva et avec elle toutes celles qui étaient sur l'estrade. Elle leurs fit signe de se rasseoir et suivi Éponin aux confins du village là où se trouvait la palissade.

Comme les sons des obsèques s'assourdissaient, Gabrielle sentit son rythme cardiaque revenir lentement à la normale, elle était heureuse de se retrouver loin de tout ça. Ca avait été une journée tellement accablante.

Pour se distraire, elle observa les muscles du corps de la forte guerrière devant elle. Éponin était la différence incarnée de la Conquérante et ce, de bien des façons. Xena était grande, ses muscles longs et effilés, Éponin était plus courte, tout juste plus grande que Gabrielle et ses muscles étaient plus saillants. Ils la faisaient paraître trapue, quand elle était en réalité juste plus corpulente. Elle se mouvait avec rigidité, Xena se déplaçait gracieusement, ses pas ne semblaient jamais venir entièrement en contact avec le sol. Gabrielle n'avait aucun doute qu'Éponin était une excellente guerrière. Elle n'avait aussi aucune illusion à savoir qu'Éponin ne durerait pas plus que quelques minutes contre la Conquérante en combat singulier.

Depuis la réunion du conseil, Éponin avait prit Gabrielle en tutelle. Avec l'appui de Clymera, d'Éponin et d'Éphiny, la Nation n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix, que de l'accepter comme Reine.

Maintenant, voyons si je peux seulement m'accepter moi-même comme Reine. Répète après moi, Gabrielle : tu ne feras plus jamais faux bond à tes promesses à l'avenir plus jamais… jamais…

Les deux Amazones qui gardaient la palissade se poussèrent sur les côtés aux ordres d'Éponin et les deux femmes entrèrent dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Cela prit un moment aux yeux de Gabrielle pour s'adapter à la seule lumière qui passait par l'embrasure ouverte de la porte. Alors elle reconnut Palaemon assit sur le sol, qui tenait son bras blessé contre lui.

"Palaemon !" S'écria telle, en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Ses mains commencèrent à enlever le bandage pour pouvoir inspecter la blessure elle-même. Elle remarqua qu'il était sale et échevelée et qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent et elle tourna des yeux froids vers Éponin. "Lui avons-nous fait cela ?"

Le cœur de Palaemon s'arrêta au mot 'nous'. Peut-être Cefan avait-elle eut raison après tout, peut-être avait-il fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en fin de compte.

Éponin secoua la tête. "Non, ma Reine. Il a été blessé avant d'être capturé."

"Ma Reine ?" Répéta le Capitaine d'une voix blanche. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus embarrassante avec le temps.

Gabrielle ignora sa consternation quand elle vit la profonde entaille sur son bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Il saignait toujours légèrement. "Éponin, va chercher Aria pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa blessure."

"Ma Reine, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule avec le prisonnier."

"Tch, ce n'est pas un prisonnier. C'est un ami. Maintenant, va." Supposant que l'on obéirait à ses ordres, Gabrielle retourna son attention sur Palaemon ; Elle fit la même chose que ce qu'elle croyait que la Conquérante aurait fait si elle avait été ici. Depuis que ce fiasco d'affaire de Reine Amazone avait commencé, Gabrielle avait essayé de se comporter comme Xena le faisait avec ses troupes.

"Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Interrogea Palaemon malgré le fait qu'il était complètement abasourdit par la situation.

"Bien, d'abord nous allons nous occuper de toi. Et tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as fais pour aboutir dans ce village Amazone."

Des yeux bleus pâles, qui lui rappelaient beaucoup ceux de la Conquérante, se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. "J'allais te demander la même chose."

La jeune femme gémit et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté du Capitaine, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Au son d'une telle plainte, les gardes à l'extérieur de la porte entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, épées aux poings. Palaemon leva rapidement les mains en l'air et resta ensuite immobile, ne voulant pas risquer une autre blessure.

"Est-ce que ça va, ma Reine ?" Demanda une des guerrières.

Elle fit un signe de la main pour les congédier de la pièce, ne se donnant même pas la peine de relever la tête. "Par les Dieux, je comprends ce que tu dois penser," soupira-t-elle.

Il répliqua doucement, "Bien, j'admets, que cela ne paraît pas trop bien." Puisque les gardes étaient parties, il laissa sa main glisser doucement contre son dos, essayant de la rassurer. "Pourquoi es-tu allée au temple, Gabrielle ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je voulais seulement le voir." Dit-elle, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle épousseta ses mains sur sa jupe puis finalement se rassit en face de lui." J'avais lu des choses au sujet du temple dans certains des parchemins de la bibliothèque. Cefan m'avait bien dit de ne pas quitter l'édifice, mais je n'ai vu aucun mal à aller y jeter un rapide coup d'œil."

"Cefan t'a dit de ne pas quitter la bibliothèque ?" Répéta-t-il. "Où était-elle ?" Elle ne t'a pas laissée seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabrielle grimaça, elle ne voulait pas que le lieutenant passe pour avoir été négligente face à ses devoirs. "Elle est allée chercher quelque chose à manger, je crois. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec moi dans la bibliothèque. Ne la blâme pas, Palaemon, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû partir."

"Je suis un fils de bacchante !" S'écria Palaemon, soudainement exalté, malgré les circonstances. "Cette satanée menteuse d'imposteur de traître, de baratineuse, de salo…"

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Rétorqua Gabrielle en jetant une fois de plus les gardes dehors. "Palaemon, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce que Xena va bien ?"

Palaemon digérait toujours les informations sur Cefan. Dans son esprit il revivait la conversation entre lui, Cefan et Xena. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois comme il entendait les mensonges de Cefan résonner dans sa tête et il se demanda sur quoi d'autre elle avait pu mentir. "Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille te tuer," chuchota-t-il.

"Cefan veut me tuer ?" Répéta la nouvelle Reine des Amazones, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur, et se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mettre le lieutenant tellement en colère.

"Non, pas Cefan," Reprit-il sans réfléchir. Idiot, pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?

"La Conquérante veux ma mort ?"

C'était la voix la plus affligée que Palaemon n'avait jamais entendue. Il savait qu'il en était la cause et qu'il avait causé une peine indescriptible à la plus gentille personne qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. "Gabrielle …" il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle se recula loin de lui, comme si son contact avait pu la brûler.

Si tu te fais petite, tu ne pourras pas sentir la douleur, c'est ce que Lila avait l'habitude de dire. Fais-toi petite. Peut-être que si je deviens assez petite je pourrais simplement disparaître. Gabrielle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et referma les bras fermement autour de ses jambes. Appuyant son front contre ses genoux, elle ne se sentait toujours pas assez petite. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune façon d'échapper à une si grande vague de détresse. Elle avait comme une douleur dans la poitrine, une pesanteur qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Sa gorge se resserrait, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment de son âme. Ses yeux grands ouverts se remplirent de larmes, et les larmes se mirent à couler telle une source intarissable.

Palaemon, assise devant elle, se sentait impuissant et se détesta lui-même pour avoir négligemment laissé ses mots lui échapper.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Éponin et Aria pour entrer dans la pièce. "Que lui as-tu fais ?" Gronda Éponin. Gabrielle n'aurait pas été le choix de celle-ci pour remplacer sa Reine, mais elle ne tolérerait pas qu'un homme fasse du mal à la Reine des Amazones, et ça d'aucune façon.

"Je lui ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du lui dire," répondit sèchement le Capitaine.

Aria souleva un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Cette fille n'avait rien d'une meneuse de Nation, et elle n'avait rien à faire ici en fait. "Dit quoi ? Quelque chose comme lui dire que les bonnes fées qui viennent remettre tout en place au beau milieu de la nuit n'existaient pas ?"

Palaemon refusa de répondre à cette femme.

Éponin se mit à genoux à côté de Gabrielle et tendit la main pour la toucher, et peut-être tenter de diminuer ses pleurs. Elle fut étonnée quand Gabrielle libéra un gémissement et commença à la frapper à l'aveuglette. Ne désirant pas blesser la jeune femme, Éponin lâcha son bâton de combat et se laissa frapper.

La joute de regard qui avait lieu entre Palaemon et Aria fut interrompue par l'attaque de Gabrielle. Sachant que la jeune femme avait plus que jamais besoin d'un ami, Palameon attrapa les poignets de Gabrielle dans ses grandes mains, et les serra doucement. Il attendit tandis que Gabrielle était secouée d'encore plus de sanglots puis la tira ensuite contre sa poitrine et l'étreignit dans ses bras, souhaitant pouvoir la protéger contre la douleur des mots qui lui avaient échappé. Il commença à faire de petits sons doux dans son oreille, tentant de la calmer mais n'obtenant qu'un échec de plus.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Quelques moments plus tard, quand Gabrielle fut calmée et que la blessure de Palaemon eut été soignée, la nouvelle Reine s'assit sur un banc à l'extérieur de la palissade. Elle but par petits traits le verre de jus qui fit du bien à sa gorge desséchée d'avoir trop pleuré. Palaemon avait dû rester à la palissade, comme c'était la seule partie du territoire Amazone où on permettait la présence d'un homme, mais Gabrielle avait insisté pour qu'un lit lui soit apporté, ainsi que de la nourriture, de quoi boire, et que la porte reste ouverte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui donner, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Clymera arriva et prit place près de Gabrielle. La vieille prêtresse savait que la prophétie concernant cette jeune femme était vraie, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Gabrielle semblait tant se désintéresser à faire partie de la Nation Amazone. "Ma Reine, vous sentez-vous mieux ?"

Gabrielle s'humecta lentement les lèvres, dégustant la saveur de melon qui y était collée. "Parlez-moi de vos visions. Dites-moi pourquoi je déferai la Destructrice." Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, jamais. Je mourrai avant que je ne laisse une telle chose se produire.

Ah ! Enfin, cela signifie quelque chose, Clymera compris, que la jeune femme était terrifiée à l'idée de s'opposer à la Destructrice. Elle a sûrement du entendre les histoires que l'on raconte sur la destruction de la Nation en Grèce et en d'autres pays. Elle a peur de mourir. "Mes visions sont réelles, ma Reine. Je vous vois mettre la Destructrice à genoux. Elle ne vous fera pas de mal."

"Est-ce que…" Gabrielle ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser l'horrible image que lui évoquait sa question, "je la tue ?"

Clymera secoua lentement la tête, "Ma vision relate un champ de bataille. Elle a lieu au crépuscule, à l'heure où les derniers rayons d'Apollon frappe la surface de la terre. Il y a beaucoup de sang, beaucoup de cadavres et partout repose les affres de la guerre. Vous êtes debout au centre. La Nation encercle le champ de bataille et vous observe. La Destructrice est devant vous, agenouillée, vous suppliant de ne pas la défaire. Son armée est dispersée. Désormais, ils ne représentent plus une menace pour notre Nation."

"C'est tout ce que vous avez vu ?"

"C'est tout. Je vois que vous nous délivrez de cette être maléfique."

Gabrielle tiqua face aux choix de mots qu'avait employé la prêtresse. 'Destructrice' et 'Être maléfique' n'était pas des surnoms qu'elle aurait choisi pour la Conquérante. "Comment puis-je être votre Reine quand je ne sais même pas de quoi vous avez besoin ?"

La prêtresse étendit la main et toucha le tissu qui couvrait le cœur de Gabrielle. "Vous avez un cœur pur, ma Reine. C'est tout ce que nous demandons."

Vraiment. C'est tout ce que la Conquérante demandait de moi également. "Je ne sais pas-"

Les commentaires de Gabrielle furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une sentinelle Amazone qui tomba à genoux devant les deux femmes. "Ma Reine, Prêtresse, l'armée de la Destructrice marche vers notre village."

L'obscurité s'était déjà installée sur la terre, nota Gabrielle avec soulagement. Aucune prophétie ne se réalisera ce soir en tout cas. Même si elle me hait, je la verrai. "Dites à Éponin de venir ici." Puis elle se tourna vers Clymera avant de continuer, "j'ai besoin d'avoir une réunion avec le Conseil. Palaemon se joindra à nous."

"Ma Reine -"

"N'argumentez pas avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Palaemon est son Capitaine. Si quelqu'un sait comment nous protéger de sa fureur, c'est bien lui. Je n'essaie pas de me montrer entêtée Clymera. J'essaie juste de survivre."

"Oui, ma Reine." La prêtresse appuya un accent plus respectueux sur le titre de la jeune femme. Oui, c'est bien la Reine que j'ai vue.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Xena était debout aux faubourgs du territoire Amazone. Elle leva la main, interrompant l'armée derrière elle, et écouta. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sons qu'elle entendait et n'entendait pas. Il aurait du y avoir les sons subtils des sentinelles dans les arbres au-dessus d'eux, surtout aussi près du territoire Amazone. Mais elle ne perçut que le silence. Le silence qui ne s'étendit pas jusqu'à son cœur, qui hurlait toujours son tourment face à la trahison de sa seule vraie amie.

"Majesté ?" Demanda Charis qui avait noté la douleur sur les traits du visage de la Conquérante.

Les yeux de Xena se rétrécirent comme elle se retournait vers son soldat. "Il semble que nous ayons été découverts. Toi et moi continuerons, mais, renvois les autres officiers. Je les veux en forme pour notre attaque de demain."

"Majesté, sûrement devrions-nous au moins garder un escadron avec nous ?" Dit prudemment Charis.

Des yeux pâles se braquèrent sur la jeune femme. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude que mes ordres sois discutés. Dois-je trouver un nouveau commandant ?" La main de Xena se posa nonchalamment sur le manche de son poignard, ne laissant aucun doute quant à ce qui arriverait si Charis devait fournir une mauvaise réponse.

"Non, Majesté." Charis se hâta de donner l'ordre aux troupes. Elle se demanda comment Palaemon avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps sous la commande de la Conquérante. Elle essaya avec difficulté de ne pas penser qu'il était parmi les proies ce soir et aussi de ne pas penser que cela serait peut-être son propre destin un jour.

Xena s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle se sentait aussi à l'aise que chez elle à cette profondeur dans les bois, ayant passé pas mal de temps avec les Amazones dans de telles conditions, d'abord en tant qu'amie et puis en tant qu'adversaire. Elle concentra toute son attention sur les branches au-dessus d'elles, étant à l'affût de la façon dont ces femmes les employaient comme écran avant de se déplacer furtivement au-dessus de leur proie. Ce n'aurait pas été un grand effort pour elle, compte tenu de ses habiletés, de monter à ces arbres et les rejoindre, mais elle préférait attendre.

Ses hommes suivirent ses ordres et retournèrent en ville. Ils ne seraient pas utiles ce soir. Les Amazones s'étaient enfuies, ce qui étonna Xena. Ce fut seulement quand son annihilation de la nation Amazone fut presque complétée en Grèce que quelques-unes d'entre elles avaient traversé la mer Egée jusqu'à Éphèse. La plupart avaient préféré rester dans leurs patries, et mourir plutôt que de se rendre ou effectuer une retraite.

Xena avait besoin de se rendre au village pour découvrir pourquoi les Amazones avaient préféré ne pas affronter, leur Destructrice préférée, en combat. C'était vraiment très curieux et elle était ennuyée d'être privée du conflit qu'elle avait anticipé. Elle aurait grandement eut besoin de l'exultation d'une bonne bataille pour dissiper certaines choses qui hantaient frénétiquement son âme. Quoique tout le sang de la Nation Amazone ne serait pas suffisant pour éteindre le brasier qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait été stupide. Elle avait été vulnérable. Et elle avait été trahie, une fois de plus.

Charis revint à ses côtés et la Conquérante partit aux pas de course. Cette allure était idéale, et il lui était facile de déambuler dans ces bois sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Les petits totems dispersés ici et là, la guidèrent infailliblement vers le village des Amazones.

Aux abords du campement, elle s'arrêta, et Charis entra presque en collision avec elle. Pas tout à fait désert, pensa-t-elle comme elle vit deux silhouettes assises près du feu central, une d'elle se mit debout et tira son épée quand il la vit, mais garda sa lame abaissée.

"Eh bien ! Palaemon," débita Xena d'une voix traînante, la voix pleine de sarcasme, "quelle surprise de te trouver ici." Elle laissa dériver son regard vers la jeune femme qui était restée assise et dont les cheveux luisaient faiblement sous la lueur du feu, rappelant à Xena le temps où cela avait été leur feu de camp.

Arrête ça ! Elle est assise près d'un feu Amazone avec Palaemon. Ne te laisse pas duper par ses regards doucereux une deuxième fois. "Et, Gabrielle, comment as-tu aimé passer du temps à la bibliothèque ?" Xena essaya de pas penser à la façon dont elle avait projeté demander cette question ce soir dans un tout autre décor, plus amical, en partageant un repas et une bonne bouteille.

"Majesté," Répondit doucement Gabrielle, "je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus." En fait, tout ce que voulait faire Gabrielle était de retourner à la maison de Salmoneus avec elle et feindre que ce jour n'avait jamais eut lieu. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'étoile qui l'avait toujours guidée et qu'elle avait vu sur le bateau l'avait conduit à Éphèse et que tout ça allait ce terminer de cette façon. Et ça s'était sans parler de la lueur hostile qui brillait dans les yeux de la Conquérante quand elle la regardait. Ce supplice était encore plus affreux que celui de sa crucifixion.

Xena laissa un sourire glacial traverser ses lèvres, sa colère tarissant le soulagement d'entendre la voix de son oracle. "Je ne pense pas que tu le seras bien longtemps." Dégainant son épée, elle la fit tournoyer devant elle. "Palaemon, je ne pense pas que nous ayons eu la chance de nous entraîner récemment. Ça te dirait de jouer un peu ?"

Le Capitaine voulut s'avancer vers la Conquérante, mais Gabrielle se leva et plaça une main sur son avant-bras pour l'en empêcher. "Nous sommes restés pour vous parler. En réalité, je suis resté pour vous parler mais Palaemon a choisi de rester avec moi."

Un frisson de jalousie parcourut Xena quand elle vit ce contact fortuit. Elle se demanda combien d'autres contacts moins fortuits ces deux là avaient échangé tandis qu'ils étaient avec elle. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images de Gabrielle et Palaemon de son esprit.

"C'était un choix stupide, parce que je ne veux rien entendre de ce que vous avez à me dire." Avec une rapidité de fauve, Xena plongea sur son ancien oracle. Peut-être serait-elle moins attrayante pour Palaemon quand elle serait étendue sur le sol à se vider de son sang.

Le Capitaine poussa rudement Gabrielle sur le sol et para la lame de la Conquérante. Échangeant de brefs coups rapides au-dessus de la petite la blonde, aucun ne put obtenir un avantage sur l'autre. Un coup de pied rapide au torse de Xena de la part de Palaemon fournit l'espace nécessaire dont avait besoin Gabrielle pour se précipiter à distance du combat. Une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité, quatre flèches vinrent pleuvoir sur Xena.

Des années de féroce bataille ainsi que les capacités innées de Xena lui permirent de faire dévier les deux premières avec son épée, d'esquiver la troisième et d'attraper la quatrième dans son poing. Elle l'a maintint sur son cœur et laissa dériver son regard, d'abord vers Gabrielle et ensuite jusqu'aux guerrières Amazones juchées dans les arbres. Par Arès, j'étais trop concentré sur elle pour penser à protéger mes arrières. Quelles autres surprises ma petite traîtresse a-t-elle en réserve pour moi ?

"Non !" Cria Gabrielle. "Non !" Elle se fraya un chemin autour de Palaemon, se jeta devant la Conquérante, et tourna le dos à la femme qui venait tout juste d'essayé de la tuer. "Arrêtez ça ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !" Gabrielle était furieuse, elle n'était pas consciente que certaines Amazones étaient restées en arrière, malgré son ordre d'évacuer les lieux. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, les flèches qui s'étaient dirigé vers la Conquérante l'avaient terrifiée plus encore que le combat qui avait eu lieu au-dessus d'elle.

Xena saisit la jeune femme et la tint serrée contre son corps, elle appuya rageusement son poignard sur la gorge de Gabrielle. Elle les fit reculer rapidement, et chercha une structure solide sur laquelle elle pourrait appuyer son dos. Avisant une hutte non loin de là, elle les y conduisit, puis s'appuya contre la surface du mur de boue et de pierre de l'édifice. "Charis, mets-toi à couvert !" Cria-t-elle.

Son commandant se plaça où elle pouvait s'assurer que personne ne pourrait fondre sur la Conquérante. Charis savait qu'elle était toujours légèrement exposée, mais sa vie était sensée être mise à l'amende pour la Conquérante.

Gabrielle ne lutta pas contre Xena, permettant ainsi à la grande femme d'avoir une bonne prise sur sa captive, et croyant aussi qu'elle n'oserait pas lui trancher la gorge. Et même si elle le faisait, Gabrielle savait déjà que sa vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue si elle n'incluait pas la Conquérante. La mort immédiate était un substitut plus agréable que celui d'une mort lente dans la solitude ; la destruction du corps était toujours préférable à celle de l'âme.

Palaemon suivit pour se placer à quelques pieds devant elles, son épée parée. Son propre cœur était déchiré en deux à la vue de sa dirigeante prête à tuer son oracle. Il ne voulait pas blesser Xena pour sauver Gabrielle et il trouvait que le choix entre les deux était impossible à faire. Il les voulait toutes les deux, ensemble.

Deux Amazones se laissèrent tomber des arbres et s'approchèrent de l'otage et du preneur d'otage, flèches encochées. "Laissez-la partir, Destructrice," Ordonna Éponin. Je peux te venger maintenant, Terreis. Même si cette chienne grecque n'a aucun rapport avec ta mort, elle est celle qui nous a forcés à nous replier sur cette terre où tu as trouvé la mort.

Un rire méprisant fut sa seule réponse. La Conquérante resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Gabrielle et fut étonnée par son désir instinctif d'être douce avec elle. Par les Dieux, ça suffit, Xena. C'est une traîtresse, tu t'en souviens ?

Gabrielle se força à rester calme. Elle ne voulait pas fournir une raison à la grande femme de se mettre irréversiblement en colère. En regardant directement Éponin, elle ordonna d'une voix forte, "Baissez vos armes. Je ne veux pas que vous la blessiez. Peu importe le résultat."

"Ma Reine, je ne peux faire ça." Je ne le ferai pas.

La sensation du métal qui lui lacérait la gorge fit haleter Gabrielle. Elle sentit un mince filet de sang chaud descendre le long de son cou. "Tu es leur Reine ?" Une voix chaude et rauque s'insinua dans son oreille.

"Tu me fais mal."

La pointe du poignard s'inséra un peu plus profondément, "j'ai l'intention de te tuer."

Gabrielle ferma les yeux sous la douleur, pas celle de son cou, mais celle de son cœur. "Pourquoi, Conquérante ? Que vous ai-je fait ?"

Tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose à nouveau. Xena dont les lèvres se trouvaient à moins d'un cheveu de l'oreille de Gabrielle, finit par répondre, "Tu as omis de me dire certaine vérité. C'était notre accord, n'est ce pas, Reine Gabrielle ? Ta vie contre la vérité."

"Je ne vous ai jamais menti, croyez-moi s'il vous plaît." La jeune oracle leva une main et l'a plaça sur la grande main de la Conquérante qui la maintenait contre son corps. Doucement elle serra celle-ci comme elle l'avait fait seulement une nuit auparavant au théâtre. Était ce seulement hier soir ? "Majesté, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi, vous expliquer. Laissez-moi vous dire la vérité."

Xena resta très calme et essaya de filtrer les voix qui rivalisaient toutes à la fois pour l'atteindre. Elle entendait les Amazones lui lancer des menaces de ce qu'elles lui feraient si elle ne libérait pas leur Reine. Il y avait aussi la voix de Palaemon, qui lui demandait d'écouter l'histoire saugrenue que lui et son oracle avaient du imaginer. La voix de Charis qui l'avertissait des mouvements dans les arbres. Son âme qui lui criait de se rappeler les trahisons du passé, celle de César qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici sur cette terre. Et ensuite son cœur qui lui parla de la voix la plus douce d'entre toutes et lui chuchota de ne pas faire de mal à celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras parce que cela la détruirait du même coup.

Gabrielle sentit la prise autour de sa gorge se desserrer et vit avec soulagement le poignard s'éloigner.

Gratifiant d'une prière silencieuse n'importe quel Dieu qui avait surveillé la scène, elle resta exactement où elle était malgré l'envie accablante de fuir. Elle fixa ses yeux sur Éponin. "Je t'ordonne d'abaisser ton arme." Cette réunion est désormais sous la bannière de la trêve. J'appelle Artémis pour qu'elle en soit témoin. Si une d'entre vous viole cette trêve, elle sera sévèrement réprimandée." Gabrielle avait utilisé chaque expression protocolaire dont elle pouvait se souvenir, espérant que cela paraîtrait raisonnable et logique. Son regard se fixa sur Palaemon, "Toi aussi, Capitaine." Elle attendit que les trois guerrières devant elles se soumettent à ses ordres. Il y avait quatre flèches, donc quatre guerrières. "Ordonnez aux autres de descendre des arbres et de se tenir là où je puisse les voir."

Éponin fronça les sourcils, mais obéit. Amenant ses mains à sa bouche, elle imita un cri d'oiseau. Deux guerrières Amazones se laissèrent tombées des branches et vinrent rejoindre leurs sœurs.

"Comme vous l'avez ordonné, ma Reine," Dit Éponin tandis qu'elle lui indiquait leur nombre. À voir la petite Reine sous l'emprise de la Destructrice la guerrière n'eut pas de difficulté à croire que bientôt la Nation passerait le masque de reine à une nouvelle femme. Éponin ne put pas se rappeler qu'une autre Reine ait tenu moins d'une journée. Elle se demanda si Gabrielle penserait au moins à transmettre son droit de caste.

Réalisant que c'était à son tour de se montrer de bonne foi, Xena s'adressa à Charis, "Charis, abaisse ton épée."

"Majesté, nous sommes encerclées et elles nous surpassent en nombre," Répondit Charis. Le jeune commandant était plus terrifié qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. En jetant un coup d'œil à la lisière des arbres, elle jurait voir au moins une centaine d'Amazones qui attendaient.

"Obéis !" Cracha Xena, l'inexpérience de son commandant face à la chaîne de commandement était flagrante, ce qui força Xena à s'avancer d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

Ce changement de position fit que le poignard entailla de nouveau la gorge de Gabrielle. Elle émit un petit son et apporta une main jusqu'à sa blessure, essuyant une petite traînée de sang, en la répandant sur son cou.

Cette blessure malencontreuse obligea Xena à se tourner vers les guerrières Amazones pour voir si elles avaient changé de position. Elles n'avaient pas tressailli, prouvant qu'elles étaient disciplinées malgré les circonstances.

Gabrielle savait qu'elle devait s'emparer de l'occasion, pour détendre l'intense atmosphère qui régnait si elle espérait que la Conquérante l'écoute vraiment. "Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire où manger ?" Dit-elle en tentant d'adopter un ton calme, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait simplement rien entendre d'autre que les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

En voyant que le danger était passé à un niveau inférieur, Xena relâcha sa prise sur Gabrielle, et la repoussa de son corps, regrettant aussitôt son contact. "Rien. Je veux seulement des réponses."

Avec un regard courroucé sur ses guerrières, qui avaient été déjà très désobéissantes en restant ici malgré ses ordres et qui allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes pour avoir attaqué Xena, Gabrielle se tourna pour faire face à la Conquérante. "Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Tu es la Reine des Amazones. Es-tu venue pour me tuer ?"

Gabrielle secoua la tête, "Comment le pourrais-je ?" Elle fit un geste vers le bas de son propre corps, attirant l'attention de la Conquérante vers ses jambes en voie de guérison. "N'ai-je pas voyagé pas avec vous pendant une lune entière ? J'ai mangé votre nourriture, apporté votre vin, dormi à vos côtés. Vous ai-je déjà fait croire que je pouvais seulement être une menace pour vous ? Regardez-moi, Majesté ?"

"J'ai détruit votre… Ta... Nation."

La petite femme secoua la tête, "Cela-" elle indiqua les guerrières Amazones et le village "-est un développement très récent. Je n'étais pas une Amazone en Grèce."

"Pas une Amazone en Grèce ?" Xena était confuse. Si elle n'était pas une Amazone en Grèce, où était-elle devenue une Amazone ? "Où, dans ce cas ?"

"Ici. Aujourd'hui." Par les Dieux, tout cela seulement aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui ? La colère de Xena l'enflamma, on devait lui mentir une fois de plus. "La Nation Amazone ne recrute pas des oracles grecs pour les faire Reine sans bonnes raisons, Gabrielle."

"C'est vrai. J'étais au temple aujourd'hui quand quelqu'un a tiré une flèche qui a atteint Terreis, leur Reine. Quand c'est arrivé, je me suis simplement jetée sur elle, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Sur le point de mourir, elle m'a donné son droit de caste. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, avant que les Amazones ne viennent et ne m'emmènent jusqu'ici. J'ai voulu vous envoyer un mot, j'avais peur que vous pensiez que je vous avais quittée pour retourner à Corinthe. C'est alors que Palaemon est arrivé et m'a dit que vous vouliez me tuer, que vous pensiez que j'étais une espionne qui m'étais infiltré dans vos rangs."

"C'est ton amant ?" La question s'échappa des lèvres de Xena avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

Gabrielle et Palaemon haletèrent à l'unisson, estomaqués par la question. Xena fut certaine d'avoir eut sa réponse.

"Sur mon honneur, Majesté, je jure que non," Répondit Palaemon, mettant un genou à terre. "Je ne vous ferais jamais un tel affront."

"Palaemon est mon ami, Majesté et le vôtre aussi." Répondit Gabrielle. Elle prit conscience de toutes les implications de cette question et la mit fermement dans un recoin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le temps ni le moment de les prendre en considération. Bien qu'elle ait désespérément voulu savoir pourquoi la pensée qu'elle et Palaemon puissent être des amants renversait à ce point la Conquérante. Elle espérait que c'était pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles elle était ici en train de jouer sa vie.

Se retournant vers son ancien Capitaine, Xena fronça les sourcils, "Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Palaemon réfléchit à cette question et planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de lui offrir sa réponse, "vous protéger, Majesté." De vous, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la force qui pourrait un jour vous vaincre n'atteindrait même pas la hauteur de mon épaule et aurait de doux yeux verts.

La posture de Xena se ramollit voulant à tout prix croire un temps sois peu celui qui avait été son Capitaine pendant plusieurs années. Jetant un rapide regard de ses yeux bleu saphir vers Gabrielle, elle continua son interrogatoire. "Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Cefan de te conduire au temple ?"

"Je ne me suis pas rendue au temple avec Cefan, Majesté. Je l'ai laissée derrière, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je lisais dans la Bibliothèque à propos d'une statue qu'abritait le temple et j'ai vraiment eus envie d'aller la voir. J'ai cru que Cefan était parti se restaurer. J'ai alors supposé que je serai seulement partit pendant quelques minutes, mais… les choses se sont drôlement compliquées."

"Cefan n'était pas avec toi ?" Demanda la Conquérante très lentement, les affirmations contenues dans la réponse de Gabrielle lui causaient déjà une angoisse mentale.

"Non, elle ne l'était pas." Gabrielle n'en dit pas plus, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas incriminer Cefan d'aucune façon que se soit. La Conquérante aurait la tâche de choisir qui croire par elle-même.

Le regard de Xena se fixa sur Éponin. "Vos troupes ont-elles combattu un de mes soldats aujourd'hui au temple ?"

Éponin serra les dents comme si elle refusait de répondre, mais Gabrielle jeta un regard implacable sur la guerrière et lui commanda silencieusement de répondre. "Malheureusement, non, Destructrice."

"La seule personne avec qui Cefan s'est battue, Majesté, c'était moi," Ajouta Palaemon. "Elle m'a suivie au temple après que je vous ai fait faux bond cette après-midi. Là elle m'a attaquée. Après que je l'ai mise hors combat, elle m'a poignardée tandis que j'avais le dos tourné." Cefan est une lâche qui vous poignarde dans le dos. Comprenez cela, Majesté et croyez ce que dit Gabrielle.

"Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Majesté, je ne sais pas. Elle a été blessée lors de notre échange et j'ai été fais prisonnier puis elles m'ont amené ici."

Anticipant la prochaine question que poserait la Conquérante, Gabrielle planta son regard dans celui d'Éponin, "Est-ce que n'importe laquelle d'entre vous n'a fait attention à Cefan après son combat avec Palaemon ?"

Éponin baissa les yeux, "Non, ma Reine."

"Quelqu'un me ment," elle leva une main pour couper la parole à Gabrielle "ce qui est une habitude on dirait. Si je constate que tu as dis la vérité, Gabrielle, je n'attaquerai pas tes Amazones et vous laisserez en paix. Mais si je découvre que ce n'est pas le cas, Artémis se retrouvera sans fidèles pour l'adorer. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

Pour la première fois, Gabrielle retrouva une vacillante étincelle d'espoir. Ses yeux vert clair rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de la Conquérante et sa voix se fit forte comme elle répondit. "Seulement si je me suis fait comprendre clairement moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais fait ce que vous m'accusez d'avoir fait. Je ne vous ai pas menti et je ne vous aurais jamais quittée." Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Il serait si facile de la croire, pensa Xena. La première personne depuis des années que je ne suis pas forcée d'impressionner. Quelqu'un qui me rappelle la maison, qui me rappel Lyceus et ma famille. Mais ta maison… elle a été détruite ainsi que les membres de ta famille et tu es seule. La seule personne sur qui tu n'as jamais pu compter c'est toi. César t'a très bien instruite sur ce qu'était le destin, Xena. Alors souviens-toi que le tien est de gouverner la Grèce… Seule.

S'adressant à Palaemon elle grogna plus que ne parla, "n'interfère pas dans mes plans, ou tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter." Sans lui donner une chance de répondre, Xena retourna son attention sur Gabrielle. "Ce n'est pas fini entre nous."

Par les Dieux, j'espère que non. Gabrielle inclina la tête, souhaitant dire quelque chose qui améliorerait les choses. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Maintenant il ne restait que les conséquences des décisions.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

C'était vraiment trop calme à l'intérieur de la maison de Salmoneus. Xena, qui toute sa vie avait préféré la solitude, s'ennuyait tout à coup de l'activité dont elle débordait d'habitude. Gabrielle était partie, sans doute racontait-elle des histoires autour du feu de camp Amazone. Et vu l'absence de Palaemon, la Conquérante ne put faire autrement qu'aller se promener parmi ses troupes. Là tout de suite ; il était le seul de ses hommes qui aurait pu se mesurer à elle pour une séance d'entraînement.

Dans l'humeur où elle se trouvait, elle serait très probablement capable de détruire sa propre armée avant la bataille du lendemain. Xena souhaita même la compagnie de Salmoneus. Ce moulin à paroles aurait au moins tenu son esprit occupé. Avait-elle toujours été aussi seule sans le savoir ?

Se tenant debout au-dessus des plans qu'elle avait ébauchés pour l'attaque du convoi, elle se força à faire le vide dans son esprit, et tenta de voir uniquement le parchemin qui était devant elle. Elle imagina mentalement chacun des cailloux qui pouvait se trouver sur la route que les Romains allaitent emprunter. Son pressentiment était insoutenable : qu'est ce que je n'ai pas prévu ?

Après leur rencontre avec Gabrielle, la Conquérante avait envoyé Charis s'assurer que ses troupes étaient correctement déployées. Ils étaient supposés être en position depuis le crépuscule, se dissimulant sous le couvert de la nuit, il devait rester à ce point immobile qu'on les prendrait pour des rochers. Charis viendrait lui faire son rapport plus tard et lui dirait s'il y avait des problèmes. Xena irait rejoindre ses troupes juste avant l'aube. Jusque-là, elle attendrait.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière elle et la Conquérante sut que Cefan était de retour. "Où est Palaemon ?" Demanda-t-elle, en se retournant lentement, se rappelant que son lieutenant s'était vanté qu'elle reviendrait avec la tête de son capitaine.

Cefan rougit profondément. Pas de doutes que la Conquérante remarquerait sa blessure et comprendrait ce qui c'était passé. Elle montra du doigt le bandage avec lequel le guérisseur avait enveloppé sa cuisse qui avait été recousu, ainsi que la tache de sang sombre qui souillait celui-ci. "Majesté, il s'est échappé."

"Alors tu as échoué. Comme tu l'as fais avec Gabrielle ce matin." Le corps de la Conquérante émit une menace non voilée. "Je ne tolère pas l'incompétence parmi mes gardes. Et tu le sais."

L'Égyptienne maintint sa posture, malgré qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que même la cape noire de la Conquérante semblait dangereuse en ce moment. "Majesté, vous avez été trahis, d'abord par Gabrielle, ensuite par Palaemon. Je suis la seule qui sois revenu pour vous servir."

"Comment as-tu été blessé ?"

Cefan se détendit, heureuse que la Conquérante ce souci de son bien-être. "Ce traître, de Palaemon, m'a attaqué, Majesté. J'ai l'ai suivi à la trace jusqu'au temple et ai essayé de l'empêcher de rejoindre la fille. Il m'a frappé quand j'avais le dos tourné, Majesté, et il a essayé de m'estropier."

Xena détailla son soldat, et ravala ses paroles. Cefan était, dans une impasse, à dire vrai. Son combat était réel, ses intentions ne l'étaient pas. Gabrielle n'aurait jamais osé employé cette forme de demi-vérité envers moi, comprit la Conquérante, avant de congédier l'oracle aux cheveux blonds de son esprit. "Et ce matin, décrit moi l'Amazone qui t'a attaqué. Car je ne veux pas la tuer quand nous annihilerons la Nation avant de quitter Éphèse ; je veux te laisser cet honneur."

Cefan sourit, et toute crainte se dissipa. "Merci, Majesté. Elle était grande et féroce. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et aussi sombre, que la terre après une averse. Ses yeux étaient de cette même couleur. Elle détenait une position de commandement, et donnait des ordres à celles qui se trouvaient à ses côtés."

Cette description ne correspond à aucune des guerrières que j'ai pu voir, une telle guerrière serait assurément restée pour garder sa Reine comme les autres l'avaient fait. "J'ai rencontré le commandant de l'armée Amazone. Elle ne ressemble pas à ta description."

Le lieutenant resta calme. Elle savait par expérience que tout mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire serait jugé et condamné. "Majesté, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était le commandant, mais qu'elle occupait simplement une position de commandement."

"Pourquoi as-tu laissé Gabrielle seule à la bibliothèque ?"

"Majesté, je n'ai pas-"

Un grand pas rapide et la Conquérante empoigna la gorge de Cefan, ses orteils pouvaient à peine toucher le plancher de marbre. Les muscles des bras de la Xena étaient de pierres, sa colère lui donnait plus qu'assez de force pour soulever la guerrière en armure au-dessus du sol. "Ne me ment pas ! J'ai eu mon lot de mensonge. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ce matin et je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve."

Le lieutenant soupesa soigneusement ses options restreintes. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la Conquérante la tuerait à la moindre provocation. Elle ressemblait à un animal prit au piège, chargeant violemment tout un chacun, même ceux qui essayaient de lui venir en aide. "Vous a-t-elle dit ça, Majesté ?" Chuchota-t-elle. "A-t-elle dit que je l'avais laissée seule ? Dans ce cas alors, comment explique-t-elle sa fuite avec les Amazones ?"

Elle est allée au temple pour contempler une statue. Elle s'est jetée sans réfléchir sur une femme blessée. Elle a essayé de sauver une vie. Elle s'est inquiété pour autrui et on l'a amené loin de moi. "Comment l'expliques-tu ?" Demanda Xena.

"Comme je l'ai fait ce matin, Majesté. Elle s'est enfuie de ma garde, est allé au temple et vous a trahi. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais j'ai été attaqué."

"Ma féroce guerrière égyptienne a été vaincue deux fois dans une même journée ? Je devrais te tuer juste pour ça." Tonna Xena en l'écrasant plus solidement contre le mur et en continuant à la maintenir bien haut. "Comment as-tu pu perdre une fille qui boite ?"

"Elle est devenue plus forte, Majesté."

Un autre choc contre la pierre. "Mauvaise réponse. Comment l'as-tu laissée filer quand je t'avais ordonné de la surveiller ?"

"Je vous l'ai dis -"

De sa main libre, la Conquérante gifla son lieutenant lui laissant une marque évidente. "Je trouve tes explications pitoyables. Où étais-tu pendant que tu étais sensé surveiller mon oracle ? Qu'as-tu fais, Cefan ?"

Son lieutenant refusa de répondre.

"Peut-être es-tu celle qui m'a réellement trahi ?"

"Majesté, j'ai tué votre ennemi ! Je ne vous ai pas trahis !" Cefan était maintenant elle-même en colère. Elle avait servi la Conquérante pendant des années, s'était battu à son côté, avait été un soldat fidèle et honorable. L'interrogatoire de la Conquérante était insultante pour la fière guerrière.

La prise sur la gorge de Cefan se resserra. Xena appuya son corps contre son lieutenant qui s'écrasa un peu plus dans le mur, laissant à la femme le loisir de ressentir la colère, la chaleur, le danger qui émanait d'elle. "Qui as-tu tué ?"

L'Égyptienne répondit en grognant, "Cette chienne qui était la reine des Amazones."

Ayant soudainement une bonne idée de ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt, Xena évalua la chose d'une perspective différente : Le lieutenant voulant être de la partie au temple, avait laissé Gabrielle seule et sans surveillance à la bibliothèque. Gabrielle, étant de nature curieuse, avait voulu aller au temple pour voir de ses yeux ce qui avait attiré son attention. Quand elle s'était vue incapable de trouver son escorte, elle avait décidé d'y aller quand même, prévoyant revenir rapidement. Cefan qui avait guetté le temple, avait vu Xena prendre congé, sachant que la voie était libre elle avait voulu poser un geste héroïque. Seulement l'arrivé de Gabrielle avait gâché ses plans. Cefan avait tout de même assassiné la reine, et la jeune oracle avait tenté de sauver la femme. Gabrielle avait reçu le droit de caste directement de la reine et Cefan avait inventé une histoire pour dissimuler sa désobéissance. Le résultat final restait le même. Gabrielle avait été amenée loin d'elle pour sacrifier l'orgueil de son lieutenant.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fais." Brusquement, Xena relâcha sa proie, et Cefan tomba sur le plancher. La Conquérante s'agenouilla à côté de la guerrière. "Tu as désobéis à ton dernier ordre, Cefan, tu es par la présente relevé de tes fonctions." Elle attendit que l'autre soupir de soulagement pour avoir la vie sauve et que ses yeux bruns foncés se fixent à nouveau sur elle et ajouta, "Toutes tes fonctions." Avec deux rapides pressions au cou de son lieutenant, la Conquérante coupa le flux sanguin qui alimentait le cerveau de celle-ci.

"Majesté," supplia Cefan, le sang coulait déjà abondamment de son nez.

"Puissent les feux du Tartare consommer ton âme pour l'éternité pour ce que tu as fais." Ne désirant plus être en présence de cette traîtresse un moment de plus, la Conquérante sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre ses troupes.

Cefan attendit quelques secondes de plus et ensuite se défit des points de pression, reconnaissante que son ancien mentor lui ait appris comment faire.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

La lune était toujours haute au-dessus de la ville quand Cefan trouva le bateau qu'elle recherchait. Comme elle descendit sur les docks, deux soldats Romains s'approchèrent d'elle, et dégainèrent leurs épées. Ils connaissaient les ruses grecque et n'avaient aucune envie d'être dupé par une femme. "Halte! Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici !" Ordonna le premier des deux gardes.

Cefan ne fut pas du tout intimidé. Elle venait d'échapper à un attentat à sa vie perpétré par la Destructrice des Nations en personne, alors deux gardes Romains étaient le moindre de ses soucis. "Dites à votre commandant que le Lieutenant Cefanelwai-Timbukili est ici et a des informations importantes à lui soumettre quant à son transport d'arme qui doit avoir lieu d'ici quelques marques de chandelles."

Les deux gardes échangèrent des regards, personne n'était supposé savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Comment ce soldat grec avait-elle su pour les armes ? Avec un signe de tête, l'officier supérieur ordonna à son cadet de resté là tandis qu'il irait faire son rapport.

Cefan s'appuya contre un avant poste, essayant de mettre le moins de pression possible sur sa jambe blessée. Elle savait que sa blessure s'était rouverte, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir l'arrière de sa cuisse. Elle espérait que le commandant Romain voudrait bien que son guérisseur y jette un œil après qu'elle lui aurait donné ses informations. Elle aurait sacrifier sa vie pour la Conquérante. Maintenant son sang coulait librement comme pour ce moquer de ce sacrifice.

Cela prit presque la moitié d'une marque de chandelle avant que le commandant ne l'invite dans ses quartiers. Guidé de façon plutôt rustre par la première paire de garde, Cefan entra dans la salle commune du navire.

Assit à un bureau richement orné elle vit le commandant Romain. Il était paré dans des robes vermeilles et or qui indiquait sa noblesse Romaine, son armure polie brillait de milles éclats. De chaque côté de lui se tenaient des gardes portant des casques surmonté de plumes et ils tenaient de longues lances. Ils avaient plus l'air de faire partit du décor qu'autre chose, observa Cefan, notant que cela leurs seraient difficile d'obtenir l'espace et la distance nécessaire pour manier leurs lances dans cette pièce. L'homme était petit et compact. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et bouclés, une attitude indisciplinée mais un corps discipliné.

Ses yeux sombres se soulevèrent du parchemin qu'il étudiait et il détailla le soldat devant lui. Il avait passé toute sa vie au service de Rome. D'abord comme soldat sur les territoires du Nord, ensuite comme adjoint délégué de César. Maintenant il était le conseiller le plus estimé de César et le lieutenant chargé des missions que son dirigeant savait délicate et dont il voulait s'assurer la réussite. LA présence de cette grecque dans cette cabine de luxe n'était pas de bon augure.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse mais cultivée.

"Je suis Cefanelwai-timbukili, ancien lieutenant de l'armée de Xena, la Conquérante de la Grèce et la Destructrice des Nations."

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'homme face au comportement fier de la guerrière. "Pourquoi ancien lieutenant ?"

"La Conquérante a essayé de me tuer cette nuit. Elle ne sait pas que je suis toujours en vie."

Se recalant dans sa chaise, Brutus essaya d'évaluer la véracité des déclarations de la guerrière. Cela était peut-être une tactique de la Conquérante, blesser son propre soldat et l'envoyer ici amorcer un piège. César l'avait mit en garde contre cette dirigeante grecque. "Et pourquoi a-t-elle essayé de te tuer ?"

"Parce que j'ai tué son ennemi, et cela, la rendu folle de jalousie."

"Et cet ennemi était ?"

"La Reine des Amazones."

Il avait entendu parler de l'agitation qu'il y avait eut au temple cette après-midi. Ses hommes lui avaient rapporté que la Reine Amazone avait été victime d'une attaque et de l'émoi que cela avait créé. Cependant personne ne savait qui avait décoché cette flèche fatale. "Avait-elle projeté de se réserver cet honneur pour elle-même ?"

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre."

Croisant ses jambes l'une par-dessus l'autre, le commandant prit un air indifférent. "Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?"

"La Conquérante projette d'attaquer votre convoi à l'aube."

"C'est ce qu'elle souhaite, n'est ce pas ? Et où cette attaque aura-t-elle lieu ?"

Cefan décrivit la carte que la Conquérante avait révisée avec elle plus tôt dans la journée. "Vos hommes prendront la route au sud, puisque c'est la seule qui les mènera à leur destination c'est à dire en Syrie.

Les hommes de la Conquérante sont placés pour prendre vos troupes à revers dans la passe de Sepian."

Le commandant s'étira pour prendre un parchemin, et le déroula. Le mettant de travers sur ses genoux il étudia la carte et traça l'itinéraire que l'armée suivrait bientôt . La passe de Sepian était très certainement le meilleur endroit pour tendre une embuscade. Il était possible que cette information soit correcte. "Peut-être …" se permit-il.

"Cela va de soit. Ses troupes doivent déjà être en place. Ils attendent leurs victimes."

"Donc tu as trahi ta régente. Que cherches-tu à obtenir en retour ?"

"Un passage sûr pour l'Égypte et mille dinars."

"Mille pièces d'or ?" Brutus fronça les sourcils, en considérant la somme. "Est-ce le prix à payer pour ton honneur soldat ?"

"Excusez-moi ?" Répondit Cefan, n'aimant pas le changement dans le ton de sa voix.

"Je te remercie pour tes informations, Cefanelwai-timbukili l'Égyptienne, mais je ne peux pas te permettre rester en vie. Mon honneur ne me le permet pas. Tu as trahi celle à laquelle tu avais juré allégeance. Je ne peux pas en attendre autant de toi." D'un geste vague, Brutus s'adressa à ses gardes d'honneurs. "Tuez-la."

Les soldats qui ressemblaient à des décorations réussirent avec une efficacité considérable à lever leurs lances et les lancer, atteignant Cefan dont le corps alla s'écraser contre le mur. Empalé par les deux lances de bois, Cefan expira son dernier souffle.

Brutus se leva de sa chaise et passa près du corps comme il quittait la pièce. "Maintenant, allons voir si tu as dis la vérité."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Gabrielle faisait les cents pas devant l'autel d'Artémis, comme elle l'avait fait pendant cette dernière marque de chandelle. Personne n'osa s'approcher d'elle. Même Clymera avait été étonné du courroux qu'avait démontré la jeune femme. Elle avait été furieuse concernant la décision d'Éponin de rester en arrière pour la surveiller, malgré les ordres d'évacuation. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le village, Gabrielle n'avait adressé la parole à personne.

Palaemon était assis tout près et surveillait la scène avec intérêt et vigilance. Sa cahoteuse et gênante alliance avec les gardes Amazones lui avait permis de rester près de leur Reine. Il savait qu'en fin de compte la Conquérante voudrait qu'il s'occupe du bien-être de la jeune femme.

Éponin vint vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés, et leva brusquement le menton en direction de Gabrielle. "Est-elle toujours comme ça ?"

Palaemon leva les yeux vers elle et sourit d'un air fatigué. "Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça auparavant, à vrai dire. Elle est l'être le plus doux que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Le commandant Amazone lâcha un petit rire narquois. "Alors où a-t-elle appris toutes ces superbes malédictions qu'elle m'a adressées tout à l'heure ?" La diatribe furibonde qu'avait servi Gabrielle à son commandant un peu plus tôt, avait en réalité gagné la réfractaire admiration de la part de l'objet de sa fureur.

"Peut-être était-ce pendant qu'elle était sur la croix."

"Quoi ?" Les yeux d'Éponin se fixèrent sur sa nouvelle Reine qui venait de faire une halte. "Est-ce là que ses jambes ont été brisées ?"

Palaemon hocha la tête. "Oui, bien qu'elles soient en bonne voie de guérison maintenant. Avant elle devait toujours employer son bâton pour se déplacer."

"César ?" Demanda Éponin, connaissant le penchant du Romain pour faire endurer une mort si atroce.

"Non, en réalité, c'est la Conquérante."

Des yeux horrifiés couleur caramel se plantèrent dans les siens. Les sourcils d'Éponin se froncèrent tandis qu'elle encaissait cette nouvelle information. "Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle aime la Destructrice malgré le fait qu'elle s'est fait crucifier par elle ?" Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une Reine Amazone pourrait avoir de l'affection pour cette femme impitoyable qui avait presque annihilé leur Nation, certainement pas dans ces conditions en tout cas.

Palaemon regarda en direction de Gabrielle. "Oui, c'est ça. C'est une femme remarquable."

En se rappelant l'accusation précédente de la Conquérante, Éponin ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, "Tu l'aimes vraiment."

"Désespérément," répondit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Éponin. Comprenant qu'il venait de parler à voix haute, il se dépêcha d'ajouter, "Elle ne le sait pas."

"Es-tu certain de ça ?"

Il hocha la tête, "Oui, je le suis. Si elle avait le moindre doute, elle ne me permettrait pas de rester ici."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Éponin était intrigué. Elle se demanda ce qui était vraiment arrivé entre le Capitaine et sa nouvelle Reine.

"Parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je souffre." Voyant la question muette d'Éponin, il continua. "Pas juste à cause de la réaction de la Conquérante. Mais parce qu'elle ne me rendrait pas mon affection."

Le commandant Amazone bougea, et tira un poignard de sa botte, puis se mit à jouer avec lui. "Je ne comprends pas. Toi et Gabrielle semblez être des personnes raisonnables, convenables même. Pourquoi avoir juré allégeance à la Destructrice ? Elle n'est pas digne d'une telle chose."

"Ne l'appel pas comme ça," répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Palaemon.

Éponin sursauta, étonnée d'entendre le commentaire de Gabrielle. "Ma Reine …" son visage rougit embarrassé de s'être fait prendre en pleine discussion. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la jeune femme avait été capable de s'approcher d'eux aussi furtivement. Tu deviens une experte en commérage, Éponin, c'est ce que Terreis disait toujours de toi.

"Personne ne doit plus jamais l'appeler Destructrice, est-ce que tu comprends ? Elle est mon amie." Gabrielle la regarda fixement, elle n'accepterait aucun argument.

Éponin voulait s'opposer, mais comprit qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était un ordre direct de sa régente ; elle n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'acquiescer à sa demande, pas si elle était l'Amazone qu'elle prétendait être. "Oui, ma Reine."

La nouvelle Reine lâcha un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté d'eux. "Je suis heureuse que nous ayons réglé cette question. Je ne peux pas supporter cette attente. Tu devrais être avec elle, Palaemon. Elle aura besoin de toi quand viendra le matin." Avant que le Capitaine ne puisse répondre, une messagère s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina devant Gabrielle. Elle attendit la permission de parler, puis elle prit une longue goulée d'air et commença. "Ma Reine, j'ai suivi la guerrière comme on me l'avait ordonné."

Gabrielle leva une main, "Quelle guerrière ?"

Le Commandant grimaça, "Celle qui l'a attaquée." Éponin savait que cette nouvelle ne serait pas la bienvenue, et que Gabrielle ne prendrait pas ça à la légère.

"Cefan ?" Demanda Palaemon. Il avait trouvé cela étrange que les Amazones ne l'aient pas capturée au temple, mais maintenant cela avait du sens puisqu'elles l'avaient suivie.

La colère de Gabrielle se déchaîna à nouveau. "Tu veux dire que nous aurions pu découvrir où elle était et que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" Incapable de rester assise à côté de la guerrière sans risquer de perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même, Gabrielle se leva et recula de quelques pas. "Quoi d'autre as-tu omis de me dire, Éponin ? As-tu d'autres surprises en réserve ? Tu n'as pas envoyé quelqu'un d'autre sur les traces de la Conquérante, n'est-ce pas ? Une personne qui pourrait lui nuire par exemple ?"

"Non, ma Reine."

Gabrielle leva encore une main et secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Apparemment, je ne suis pas ta Reine. Tu as désobéi mon ordre direct d'aider à l'évacuation de la Nation. Tu as permis à trois autres guerrières Amazones de participer à ta rébellion. Et maintenant je constate que tu me cachais les activités de mes soldats. Je ne suis pas ta Reine, Éponin. Tu es ta propre Reine. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que tu traitais Terreis ou me méprises-tu particulièrement ?"

Honteuse et réduite au silence, Éponin essaya de faire face à l'explosion de colère qui était dirigée contre elle. Elle savait que la jeune Reine avait raison, mais elle avait horreur de se l'admettre à elle-même, ça c'était sans parler de l'admettre aux autres. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à bouder.

Palaemon essaya de s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, mais ça lui était difficile. Gabrielle avait certainement appris une chose ou deux pendant son séjour avec la Conquérante, nota-t-il.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Gabrielle retourna son attention vers la messagère. "Parle-moi de la guerrière."

La messagère vit les yeux verts courroucés de la Reine. Elle n'avait jamais entendu personne parler aussi durement à Éponin. Il y avait certaines rumeurs qui racontaient que Terreis lui faisait des remontrances de temps en temps en privé ou aux réunions du conseil, mais jamais devant un auditoire. "Ma Reine, elle a été blessée pendant son combat avec ce soldat grec, " dit-elle en faisant un geste vers le Capitaine.

"Son nom est Palaemon," gronda Gabrielle de frustration, fatiguée des préjugés.

La messagère tressaillit. "Oui, ma Reine. Après sa rencontre avec Palaemon, la guerrière a trouvé un guérisseur qui a recousu sa blessure à la cuisse. Puis elle est retournée voir la Destructrice."

"Son titre est Conquérante et Xena est son nom" gronda de nouveau Gabrielle. Y a-t-il d'autres noms dont vous l'affubler que je devrais savoir ?

"Oui, ma Reine. Elle est allée s'entretenir avec la Conquérante." Cela fit tout drôle d'appeler l'ennemi des Amazones par cette désignation, mais la messagère n'avait aucun désir d'éprouver la colère de la Reine comme Éponin. "Elles ont eu une terrible confrontation. La Conquérante a frappé la guerrière à plusieurs reprises et l'a ensuite quittée."

"Est-ce que la Conquérante allait bien ?" Questionna-t-elle avec une douceur qui était absente dans sa voix auparavant.

"Oui, ma Reine. La guerrière est alors partie et est descendue aux docks où elle est allée à la rencontre de la flotte Romaine."

Palaemon sauta sur ses pieds. "Par les Dieux, sa trahison est absolue ! Cette garce de fille de bacchante !" Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit du Capitaine sur la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre Cefan et les Romains. "Tu as raison, Gabrielle, je dois aller la rejoindre." Il se tourna vers Éponin, "Je la laisse sous ta protection."

"Palaemon, arrête !" Ordonna Gabrielle derrière lui comme il était sur le point de partir à la hâte.

Une paire de yeux bleus incrédules se retourna vers elle. "Gabrielle ? Elle a besoin de moi. Si Cefan a parlé des plans de la Conquérant aux Romains…" Il n'eut pas besoin de livrer le fond de sa pensée.

"Alors cela prendra plus que toi pour l'aider. Reste ici, Palaemon, et aie confiance en moi."

Le Capitaine hocha lentement la tête, croyant comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, espérant que c'était bien ça.

Gabrielle se tourna vers la messagère que l'on avait presque oubliée, "Continue ton rapport. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?"

"Ma Reine, les Romains ont tué la guerrière."

"Qu'ils aillent croupir au Tartare !" S'écria Palaemon en frappant puissamment le sol de sa botte, envoyant des tremblements dans sa jambe. "Je voulais me garder ce plaisir. Est-ce que cela semblait douloureux ?"

La messagère hésita, se demandant si elle devait répondre à la question du grec. Quand la Reine ne fit aucun effort d'empêcher qu'il en soit autrement, elle décida de parler, espérant que c'était le bon choix. "Elle a été transpercée par deux lances."

"Bien. Pas aussi bien que l'éviscération ou l'écartèlement, mais c'est bien," murmura Palaemon, sachant que quelques victimes restaient parfois conscientes tandis qu'ils se vidaient lentement de leur sang. Il espérait que Cefan était une de celles-là. Elle avait été une amie, mais elle avait essayé de faire du mal aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ; c'était impardonnable.

Les pensées de Gabrielle la ramèrent aux feux de camp qu'elle avait partagés avec l'Égyptienne et l'humour rébarbatif de celle-ci. Elle n'a pas toujours été une ennemie et elle était autrefois l'amie de la Conquérante. Elle méritait mieux qu'une mort pénible aux mains des Romains. "Éponin, rassemble le conseil. Nous devons nous préparer à nous battre."

Le Commandant de l'armée Amazone considéra Gabrielle avec surprise. "Se battre contre la Dest… Contre la Conquérante ?"

Un plissement de front apparut entre deux sourcils pâles, "Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Jamais !" S'exclama Aria. "Par le temple sacré d'Artémis, jamais !"

Le petit groupe de femmes se mit debout derrière l'autel d'Artémis, là où la Prêtresse avait l'habitude de se tenir pour exécuter ses devoirs durant les jours saints. C'était un petit espace qui força les sept femmes à se tenir debout plus près l'une de l'autre que beaucoup d'entre elles ne l'aurait souhaité. Gabrielle comprit qu'il y avait une ligne de tirée entre elles, qu'elles étaient clairement divisées en deux camps distincts, avec deux Amazones qui hésitaient au milieu.

"C'est notre chance," dit raisonnablement Rana. "La Destructrice ne sait pas que les Romains savent tout de son attaque. Nous la mettrons dans notre poche. Aidons les Romains et garantissons-nous une paix durable, à Éphèse."

Clymera regarda tristement la jeune Reine, il était facile de dire où le cœur de celle-ci se trouvait. "Ma Reine, j'ai vu les visions de vous défaisant la Conquérante. Artémis m'a montré votre avenir."

Gabrielle haussa les épaules, "Alors je le rejette."

La prêtresse jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, ayant peur de trouver Artémis en personne debout en plein milieu du temple pour avoir entendu un tel blasphème. "Ma Reine, vous ne pouvez pas."

"Regarde-moi bien faire. Je ne suis pas la marionnette des Dieux. Je n'ai pas demandé ce titre, mais je l'ai. Tant que je l'aurai, je ferai ce que je crois être le mieux. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance que les Dieux avaient un quelconque intérêt pour mon bien-être. Aucun Dieu n'est venu quand mon village a été détruit, quand mes parents ont été torturés et que ma sœur a été tuée. Ou pire encore réduit à l'esclavage. Aucun Dieu n'est venu pour me sauver de la crucifixion." Son regard balaya la pièce, "Aucun Dieu n'est venu sauver votre Nation de l'ambitieuse Conquérante. C'était vous. Vos efforts, votre sang, vos plans. Vous êtes venus à Éphèse pour être en sécurité. Ce n'est pas Artémis qui vous a amenés ici."

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues d'Éphiny. "Artémis n'a pas épargné Terreis." Elle s'approcha de Gabrielle et mit une main sur son avant-bras.

"Nous sommes la Nation d'Artémis, Gabrielle. Ton intérêt pour la Conquérante ne peut pas nous faire renier qui nous sommes. Si nous abandonnons notre déesse, nous serons perdus."

"Clymera, je ne suggère pas que vous reniiez Artémis. Mais je ne crois pas que l'avenir soit écrit. Nous ne sommes pas le jouet d'Artémis, elle n'est pas non plus le nôtre. L'avenir nous appartient et nous pouvons en faire ce que nous voulons. Artémis souhaite-t-elle que vous retourniez dans votre pays natal en Grèce ? Je ne pense pas, dans ce cas pourquoi l'adorer elle ? C'est une opportunité pour la Nation de pouvoir enfin retourner en Grèce. Si nous aidons la Conquérante maintenant, elle aura une dette envers nous. Vous retournerez de nouveau dans votre patrie en paix cette fois."

"On ne peut pas avoir confiance en elle," protesta Solari.

"Sommes-nous les seules à se rappeler que la Destructrice a tué Melosa sous la bannière de la trêve ? C'est cette dirigeante que vous voudriez que l'on sauve maintenant." Aria ne pouvait pas croire que cela était même envisageable. Éponin était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle savait que le temps était contre elles et la Conquérante.

"Reine Gabrielle ne devrait pas avoir à demander notre permission pour agir, Aria. Tu te laisses aller. Le conseil est peut-être divisé, mais la Reine des Amazones ne l'est pas. Et tu es obligée de lui obéir." Éponin s'étira et saisit Solari par le col. "Es-tu une Amazone honorable, Solari. Quelle est ta réponse ?"

"Je resterai unie avec mes sœurs."

"Même chose pour moi," Répondit Éponin. "Nous sommes unis à notre Reine," la guerrière désigna Clymera et Éphiny. "Rana, Aria, que dites-vous ?"

L'entraîneur d'animaux se déplaça, croisa lentement les bras, "Je suis une femme d'action. Je préférerais agir contre la Destructrice, mais je me battrai avec mes sœurs."

Gabrielle gratifia Rana d'un petit sourire et regarda ensuite Aria avec espoir. Elle prit note mentalement de parler à chacune d'elles plus tard à propos de cette utilisation abusive du mot 'Destructrice'.

Aria regarda les autres Amazones pendant un long moment avant de répondre. "Je passerai ma journée à essayer de guérir des blessures infligées par les Romains qui seraient sensés être nos alliés. Je concéderai à cet égard, mais je souhaite que mes objections soient tout de même retenues. Plus que ça, je ne crois pas qu'il est convenable pour Gabrielle d'être la Reine des Amazones étant donné son affection marquée pour notre ennemie. C'est une erreur d'analogie épique. J'espère seulement que nous survivrons pour le réaliser."

Pas tout à fait la réponse émoustillante à laquelle que je m'attendais, mais je prendrai ce que je peux. Gabrielle roula ses épaules, comme pour ajuster le poids des responsabilités qui pesait maintenant lourdement sur celles-ci. "D'accord, Éponin, toi et moi allons discuter avec Palaemon et dresserons un plan."

Le ciel nocturne devenait gris avec l'aube qui approchait. Son cheval marchait tranquillement sur le chemin, Xena se déplaçait d'une troupe à l'autre. C'était sa présence parmi ses hommes qui leur donnaient confiance quant à la victoire à venir. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu leur général essuyer une défaite. Elle n'avait rencontré aucune opposition lors de sa conquête de Corinthe. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins ici à Éphèse. Son plan s'avérait simple et mortellement efficace. Elle avait dispersé deux cents soldats le long du sentier, dont cent d'entre eux provenaient de sa Garde Royale d'Élite. La Passe de Sepian était le meilleur choix pour tendre une embuscade. Il y avait peu de doute que les hommes de César enverraient une troupe d'éclaireur pour devancer leur convoi d'armes. Ses hommes se débarrasseraient tranquillement de cet escadron après qu'ils auraient traversé la Passe de Sepian indemnes. Une fois que le convoi d'armes se serait entièrement engagé dans la passe, ses hommes boucheraient les issues, emprisonnant ceux-ci à l'intérieur. Après cela, ce serait une simple question de leur souhaiter la bienvenue en décochant une pluie de flèches jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous morts.

En se dirigeant vers l'escadron qui était responsable de bloquer la retraite du convoi, la Conquérante alla se placer au centre du cercle qu'ils venaient de former.

"Une journée splendide pour faire couler le sang," fit remarquer le leader d'escadron.

La Conquérante esquissa un sourire sauvage, "Oui, en effet. Un jour qui fera que César apprendra où est sa vraie place."

Un des jeunes officiers prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à la Dirigeante, "Quand marcherons-nous sur le royaume de César, Majesté ?"

Xena regarda le jeune homme qui venait de poser la question. C'était le même qui l'avait si bien servie au temple hier matin. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Minon, Majesté."

"Minon, quand nous retournons à Corinthe, tu recevras une formation avec Palae…" elle hésita, se rappelant où son Capitaine se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, et incertaine d'où il se trouverait demain. Elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le soldat qui attendait, "Tu recevras une formation avec le Capitaine de la Garde et tu pourras alors participer à l'attaque contre les fortifications de César."

Les traits du visage du jeune homme se transformèrent sous l'excitation, puis il la regarda avec fierté. "Oui, Majesté. Merci, Majesté."

"Il y a toujours de la place pour un bon leader. Tous ceux qui veulent défaire César autant que je le veux seront les bienvenus lorsque nous irons l'anéantir." Puis elle s'adressa au commandant de l'escadron, "Assure-toi de maintenir les hommes de César ici. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'évadent."

"Nos épées sont les vôtres, Majesté. Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber."

En sautant sur son cheval, elle laissa son regard errer une dernière fois sur ses hommes.

"Aujourd'hui, nous écrirons une page de l'histoire, celle que nous pourrons raconter à nos petits-enfants. Assurez-vous de faire partie de la liste des héros." Avec un petit claquement de langue, son cheval décolla et se dirigea vers la troupe suivante.

Au début de la route qui menait à la Passe de Sepian, Brutus était debout aux côtés de quatre cavaliers. "Vérifiez si cette archer a dit la vérité. S'il en est ainsi je veux savoir exactement ce qui nous attend là-bas. Vous avez trois marques de chandelles. Allez !" Donnant un coup sur le flanc d'un cheval, il regarda ses soldats partir.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas porter les vêtements que je portais auparavant," Protesta Gabrielle, se sentant extrêmement embarrassée.

"Puisque vous êtes la Reine des Amazones, vous devrez ressembler à une Reine quand vous les mènerez à la bataille." Clymera ajusta la courroie sur les habits cérémoniaux et regarda la jeune femme d'un air évaluateur. Je pense qu'elle aura quelques disciples de plus avec ces habits. Les nouveaux vêtements de la Reine des Amazones étaient composés d'une courte jupe de cuir lacé, qui révélait ses jambes et un haut qui mettait en valeur ses attributs déjà suffisants. Quelques colliers de perles et de pierres désignant son rang et son adhésion à la Nation Amazone cachaient légèrement le haut de sa poitrine. Clymera jeta un coup d'œil à Eponin qui était fort impressionnée et qui était à l'évidence bouche bée. Ses yeux s'élargirent, pour obliger le Commandant des Amazones à dire quelque chose.

"Ma Reine, vous ressemblez à une vraie Amazone." Ce fut le mieux qu'elle put faire. Tout pourrait effrayer cette fille encore plus qu'elle ne l'était, et elle voulait éviter ça. Eponin avait été plus qu'un peu surprise de constater que les vêtements que la jeune femme avait portés auparavant aient caché une si belle stature.

Ce fut à ce moment que Solari arriva pour faire son rapport. Elle s'arrêta, prit note du changement, inclina la tête d'un air approbateur et déclara ensuite. "Ma Reine, nous nous sommes occupés, des enfants, des femmes enceintes et des aînées. Quelle sont vos ordres à présent ?"

Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit. "Regroupe les guerrières et les guérisseuses. Nous avons beaucoup à faire."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Le convoi d'armes passa lentement par la route du sud, et monta vers la passe. Le cortège était constitué de quatre chariots lourds recouverts, et le bois de chacun d'eux ployait sous le poids des armes. Chaque chariot était tiré par quatre chevaux qui écumaient en raison de l'effort qu'ils devaient faire pour monter la pente et en raison du poids de leur charge. De plus, le climat était chaud même si tôt au printemps et le jour s'était levé brillant et clair, ne fournissant aucune protection contre le soleil.

Un escadron de vingt soldats armés à pieds et de quatre soldats à cheval précédait chaque chariot. En tout, cent soldats ennemis escortaient la précieuse cargaison. Trois éclaireurs voyageaient devant. Ils étaient partis pour suivre l'itinéraire environ une marque de chandelle avant le reste. Ils s'assuraient que la voie serait libre. Exactement comme la Conquérante l'avait prévu.

Cet itinéraire commercial avait longtemps été le favori des bandits de tout acabit. La route était étroite et raide et montait dans les montagnes, ce qui fatiguait hommes et chevaux. Au sommet des montagnes, était située la Passe de Sepian qui s'était longtemps avérée mortelle pour les commerçants qui y circulaient. La route serpentait légèrement, mais paraissait interrompre la chaîne de montagnes, créant un tunnel étroit pour les voyageurs, les exposants à une attaque en hauteur et les gardant ainsi toujours à la merci de ce qui pourrait les attendre à la courbe suivante. Dans la passe, les seules options possibles étaient sois avancer, sois reculer ou encore monter à la paroi rocheuse.

Les hommes de la Conquérante devaient conformément à ses ordres, laisser la troupe de sentinelles avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assurés que le passage était libre. Une fois qu'ils auraient dépassé celle-ci et seraient à un quart de marque de chandelle, elle avait fait placer des hommes pour procéder à l'embuscade. Cela permettrait de laisser le temps à ses troupes de converger sur le canyon pour qu'ils soient prêts à bloquer la sortie une fois que le convoi se serait engagé complètement. Ses archers feraient alors pleuvoir les flèches pour tuer un nombre significatif de soldats ennemis. Après cela, ce serait du gâteau, elle enverrait ses fantassins finir le travail.

Oh, César, me sens-tu te talonner une fois de plus ? Je suis impatiente de sentir ma lame se poser sur ta gorge. J'examinerai tes yeux quand je te passerai par le fil de mon épée et quand elle s'enfoncera dans ta chaire. Quand le dernier souffle s'échappera de ton corps, j'exulterai de bonheur. Ta trahison ne m'a pas tuée, mais elle a porté le fruit de la vengeance.

Le corps de la Conquérante se trémoussa avec excitation tandis qu'elle attendait au-dessus du précipice. Elle observa pendant que la dernière sentinelle entrait en terrain découvert et attendit le signal qui lui indiquerait qu'ils avaient été éliminés. Cela aurait été plus rassurant d'avoir Palaemon et Cefan pour coordonner le tout, mais elle avait instruit Charis sur ses devoirs et Xena elle-même ferait partie de la force principale. Cela n'était peut être pas une situation idéale, mais elle était confiante que sa victoire était assurée.

Le soleil plomba sur son dos, détendant ses muscles qui étaient comprimés sous son armure, les réchauffant pour le combat à venir. La défaite totale de César viendra. Bientôt. Comme cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Xena comprit que quelque chose clochait désespérément.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Un flash de lumière dans son champ de vision périphérique attira son attention vers le sud-ouest. Là elle vit ce qu'elle évalua à environ cent autres soldats ennemis qui montaient la pente prêt à engager le combat avec ses soldats. Le fait qu'ils étaient venus de cette direction fit dire à Xena que les hommes de César avaient été informés quant à ses plans. Elle et ses hommes étaient parfaitement cachés parmi les rochers escarpés et les crevasses qui délimitaient le passage pour ceux qui s'approchaient par la route.

Avec les forces de César qui montaient la route ainsi que la pente, ses troupes seraient très efficacement prises au piège, leurs seule alternative serait de descendre dans la plaine et se battre ou descendre dans la passe et combattre là encore. Si elle faisait descendre toutes ses troupes pour s'opposer contre cette dernière force, le convoi d'armes lui échapperait des mains. Si elle allait de l'avant avec son attaque, leur arrières seraient exposées aux soldats qui venaient par derrière. Si elle divisait ses troupes, elle risquait de perdre et le convoi et ses hommes.

Elle n'aimait aucune de ses options. Son esprit bouillait en tentant d'évaluer qui blâmer pour cette trahison aux mains des hommes de César, elle passa les suspects potentiels en revu - Gabrielle, Palaemon, le Proconsul, Salmoneus, même Cefan, quoiqu'elle l'avait laissée pour morte. Elle secoua violemment la tête, pour chasser de telles pensées. Celles-ci étaient improductives, surtout en ce moment. Une fois qu'elle aurait survécu, elle pourrait punir le contrevenant. Et elle le ferait. Maintenant elle devait mener ses hommes à une victoire, mais une victoire beaucoup plus ardue que prévu.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers l'Est, la Conquérante nota que l'on n'avait pas encore vu le signal de son équipe assignée pour rattraper les éclaireurs ennemis. Quelque chose s'était passé là bas aussi. Sans aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec ses troupes qui étaient postées le long de la partie inférieure de la traînée, ceux qui avaient été assignés pour empêcher la retraite du convoi, Xena ne disposait que de cent hommes seulement pour contrecarrer une force d'environ le double. Une force qui venait vers elle de deux directions différentes et qui incluait une caravane avec plus qu'assez d'armes pour répondre à une attaque.

Elle saisit l'armure en cuir d'un jeune soldat à côté d'elle. "Je veux que tu ailles où se trouve le deuxième escadron pour dire à Charis qu'elle est responsable de l'attaque sur le convoi. Elle dispose seulement de ses hommes et de ceux du troisième escadron pour le faire. J'amène le reste des troupes vers la Plaine au sud-ouest. César nous attaque par derrière. Elle ne doit pas laisser les armes nous échapper. Compris ?" Au signe de tête approbateur de l'homme, elle le poussa pour qu'il se mette en route. L'escadron de Charis était sur le bas côté loin de la crevasse, hors d'atteinte du deuxième bataillon ennemi et toujours hors de vu du convoi d'armes.

Xena retourna son attention vers les légions qui s'approchaient par derrière. Il ne lui restait que trois escadrons pour vaincre une force beaucoup plus grande. Elle disposait de trois autres escadrons plus loin au bas la route, qui attendaient pour s'approcher par derrière et deux autres à la sortie du passage, qui, s'ils s'en tenaient au programme, devaient être en train de sceller cet issue en ce moment.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux hommes autour d'elle, et essaya de trouver le plus jeune et le plus svelte. Jaugeant un archer paré d'une armure légère, elle lui fit signe. "Peux-tu courir plus vite que le vent, soldat ?"

"J'ai gagné un prix aux jeux de Corinthe l'année dernière, Majesté."

"Bon. Voici ta nouvelle épreuve : je veux que tu descendes la pente et que tu trouves Kaipher, le leader de l'escadron. Dis-lui de déplacer ses hommes immédiatement au sud-ouest et de me rejoindre sur le champ de bataille à cet endroit."

Les yeux du jeune soldat s'élargirent quand il comprit ce que sa nouvelle assignation signifiait. Il devrait foncer directement, devant le convoi d'armes qui approchait ou le contourner dans le cas échéant, puisqu'il progressait rapidement maintenant. Une flèche bien placée mettrait fin à sa course et à ses jours. "Oui, Majesté."

Xena saisit son épaule et la serra puis le retourna pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Quand nous rentrerons à Corinthe, victorieux, je te donnerai personnellement un laurier d'or."

La crainte dans les yeux du jeune homme disparut sous l'influence de la confiance qui émanait d'elle. "J'en serai honoré, Majesté."

"Vos camarades et moi comptons sur toi. Allez maintenant !" Le jeune homme partit à la course sans un regard en arrière. Elle laissa dériver son regard bleu glacier sur les soldats qui restaient. "Dites-moi, combien de soldats ennemis équivalent un de nous ?"

Un sergent de sa Garde Royale frappa sur une roche, le son saisissant résonna dans le silence en un écho. "Dix hommes de César ne valent pas même l'un d'entre nous, Majesté."

"Êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ?" Un chœur de consentement résonna à ses oreilles. "Bon. Alors dans ce cas c'est une bataille gagnée d'avance." Elle fit un geste vers la deuxième légion ennemie que l'on pouvait maintenant voir approcher. "Il semble que les hommes de César savaient que nous étions ici. Nous descendrons donc et arrêterons ses chiens de guerre. Agnus, ton escadron vient avec moi. Menticles et Graphon, vous prendrez le flanc gauche. Ne laissez personne vous échapper. Charis et ses troupes arrêteront le convoi. Et nous célébrerons la défaite de César et de ses hommes avant la tombée de la nuit." À la fin de son discours, la conquérante tira son épée, le métal chanta comme s'il était heureux de quitter son fourreau.

Bientôt l'air autour d'elle fut rempli d'un chœur métallique qui résonna dans les airs, accompagné par les éclats de lumière provoqués par les rayons du soleil qui frappaient le métal. Faisant un geste avec son épée, la Conquérante divisa ses troupes et entama sa course pour aller à la rencontre de ceux qui s'opposeraient à elle.

Le sang afflua de manière extravagante dans ses veines, apportant de la chaleur à ses extrémités. Ses doigts se ravivèrent anticipant la bataille à venir, et se resserrèrent sur le manche de son épée, avec la confiance des nombreuses victoires qui l'avaient portées là où elle était à cette heure. Son épée était une extension de sa main, comme si la chair et le métal avaient été soudés ensemble depuis le jour de sa naissance. Cela avait toujours été ainsi pour elle. Celle-ci n'avait jamais laissé tomber son arme, ne l'avait jamais laissé quitter ses mains involontairement. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais vaincu en combat et elle savait qu'aucun ne réussirait jamais. C'était son destin de gouverner la Grèce, de gouverner Rome, de gouverner chaque endroit que son cœur et son esprit lui dicteraient de gouverner. Rien ne pouvait dénier la vision qu'elle avait eue. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait réfuter ses rêves, jamais. César avait essayé auparavant. Et tout ce qu'il avait accompli avait été de donner vie à un adversaire encore plus dangereux, une femme dont l'ambition avait été forgée du même feu que les clous avec lesquels on l'avait mise sur sa croix. La croix sur laquelle César l'avait laissée pour morte, les jambes et l'esprit totalement brisés. Cette même croix qui avait, en fait, signifié sa venue au monde. Elle était la fureur incarnée.

En menant ses hommes vers le champ de bataille elle savait que cela prendrait beaucoup plus que toute sa volonté pour vaincre. Ses hommes étaient dispersés, incapables de se soutenir l'un l'autre. On avait déjoué son plan initial qui consistait à attirer les hommes de César vers un destin mortel. Elle était maintenant forcée de sacrifier ses hommes pour relever ce défi.

Quand elle fut à environ cent empans de la première vague offensive, elle fit une pause sur une petite butte et leva son épée bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Là dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil elle vit le tableau devant elle. L'expérience aurait fait hésiter n'importe quel autre général. Elle pouvait maintenant voir ce qui avait été dérobé à sa vue pendant sa descente de la passe : une autre troupe ennemie d'environ cent hommes attendait bien à l'abri. Leur commandant l'avait habilement doublé. Si elle avait su que ce serait deux cents hommes contre ses soixante, elle aurait choisit de descendre dans la Passe, pour attendre et frapper le convoi d'armes.

Elle put sentir la crainte émaner des hommes derrière elle. Sans un regard en arrière, elle balança son épée dans un arc serré au-dessus de sa tête. "Choisissez vos dix hommes et apprenez leur ce qu'un de mes soldats peut faire quand on le défi." Avec un cri, elle s'élança au devant et fonça droit à la rencontre de ses ennemis. Ses hommes crièrent et se précipitèrent à sa suite.

La Conquérante savait que le premier à tomber sur le champ de bataille était d'une importance capital, et ce dans n'importe quelle bataille. Tandis qu'elle courait vers la rixe, elle choisit sa victime : le plus en vue des romains de la ligne de front. L'homme dépassait ses camarades d'une tête et il portait une cape écarlate. Xena était un peu déçue parce qu'il serait plus difficile pour ses pairs de voir son sang la détremper. Pour efficacement marquer son point elle devrait le décapiter, elle se décida, alors il n'y aurait aucun doute de sa présence parmi eux.

Concentrée seulement sur sa future victime, elle se déplaça avec assurance sur le terrain. D'autres romains se dirigeaient vers elle, mais elle ne leur porta pas attention. S'ils réussissaient à parcourir cette distance, ils se retrouveraient aussi morts que le soldat qui portait la cape écarlate.

C'était son épée contre la sienne qui apporta le premier choc de la bataille. En livrant une série de hauts coups, destinés à le déséquilibrer, elle se rua sur lui en employant l'avantage que lui procura la descente. Il se déplaça rapidement et bloqua les coups, mais dû reculer pour y arriver. Ce pas en arrière lui coûta une bonne position et elle exploita ceci en lui donnant un coup de pied directement dans le genou. Ils entendirent tous les deux l'os se briser sous l'impact. Son genou fracturé, il fut incapable de soutenir son poids et tandis qu'il s'effondrait, Xena inversa l'arc descendant de son épée et lui coupa proprement la tête.

Du sang chaud éclaboussa ses cuisses et ses bottes, une partie de ce liquide gluant coula sur ses jambes et dessous sa jambière. Elle se pencha et ramassa le casque toujours attaché sur le menton de son propriétaire mort. Elle souleva cette tête sans corps, et une longue traînée de sang coula le long de son bras gauche. Finalement elle lança la tête sanglante sur la ligne de soldats ennemis qui avançait.

De nouveau, elle choisit sa prochaine victime. Devant elle, elle vit une femme qui portait la cicatrice rituelle qui signifiait qu'elle était une Amazone du Nord de la Grèce. Xena sentit son sang bouillir à la pensée qu'une Amazone Grec puisse se mesurer à elle. Une Amazone Grec qui se battait sous la bannière de César ne fit seulement que la mettre encore plus en colère.

La femme sentit l'attention de la Conquérante. C'était le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était permise d'être vendue au service de César le nécromancien. Il était inévitable qu'un jour la Conquérante et les soldats de César s'affrontent. C'était le seul désir de Amari. Être celle qui tuerait la femme qui avait détruit son village.

"Artémis, protège-moi !" Cria Amari puis elle attaqua celle qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Xena rit, sachant que prier les Dieux était un exercice inutile. Ils n'aidaient seulement que selon leurs bons caprices, jamais quand on avait besoin d'eux. Si l'Amazone avait besoin de Artémis pour la protéger, elle venait de prouver qu'elle se tenait debout sur sa propre tombe. Bientôt le son de leur échange monta à l'unisson avec ceux qui montaient autour d'elles. Les sens aiguisés de Xena pouvaient dire que ses hommes subissaient des pertes, c'était du quatre contre un.

La plupart des ennemis se contentaient d'encercler simplement un de ses hommes et le tuait, puis avançait ensuite vers le soldat suivant. Ceux qui réussissaient à s'en sortir étaient des membres de sa Garde Royale, qui avaient été entraînés à combattre dos à dos et épaule à épaule avec leur compagnon. C'était plutôt les hommes du contingent macédonien qui étaient tués. Elle nota mentalement de s'assurer que Charis leur apprendrait les techniques de combat appropriées quand ils retourneraient à Corinthe. Du moins, à ceux qui survivraient.

Un coup porté à son épaule gauche ramena son esprit sur son adversaire. La douleur aidait toujours à se concentrer sur le moment présent durant un combat. Les cicatrices serviraient plus tard à se rappeler la victoire.

"Une Amazone Grec combattant contre la Grèce ?" Se moqua Xena pendant qu'elles croisaient l'épée.

Amari secoua la tête, "une Amazone Grec combattant contre la Grèce, pour enfin finir ce que César a commencé."

"Ce que César a commencé," répliqua Xena, en tentant de distraire son adversaire, "est loin d'être terminé." Avec un geste rapide de son poignet gauche, Xena projeta un poignard dans la gorge de la femme.

En saisissant l'arme, l'Amazone ne réussit qu'à aggraver sa blessure quand elle la retira de sa chaire. Elle tomba par terre, porta les mains à son cou, cracha du sang et essaya de murmurer des mots haineux.

Xena s'éloigna sans se retourner et en crachant par terre, du regard elle chercha le prochain ennemi qu'elle allait exterminer.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

La scène qui apparut devant les yeux de Gabrielle la stupéfia. Les troupes de la Reine Noire étaient divisées et disséminées parmi les troupes de César. Il y avait deux mêlées, une sur la route et une dans la plaine au sud-ouest. Aucunes des deux ne semblaient avantageuses pour les troupes de Xena, beaucoup de ses soldats étaient tombés. Sur la plaine, la Conquérante et une petite troupe avaient effectué une retraite partielle sur la colline. Les hommes de César erraient parmi les blessés et portaient leurs hommes vers leurs guérisseurs. Il était évident que la bataille reprendrait aussitôt que cette tâche serait complétée.

Sur la route, la bataille faisait rage. Les deux armées avaient des archers sur les corniches du canyon, ce qui rendait difficile le combat au corps à corps. On pouvait voir quelques escarmouches, mais elles étaient aussitôt interrompues par une pluie de flèches. Plus de soldats alliés que d'ennemis étaient étendus sur le chemin et Gabrielle eut de la peine pour les hommes et les femmes avec qui elle avait voyagé.

Elle se tourna vers Palaemon. "Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ?"

Le Capitaine regarda les cent vingt guerrières Amazones qui étaient avec eux. "Nous devrions commencer par anéantir la ligne arrière. Alors nous nous diviserons et prêterons main forte aux deux forces." Il regarda Eponin pour obtenir son approbation. Elle hocha brièvement la tête. "C'est ce que nous ferons alors."

Comme les Amazones commencèrent à marcher vers le champ de bataille, Gabrielle saisit le bras d'Eponin, et l'obligea à faire une halte. "Comprennent-elles qu'elles ne doivent pas nuire à la Conquérante ? Que nous sommes ici pour l'aider ?"

"Ma Reine," répondit Eponin et elle fit un geste vers les femmes autour d'elles, "Se sont des guerrières honorables. Si leur Reine leur donne un ordre, elles y obéiront, même si elles doivent y laisser leur vie. Nous ne lui porterons pas préjudice, parce que vous la protégez."

Gabrielle inclina la tête, "Bien alors, tant qu'elles le savent." Sans autre discussion, la nouvelle Reine se mit en route avec ses troupes.

Xena se déplaça parmi les dix-huit hommes qui étaient toujours en état de se battre. Chacun portait les traces physiques d'une dure journée de combat. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la trahison qui avait causé la perte de ses hommes, cela ne faisait que perturber sa concentration. Elle remarqua que les soldats ennemis avaient presque terminé de retrancher leurs blessés. Elle se tint debout au milieu de ses hommes et essuya le sang de sa lame du mieux qu'elle le put.

"Moins de soldats, signifie une plus grande part d'honneur pour chacun d'entre nous." Avec un regard à son épée, elle indiqua le champ de bataille. "Nous garderons toujours les cicatrices de cette bataille. Et nous montrerons fièrement ces cicatrices à nos enfants quand nous leurs raconteront cette journée." Elle les regarda tous dans les yeux à tour de rôle, désirant leur insuffler sa confiance. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais mourir, je le sais. Aujourd'hui quelque chose de grandiose va s'accomplir. "Vos enfants et les enfants de vos enfants, connaîtront le nom de ceux qui se sont battus ici aujourd'hui. On racontera l'histoire de notre victoire à nos enfants et à leurs enfants et ils se rappelleront de nous. Même si nous sommes peu nombreux, nous marquerons l'histoire. Les soldats qui ne sont pas avec nous envieront notre gloire et maudiront les Dieux de ne pas avoir été ici à nos côtés. De plus, nous ne voudrions pas partager cette victoire avec eux. Pour ce type de victoire, une force surnuméraire serait moins honorable. Mais aujourd'hui vous pouvez vous tenir debout et prendre votre place dans le panthéon des héros. Aujourd'hui vous pouvez prouver que vous êtes de vrais soldats. Aujourd'hui vous pouvez gagner le droit d'être appelé Ami de la Nation, un de Mes amis. Soldats vous allez acquérir des droits et des privilèges que vous allez gagner à la sueur de votre front et au sang que vous allez verser. Les fils de ma mère sont tous morts. Mais vous pourrez vous considérer comme mes frères quand vous vous battrez à mes côtés pour obtenir cette victoire."

"Vers la victoire !" Cria Agnon, en sautant sur ses pieds, bouillant d'une nouvelle énergie.

"Pour la Reine !" Proclama Menticles.

"Gloire !" S'écria Graphon, en balançant sa lame dans les airs, tuant des ennemis imaginaires.

"Mort à César !" Commanda Xena tandis qu'elle les menait une nouvelle fois à l'assaut des forces ennemies.

Palaemon et Eponin avancèrent côte à côte parmi les rangs de leurs opposants. Leurs styles de combat s'harmonisaient parfaitement et permettaient une bonne collaboration - Eponin sauvage et féroce, cherchait toujours sa prochaine proie ; Palaemon méthodique et déterminé, ouvrait la voie et dégageait un couloir vers la Conquérante.

Le reste des Amazones se jetèrent dans la rixe avec abandon. Elles semblaient avoir oublier que c'était pour faciliter la tâche à l'Usurpatrice Sombre. Au lieu de cela, elles furent totalement envoûtées et absorbées dans la tuerie. Les guerrières Amazones avaient été inactives depuis trop longtemps. La menace face à la Nation était minime à Éphèse. Pendant ces temps de paix, Terreis les avait préparés pour la guerre. C'était le premier vrai test de leur degré de préparation, elles ne la décevraient pas.

Rapidement l'arrière garde ennemie fut détruite, les soldats ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque, et croyait que leur seul ennemi se trouvait devant. Leur arrogance s'avéra être leur chute, chaque membre de l'escadron était maintenant couché ensanglanté sur le sol.

La troupe de guerrières Amazones avança et se sépara, la moitié d'entre elles montèrent à l'assaut vers la plaine, et l'autre remonta le chemin vers la Passe de Sepian. Eponin s'occupa de mener la charge en bas de la colline, sentant que la bataille était plus féroce à cet endroit.

En entendant les cris le long du chemin, le regard de Xena se tourna dans cette direction. C'est alors qu'elle vit les Amazones venir vers son flanc. Elle vit une moitié se précipiter vers ses troupes près de la Passe, et l'autre moitié descendre en bas de la colline pour sans doutes l'engager.

Se penchant, elle retira violemment une lance des mains d'un ennemi mort et se prépara à la lancer vers la première Amazone qui approcherait de ses hommes. Elle savait que c'était toujours à son avantage de verser le sang la première. Elle élança son bras en arrière et équilibra la lance soigneusement, puis mira. Comme elle était sur le point de la projeter, elle découvrit le visage de Palaemon parmi les Amazones.

Palaemon vit la Reine au même moment et sut immédiatement quel était son plan. Il savait qu'il signifierait très probablement un renversement de situation chez les Amazones si leur allié par obligation tuait l'une d'entre elles. Rapidement, il leva son poing gauche et le frappa sur sa poitrine, à deux reprise et raidit ensuite son bras vers la Conquérante. C'était un vieux code de la Garde Royale qui signifiait allégeance à la Reine. Il pria pour que Xena ait confiance en lui.

Ce geste porta ses fruits et la Conquérante marqua une pause. Tenant toujours sa lance pointée sur l'Amazone, elle attendit pour voir avec qui la femme croiserait l'épée. Si elle faisait le moindre mouvement vers ses hommes, elle serait empalée.

Eponin pouvait sentir l'énergie de la bataille couler en elle. Ses jambes la propulsèrent rapidement en bas dans la plaine et encore plus près des forces de César. La Conquérante avait moins d'un escadron qui se battaient toujours, les autres étaient morts ou blessés. Mais je suis sur le point de faire basculer la balance en sa faveur, qui l'aurait cru. Eponin se réjouit avec malveillance comme elle lâcha un cri perçant et couru vers le premier ennemi assez malchanceux pour se trouver sur son chemin. Il ne put résister à son accablante attaque et bientôt il se retrouva couché sur le champ de bataille, tandis que ses mains tentaient en vain de remettre ses intestins à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un déplacement d'air lui frôler le bras et elle entendit ensuite le bruit de la chair qui se déchire comme une lance empala un soldat ennemi qui s'était approché d'elle par derrière. En jetant un coup d'œil à par-dessus son épaule, elle vit la Conquérante soulever son épée en guise de salut. Eponin savait que c'était la façon du général d'accueillir les Amazones en tant qu'alliées dans la bataille, bien qu'elle détestait être en dette envers celle-ci puisqu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie. En réponse, elle leva sa propre épée, pour ensuite la plonger dans le prochain ennemi qui s'approcha.

Debout sur la pente, Clymera était à peine capable de retenir Gabrielle qui voulait descendre au champ de bataille. "Ma Reine, nous devons rester ici. La Nation tire sa force de vous savoir ici et de vous voir vous tenir debout sur cette colline."

"En effet, elles doivent me voir de là-bas," gronda Gabrielle, ses yeux suivant constamment à la trace les mouvements de la Conquérante." "Ma Reine," dit doucement Clymera, en mettant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, "vous n'êtes pas une guerrière. Quel bien vous ferait-il, si vous deviez descendre là-bas ? Restez ici ; observez vos guerrières, décider à qui vous octroierez les (de quoi s'agit-il ?) quand nous célébrerons la victoire ce soir et soyez un leader Amazone. En temps opportun, nous pourrons vous apprendre à devenir une guerrière. Mais pas aujourd'hui."

"Elle doit vivre," chuchota Gabrielle.

"Ma Reine, je l'ai déjà vue se battre sur un champ de bataille par le passé, elle n'a pas d'égal." La voix de la prêtresse chevrota avec émotion, son esprit lui fournissait les images de la dernière fois où elle avait vu Xena combattre, elle revit le sang frais de sa compagne sur son épée.

Des yeux verts se fixèrent sur la prêtresse. "Me détestez-vous pour avoir obligé les Amazones à l'aider ? Vous l'avez vue combattre quand elle s'est opposé à vous, n'est ce pas ?"

La prêtresse inclina gravement la tête. "C'est exact. Je l'ai regardé détruire plusieurs de nos villages. Nous sommes partis de nos pays du Nord seulement pour découvrir qu'elle avait aussi attaqué nos villages occidentaux. Alors nous n'avons pas eut le choix nous avons prit la mer et fuit jusqu'ici avant qu'elle ne nous ait tous tués. Ma compagne était gravement blessée. Elle ne s'en est jamais remit. Xena l'a tuée, cela à juste pris un peu plus de temps."

"Je suis tellement désolée."

Clymera inclina la tête et tapota doucement la main de Gabrielle. "J'ai appris que la détester me faisais plus de mal à moi qu'à elle. Je ne déshonorerai pas la mémoire de Kalia de la sorte. J'ai toujours espoir qu'elle sera celle qui m'accueillera aux Champs Élysées. Mais, j'admettrai que les visions que j'ai eus de vous la défaisant ne me rendent pas du tout malheureuse."

"Je ne la déferai pas. Je ne veux même pas essayer." Gabrielle laissa son regard errer en bas de la colline vers la Reine. Elle observa en silence pendant que Xena se défendait contre deux officiers ennemis.

"Les Guerres peuvent parfois se gagner sans armes," chuchota Clymera.

Avec l'aide des Amazones, les ennemis étaient perdants. Ceux-ci favorisaient l'épée courte, conçue pour percer des trous plus facilement dans les armures. Les Amazones évitaient de porter des armures lourdes, et elles se battaient surtout avec de longues épées, des bâtons et des lances. Ce qui leur donna un avantage non négligeable. Cela se traduisit en ce que peu d'Amazones furent blessées tandis que les ennemis tombaient à la douzaine.

Quand elle vit que le conflit était dans la poche, Xena remit son épée dans son fourreau et commença à se diriger plus haut sur le chemin, là où le conflit faisait toujours rage. Ses muscles épuisés la brûlaient, mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à se battre avec ses soldats. Le soleil avait atteint son apogée dans le ciel lui donnant espoir que le combat serait bientôt terminé.

Elle fit des pieds et des mains pour escalader le versant de la montagne et redescendit de l'autre côté pour aller vers un de ses officiers. Elle évalua rapidement la situation. Les ennemis avaient employé l'espace réduit de la passe à leur avantage, employant les chariots d'armes comme couverture et leur contenu tel une provision illimitée de flèches et d'armes. Ils avaient anticipé l'attaque aérienne, et avaient disposé leurs boucliers comme un auvent. La seule option était un assaut intégral de face. Celui qui ferait beaucoup de morts dans ses rangs et dans les rangs Amazones. Autrement, c'était l'impasse. Les hommes de Xena les avaient maintenus en place pour le moment. Et les Amazones n'avaient pas accès au chemin.

"Où est Charis ?" Demanda-t-elle comme sa respiration redevint normale.

L'officier fit un signe de tête et indiqua le passage au-dessous d'eux. Là sur le sol était étendu le corps de Charis. "Majesté, elle est descendue pour tenter de nous ouvrir une voie pour que l'on puisse attaquer."

Xena vit les flèches qui s'étaient empalées dans le corps de Charis et émit un soupir de frustration. Si seulement j'avais Palaemon avec moi. Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté Cefan. Et Gabrielle. Gabrielle. Soudainement, il vint à l'esprit de Xena que si les Amazones et Palaemon étaient ici, Alors Gabrielle devait l'être aussi. Soigneusement, elle parcourut la pente des yeux, puis elle vit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle la reconnut à peine puisqu'elle était maintenant parée dans les vêtements de la reine des Amazones. Elle est à couper le souffle. Et elle me regarde fixement. Ouais, droit dans les yeux ; Dieux, Xena, revient sur terre. Tu ne peux pas dire où elle regarde vraiment. Mais la partie intuitive de son cerveau savait qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention de la jeune Reine. Puis elle souhaita que la bataille se termine au plus tôt.

La partie de Xena qui s'associait toujours à Arès revint soudainement à la vie. La fatigue qui l'accablait un moment plus tôt disparu et fut remplacée par une implacable énergie, une énergie qui exigeait que le sang ennemis soit versé. Elle se tourna vers l'officier à côté d'elle et le saisit par ses cuirs. "Je descends sur le champ et j'ouvre une voie. Prépares tes hommes."

L'homme la regarda avec soulagement. "Oui, Majesté." Il grimpa de peine et de misère un peu plus haut où se trouvait ses hommes et les rassembla.

"César, tu ne me déferas pas à nouveau." Reculant de quatre enjambées du bord, Xena parcourut la courte distance et exécuta une série de sauts périlleux puis atterrit sur la route à quelques longueurs de corps de ses ennemis. Ses jambes se plièrent pour absorber le choc, elle poussa sur ses pieds et commença à sprinter vers le chariot le plus proche. Elle se déplaça en zigzaguant. Des flèches commencèrent à voler vers elle, elle tira son épée et les para facilement, ne quittant jamais sa cible des yeux. Deux empans plus loin, elle projeta son corps dans les airs de plus en plus haut, sur le chariot et s'effondra sur les rangées de boucliers pour anéantir cette protection contre les flèches. La structure s'effondra sous elle et elle escalada le métal puis revint sur le chemin. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de danger, ses archers commencèrent à tirer en bas sur les soldats ennemis maintenant exposés. Le premier chariot fut défait rapidement.

Xena continua vers le bas du chemin et se dirigea vers le deuxième chariot, mais elle s'arrêta amusée quand elle aperçut une petite Amazone se projeter dans les airs et retomber directement sur les boucliers en imitant ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'accomplir. Une fois que la guerrière fut passée, une douzaine d'Amazones descendirent dans la passe.

Ses soldats, encouragés par son assaut solitaire, se précipitèrent le long du chemin et attaquèrent les deux chariots restants. Bientôt, tout ce que Xena put entendre fut le son des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, ils ne rencontrèrent pas vraiment de résistance tandis qu'ils transperçaient les ennemis.

Errant d'un chariot à l'autre, la Conquérante essuya son épée avec un reste de couverture, puis rengaina ensuite celle-ci. Elle retourna au pas de course vers Charis. En mettant un genou à terre aux côtés de son officier, elle nota la respiration laborieuse de Charis.

"J'ai besoin d'un guérisseur !" Aboya Xena à un soldat tout près. "Trouves-moi un guérisseur immédiatement !" Elle retourna son attention vers son jeune officier et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. "Tiens bon, Charis, j'ai envoyé chercher de l'aide."

Comme pour répondre au son de sa voix et à son contact, l'officier ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement sa Reine. "Avons nous vaincu ?"

"Nous avons vaincu. Et tu vivras, tu m'entends ? Ces cicatrices prouveront que tu as ridiculisé César." C'était vrai, tant que Charis ne perdait pas trop de sang, puisque les flèches n'avaient pas transpercé d'organes vitaux.

"Merci, Majesté."

Le soldat revint en tirant une Amazone de très mauvaise humeur contre lui. "C'est une guérisseuse, Majesté."

La Reine se releva, "Vois à ce qu'elle n'y reste pas. C'est un bon soldat."

Aria fronça les sourcils, mais se pencha pour faire son travail.

Xena commença à marcher parmi ses troupes, en faisant le compte des survivants, des blessés et des morts. Quand elle trébucha contre le corps du jeune coureur, elle s'arrêta et le pris dans ses bras. Soulevant la forme sans vie, elle le porta là où les corps de ses soldats morts étaient réunis. Xena fit un geste vers le soldat qui transcrivait le nom des morts. "Sais-tu son nom ?"

Le soldat inclina la tête, "Nike, Majesté."

"Fais en sorte que sa famille reçoive un laurier d'or." Elle observa comme le soldat inscrivait sa demande sur ses notes. "Qui d'autre ai-je perdu ?"

Tandis qu'il récitait les noms des morts, Xena regarda fixement les corps à ses pieds. Il y en avait plusieurs qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. À ceux qu'elle reconnaissait, elle jura de tuer la personne qui les avait trahis pour les venger. Quelqu'un avait parlé aux hommes de César de son complot et avait causé la mort de plus de cent trente de ses hommes. Tous auraient été perdus, incluant elle-même, si Gabrielle et ses Amazones n'étaient pas intervenus.

Gabrielle. Au moins ce n'était pas Gabrielle.

"Majesté, nous avons capturé le leader ennemis !" Cria Palaemon comme il poussa grossièrement son prisonnier, il le força à s'agenouiller devant la dirigeante. Brutus lutta de toutes ses forces et essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais la main ferme de Palaemon sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

Les yeux de Xena devinrent sombres comme elle les braqua sur l'homme et l'examina. Il était petit et avait les cheveux frisés, deux choses qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé chez un homme. Le fait qu'il était le leader et certainement un confident de César n'améliorait pas son sort. Ses habits, rouge et or, étaient déchirés en lambeaux, et sales. Mettant un genou par terre elle captura ses yeux. "Qui ?"

Il n'avait pas à demander le sens de ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait le nom de celui qui l'avait trahie. Brutus décida qu'il serait préférable de passer une éternité au Tartare que de lui donner satisfaction, il ne dit rien.

"Tu es Brutus, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle, continuant son examen de l'homme, choisissant enfin l'approche qu'elle allait utiliser. "J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es l'animal de compagnie de César. Son chien de poche. Tu aboie quand il te dit ' jappe, ' et tu t'assois quand il te dit ' assis. ' Te dit-il quand te soulager ?"

Les yeux sombres qui la regardaient fixement devinrent encore plus sombres, et rempli de haine.

"Je ne traiterai jamais mes hommes." Xena se releva à sa pleine hauteur et regarda directement Palaemon. "J'admire les hommes qui peuvent penser par eux-mêmes et se battre pour leur convictions."

À cela, Brutus renifla. "Vous tolérez la trahison ? Je pense que non."

"Jamais. Mais je veux quelqu'un qui me donnera des réponses honnêtes, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre." Xena haussa les épaules dramatiquement, "Cependant, sache que c'est un privilège qui se gagne. Parler à la Dirigeante et par le fait même au peuple de Corinthe n'est pas une chose que l'on fait à la légère. Je suis sûr que César pense la même chose."

"J'ai l'oreille de César."

Xena ricana de façon ironique, "je voudrais l'avoir moi aussi. Épinglé à mon mur."

"Il vous détruira, malgré cette petite défaite. J'en suis sûr."

"Et puis après, même s'il le fait ?" Satisfaite que la fierté de ce soit piqué à vif, elle poursuivit avec son argument suivant. "Où cela mènerait-il sa Rome ?"

"Au sommet de la suprématie."

"Non, Rome ne serait pas au sommet de la suprématie ; César oui par contre. Ne vois-tu pas cela ?" Xena se pencha derrière lui, sa voix et son souffle se firent sentir sur son épaule, chatouillant son oreille. "Si César me défait, César deviendra invincible. Demandes-toi si c'est une bonne chose. Qu'a-t-il fait pour Rome en tant que dirigeant ? Il vous a conduit en sol étranger où vous faites la guerre. Pourquoi ? Augmenter sa gloire. Il a circonscrit la plupart de vos jeunes soldats. Pourquoi ? Que vous vous battiez pour encore augmenter sa gloire. Il a institué de nouveaux impôts. Pourquoi ? Payer pour ces soldats qui se battent et qui augmentent sa Gloire. Tout est pour César. Il ne se souci pas de Rome juste de comment il peut s'en servir." Quand elle n'entendit pas d'objections de la part de Brutus, elle sourit et vint se mettre devant lui." Maintenant, dis-moi, qui t'a informé de mes plans ?"

"Non."

Les yeux de la Reine se rétrécirent dangereusement. "Je demanderai cette question pas plus de dix fois, tu me comprends ?" Inclinant la tête vers Palaemon, son Capitaine saisit les cordes qui liaient les mains de Brutus et les souleva devant elle.

Se déplaçant lentement pour que celui-ci comprenne ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui faire, elle retira son poignard de sa botte. Elle regarda briller la lame, couverte de sang séché et la fit miroiter dans la lumière du soleil. Xena tendit la main et saisi son index puis posa la lame à sa base. Le métal froid se posa sur sa chair un moment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait arrêter son mouvement à tout moment en lui donnant la réponse qu'elle désirait.

"Qui ?" Le Silence lui répondit et elle haussa les épaules, "Hé bien, ce n'est pas la main qui tient mon épée, mais je peux parfois être bonne avec celle-ci" Elle commença à appuyer sur la lame qui s'enfonça dans sa peau, et commença à tailler juste sous la base du doigt pour le couper.

"Hy-quelque chose !" Cria Brutus quand elle fut à un tiers de lui trancher le doigt, il agonisait de douleur tandis qu'elle accomplissait lentement sa tâche. "Je ne peux pas me souvenir de la prononciation. C'était une archère et un Officier de votre armée. " Soudainement Brutus compris que son doigt ne valait pas le prix de cette information.

Elle essuya le sang de la lame sur sa joue mal rasée, une longue traînée de chaleur humide le fit tressaillir. "César t'aurait tranché les doigts quand même, pas moi, je tiens parole et je suis heureuse tu aies plus de bon sens que lui," chuchota-t-elle. Se relevant, elle se tourna vers deux de ses soldats, "Enchaînez cet homme et gardez-le. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard."

Comme ils emportaient Brutus, Xena étendit son bras vers Palaemon. "Capitaine, cela me fait plaisir de vous voir."

Palaemon prit son bras, "Majesté, j'attends vos ordres."

"Sécurisez le secteur, brûlez leurs morts, préparez les nôtres pour l'enterrement à Éphèse et supprimez les chevaux qui boitent." Elle débita cela à toute allure puisque c'était les ordres habituels après chaque bataille.

"Ce sera fait, Majesté." Palaemon la salua et se mit à surveiller les tâches.

À la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir rendu visite aux hommes de César qui avaient été fait prisonnier et fait un inventaire rapide des armes, Xena commença à marcher vers l'hospice provisoire que l'on avait disposé au sommet de la colline, et où Gabrielle se trouvait par le fait même pour aider à traiter les blessés.

Elle n'avait pas revu Gabrielle depuis qu'elle l'avait entrevu durant la bataille. Ses hommes avaient eu besoin d'elle pour diverses raisons, les ennemis avaient été interrogés et elle avait aussi du prendre des dispositions quant au transport imminent des armes vers son navire. Elle était la Conquérante, et non une jeune poétesse en mal d'affection, elle se rappelait cela, chaque fois que le désir de partir aux pas de course rejoindre la jeune femme la prenait, et ainsi elle se contraignait à garder son allure constante.

Maintenant, comme les rayons du soleil couchant miroitaient sur l'horizon, elle ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie d'être en la douce présence de Gabrielle. Elle sentit l'harassante fatigue de la journée qu'elle venait de passer à guerroyer, s'insinuer profondément en elle, la faisant ployer comme si elle avait eu un énorme bloc de pierre sur les épaules tandis qu'elle progressait à travers le champ.

De la tente, Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil et vit la Conquérante venir vers elle. Laissant le soldat qu'elle était en train de soigner, elle sortit dans le dernier rayon de lumière et commença à se déplacer en direction de Xena. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre les sons métalliques que les Amazones et les soldats de la Conquérante provoquaient en nettoyant armes et armures. Elle ne pouvait plus ressentir l'épouvantable inquiétude qui s'était emparé de son cœur depuis le matin quand elle avait d'abord vu la scène du carnage. C'était comme si tout autour d'elle avait disparu, ne laissant exister qu'elle et Xena. Elle détailla minutieusement la grande guerrière aux cheveux d'ébènes qui continuait à avancer vers elle. Inquiète de voir tout ce sang qui recouvrait sa peau bronzée et à l'idée que celui-ci ne provienne de ses propres veines, elle l'examina soigneusement pour s'assurer que Xena allait bien. Puis elle s'arrêta au milieu de la plaine et attendit.

Les rayons du soleil jouèrent encore un moment sur le corps de l'oracle y dessinant des formes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Ce corps qui était un peu plus exposé qu'auparavant, et dont la vue réjouissait la Conquérante. Elle sourit en voyant ses cheveux clairs projeté des teintes rougeâtres dans la lumière agonisante du jour et aussi ses yeux verts qui correspondaient tout à fait à la teinte de l'herbe sous ses pieds. En arrivant finalement à quelques pieds de Gabrielle, Xena fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie - elle se mit à genoux devant une autre personne.

Gabrielle haleta à ce geste. Elle pensa immédiatement que la Conquérante était blessée. Elle recula d'un pas et la regarda à nouveau en faisant l'inventaire des coupures, ecchymoses, contusions et de la quantité massive de sang dont elle était recouverte. Aucune de ses blessures ne semblait être assez grave pour avoir mit à genoux cette redoutable femme. "Es-tu blessé ?" Chuchota Gabrielle, en touchant la chevelure de Xena.

À ce contact, Xena secoua la tête. "Peux-tu me pardonner ?"

"Tu sais, ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire. Il n'y a aucun pardon à obtenir."

Xena secoua la tête avec plus de vigueur et étendit un long bras. Elle entoura la taille de Gabrielle, la tirant tout près d'elle. "Non, pour ça," chuchota-t-elle comme sa main traça un chemin imaginaire sur toute la longueur des jambes de Gabrielle.

À cette sensation Gabrielle frissonna. "Je t'ai, déjà pardonné ça." Doucement elle prit la mâchoire de Xena en coupe, et l'obligea à lever son visage vers elle. "La crucifixion à été comme une renaissance pour moi, Xena," elle prononça le prénom de la Conquérante pour la première fois. "Et cela m'a mené à toi."

Xena avala avec difficulté et se fit violence pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, "peux-tu vraiment m'estimer après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?" Mille batailles ne l'avaient pas préparé à la crainte qu'elle ressentait maintenant en prononçant ces mots.

Gabrielle sourit tendrement, "je le fais déjà." Sa petite main caressa la joue de la Conquérante sans se soucier de la saleté et du sang qui le recouvrait.

La Conquérante émit un petit son étranglé et ses bras volèrent autour du corps de Gabrielle, tirant la jeune femme encore plus près d'elle, enfouissant son visage contre la peau douce de son estomac, elle soupira de contentement quand elle sentit les bras de Gabrielle se serrer autour d'elle.

Cela aurait pu faire une éternité qu'elles étaient dans cette position. Xena s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait un avant goût des Champs Élysées, là en ce moment, bien blottit les bras de Gabrielle, à écouter le rythme calme de sa respiration, à se complaire face à la douceur de la peau sous sa joue, à éprouver la force du corps qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Sa fatigue de la journée avait été balayé totalement en présence de Gabrielle, elle ne ressentait plus maintenant qu'une immense paix.

"Allez viens, allons nettoyer tous ces bleus," chuchota l'oracle, ne voulant pas briser ce moment de promiscuité, mais voulant surtout que Xena soit traité pour ces innombrables blessures si superficiels soient-elles.

"Je vais bien," vint la réponse assourdit qui chatouilla Gabrielle plus que prévu.

Gabrielle regarda vers ses mains qui étaient maintenant souillées par le sang qui couvrait la Conquérante. "Alors à qui ce sang appartient-il alors ?"

"Pas le mien. Au moins, pas la majeur partie." Xena bougea légèrement, laissant tomber ses mains au dos des cuisses de Gabrielle, savourant chaque moment.

"J'en remercie les Dieux." Gabrielle balança ses hanches doucement, "Viens maintenant, allons nettoyer tout ça et ensuite rentrons."

"J'ai beaucoup à faire avant que je ne puisse quitter Éphèse. Et pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire de tes Amazones..."

"Hmm," le sourire de Gabrielle se refléta dans le ton de sa voix, "je suppose que tu pourrais commencer par les remercier."

La Conquérante s'assit sur ses talons et chercha le regard de la jeune femme, "Puis-je juste remercier leur Reine ? Ne peut-elle accepter ma gratitude pour l'aide que sa Nation m'a donné ?" Xena permit à un sourire de jouer aux coins de sa bouche, le premier à illuminer son visage depuis des jours.

"Bien, elle pourrait, mais une certaine amazone que je connais n'acceptera jamais cette offre. Elle voudra plutôt que l'aider, si pleine de reconnaissance, parler à sa Nation en personne. D'autant plus que cette Reine ne peut pas affirmer que sa Nation portera le même respect pour l'aider que cette dernière."

Xena ne pu se retenir, et elle pouffa de rire. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens juste de raconter. Tu m'as un peu perdu après le truc de l'aider en première partie," elle réussit à dire tout cela entre deux éclats de rire.

La Reine des Amazones sourit avec indulgence, "ce que j'ai dit c'est que tu dois les remercier personnellement. Est-ce plus clair ?" Elle lui offrit sa main, "S'il te plaît, allons te soigner... et te nettoyer un peu."

La Conquérante se parcouru du regard et avisa les croûtes de sang, d'os, de cheveux et la panoplie de morceau de corps humains qui incrustaient son armure et son propre corps. Cela prendrait des jours avant que ses cuirs et son armure ne soient assez propres pour en faire usage de nouveau. "Je ne suis pas très jolie à voir là tout de suite, hein ?"

"Non, tu es superbe - tu es en vie et en un morceau, c'est comme ça que je te préfère."

Xena prit la main offerte et se remit sur ses pieds. "J'ai l'intention de le rester pendant un bon moment, Gabrielle. Je te le promets."

"Fantastique," l'oracle resserra sa main un peu plus solidement autour de celle de la Conquérante. "Il est Temps de faire face à la Nation Amazone, Majesté."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

La salle du trône situé dans le temple de Artémis était magnifique, même Xena fut forcée de l'admettre. Les murs étaient remplis de fresques et de tapisseries représentant Artémis parmi sa Nation, chaque récit pittoresque évoquait des scènes du passé des Amazones. Xena sourit d'un air satisfait en notant que ses hauts faits commit envers la Nation Amazone n'étaient dépeint à nulle part. L'histoire appartient aux artisans qui tissent les tapisseries, n'est-ce pas ? Aux quatre coins de la pièce, on pouvait voir les statues albâtres d'Amazones célèbres, rendues au détail près. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient même respirer, et semblaient être vraisemblablement vivantes. En effet, celle de Cyane avait époustouflé la Conquérante quand elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Xena fut étonnée de découvrir que le trône de la Reine Amazone était fait de bois mais se souvint finalement que Artémis était aussi la déesse des miséreux. On disait, en effet, que Artémis évitait les trônes trop ornés, préférant être assise sur le bois moins luxuriant, mais témoin de son humilité. Sa Reine ne pouvait donc pas en demander plus qu'elle.

Le trône était inoccupé, étant donné que Gabrielle l'avait quitté pour rejoindre les autres à la longue table dans le centre de la pièce. Xena était heureuse de la revoir ; elle avait été vraiment très déçue quand la Reine des Amazones était retournée au village avec ses soldats hier, après la bataille. Bien sûr, j'étais si épuisé que ça n'importait pas vraiment, mais elle m'a tout de même manquée.

D'un côté, était assises les Amazones, et de l'autre Xena et certains de ses soldats. Gabrielle, elle, était assise au centre du côté des Amazones, avec Eponin et Clymera à gauche et à droite. Ephiny, Solari, Rana et Aria étaient aussi présentes, deux de chaque côté. Xena remarqua que Gabrielle semblait rassurée que Rana et Aria ne soient pas assises ensemble et elle se demanda ce qui avait pu faire que Gabrielle les sépare de la sorte.

Palaemon était assis à sa droite, en face d'Eponin. Les deux soldats parlaient avec enthousiasme de la bataille qu'ils avaient menés, se remémorant leurs moments les plus glorieux et les ennemis qu'ils avaient tués. Charis aurait du être assise à sa gauche, mais les guérisseurs lui avaient interdit de quitter son lit avant encore plusieurs jours. Cela avait rendu son nouveau lieutenant maussade, mais au moins celle-ci entrevoyait son futur. La Conquérante l'avait promu, elle et quelques-uns de ses autres officiers à des grades supérieurs, assez pour correspondre à la taille du contingent Amazone, mais la seule Amazone dont elle se souciait était assise en face d'elle.

Gabrielle sourit, en se rendant compte qu'elle et Xena se contentaient simplement de se regarder fixement, l'une et l'autre, depuis un bon moment, oubliant les gens autour d'elles. Son sourire rencontra un jumeau, qui fut rapidement dissimulé par la Conquérante, qui se souvint qu'elles avaient de la compagnie.

"Je voudrais remercier votre Reine, Gabrielle, et la Nation Amazone pour leur aide, hier sur le champ de bataille." Était-ce seulement hier ? Cela me semble comme si cela ne faisait qu'un battement de cœur et encore il me semble que je peux toujours la sentir dans mes bras.

"Nous avons été heureuses de nous battre à vos côté, Conquérante."

"En guise de récompense pour votre Nation, je voudrais vous restituer un tiers des armes prises aux mains de César."

"Un tiers ?" Bafouilla Rana. "Vous seriez tous morts sans nous. Elles nous reviennent intégralement."

"J'ai appris à ne jamais sous-estimer la Conquérante lors des batailles, elle est sûrement capable de détruire une armée entière si besoin est, peu importe les chances contre" répondit immédiatement Palaemon, se remontant un peu dans son siège.

Xena ne dit rien et préféra attendre que Gabrielle prenne la parole.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. "Rana, calmes-toi ou je te jette dehors." Regardant attentivement la Conquérante, Gabrielle continua, "Nous ne voulons pas d'armes."

La Conquérante fut complètement abasourdie de cette réponse. Elle avait pensé être plus qu'assez généreuse en désirant armer ses anciennes ennemies. Les voir refuser une telle offre n'avait aucun sens, même si c'était Gabrielle qui menait la Nation.

"Au lieu de ça," continua Gabrielle, "nous voulons que vous nous restituiez nos terres."

"Pardon ?" Gronda la Conquérante, pas très heureuse par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Nous voulons retrouver nos terres à Corinthe en guise de récompense."

Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce comme tout un chacun attendit la réponse de la Conquérante. "Non, il n'en est pas question."

Gabrielle se leva de sa chaise, "Que tout le monde sorte à part Clymera."

On entendit des bougonnements de la part des Amazones, mais elles firent comme on leur avait demandé. Les hommes de la Conquérante restèrent assis, ne voulant pas accepter les ordres d'un leader étranger. Xena attendit trente battements de cœur avant de donner son ordre, "Palaemon, reste ; le reste sortez." Bientôt les lourdes portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent, l'écho de leur impact resta pris au piège à l'intérieur tout comme ses quatre occupants.

"C'est la seule solution, Xena," dit doucement Gabrielle.

"Je ne peux pas renoncer aux terres que j'ai ravi à ces femmes, Gabrielle. Les Amazones sont dangereuses pour moi, surtout à Corinthe." La Conquérante se leva de son siège et commença à marcher, à pas mesurés, sur la carpette en peau d'ours épaisse. "Tu ne peux pas dire que ces femmes ne me détestent pas ? Elles me trancheraient volontiers la gorge et boiraient mon sang sans hésiter. Leur donner un point d'appui à Corinthe serait du suicide."

"Tu n'es pas leur dirigeante préférée au monde, ça c'est vrai. Mais, c'est dans tes intérêts, les meilleurs ou je ne l'aurais pas proposé."

"Insensé."

Gabrielle se leva à son tour de son siège et commença à faire le tour de la table pour aller rejoindre Xena, voulant restreindre l'espace physique et émotionnel entre elles. "Non ce n'est pas insensé, je suis ton oracle de vérité, souviens-toi ? J'ai promis de ne jamais te raconter de mensonge et de toujours te livrer le fond de ma pensé et j'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi."

"En maintenant un ennemi dans mon arrière-cour ?" Cracha Xena d'un ton moqueur. "Ensuite, tu me diras de déplacer ma capitale à Rome."

En voyant que la conversation prenait une mauvaise tournure, Gabrielle étendit le bras et s'empara de la main de Xena, "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer mon raisonnement." Elle attendit que les yeux de la Conquérante rencontrent les siens. "Les Amazones ne sont pas tes ennemies parce que je suis leur Reine maintenant et je ne pourrais jamais être ton ennemie."

"Alors pourquoi faire revenir les Amazones à Corinthe ?"

"Tes rêves et tes ambitions ne se limitent pas seulement à régner sur Corinthe, je sais que tu vois beaucoup plus loin que les frontières de Corinthe. Tu as une alliance avec d'autre puissance. Tu veux vaincre César. Et il y a encore d'autres pays à découvrir. C'est beaucoup de territoires à gouverner, particulièrement quand il n'y a qu'une seule Xena. Tu auras besoin d'alliés. Pour gagner des alliés, tu dois prouver que tu les mérites."

"Les Amazones, mes alliées ?"

"Oui. Redonne-leur leurs terres et elles fourniront la protection nécessaire à tes citoyens. Une guerrière Amazone sur dix servira dans ta Garde Royale. Et il y aura toujours une délégation amazonienne en permanence dans ton royaume."

"Délégation permanente ? Pourquoi ?"

Gabrielle rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à ses bottes, "Bien, j'avais pensé que je pourrais être une de celle-là."

Xena attrapa le menton de Gabrielle et lui releva la tête, "je ne te voudrais pas ailleurs, Gabrielle." La Conquérante ne pu résister plus longtemps. Peu importait que Clymera et Palaemon soient toujours dans la pièce ou qu'elles soient dans le temple de Artémis. Tout ce qui importait était les lèvres de Gabrielle qui étaient maintenant bien trop proches pour qu'elle les ignore plus longtemps. En tirant son oracle contre elle, Xena appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Gabrielle, savourant la douceur et le goût de melon.

Ce geste soudain était totalement inattendu, mais il fut accueillit avec ferveur. Gabrielle se campa même plus solidement dans les bras de Xena, ses propres bras se glissèrent autour du cou de la Conquérante.

C'était vraiment une impulsion tout à fait irrévérencieuse, Xena le savait, mais c'était trop tard, elle venait de se compromettre de belle façon, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait fait une telle chose, si ce n'est que pour provoquer un revirement de situation. Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas de suite à cet épisode, mais elle venait tout de même de faire basculer la balance en sa faveur. Du moins, le croyait-elle. Elle la repoussa un peu à contre cœur et en regardant la jeune oracle, elle comprit qu'elle avait tout faux. Elle venait de se prendre dans ses propres filets, dorénavant elle ne pourrait jamais plus refuser quoi que se soit à cette jeune femme si pleine de vitalité. En fait, elle se sentait comme l'ombre. Qu'est l'ombre sans la lumière ? Et Gabrielle est la lumière incarnée. Peut-être sommes-nous les deux faces d'une même pièce, tout à fait différentes, mais indissociables. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir cherché, non pas une vie, mais cent… Nos chemins se sont sûrement croisés plus d'une fois dans les cycles de la vie…

Xena afficha un sourire carnassier, et ses yeux scintillèrent d'une lueur malveillante. "Je pense que nous avons trouvé la méthode parfaite pour que tu gagnes chacun de tes arguments," murmura-t-elle aux oreilles de Gabrielle.

"Comme tu sais," continua l'oracle, "je peux argumenter pendant des marques et des marques de chandelles sans me fatiguer."

"Pour tout t'avouer, je préfère franchement ce genre d'argumentation de nature plus … privée …."

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. "Oh Dieux," chuchota-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre la Conquérante, tentant de cacher son embarras et en se soustrayant aux regards qui les observaient.

La Conquérante regarda attentivement Clymera et Palaemon qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les défiants de dire quoi que ce soit pour rendre Gabrielle encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Ça va, Gabrielle. Nous venons simplement de négocier un traité de paix et il fallait bien sceller cet accord d'une quelconque façon."

"Oh Dieux," vint encore une voix étouffée.

Xena retint un rire et amena ses lèvres encore plus près de l'oreille de Gabrielle. "Si cela peut te faire sentir mieux, Palaemon et Clymera ne semblent pas trop étonnés. Ils sourient vertement maintenant en tout cas." Elle chuchota ensuite pour que seulement Gabrielle puisse l'entendre. "Tu as répondu avec ton cœur tout entier. Comme tu l'as toujours fait, à venir jusqu'à présent, ne sois pas embarrassé. En fait, c'est un trait de toi que j'ai appris à apprécier et sur lequel je compte."

"C'est vrai ?" Gabrielle se repoussa loin de la Conquérante afin d'étudier celle-ci, pour voir si elle était sincère.

"Hé bien, je crois qu'il est temps de répandre les bonnes nouvelles et ensuite nous irons quelque part où nous pourrons discuter de nos nouveaux arrangements en privé. Je pense que nous avons pas mal de chose à nous dire."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Le conseil Amazone et les officiers de la Conquérante revinrent à l'intérieur pour retrouver leurs dirigeantes qui affichaient toutes deux un large sourire. Chaque membre de leurs armées respectives furent étonnés de constater que ce qu'ils avaient cru une affaire extrêmement délicate et surtout non négociable de prime abord avait été réglée si rapidement. Palaemon et Clymera parlaient dans un coin, évidemment ils élaboraient les détails de l'accord, tandis que la Reine des Amazones et la Conquérante étaient assises côte à côte à la grande table. Eponin nota combien elles étaient proches et sourit.

"Ephiny, peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Clymera à l'Amazone.

La femme aux cheveux bouclés la regarda un peu étonnée que la prêtresse veuille lui parler, mais se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

Gabrielle s'abstint de toucher la Conquérante, malgré le désir accablant qui la rongeait. Cela lui prit tout son contrôle d'elle-même pour ne pas éclater de rire et battre des mains. Elle se sentait comme une jeune adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, et en fait trop jeune pour diriger une nation de guerrières implacables. Elle se demanda si Artémis voyait l'ironie de la situation. La Reine de sa nation entiché de sa plus vile ennemie ; ou si, peut-être, cela avait été le plan de Artémis depuis le tout début. Cette pensée l'effraya. Elle détestait l'idée qu'elle et Xena puissent faire les frais d'un abject complot entre les Dieux, une façon pour Artémis de se venger d'Arès, étant donné que Xena appartenait en partie au Dieu de la guerre. Gabrielle en avait été personnellement témoin sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait été terrifiée, là bas, debout sur la colline à observer la bataille, essayant de repérer la Conquérante parmi les combattants et de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Gabrielle n'avait pas été préparée à la brutalité du conflit. Voir des petits seigneurs de guerre et des marchands d'esclaves à Corinthe était une chose ; voir trois armées opposées sur un champ de bataille en était une autre.

Elle avait été étonnée, aussi, par la férocité des Amazones. Cefan et Charis étaient des soldates féminines accomplies, mais elles étaient en minorité dans la Garde Royale de la Conquérante. Gabrielle les avait regardées pas tout à fait comme une aberration, mais certainement comme une exception à la norme - beaucoup comme la Conquérante elle-même. Mener une nation remplie de femmes guerrières était un choc pour elle. Elle espérait seulement être capable de faire honneur à ces femmes qui l'avaient recueillie, même si c'était à contrecœur.

Que voyait la Conquérante en elle ? Comment quelqu'un aussi animé par le besoin de gouverner pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais recherché ce genre de responsabilité ? Avait-elle fait tout ça pour gagner une emprise sur la Nation Amazone ? Gabrielle trembla à cette pensée et secoua grossièrement la tête. Tout ça était insensé. La Conquérante détestait les Amazones, pourquoi voudrait-elle les avoir si près de Corinthe. Aie confiance, Gabrielle, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher et de faire preuve d'insécurité. Surtout pas maintenant alors que tu es assise dans ton trône et te prépare à annoncer cette nouvelle alliance. Et surtout pas alors que tu es assise à côté de la femme la plus méfiante qui existe dans ce monde.

"À quoi penses-tu ?" Chuchota La Conquérante, faisant sursauter légèrement Gabrielle.

Cela lui rappela les moments sur le bateau quand la Conquérante lui avait posé la même question, et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui avouer qu'elle se demandait stupidement si un poisson pouvait se noyer. Encore une fois elle choisit une réponse un peu moins embarrassante, une réponse, qui pensait-elle, pourrait lui faire marquer des points auprès de la Conquérante. "À toi".

"Vraiment ?" Répondit Xena amusée, en croisant une longue jambe par-dessus l'autre. "Quelle coïncidence."

À ce mouvement la bouche de Gabrielle devint sèche d'un coup. Se recomposant rapidement, elle sourit lentement, "Oh, tu pensais à toi, toi aussi ?"

Plus qu'heureuse de la réponse de son oracle, la Conquérante rit doucement. "Eh bien, me prends-tu pour l'égoïste que tous les gens de Corinthe croient que je suis ?"

Cette question fut demandée d'un air moqueur, mais Gabrielle avait l'impression qu'elle ne demandait pas cela de façon si légère. La Conquérante avait vécu dans un monde où on la craignait et l'insultait, mais ou on l'admirait rarement, et Gabrielle soupçonna que jamais personne ne l'avait aimée. Même elle, il y avait trois mois, savait qu'elle avait eut des mots venimeux contre la dirigeante de Corinthe. Bien sûr, cela était justifié à ce moment, particulièrement avec les cruautés que Xena perpétrait sur la populace. Des injustices qu'elle savait irréparables, même si elle employait son influence de fraîche date au meilleur de sa capacité. La Conquérante portait en elle la quintessence du mal, il y avait une partie d'elle qui était comme une bête sauvage imprévisible, ça elle en était sûre. En fait, Gabrielle se demanda si Xena avait une mère quelque part ou si elle était simplement sortie de nulle part. Gabrielle savait que l'on ne pouvait jamais totalement apprivoiser une bête féroce, seulement plier, peut-être, sa volonté légèrement.

"Hé bien ?" Demanda Xena qui trouvait ce silence un peu trop long.

Essayant de chasser ses pensées, Gabrielle regarda Xena le plus sérieusement du monde. "Je te prends comme tu es."

"Et que suis-je ?"

"Mienne, j'espère."

La Conquérante sourit de nouveau d'un air sarcastique. "Voyez qui est l'égoïste maintenant ?"

Gabrielle estima qu'elle avait triomphé puisque Xena n'avait pas réfuté sa revendication.

Palaemon s'approcha et salua la Conquérante et Gabrielle comprit qu'il l'avait aussi saluée. "Majesté, tout est prêt."

"Que le spectacle commence," murmura Xena en levant les yeux aux ciel, "c'est à toi, Gabrielle."

La Reine des Amazones se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade où tout le monde pourrait facilement voir qu'elle investissait pleinement les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été conférés. Brièvement elle rencontra les yeux de Clymera, s'assurant que la prêtresse était aussi certaine qu'elle des dispositions que Palaemon et elle avaient prises. En voyant le subtil signe de tête approbateur de la vieille femme, Gabrielle se racla la gorge. "Je suis heureuse d'annoncer que la Nation Amazone en est venue à un accord avec Xena, la Conquérante de Corinthe. En échange du retour de toutes les Amazones sur leurs territoires, de la restitution de leurs droits de chasse et de leur autonomie politique, la Nation enverra une délégation permanente à la cour de la Conquérante, qui servira dans la Garde Royale de ladite Reine et protégera les villages avoisinants. La Nation ne sera soumise à aucun impôt ou autre exigence rétributaire tant que cela leur conviendra de vivre selon les termes de cet accord."

Eponin relâcha un long souffle, étonnée de toutes les concessions que Gabrielle avait été capable d'obtenir. "Pas mal," chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Solari, qui était debout à côté d'elle.

"Penses-tu que c'est un piège ?" Répondit la guerrière aux cheveux sombre en fronçant les sourcils. "Cela semble un changement d'avis plutôt drastique de la part de cette femme qui a une fois juré de tuer toutes les Amazones de ses propres mains, y compris Artémis."

De larges épaules se soulevèrent et s'abaissèrent, "Des choses très étranges se produisent ces temps-ci. Les temps ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, Soli."

Solari renifla et un petit rire sortit de sa bouche, "Tu ne peux toujours pas digérer que ce soldat ait rejeté tes avances hier, n'est-ce pas ? Ta tactique favorite n'a pas fonctionné ça t'a mis en rogne apparemment. Il t'a glissé des mains admets-le." Solari était affreusement ravie de taquiner son amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vent que les avances d'Eponin avaient été rejetées par quelqu'un.

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" Siffla Eponin entre ses dents.

Un sourire rusé et un clin d'œil fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Solari.

"Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard," chuchota Eponin avant d'entendre son nom sortir des lèvres de Gabrielle.

"… Sera le chef de ma délégation à la cour de la Conquérante. Pour veiller au bon fonctionnement de la réintégration de nos terres ainsi que l'administration de la Nation sur une base quotidienne, je nomme Ephiny par la présente, Reine par intérim de la Nation Amazone."

"Par Hadès, qu'a-t-elle dit à mon sujet au juste ?" Murmura Eponin. "Je vais à la cour de la Conquérante ?"

"Bien, penses-y, tu auras un nombre de prétendants non négligeable. Ça ne pourra pas nuire, étant donné que tu sembles avoir un peu perdu la main."

"Je vais te faire manger ton masque à plumes, Solari. Attends juste pour voir."

"Des promesses, des promesses."

Plusieurs marques de chandelles plus tard, la Conquérante et Gabrielle descendirent dans les cellules au-dessous du temple. Plusieurs pas derrière elles se tenaient Palaemon et Eponin, cette dernière prenait très à cœur son nouveau rôle de protecteur de la Reine des Amazones. Ce serait une occasion enrichissante, avait-elle raisonné, d'observer les fortifications et l'intérieur de la cour de la Conquérante.

Se tenant à l'extérieur de la cellule de Brutus, Gabrielle fit signe à Eponin pour que celle-ci ouvre la petite porte qui leur permettrait d'entrer. Xena se glissa derrière elle avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, se redressant de toute sa taille et adoptant un comportement rigide, elle signifia clairement à Brutus de ne pas essayer quoi que ce soit contre la jeune femme.

"Commandant Brutus, je suis Gabrielle, la Reine des Amazones."

Le soldat croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya ensuite contre la paroi de la cellule, apparemment pas très impressionné. "Est-ce une visite officielle? S'il en est ainsi pardonnez-moi d'être si mal fagoté."

"Vous serez libre de retourner où bon vous semblera d'ici le prochain quart de lune, vous tout aussi bien que vos hommes."

"Ceux qui sont toujours vivants, vous voulez dire," se plaignit Brutus amèrement.

Gabrielle inclina la tête, "une situation malheureuse. Nos guérisseurs surveillent la guérison de vos hommes blessés. Le reste est retenu dans un emplacement voisin. Vos bateaux mouillent toujours au port d'Éphèse, bien que je vous suggère de rester loin des conflits armés durant votre retour à la maison, étant donné que vous allez être totalement désarmés."

"La Reine des Amazones est plus que généreuse après avoir participé de façon si inattendue à l'embuscade tendue contre César."

"La Nation se montre généreuse envers un soldat au service d'un dirigeant corrompu."

Brutus trouva cela fort amusant. "Oh ! Et votre alliance avec la Destructrice des Nations est moins torve que l'autorité de César dans sa Rome ?"

"Je crois que oui. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la Conquérante n'a pas détruit la Nation Amazone. En fait, nous annonçons aujourd'hui notre alliance et notre retour à Corinthe." Elle nota la consternation sur le visage de Brutus. "À combien d'anciens ennemis César permettrait-il d'apparaître à sa cour, Brutus ? En fait, à combien d'anciens amis le permettrait-il ? Ceux qui sont toujours vivants, bien sûr." Gabrielle laissa le silence être sa propre réponse." Prenez garde à l'ambition incontrôlée de César, Brutus. Ce qui semble bon pour la survie de votre Royaume peut en fin de compte vous mener à votre perte." Le soldat ne trouva rien à répondre, bien que Gabrielle ne se soit pas attendue à autre chose de lui. Elle espéra simplement qu'elle avait arrosé la graine du doute que la Conquérante avait semé le jour auparavant. Elle espéra que cette idée germe comme de la mauvaise herbe et que Brutus finisse par répandre ainsi le doute parmi les troupes de cet apôtre noir qu'était César.

"Estime-toi chanceux que l'on soit sur son territoire et dans son temple Brutus. Car si jamais je te retrouve sur mes terres un jour, je ne serais pas aussi clémente. D'un autre côté, je suis ravie qu'elle te laisse en vie, comme ça tu pourras porter un message de ma part à ce chien de César."

Brutus fixa le bout de ses bottes, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard qui aurait pu faire geler un volcan en éruption.

Xena afficha un sourire satisfait. Gabrielle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la tancer. Xena soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

"Il portera un message des plus significatifs quand il devra lui raconter ce qui est advenu de sa précieuse cargaison d'armes. Ne crois-tu pas ?" Gabrielle avait débité cela d'une voix blanche et avait maintenant les yeux fermement plantés dans ceux de Xena. Celle-ci soupira encore une fois, mais abdiqua. On se retrouvera Brutus, un jour. Et ce jour, je te renverrai en pièces détachées à ce salaud qui te sert de maître. Un jour. Elle sortit la dernière de la cellule, mais juste avant de passer le seuil de la porte elle se retourna et regarda Brutus une dernière fois, en lui adressant un de ses sourires les plus malveillants. Un jour...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

"Oh Puissante Reine Guerrière," S'écriait Salmoneus, en errant dans son immense propriété à la recherche de la Conquérante, "C'est moi, Salmoneus. Hé! Ho!"

La tête de Gabrielle sortie de la pièce qu'on lui avait assigné pour la durée de son séjour, "Hé! Re-bienvenu Salmoneus ! Viens entre ! ," Lui offrit-elle, heureuse de revoir leur hôte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait tous ceux qui traitaient la Conquérante comme un être humain et non pas comme un monstre, et Salmoneus faisait partie de ceux-là.

"Gabrielle ! Comme il est bon de te revoir !" Il se déplaça aussi rapidement qu'il le put dans le vestibule et entra dans la pièce, puis stoppa net et cru son heure venu quand il remarqua les quatre Amazones debout dans la pièce. En état de choc ses yeux s'attardèrent sur diverses parties de leurs corps, exposées ou pas, son sourire s'élargit. "Et qui sont tes nouvelles amies ?"

Eponin qui était debout juste devant lui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit bomber ses biceps et mit en valeur son abdomen musclé. "Ma Reine, dois-je l'aider à se mettre à genoux devant vous ?"

"Reine ?" S'étrangla Salmoneus en poussant quelques petit couinement rauques, il regarda autour de lui confus, et essaya de trouver à qui cette guerrière intimidante s'adressait.

"Ça va, c'est un ami."

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la femme aux cheveux d'or qui venait juste de répondre, sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. "Tu es la Reine des Amazones ?" Un signe de tête approbateur fut sa réponse. Il tourna les talons et fit claquer la porte de la chambre à coucher. "Xena le sait-elle ?"

"Est-ce que je sais quoi ?" Gronda une voix basse derrière lui exactement où il pensait qu'une porte fermée devait être.

"Oh grand Dieux !" Il se retourna plaintivement, "Comment faites-vous ça ?"

Un petit sourire satisfait rencontra sa question, "La pratique. Maintenant, que dois-je savoir ?"

"Elle est …" il indiqua nerveusement les Amazones dispersées dans la pièce, incapable d'aligner deux syllabes correctement.

"Qu'elle est la Reine des Amazones ?"

Un immense sourire de soulagement se forma sur le visage de Salmoneus. "Whewwww ! Vous saviez !" Il tendit presque la main pour lui toucher le bras, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment et porta son attention sur une mousse imaginaire sur sa propre tunique. "Elle savait," dit-il en s'adressant inutilement à Gabrielle. "Ainsi, vous partez déjà ?"

"Il est temps pour nous de retourner à Corinthe. Je suis sûr que mon peuple s'ennuie de moi," dit Xena sur un ton rempli de sarcasme.

"Cela a été un grand honneur et un plaisir sans borne de vous avoir ici, Oh puissante Conquérante. Et votre … amie Reine aussi d'ailleurs."

Gabrielle rit doucement, "Cela a été merveilleux de faire ta connaissance, Salmoneus. J'espère que tu viendras nous visiter bientôt." Elle s'avança et plaça un petit baiser sur sa joue.

"Nous ?" Le petit homme fut abasourdi une fois de plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Conquérante pour qu'elle clarifie le tout, "Vous, toutes les deux, vous retournez à Corinthe ? Ensemble ?"

Xena ne répondit pas verbalement, elle se contenta simplement de jeter un faux regard noir au vendeur.

"Eh bien, Grande et Puissante Seigneuresse, je ne savais pas que vous aviez forgé une alliance si appétiss…. Herummm… " Il se racla la gorge quand il remarqua la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Xena, ne voulant pas en dire davantage et ayant envi de garder sa tête là où elle se trouvait. Son regard se déplaça de la Conquérante à la Reine des Amazones, et il nota la teinte colorée qui était apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme.

"Au revoir, Salmoneus," dit la Conquérante avec ferveur. Démesurément reconnaissante qu'il ne veuille pas retourner à Corinthe avec elles. Un voyage d'une semaine avec cet homme serait trop mettre à l'épreuve sa patience limitée.

"Oh, oui, toute bonne chose à une fin, je suppose." Il se tourna et se pencha à l'oreille de Gabrielle. "Je m'assurerai que quelques-unes de ces assiettes soient mises dans tes bagages avant que vous ne partiez."

L'oracle se débattit pour maintenir un sourire égal sur son visage, de peur que la Conquérante ne découvre leur petit secret. "Je pensais que Cefan les avaient toutes cassées." Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

"Un bon vendeur ne met jamais toute sa réserve en un seul endroit, Gabrielle." S'éloignant de la jeune Reine, il reluqua la garde le plus près d'elle et la gratifia d'un sourire admiratif. "Dites-moi, vous entraînez-vous ?"

Eponin s'étouffa, "Quoi ?"

"Vous avez l'air d'avoir des bras vraiment puissants et cet abdomen... Quel est votre secret ? Avez-vous une routine spécifique ?" Déjà Salmoneus comptait les profits qu'il retirerait si elle lui livrait son secret et qu'il le vendait aux femmes de la région, il voyait déjà le titre de son futur parchemin 'Régime Amazonien et Séance d'entraînement à la Artémis'.

"Je tue des gens."

Le son des pièces d'or qui s'accumulaient avec grand bruit dans son esprit s'arrêta instantanément. "Hmm … eh bien, eh bien, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller je crois! Au revoir, heu… vos majestés." Et il disparut.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Gabrielle regarda les hommes porter les armes à bord du navire. Elle imagina que chacune de ces armes étaient recouvertes de sang. Une partie d'elle se demanda si c'était pour cette raison que la Conquérante aiguisait constamment son épée, peut-être pour gratter le sang séché de ses victimes. Pff si c'était pour cette raison, cela ferait longtemps qu'il ne resterait plus de métal sur son épée ?

Penser à la Conquérante fit que la jeune Reine Amazone la rechercha dans la foule sur les docks. Ce n'était pas une tâche difficile. La taille de Xena permettait de l'identifier facilement. Xena pourrait porter des vêtements de paysanne et on la reconnaîtrait quand même. Mais qui es-tu exactement ?

En arrivant sur la passerelle, Palaemon vit Gabrielle qui observait la Conquérante et remercia à nouveau le destin. En re-stabilisant les battements de son cœur, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la salua légèrement. "Reine Gabrielle."

"S'il te plaît, ne commence pas ça avec moi, toi aussi. C'est déjà assez agaçant d'avoir quatre guerrières Amazones qui insistent pour me suivre partout."

"En parlant d'elles, où sont-elles ?"

Elle fit un geste de la main droite indiquant un secteur un peu plus loin en bas du bateau. "Je leurs ai ordonné d'aller prêter main forte aux hommes. D'une façon ou d'une autre je pense que je suis assez en sécurité ici. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour s'en prendre à une Conquérante armée jusqu'aux dents."

Le Capitaine rit doucement et se passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, ce qui replaça quelques mèches rebelles. "Je suis parfaitement en accord avec vos allégations, Votre Majesté."

Gabrielle roula les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Elle étendit le bras et mit sa petite main sur son avant-bras musclé, et le serra doucement. "Je veux te remercier, Palaemon. Pour m'avoir retrouvé et aidé. Et pour l'avoir aidé-elle. Tu es un homme bon. Je suis heureuse de te connaître."

Palaemon sentit une vague de chaleur subtil s'étendre sur ses joues, mais l'ignora. "J'ai engagé ma vie pour servir la Conquérante. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire du mal en la laissant te faire du mal."

"Merci," chuchota-t-elle, puis elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et plaça un baiser sur sa joue.

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et savoura la douceur du moment.

"Sommes-nous prêt à mettre les voiles ?" Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Oui, aussitôt que les dernières armes seront embarquées. Ça ne devrait pas être bien long."

"Combien d'hommes la Conquérante a-t-elle perdu, Capitaine ?"

Les yeux de Palaemon s'assombrirent comme il recomptait mentalement les noms de certains de ses amis qui étaient morts au combat. "Nous étions cent à l'arrivée, et maintenant il ne reste que cinquante-sept d'entre nous. Du contingent macédonien, il n'en reste que trente-deux de la centaine d'hommes du départ."

"Plus de la moitié des hommes ?" Chuchota Gabrielle, ressentant, elle aussi la tristesse pour la perte de ces hommes et femmes qu'elle n'avait même jamais rencontrées. "Nous n'avons perdu que neuf guerrières Amazones. Même si c'est déjà trop."

"Plus seraient morts sans vous, Reine Gabrielle. Si vous n'aviez pas obligé vos Amazones à aider la Conquérante, je crains que nous serions tous morts."

Gabrielle soupira, "je ne réussi pas à voir de Gloire dans la guerre, bien que j'aie entendu quelques poètes en parler. Pendant que je regardais le champ de bataille, tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était que tout ça était insensé. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous battions pour nos terres, ou nos familles. Nous, nous battions pour obtenir des instruments de guerre. Nous avons tué pour ainsi pouvoir tuer encore davantage dans l'avenir." Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux clairs brillèrent dans la lumière du soleil.

Palaemon ne trouva rien à redire, il resta donc silencieux. En bas sur les docks, la Conquérante le regarda et le salua, puis lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. "Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté," dit-il poliment, il salua Gabrielle et partit.

Après que Palaemon fut partit, les yeux de Xena s'attardèrent sur celle que son Capitaine venait de quitter. Elle avait senti les yeux de Gabrielle l'observer pendant toute la matinée tandis qu'elle se déplaçait parmi l'équipement et les hommes à tout superviser. Maintenant elle lui remit la pareil en l'examinant minutieusement, laissant les rayons du soleil caressé son visage, et en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

Quand Palaemon arriva à ses côtés, elle retourna son attention à ses tâches. "Palaemon, te souviens-tu de Minon, anciennement du contingent Macédonien ?"

Palaemon secoua la tête, "Non, Majesté. Je connais seulement les officiers du contingent, pas les soldats." Xena inclina la tête, "Viens alors je vais te le présenter. Je veux qu'il prenne la place de Cefan ; Cela prendra un moment il n'est pas tout à fait à point, mais tu lui enseigneras, il semble capable de relevé ce défi. Et tu devras aussi apprendre à Charis comment mener un régiment. Ses hommes auraient eut une meilleure chance s'ils avaient été entraînés correctement."

"Oui, Majesté."

"Plus tard, quand nous arriverons à Athos, je veux que Paxius soit exécuté devant ses troupes. Ça leur montrera que je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je veux de bons leaders. Je ne tolérerai pas des incompétents parmi mes soldats et encore moins parmi mes officiers. Si Paxius n'avait pas été un imbécile, je ramènerais plus d'hommes à la maison, en un sens il est responsable."

"Oui, Majesté. Ça sera fait."

"À Corinthe, tu devras recruter plus de candidats pour ma Garde Royale et je veux quatre hommes spécialement choisit pour être les Gardes d'Honneurs de Gabrielle."

"Majesté ? Ne dispose-t-elle pas d'une escorte Amazone ?"

Xena grimaça, démontrant qu'elle en était agacée. "Elles ont récemment perdu une de leurs Reines, qui, je suppose était tout aussi gardé. Je ne permettrai pas que cela se reproduise avec celle-ci."

Le Capitaine se débattit pour rester stoïque. "Oui, Majesté."

"Nous mettrons les voiles dans moins d'une marque de chandelle. Gabrielle et moi prendrons notre repas en privée ce soir. Vois à ce que nous ne soyons pas interrompus, Palaemon, particulièrement par ces Amazones. Elles tournent autour de Gabrielle comme des mouches sur de l'engrais."

Palaemon ne put pas se restreindre, "Majesté, puis-je vous suggérer de ne jamais employer cette analogie devant Gabrielle. Elle pourrait ne pas trouver cela très flatteur."

La Conquérante pris un moment, passa en revue son dernier commentaire et secoua la tête en guise d'approbation. "Par les Dieux, Palaemon tu as raison, je ne suis pas doué pour les flatteries, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que j'ai été dans de trop nombreuses batailles pour ce genre de chose."

"Oh, je crois que la Reine des Amazones pourrait vous inspirer certaines flatteries digne d'une muse."

Les yeux de Xena dérivèrent vers le haut où se trouvait Gabrielle, "Plus que j'ai jamais osé l'espérer."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Les bougies s'étaient presque complètement consumées par le temps qu'elles terminent leur repas. La solide table était soudée au plancher pour l'empêcher de se renverser par mauvais temps, les restes de leur dîner - des arêtes de poisson, des miettes de pain et de légumes bouillis - jonchaient leurs assiettes, seuls deux gobelets de vin étaient encore pleins.

La pièce était confortable, et encore plus grande que toutes celles que Gabrielle avait vues à bord du bateau. Elle contenait une table à manger, des chaises, un bureau, un coffre remplit de cartes et un grand lit dans le coin Nord. Les yeux de Gabrielle avaient erré dans sa direction à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas, prenant note de ses doux draps de lins et de la peau d'ours qui le recouvrait.

Elle continua à considérer qu'elle était censée se sentir plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait juste un peu nerveuse, ne sachant pas tout à fait à quoi s'attendre, ou comment elle devait se comporter au juste. Tout l'amenait à croire qu'elle et Xena seraient intimes ce soir. Elle le voulait ; Elle voulait découvrir, peut-être, la douceur insoupçonnée qui se cachait sous les dehors froids et stoïques de la Conquérante. C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait quoiqu'elle aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée et connaître un peu plus Xena. La Conquérante ne ressemblait à aucun des amants qu'elle avait eu auparavant, ces derniers étaient plutôt doux et aimant comme des agneaux au cœur tendre, vraiment tout le contraire de Xena en fait.

La Conquérante se recala dans sa chaise et détailla Gabrielle en sirotant doucement son vin épicé. Son regard, rendu plus foncé par la pénombre, brillait malicieusement. C'était un moment rare dans sa vie. Désirer et être désiré. Elle qui avait l'habitude de prendre amants et amantes, un ou plusieurs à la fois, comme bon lui semblait pour satisfaire ses appétits de luxures. D'accord ou pas, elle finissait toujours par obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se faisait un devoir de ne jamais batifoler avec eux plus d'une fois, du moins, très rarement. Elle était la Conquérante après tout, et on ne refusait rien à la Conquérante à moins d'être suicidaire ou fou à lier. De toute façon elle réussissait toujours à mettre dans son lit ceux et celles qu'elle convoitait. Mais en ce moment, toutes ses techniques antérieures semblaient ne pas s'appliquer.

Je ne suis tout de même pas pour la prendre, la jeter sur le lit et lui sauter dessus comme une bête enragée - bien que ce serait agréable. Ni non plus jouer à la grande séductrice - il est un peu trop tard pour cela. Si je renversais accidentellement quelque chose sur elle, je pense que ce serait un peu trop en faire. Les ordres, les menaces et ainsi de suite seraient une chose complètement inopportune. La supplier est hors de question. Du moins, pour le moment ça l'est. Ne me reste qu'à attendre et voir comment se déroule le reste de la soirée.

"La nourriture était bien ?" Demanda Xena, faute de mieux.

Gabrielle rit intérieurement, "À dire vrai. Je n'ai pas osé lécher mon assiette parce que ma mère se serait retournée dans sa tombe, et aussi parce qu'elle m'a appris les bonnes manières à table."

"Tu en veux encore ?" Dit la Conquérante sur le point de monter et ordonner aux gardes qu'ils apportent une deuxième platée, mais une voix douce lui intima de se rasseoir.

"Vraiment, je suis pleine. Merci," Gabrielle comprit que la Conquérante désirait s'occuper de ses besoins, quels qu'ils soient.

"Tu es très attachante, Gabrielle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant."

La Reine des Amazones sourit doucement, amusée par cette déclaration. Dans un moment autre que celui-ci, cette remarque m'aurait fait faire un commentaire tout à fait lubrique, mais mieux vaut ne pas trop la tenter. "Merci."

Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce, Xena pensa à ce qu'elle venait juste de dire et grimaça. "Par les Dieux, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire ? J'ai justement avoué à Palaemon que j'étais mauvaise pour ce genre de choses." Elle passa une grande main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et approcha ensuite sa chaise plus près de Gabrielle. "J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie sur les champs de batailles, Gabrielle. Je sais jouer de l'épée, mais pas avec les mots. Je ne sais que conquérir et vaincre. Je ne suis ni douce, ni tendre, ni romantique et la dernière fois que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de venir dans mon lit, c'était pour mieux asseoir mon autorité sur cette personne, ou encore pour mon bon plaisir, mais jamais par amour."

"C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi."

Xena faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin. "Tu n'as jamais…? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais…?"

Rougissant jusqu'à la moelle, Gabrielle secoua la tête, "Non, mais jamais… "

Xena ne sut pas si elle devait être ravie ou déçue de cet aveu.

"C'est juste, que je n'ai jamais… dans…"

Maintenant la Conquérante comprit qu'elle avait mal interprété la conversation. "Tu n'as jamais fait ça sur un bateau auparavant ?" Cela la piqua un peu au vif de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir déjà posé les mains sur son oracle. Xena ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser cette vision.

"Oh par les Dieux, maintenant c'est moi qui fous la pagaille." Dit Gabrielle en un souffle. Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, se rappelant à qui elle parlait. "Je voulais dire, que je n'ai jamais été dans une situation où j'avais tout à gagner mais aussi tout à perdre."

Xena inclina la tête, elle comprenait, Gabrielle avait peur. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise sur cette satanée croix, Gabrielle. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout refaire à nouveau …" elle s'arrêta de parler incapable de terminer sa phrase et joua avec la grosse bague en argent qu'elle portait au majeur gauche.

"Tu le referais à nouveau," acheva Gabrielle pour elle-même. "Pas si tu m'avais connue - plus maintenant - mais dans le cas échéant... dans ce cas... Je ne crois pas que tu y penserais à deux fois, tu le referais, n'est ce pas ?"

Xena secoua lentement la tête, elle avait maintenant peur que cette réponse, malgré sa véracité, éloigne la jeune femme loin d'elle. "Non, je… non…"

"Ça m'effraie. Pas que tu puisses me faire du mal, mais que ta première pensée soit toujours tournée vers la violence. La violence est une chose très terrifiante à côtoyer."

"Je ne peux rien te promettre sur ce côté… sombre… de ma personnalité, Gabrielle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma vie n'a aucun sens quand tu n'es pas près de moi. La seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que tu es la lumière qui éclaire ma route, un baume sur mes plaies, le printemps après un rude hiver. Peut-être les Dieux t'ont-ils mise sur mon chemin pour empêcher que je devienne une vraie despote sans cœur et sans âme, et crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'en suis pas loin. Je pense qu'à la longue tu pourras apprivoiser la bête sauvage que je suis, si tu le souhaites bien sûr." Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer. "La peur que j'inspire m'a conduite là où je suis et m'y maintiendra jour après jour. C'est aussi cela qui me maintiendra en vie. La peur est mon alliée. Laissons aller les choses et voyons où elles nous conduisent. Parfois il ne faut pas forcer la main du destin. Je te promets de mieux me comporter. Si tu promets de m'aimer en retour."

"Ça je le fais déjà depuis un moment. Mais n'oublie pas que cela ne me rend pas sourde et aveugle pour autant. Je ne te laisserais plus être la despote que tu étais, je ne te demande pas la lune, seulement un peu plus de compassion pour ton peuple, tes amis, et moi." Pour commencer…

Xena vida son gobelet d'un trait, et remplit leurs verres à nouveau. Puis lentement elle leva les yeux sur Gabrielle. "La première fois que tu t'es adressée à moi, tu m'as traitée de lâche. Je ne suis pas une lâche et je vais te le prouver."

"Je ne t'ai pas traitée de lâche, j'ai simplement dit que même toi tu pouvais avoir peur, c'est tout."

"Il n'y a seulement que les imbéciles qui n'ont jamais peur," murmura Xena, en plissant les yeux de façon perverse.

La Reine des Amazones rit doucement, "Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à ce moment."

Les bords des lèvres de Xena se retroussèrent vers le haut, et elle grogna un peu comme un chien méchant. "Bien… je n'étais tout de même pas pour te révéler tous mes secrets. Nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer."

"Et maintenant, est-ce que je connais tous tes secrets ?" Gabrielle se retrouva inexplicablement tiré vers la Conquérante, qui venait de la saisir par le poignet pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

Oh tu ne tarderas pas à en connaître quelques-uns. "Juste si tu me confies les tiens."

Eponin qui passait par-là ne put s'empêcher d'écouter à travers la porte. Elle se porta donc volontaire pour être de garde puisqu'il n'y avait personne à cet effet, et se planta solidement devant celle-ci. Hummm… Je dois veiller sur elle après tout… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… Justement il me semble que ça devient intéressant là-dedans.

Pour sa part, Gabrielle se laissa complètement transporter par l'étreinte de la Conquérante. Étrangement, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr en ce monde. Je me sens comme si j'étais la protégée d'un cobra ou d'une lionne - et encore puisque j'y pense, c'est la violence incarnée qui me protège, pathétique non ? Je me demande si les anciens amants… hum… ou amantes de Xena se sentaient comme ça eux aussi ? Ou la craignaient-ils trop pour éprouver quoi que ce soit ?

Gabrielle rit sottement. "T'ai-je dit que j'avais le mal de mer ?"

Le regard ardent s'effaça rapidement du visage de Xena. "Tu te moques de moi là, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, durant la traversée pour Éphèse tu…."

"Je ne voulais pas que te décevoir," vint la réponse. "De toute façon ça allait beaucoup mieux quand je montais dans les filets de la grande voile et que je regardais les étoiles. Cela me distrayait."

Xena secoua la tête, "Par tous les abysses du Tartare, il n'est, radicalement, pas question que nous montions sur le pont. Pas maintenant en tous cas." Incapable de résister, elle tapota le bout du nez de Gabrielle avec son index. "Il va tout simplement me falloir trouver une autre façon de te distraire."

"Oh vraiment ? Et qu'as-tu en tête ?"

"Eh bien ! J'y travaille, là, en ce moment."

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand lit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Xena. "Je crois pouvoir venir à bout de ça…"

Eponin de l'autre côté de la porte se congédia elle-même de son poste, et se dirigea vers la cabine qu'on lui avait assignée. Ha ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi cette alliance à été réglée en moins de deux, et pourquoi Gabrielle a obtenu tout ce qu'elle revendiquait. Apparemment elle a revendiqué plus que des droits et des terres, elle lui a aussi exigé son cœur. L'Amazone secoua la tête en souriant. Cela allait être toute une aventure que de vivre à la cour de la Conquérante, elle en était certaine maintenant.

Les premières lueurs du jour découvrirent Gabrielle et Xena debout sur le pont à prendre l'air frais du matin. Leurs cheveux flottaient au vent au même rythme que les draps dans lesquels elles s'étaient enroulées. Évidemment, personne ne posa de questions, de toute façon qu'y avait-il à demander, et puis la majorité des soldats étaient encore au lit, seul le Capitaine du bateau et quelques moussaillons vaquaient à leurs occupations.

"C'est magnifique," chuchota Gabrielle, presque triste de briser le silence qui les avait enveloppées.

"Oui." Répondit Xena en jetant un coup d'œil, aux étoiles qui s'éteignaient doucement une à une dans le ciel. "Ai-je réussi à te distraire comme il se doit ?"

Oh, pour ça oui, tu peux le dire. "Tu es un remède très adéquat pour le mal de mer." Gabrielle esquissa un petit sourire moqueur que Xena ne put pas voir.

"Adéquat ?" Bafouilla la Conquérante d'une voix outrée, entrant derechef dans le jeu. "Adéquat ? Hé bien, peut-être devrais-tu te trouver quelques étoiles avant qu'elles ne disparaissent complètement et faire le projet de passer la nuit à venir à les contempler."

"Xena, peut-on retourner en bas ? "

"Tu as froid ?"

"Non," répondit doucement Gabrielle.

"Pourquoi alors ?"

"J'ai le mal de mer."

FIN

tome 2: Le Jardin Suspendu... à venir bientôt


End file.
